Rédemption
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Après une mission qui s'est terminée en catastrophe par sa faute et qui a entraîné des conséquences terribles pour Konoha. Sasuke essaye de faire face aux regards des autres et à son énorme sentiment de culpabilité...
1. Chapter 1

**Rédemption**

Sasuke fit de terribles choses, il fut cruel inutilement, il remplaca tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui par de la haine. Mais aujourd'hui, à la croisée des chemins de sa destinée, il cherche la redemption. Il cherche juste à se pardonner. Il aspire à être aimer en tant qu'humain.

Il se demande simplement comment va-t-il arriver à changer ces maudits regards pleins de haines qui se posent sur lui à chaque fois que, malencontreusement, on le croise dans une ruelle de Konoha?

C'est tellement dur d'avoir la force de changer. Tellement dur de ne plus se raccrocher à son passé...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il réflechissait au bord d'un lac, les reflets de l'eau ne lui renvoyait plus que son visage. Il avait tout ce qu'il s'était promis de faire.

Quand il y repensait, dans le fond, il n'était qu'une obsession...la vengeance. Maintenant que tout était fini, il se demandait à quoi ca lui avait servi de s'investir autant dans une quête punitive... Maintenant, il était vide de l'intérieur.

Son dernier recours? Sauter dans ce lac pour s'y noyer et y savourer son propre suicide, à suffoquer puis à ne même plus chercher à respirer.

Il se demandait juste si une main amicale se poserait sur son épaule, si quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait pour ce qu'il est et rien d'autre, si ce quelqu'un lui dirait si il a bien agi ou pas, et dans les deux cas, ce quelqu'un serait-il capable de l'allèger ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'écrasait?

Mais quand il est trop tard...

Savourer l'exquise sensation de se laisser mourir. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inferieur apréciant à l'avance ce plaisir tellement jouissif de se laisser sombrer dans le néant et l'oubli. De mettre fin à cette spirale d'amertume que prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit.

Même si se dire que le fait d'enfin toucher le fond lui permettrait de tout recommencer à nouveau, à mener une petite vie tranquille où il ne serait plus qu'hanté par les fantomes de son passé, aurait du lui paraitre une bonne fin.

Il aurait été celui qui ferait renaître son clan de ses cendres... Il aurait été vénéré et respecté, peu importe les sacrifices qui lui ont permis de survivre jusqu'ici.

Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre de cette manière...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est dingue de se dire qu'à 20 ans, on n'a plus rien à foutre sur terre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors il cherchait, il voulait se raccrocher desespérement à quelque chose, il voulait avoir la force de son meilleur ami, mais il en était incapable. Toute cette haine qui l'avait forcé à bouger durant toutes ces années l'avait épuisé. Il n'était qu'un esclave de sa vengeance, à faire des choses qu'il détestait pour, au final, se retrouver au bord du néant. Il avait tout sacrifié pour y arriver, même ses amis...

C'était comme un sale cauchemard. Il n'avait plus de combat qui en valait la peine. Il était vide.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sauta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'eau, tout lui paraissait plus doux. Le silence caressait ses oreilles, et ses mouvements étaient d'une magnifique fluidité...Un monde parfait.

On l'avait ramené alors qu'il n'était qu'une poupée qui n'avait plus de marionettiste. Est ce que quelqu'un viendrait le retirer de ces eaux? Naruto avait essayé...

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le silence de l'étang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto portait sur son dos le corps inerte de Sasuke. Ils étaient pris en chasse par de nombreux ninjas, dont les membres restants de l'Akatsuki...

"Ce qui est arrivé à Sakura n'est pas de ta faute, Sasuke!"

Naruto courait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Sasuke ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la force mentale et physique de son ami, il s'était battu plus que lui et mieux. Il avait vu Sakura mourir tout comme lui, il avait vu kakashi disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme. L'absence de nouvelles de la team de Gai leur faisaient bien deviné qu'ils étaient mort. Comment Naruto parvenait-il à rester debout?

Sasuke était vivant et se laissait porter par Naruto. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne parlait plus.

" T'es un boulet Sasuke, tu pourrais te bouger! Quand on rentrera, t'as interêt à me payer des ramens à volonté pour la peine!"

"..."

Naruto s'arrêta et le déposa conte le tronc d'un arbre. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu...

"Tu te rend compte que j'ai vidé mes réserves pour tenir contre les membres de l'Akatsuki? Evidemment je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le boss soit lui même un jinchuriki... Je suis crevé!"

"..."

Naruto s'assit à coté de lui. L'air était doux...

"On ne peux pas mourir ici, Sasuke! Je dois devenir Hokkage et toi tu seras mon conseiller d'accord? Il parait que j'ai toujours trop fait confiance aux gens, tu me donneras ton avis hein?"

"..."

"Ouais, on fera comme ca. Quand tu iras mieux! On rendra Konoha plus forte que jamais et on ne fera plus les mêmes erreurs que les anciens Hokkages! Plus de guerres civiles, plus de combats perdus d'avance et plus d'injustices... C'est mon rêve! En fait tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ferais après avoir accompli ta vengeance!"

"..."

"C'est pas grave tu sais? Pendant que tu m'aideras à accomplir mon but, tu n'auras qu'a trouver ce que tu veux faire! C'est cool non?"

"..."

"T'as raison! D'abord rentrer à la maison et tout reconstruire, je crois que ton domaine est en cendre maintenant, ma maison l'est probablement aussi!"

Naruto, grimpa au sommet d'un arbre et regardait fixement droit devant lui:

"Le village n'est plus trop loin! Il y a beaucoup de fumée."

Il sauta et atterrit devant Sasuke

"Bon, je t'aurais bien laissé ici histoire de voir si il n'y a pas de combats aux villages, mais bon, puisque tu ne veux pas te bouger! J'imagine que c'est ca être ami!"

"..."

Une lueur de desespoir assombrit le regard de Naruto.

"Sasuke! Je voulais te dire, pour Sakura..."

Il entendit un puissant sifflement strident...

"SASUKE! ENFUIS TOI!"

Naruto s'était rué devant Sasuke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se laissait couler vers le fond du lac, lentement, il patientait. C'était vraiment trop long. Puis l'air commencait à lui manquer, il allait mourir si il continuait. Il se débattait contre lui même, son instinct le poussant à remonter. Puis , il faisait des mouvements brusques, il ne pouvait plus s'en empecher, c'était ses nerfs, comme une dernière débauche d'energie avant de mourir. Il ferma les yeux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Sasuke avait repris ses esprits de nombreux corps gisaient devant lui. Il sortit un kunai en cas de besoin. Il se leva et regardait autour de lui... Un paysage de désolation probablement causé par un jutsu devastateur. Il marcha un peu, de nombreux cadavres de ninjas ennemis étaient éparpillés ca et là au gré du paysage. Malgré le fait que ce soit en contre-direction de Konoha, il suivit les corps. Pendant 500mètres il suivit les traces de sang, à ce moment là, tout au bout, il vit un uniforme orange adossé contre un arbre.

Il m'étonnera toujours, se dit-il, il est vraiment...

ll s'interrompit. Naruto ne l'appellait pas, il avait la tête baissée contre son bras qui se tenait sur l'un de ses genoux relevé. Comme si il se reposait.

Sasuke sourit. Non, Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir. Il lui était même devenu inconcevable de l'imaginer perdre. Après tout, il avait tenu tête aux membres restant de l'akatsuki alors que lui s'occupait égoistement de sort de son grand frère...

Il s'approchait et son sourire s'éteignit peu à peu. Il pouvait s'apercevoir que de nombreux kunai étaient plantés dans le corps de son ami. Une flaque de sang s'était étendu sur un périmètre assez impressionnant en dessous de lui.

Sasuke s'accroupit devant son ami. Il ne respirait plus. Il releva son visage. Naruto gardait les yeux ouverts. Il avait probablement refusé de céder à cette fatigue qu'on éprouve avant de mourir.

Même mort, une force gigantesque semblait émaner de lui. Il était majestueux, son visage reflètait une serennité inhabituelle. Pourtant ses yeux projetaient encore sa caractéristique détermination. Il était tellement beau dans la mort que Sasuke aurait pu le dévisager pendant des heures si le temps le lui permettait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se touvait la tête à l'envers et les pieds qui flottait au dessus de lui. Il se demandait quel aurait bien pu être son avenir... Tout les poissons du lac semblaient s'être enfui depuis longtemps, tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose qui le pousse à remonter. Il avait beau se retourner ca ne changait rien, il se demandait toujours, pourquoi vivait-il...

Il vit une forme dans l'eau en train de nager dans sa direction. Peut-être qu'il divaguait, qui le sauverait... Drole de délire...Pourquoi vivait-il?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"

Je m'appelle sasuke, quelqu'un de borné avec une vengeance qui rampait sous la peau. Je recherchais la puissance pour le battre. J'ai parcouru le monde, me consacrant uniquement à ma petite vengeance. Papa et maman sont morts depuis longtemps parce que je n'étais pas assez fort. C'est pourquoi je cherche à tuer mon frère, c'est pourquoi j'ai tant de haine. Une haine si profonde qui jaillit hors de moi à la moindre occasion, s'insinuant dans mes veines et secrètant un venin terriblement nocif qui me donne l'impression d'être ecorché vif. La vengeance infectait mon cerveau comme des insectes grouillent en dessous de l'écorce pourrie d'un arbre. Chaque instant me paraissait tellement insupportable, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu me consacrer à la traque de mon frère. Quitte à tout perdre, mes amis et ma raison, j'aurais pu tout sacrifier. Je n'avais plus d'amour à donner et je ne voulais pas en recevoir..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura aide moi, sauve moi! malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait.

J'ai tout fait pour que ma vie soit gachée mais malgré tout donne moi de l'espoir, je veux juste que tu me dises que la fin de mon calvaire est proche. et que tu me souries, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Je ne peux pas compter les jours où je t'ai fait souffrir, mais s'il te plait comprend ce que mon regard essaye desesperement de te demander.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, Tu es encore vivant..."

"Sakura!! On pensait que tu étais morte..."

Sasuke s'était détourné du corps de Naruto, il lui avait déjà fermé les yeux d'un lent mouvement de la main et était resté béat devant son ami. Il avait également prit soin de coucher son corps par terre.

"Pousse-toi je vais le soigner!"

"Il est mort Sakura..."

Sakura s'était accroupie devant Naruto et touchait son visage du bout de ses doigts comme pour déceler une faille dans une illusion. Puis, au grand étonnement de Sasuke, Sakura pleura bruyamment contre le torse du cadavre de leur ami. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans les vêtements de Naruto et semblait hurler à la mort. Elle prit les bras de naruto et les deposa sur son dos. Comme si elle voulait se laisser bercer par lui.

A l'entendre pleurer, tout les ninjas allaient rappliquer ici...

"Sakura, partons!"

"Il ne devait pas mourir!"

"Je sais, viens! Des ennemis risquent de venir à tout moment..."

"Tais-toi Sasuke! Ne fait pas le gars raisonnable maintenant!"Dit-elle en le fixant du regard comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne.

"Sakura! S'il te plait!"

Sakura hurla:

"Si tu ne t'étais pas précipité tête baissée comme un égoiste, on aurait évité le massacre! Kakashi, Gai, Tenten, Lee et Naruto n'auraient pas eu à se sacrifier pour essayer de te sauver! CA TE VA BIEN MAINTENANT DE RAISONNER LES GENS!"

"Sakura..."dit-il en soutenant son regard rempli de colère.

"Je te déteste!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se tenait devant son frère étendu sur le sol. Il l'avait enfin battu, mais c'était tellement décevant. Il le savait, mais le fait de vaincre son frère n'avait pas fait revenir sa famille.

Itachi lui avait appris la raison de son comportement. Il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir.

Itachi sourit:

"Tu es devenu très fort! Pour me battre à ton age, tu seras l'un des plus puissants de ta génération."

"Tais-toi, Itachi! Tu vas bientôt mourir"

Sasuke s'était assis à coté du corps mourant de son frère. Itachi continua

"On y a tout les deux trouvé notre compte non? Moi je vais mourir et toi, tu es enfin devenu fort..."

"..."

"Où est donc passé le petit Sasuke naif d'il y a si longtemps? Tu me ressembles, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu me ressembles...Alors comprendras-tu maintenant si je te dis de ne pas devenir comme moi?"

"Je n'ai jamais été comme toi, Itachi! Aujourd'hui, j'ai pitié de toi! Jamais je ne m'enfuirais jamais!"

"C'est...bien!"

"Maintenant tu vas me dire la vraie manière d'acquérrir le mangekyou Sharingan...'

Pas de réponse, Itachi avait rendu son dernier souffle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ...Plus d'amour à recevoir...

...jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Naruto et Sakura. C'est fou à quel point des personnes si insignifiantes ont changé ma vie. J'avais l'impression que quand j'étais avec eux, je redevenais quelqu'un de normal. Je cherchais à être aimé pour pouvoir aimer en retour, peut-être que l'amitié et l'amour pourraient répondre à toute ces questions qui me demeurent encore aujourd'hui sans réponse. Dans le fond, tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ce sont mes anciens démons. Il fallait que je tue mon frère..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il sent des mains tenter de le tirer vers le ciel. Il tente vainement de se débattre mais... il y renonce comme il avait renoncé à survivre. On le tire vers la surface du lac, et il se rend compte qu'au fond de ce lac, il se sentait bien... Pas qu'il ressentait la paix intérieur ou quelque chose dans ce gout là, juste le vide, le vrai. Pas celui qui semblait lui déchirer le coeur à chacun de ses battements. Il était parvenu à faire le vide. Au moment où il avait renoncé, il ne revoyait plus les bribes de scènes de son passé mouvementé à chaque fois que ses paupières se refermaient. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête quand un évenement traumatisant revenait à la surface. Pourtant, il se laissait emporter à la surface, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de se débattre...

Il sentait que malgré tout il mourrait...Quand on le sortit de l'eau, ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne se concentrait plus que sur ses sens. Plus de souvenir, il n'accordait de l'attention qu'à son présent. C'était avec delectation qu'il entendit le bruit de déchirure de sa veste. Avec attention, il cherchait à graver dans sa mémoire ce que ca faisait de sentir une tête posée sur son torse, il sentait le souffle tiède de son sauveur sur sa peau glacée. A en juger par la superficie de la main qui lui tenait le menton droit, ce devait être Sakura...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était l'enterrement de Naruto. Il pleuvait ce jour là. Tout les survivants étaient présent. On avait retrouvé Kakashi dans un état critique deux jours après l'accident. Tout le monde portait des vêtements noirs. Neji avait relaché ses cheveux en signe de deuil, dans le vide de ses yeux, on voyait qu'il avait largement dépassé son cotat de souffrance morale. Trop de noms amis avaient été gravé sur la pierre des MAC en trop peu de temps. L'enthousiasme de Lee et de Gai lui manquait énormément. Tenten ne l'aiderait plus jamais à s'entraîner et ne le soutiendrait plus jamais. C'était ce que Sasuke lisait dans son regard immobile.

Sasuke se tenait légèrement à l'écart. Il ne parvenait pas à supporter les reproches contenus dans le regard des autres.

Il avait entendu dire qu'une bonne partie du clan Hyuuga s'était fait décimé. Aucun membre de la famille principale n'avait survécu. Les sceaux de l'oiseau en cage avaient disparu du front du restant de la famille. Néanmoins, Neji n'avait pas l'air plus heureux.

Shino se tenait deux mètres derrière Neji. Lui aussi avait patit de la guerre. En plus de ses insectes invisibles, il tenait un Akamaru dans ses bras. C'était le dernier membres vivant de son équipe.

Sasuke n'osait pas vraiment le regarder. Il demeurait là, sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Il semblait inébranlable, comme un guerrier qui revient d'une bataille et est près à se battre à nouveau.

"Pfff! quelle galère..." dit une voix derrière Sasuke.

"Oh! Shikamaru, tu es là depuis quand?"demanda un ninja que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

"Je suis revenu au village il y a une heure. Tu aurais du voir la tronche de l'Hokkage! J'ai du prouver que je n'étais pas mort, tu te rends compte? 'Fin bon, mon nom sera effacé de la stèle des MAC cette nuit!"

"Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti!"

"C'était chiant mine de rien!"

Comment faisait Shikamaru? Toujours aussi cool, il parlait comme si de rien était.

Kakashi se tenait maintenant derrière Sasuke.

"Yo! Je suis à l'heure..."

"Merci..."

Sasuke regarda un instant Sakura se baisser pour voir le visage de Naruto qui était couché dans son cerceuil.

"Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais..."

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, tiens bon s'il te plait! C'est bientôt fini!"

Bientôt fini? De quoi parlait-elle.

Il se sentit peu à peu ramener à la vie sans aucune délicatesse, elle lui faisait du bouche à bouche. Lui ne se contentait que de sentir le contact trop bref de ces fines lèvres qui lui semblaient tellement fraiches.

"Je te promet Sasuke! Quand tu reviendras, tout sera fini."

Bizarre... Des mots qui lui réchauffe peu à peu son coeur qui s'emballe.

Dis le moi Sakura, j'en ai besoin, je t'en supplie

"Je te protègerais de ton passé, jusque quand tu seras capable de l'accepter et de l'assumer."

C'est tout ce que je voudrais entendre.

Mais pourquoi ne rouvrait-il pas les yeux? Il essayait mais n'y parvenait pas. Avait-il posé un pas de trop sur les limites de la vie et de la mort? Il allait mourir tout simplement. Autant l'accepter. Il y a dix minutes, il voulait partir, il n'y arrivait pas. Maintenant, il n'est même plus foutu du vivre.

"Sasuke...tu es gelé..."

Une dernière volonté? Aucune. Il fouillait juste dans sa mémoire pour voir l'image du visage de Sakura, souriante et pleine de vie. Sakura, qui lui demandait de la suivre comme est en train de le faire l'ange de la mort qui lui sourit et qui l'invite à se reposer...éternellement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réunion de la team 7 auprès de l'Hokkage. Kakashi se tenait droit en lisant son bouquin. Sakura faisait comme si Sasuke n'existait pas.

Sasuke quant à lui se tenait devant Tsunade et se préparait à subir ses foudres. Elle reprit la même explication de la stratégie qu'ils avaient éloborée pour repousser les trop nombreux ennemis qui s'en étaient pris à Konoha. La team 7 devait tenir une position clef du village pour empecher les ninjas ennemis de se répandre dans toute la ville. Tsunade insista bien sur le fait qu'elle les avait choisi pour occuper ce poste parce qu'ils étaient la team la plus douée de leur génération.

"Bon Sasuke, d'abord je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé quand tu as quitté ton poste pour poursuivre ton frère. Comme nous l'avions prévu, ils se sont répandu partout sur ce coté de la ville prenant les autres ninjas de Konoha à revers. Si je te disais les noms de tous ceux qui sont mort, il y en a beaucoup qui ne te diront rien mais retiens ceux-ci. Hinata, Kiba et leur sensei, Kurenai. Ensuite, ils ont continué leur avancée détruisant aux passages le domaine des Hyuga et massacrant de nombreux shinobis, ils ont été tellement rapide qu'ils ont même empeché les aspirants ninjas de rejoindre leur abri. Donc en plus d'avoir perdu de nombreux futur ninja, nous avons perdu par ce fait les professeurs qui leur apprenaient le ninjutsu. Tu te rappelles d'Iruka?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il regardait Tsunade avancer les pions representant les shinobi ennemi qui balayait les pions alliés sur leur passage. Ca faisait déjà beaucoup de morts, se disait-il, tellement rapidement.

Tout ca lui semblait tellement irréel. Tellement de mort en si peu de temps? A cause d'une seule personne?

"REPOND!"

"Oui, je m'en souviens!"

"Et bien j'espère que tu iras t'excuser de temps en temps devant la stèle des MAC qui porte maintenant son nom."

Sasuke fermait les yeux.

"Et ce n'est pas fini. J'espère que tu as pensé à remercier ce qui reste de l'équipe d'Assuma pour avoir retenu l'ennemi assez longtemps pour que Jiraya intervienne! J'espère que tu remercieras Shikamaru d'avoir limité l'ampleur des dégats. Tu connais tout ceux qui sont mort durant cette phase du combat: Ino, Chouji, Assuma et Jiraya."

"Pardon."

"Je me fiche de tes excuses. Tu te rends compte que même un Sannin légendaire n'a pas suffit pour arrêter les consequences de tes erreurs? Tu te rend compte que maintenant, un quart des tombes de Konoha viennent d'être enterrée par TA faute?"

Il ne se rendait pas compte, non. Ca viendra surement bientot, se disait-il.

"De plus, tu as forcé les membres de ta team à te suivre. Une autre team a été obligé de vous suivre pour vous ramener. Gai, Tenten, et Lee sont mort, seul Neji s'en est sorti!"

Sasuke gardait les yeux dans le vague.

"A cause de toi, le ninja en qui j'avais le plus confiance est mort! Tu as détruit l'avenir de Konoha! Tu as forcé ton meilleur ami à combattre des Shinobis contre qui, même moi, j'y reflechirais deux fois avant de m'attaquer! Et lui l'a fait pour toi! Sakura et Kakashi s'en sont échappé miraculeusement! Mais Naruto est mort à cause de toi! Tu ne méritais pas que tout ces gens meurent pour ta vengance! Tu ne méritais même pas l'amitié de Naruto!"

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage impassible de Sasuke

"Ca ira comme ca!" dit-il

"C'est moi qui décidera quand ca ira!"cria-t-elle à bout de souffle. "Naruto, tu n'étais pas le seul à l'apprécier! Je le considérais comme mon petit frère! Et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, c'était lui le futur Hokkage! Et toi tu as sacrifié sa vie !"

Sasuke savait tout ca. Naruto avait acquis une puissance phenoménale. On disait même qu'il avait surpassé les Sannins légendaire et qu'il rappelait à certain la puissance du quatrième alors qu'il l'avait largement dépassée. Mais qu'est ce que ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise? Il était mort, juste mort. Dans ces circonstances là, il ne connaissait pas de discours pour atténuer la douleur de Tsunade.

"Pff! Ca ne sert à rien de te parler c'est ca? Tu ne comprends rien et ne veux rien comprendre! Ne pourrais-tu ne serait-ce que d'imaginer ce que nous as couté ta stupide petite vengeance dont tout le monde se fout royalement?"

D'un ample mouvement du bras, elle balaya tout ce qu'elle avait sur le bureau.

"J'en ai marre de te parler Sasuke! J'ai des pulsions meurtrières quand je vois ton visage! Si on n'avait pas tant besoin de main d'oeuvre, je t'aurais executé sur le champ! Dégage d'ici et va compter le nombre des ninjas qui sont mort par ta faute et tente de retenir leur noms. Si tu y arrives reviens me voir!"

Sasuke partit, elle se calma pendant de longs instant.

"Kakashi!"

"Oui."

"Tu redeviens Chuunin, tu n'as pas été capable de le retenir. Tu n'es donc pas digne d'être un Jounin! Estime toi heureux que je ne te rétrograde pas au grade de Genin!"

Kakashi semblait extrêmement choqué mais il ne dit rien et partit.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sors d'ici!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se réveilla tant bien que mal dans un lit confortable. Sakura veillait à coté de lui. Il se releva et la regarda.

"Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?"

"Ne te fait pas d'idée!"dit-elle durement "C'est trop facile de mourir! Tu pourras te suicider le jour où Konoha aura considéré que tu as payé tes dettes envers elle!"

"Autant dire jamais! Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé Sakura!"

Il se releva, se rhabilla.

"Naruto n'aurait pas voulu que tu meures après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi! Tsunade avait raison, tu aurais du rester chez Orochimaru et crever la bas!"

"T'es dur là!" Sasuke tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait quelque chose de ce genre. Le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté.

"Réaliste c'est tout! J'espère que tu auras la force de remplacer..."

"...tout les ninjas qui sont mort à cause de moi, oui je sais! Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura. Et je m'en veux..."tentait-il à nouveau dans un brusque élan d'une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Ne te plains pas auprès de moi! Je ne suis pas disposée à écouter un sale type comme toi gémir sur sa petite vie insignifiante!"

"Tu me détestes à ce point?"

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te hais, Sasuke! En ce qui me concerne, le moment que je regrette le plus dans ma vie, c'est quand on est allé te chercher chez Orochimaru!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se tenait debout sur le visage en pierre de Sandaime et contemplait ce qui restait du village caché de Konoha.

Il sourit légèrement, il pouvait se targuer d'être encore plus détesté que Naruto dans sa jeunesse. Tout le monde voulait le voir mort, on avait brulé sa maison, on lui refusait l'entrée des restaurants et des magasins. Il avait pourtant réussi à trouver un arrangement avec un vendeur pour qu'il puisse se fournir en nourriture une heure avant l'entrée des magasins mais tout lui était cinq fois plus cher. C'était ca être haïs?

On avait tenté de l'affecter à une nouvelle team mais tout le monde refusait de se battre à ses coté. Menacant d'arrêter la profession de Shinobi si Sasuke se joignait à eux durant une mission. Shikamaru avait pourtant accepté qu'il intègre son équipe. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi il lui avait pardonné si facilement. Il lui avait demandé une fois, pourquoi ne le détestait-il pas comme les autres?

"Si on prend les choses avec recul, on ne peut pas vraiment t'en vouloir! La seule chose que je déteste chez toi, c'est le sentiment qui t'a poussé à quitter ton poste ce jour là. Sinon, le reste je m'en fous!"

Pourtant, Il se couchait très souvent à coté de la stèle des MAC pour contempler les nuages.

Kakashi avait rejoint la team également.

A trois, ils étaient affectés aux missions les plus contraignantes qui soient. Shikamaru était le seul à s'en plaindre.

Sasuke revoyait le visage de ses anciens camarades de classe et se rendait compte que les trois quart s'était fait décimé par sa faute.

"Tu vois Itachi, j'en suis là où tu étais quand tu as décidé de massacrer le clan. Moi aussi je vais me punir, je vais consacrer ma vie uniquement à Konoha. La préserver, et surtout ne laisser plus personne mourir, ce sera ca ma punition. Comme toi, je me fous complètement du pardon des autres! Tant que je peux me pardonner. Même si je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je me regarde un jour dans une glace sans la briser, je vais essayer!"

Il se dirigea vers la stèle des MAC. Il tentait de coller des noms sur les visages de tout ces gens mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il relisait sans cesse le nom de Naruto. Naruto qui voulait devenir Hokkage pour protèger ceux qui lui étaient cher.

Il promit de devenir quelqu'un de fort, d'incroyablement fort car même si la fonction de Hokkage lui était interdite, il poursuivrait le rêve de Naruto.

Il voulait juste redevenir aussi humain que Naruto.

C'était ca son rêve...

3 mois était passé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas éffectué de misions et il n'aimait pas ca du tout car il se retrouvait seul, oisif et face à lui même. Il habitait maintenant dans une minuscule pension où le propriétaire avait bien voulu lui louer une chambre à un prix plus qu'exorbitant. Son petit flat ne comportait que deux pièces. La principale qui servait de cuisinne, de salle à manger, de salon et de chambre. Cette pièce avait sans doute été tapissée il y a bien longtemps mais maintenant, il y avait d'énorme trace de pourriture du à l'humidité sur les murs, le planché était noir et salissant. La vitre ne comportait qu'un seul vitrage et était mal isolée. La deuxième pièce était minuscule, il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Le lieu le plus pourri de son flat. Une douche, une toilette, un lavabo et une glace. On pouvait voir les fils électriques traverser le mur et la lampe oscillait à chaque fois qu'un courant d'air traversait ce mur tellement mal isolé. Dire que ce précaire petit tas de merde lui coutait une fortune.

Le soir, il entendait la télé du voisin à moitié sourd d'à coté . La nuit, il entendait le type de dessus battre sa femme. Sasuke l'entendait souvent appeler à l'aide mais personne ne venait jamais. Ces derniers temps, elle se contentait de sangloter une bonne partie de la nuit. Lui, ne se contentait que d'écouter ces pleures en concordance avec celles de son coeur. L'entendre sangloter comme une gamine l'apaisait et l'aidait à s'endormir. Il lui en était reconnaissant, même si il ne la voyait que de très rare fois, portant des vêtements amples et des lunettes noires. Ces derniers temps elle mettait énormément de maquillage. Tout le monde devinait pourquoi, tout le monde faisait semblant de ne rien savoir. Chacun sa vie...

Ce soir là, il se tenait devant son mirroir aggripant de ses poignes surpuissantes son lavabo qui menacait de se fissurer sous la pression, il regardait son visage. Il avait de grosses cernes noires, le blanc de ses yeux était parsemé de nombreuses petites lignes rouges. Un sourire crispé se formait alors qu'il essayait de garder la mine la plus neutre possible. Les pensées les plus extravagantes lui semblait soudain tellement séduisantes.

Pour l'instant, il était en train de penser à la vie. Il était en train d'élaborer une hypothèse qui lui semblait remarquable. Il avait lu plein de livres sur ces gens, qui avant de mourir, voyaient leur vie défiler. Il se disait que peut-être durant ce centième de seconde où on passait le seuil de la mort, on revivait toute son existence, et au dernier centième de seconde de cette existence revécue, on revivait à nouveau la même vie qu'auparavant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'infini. Si c'était le cas, la notion d'immortalité prenait tout son sens, tout comme la notion d'enfer ou de purgatoire.

Un nouveau cri de douleur à l'étage du dessus, il écoutait la jeune femme prendre des coups. Cette fois-ci, elle appellait à nouveau à l'aide. Dans sa voix, la peur rien que de la peur. Aucun desespoir, elle vivait encore...

Sasuke se reconcentra sur son image. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce à quoi il venait de penser. Dommage, il avait pourtant eu l'impression un court instant d'avoir entrouvert le rideau derrière lequel se trouvaient les mystères de la vie.

Il l'entendait maintenant sangloter. Probablement couchée à plat ventre sur le sol, la joue posée sur le bois pourri de leur appartement.

Il redevenait un peu plus lucide. Il percevait à nouveau le bruit constant des alentours avec précisions.

"Merde, c'est presque fini!" se dit il avec amertume en regardant un court moment le minuscule emballage en plastique sur le bord de son lavabo. Il le jeta dans la cuvette des toilettes et tira la chasse.

Il se regarda à nouveau dans le mirroir mais détourna très vite son visage. Quand il était lucide, se regarder dans un mirroir le dégoutait, car il voyait devant lui un assassin, quelqu'un qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

Un instant plus tard, il s'affalait sur son lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil avant qu'il ne retrouve un état complètement normal qui l'empêche de s'endormir, le plongeant dans l'enfer de l'insomnie.

Heureusement, les sanglots de la femme du dessus ne s'étaient pas arrêté. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, morphée reprit ses droits sur Sasuke.

"Désolé Naruto, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sommeil sans rêve, sans souvenir, sans extrapolation. Juste se sentir bien sous sa couette, le corps engourdi, bien au chaud et retomber à nouveau dans une torpeur sans songe. Ca faisait un moment qu'il se maintenait dans cet état, respirant profondément chaque bouffée d'air qui lui paraissait un moment de laisser aller pur mais tellement régénérateur. Son coeur s'accèlera quand il entendit la sonnerie stridente de son reveille matin qu'il balanca contre le mur d'un ample mouvement du bras.

Six heure du matin, il devait se lever, prendre une douche froide, déjeuner, se laver les dents et s'entraîner. Ensuite, il irait à Konoha pour vérifier si il n'était pas affecté à une nouvelle mission. Mais avant tout, se lever!

Brusquement, il se redressa et frissona en sortant de son lit. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de lit. C'était un matelas en très mauvais état sans drap pour le recouvrir. Son édredon était d'un blanc étonnant comparé au reste mais il n'avait jamais acheté de housse pour le recouvrir. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa douche, fit tourner le robinet d'eau chaude au cas où, par miracle, la chaudière marcherait. Mais comme tout les matins, l'eau était gelée. C'était le pire moment de sa journée, passer dix minutes sous l'eau froide, le temps de se savonner et de se shampoinner. Il sortit de sa douche en frottant ses cheveux des deux mains, histoire d'avoir une coupe à la n'importe quoi. Seulement habillé de l'un de ces confortables pantalons que portent tout les Chuunins. Il prit un bol au rebord inégaux et abimés dans son armoire, versa ses ceréales, ouvrit la porte de son frigo qui ne marchait plus qu'à moitié, vida le reste du carton de lait dans son bol et mangea lentement.

Quand il reviendrait ici, il songerait à acheter un nouveau carton de lait ainsi qu'un nouveau reveil.

La ville dans laquelle il habitait, il la détestait. Konoha était mille fois plus conviviale mais, le fait que son seul fournisseur en vivre l'ai laché il y a deux mois de ca l'avait forcé à changer d'endroit où dormir. Il était à une heure de Konoha, quelqu'un de normal mettrait le triple voir le quadruple pour s'y rendre, mais lui foncait tout droit sans se soucier de l'eau, des falaises ou encore de la forêt réputée dangereuse.

Il s'échauffa jusqu'à sentir chacun des muscles de son corps. Puis, il s'entraina sérieusement pour garder son niveau. Techniquement parlant, il était difficile de maîtriser mieux que lui et il en était conscient. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait encore améliorer sa vitesse, sa force et son endurance. Il n'avait aucune idée quant à la manière d'augmenter sa réserve de chakra et c'était bien dommage. On avait toujours besoin de plus de chakra.

Son entrainement fini, il se rendit à Konoha. Il croisa Kakashi et Shikamaru ensemble. Ils semblaient l'attendre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers eux sous le regard haineux des passants et leur demanda des nouvelles.

"Galèèèèèèèère! Ma mère m'empèche de dormir autant que je veux maintenant. Je crois que je vais m'acheter un petite maison histoire d'avoir la paix..."

Shikamaru égal à lui même. Les mains dans les poches et les yeux au ciel, constata Sasuke.

Kakashi, toujours avec son bouquin bizarre. Sasuke se retint pour ne pas lui demander le titre et l'auteur de l'ouvrage pour pouvoir l'acheter et le lire quand il s'ennuirait de trop.

Shikamaru posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'Uchiwa.

"Comme Godaime ne peut toujours plus te saquer, elle nous a confié la mission qu'on devrait accomplir et c'est à nous de t'expliquer les modalités."

Il observa un court moment Sasuke pour voir l'effet de ses paroles. Un véritable iceberg se dit-il avant de continuer.

" 'Parait que des ninjas d'Oto No Kuni traînent dans le coin..."

Comme d'habitude, pensa Sasuke, on les attaque, on les tue tous sauf trois. Le premier, on le torture sur place pour voir si il n'a pas d'information urgente à donner. Les deux autres, on les laisse à Ibiki Morino. Les pauvres, ils ne sont pas prêt de mourir!

"...t'as compris? Pas de mort cette fois-ci! On escorte juste l'équipe de Kaze No Kuni jusqu'ici. C'est tout!"

"..."

Kakashi ferma son livre.

"Ok! Si tu as compris, passe chez moi prendre une douche! Moi en attendant, je vais chercher de quoi manger chez Ichiraku."

Encore une allusion involontaire sur le fait qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu à aucun endroit de Konoha.

Ils déjeunèrent au bord du mont Hokkage, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent de par leur nature taciturne. Juste quand son ramen à emporter fût vide, Shikamaru murmura un: Galèèèèère...

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun ennemi et purent voir l'équipe qui était chargée d'une mission au sein même de Konoha.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.

Sasuke était sur le point de demander à Shikamaru quel était la mission de ces trois là mais il se ravisa quand il remarqua le regard un peu trop insistant de Gaara. D'après ce que Sasuke avait cru comprendre, Gaara cessa d'être Kazekage après qu'on lui ait enlevé Itchibi, déclarant qu'il étant loin d'être le ninja le plus puissant du village. Pour autant, toujours d'après les rumeurs, il ne renoncait pas à se titre et s'entraînait dans le but d'enfin se juger digne d'être un Kage valable. Maintenant, il devait être quelque chose comme Jounin.

Jounin... Ca lui faisait penser qu'il était redevenu un Gennin et qu'il le resterait probablement toute sa vie. A part ce que ca rapportait, dans le fond, les grades c'était n'importe quoi pour lui.

Sasuke s'interrompit dans ses pensées et vit que Gaara le fixait toujours. Les quatres semblaient génés de la situation. Comme Gaara ne semblait pas disposé à le lacher du regard, il murmura un bonjour. Gaara le fixait toujours dans le blanc des yeux comme si il voulait lui faire baisser le regard. Sasuke, ancien pro du regard fixe et insistant, avait largement de quoi tenir la comparaison. Cependant, au bout d'un long moment, par lassitude, il fit semblant de prendre un air gené et détourna les yeux.

Gaara parut satisfait et demanda à Kakashi de les conduire à Konoha. Kakashi toussota et dit que c'était Shikamaru le Jounin de l'équipe. Gaara eut un air indifférent, Kankuro semblait septique, Temari arborait un sourire moqueur. Shikamaru dirigea le groupe jusqu'à Konoha sous les vannes de Temari.

"Les ninjas de Konoha sont si mauvais que ca? Parce que si on te nomme Jounin..."

"Tu crois que je l'ai choisi ? Il n'y a qu'une féministe comme toi pour vouloir devenir Jounin."

"Toujours à déblatèrer tes conneries sur la supériorité des hommes..."

"Galèèèère!" Shikamaru avait répondu une fois à la pique de Temari. C'était déjà énorme...

"Pfff! Comment une mauviette comme toi à pu devenir Jounin, je..." s'ensuivit un long monologue sur la flemme légendaire de Shikamaru. Si Sasuke devait résumer ce qu'il en avait écouté, Shikamaru aurait une réputation de glandeur intégral jusqu'au village caché du Raikage en personne.

Ils arrivèrent à konoha sans dommage aucun. Sasuke se fit payer, et retourna chez lui. Décidemment, elle était vraiment nulle cette mission, pensa-t-il.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fille dans la cage d'escalier. Ce fût la première chose qu'il distingua dans le couloir non éclairé qui le menait à son appartement... Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Sasuke se rendait compte qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir mais que néanmoins elle se tenait sur ses gardes. Qu'est ce qu'une gamine pouvait bien foutre prostrée dans un couloir gelé et humide à minuit passée?

Elle leva la tête pour voir qui se dirigeait vers elle. Sasuke se retint de lui poser la question qu'il avait au bout de la langue.

"Monsieur vous n'avez pas l'heure s'il vous plait?"

"Minuit passé!" dit-il sans s'arrêter. Il rentra chez lui sans se soucier plus longtemps de cette gamine à moitié gelée. On faisait un boucan monstre dans la chambre du dessus.

Lentement, il se fit cuire un repas tout préparé et chercha quelque chose au dessous de son armoire qu'il trouva rapidement. Un grand pax en plastique ... vide.

"Meerde!" se plaignit-il d'une voix lasse.

Une demi heure plus tard, il était couché le plus conforablement possible. Une heure plus tard, il cherchait encore le sommeil. Il avait peur de repasser encore une fois une de ces nuits d'insomnies où son cerveau vagabondait cà et là dans le labyrinthe de ses souvenirs.

Trois heures plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il commencait à s'énerver. Il se reprochait de ne pas s'être acheté ce petit quelque chose qui lui rendait le sommeil plus facile. Il reprochait à cette conne du dessus de ne pas sangloter comme elle le faisait toute les nuits. Un petit quart d'heure de sanglots, ce n'était pas trop demander? Mais non, à la place de ca, on entendait à intervalle tantot très rapide tantot plus lent des coups sourds, comme un objet qu'on cogne à plusieurs reprise contre un mur violemment. Toujours à l'étage du dessus, il entendait un voix d'homme qui parlait continuellement mais il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il entendait aussi des cris et des gémissements.

Le type à moitié sourd de l'appart d'à coté ne semblait pas trouver le sommeil et alluma sa télé en mettant le volume à fond.

Sasuke serra son coussin contre ses oreilles mais rien y fit. Cette cacophonie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Au moins, son enervement croissant semblait lui empêcher de retomber dans ses sombres souvenirs. C'était déjà ca de gagné!

Il s'assit sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. En ce moment, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir qu'une douche bien chaude. Souhait impossible à réaliser.

La femme du dessus cria encore plus fort que les fois précédentes.

Sasuke se leva et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il quitte les lieux sous peine de massacrer tout le monde. Il s'habilla assez chaudement et sortit de la pièce principale. Il voulut fermer sa porte à clef mais il s'interrompit quand il entendit quelqu'un respirer non loin de lui. Elle était toujours dans le couloir, la jeune fille de la tantôt. Il la sentait trembler à cause du froid. Elle était en robe de nuit après tout, ce ne devait pas être confortable.

"Qui est là!" demanda la jeune fille d'une voix presque éteinte en éclairant de sa lampe torche le visage de Sasuke.

"Enlève ca de mon visage!"

Elle leva sa lampe torche et Sasuke pu distinguer son visage. Et une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit. Cette fille était en train de mourir sans le savoir. Sa peau était trop blanche, ses lèvres étaient trop bleues. Si elle continuait comme ca, elle allait s'endormir puis sombrer dans le néant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller?" demanda Sasuke

"Si, enfin... pas pour le moment!"

Sasuke soupira, encore une fille compliquée qui vivait des histoires compliquées. Mais bon sang, quelle ville de merde! fit une petite voix lasse dans un coin de son cerveau embrumé.

"Tu veux rentrer te réchauffer un peu?"demanda-t-il par politesse. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire de bonnes actions.

"Je ne veux pas déranger!"

"Tant pis pour toi alors..." dit-il sur le ton de la conclusion en fermant sa porte à clef.

Il passa devant elle et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers quand elle lui demanda si elle pouvait changer d'avis.

"Pardon?"

"Je..j'accepte votre proposition..."

Décidemment, une fille à problème se dit Sasuke. Quelle chance!

Il retourna sur ses pas, la pria de le suivre et la fit entrer dans son appart.

En allumant la lumière, il remarquait qu'elle était encore bien plus gelée qu'il ne le pensait. Il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, l'emmitoufla dans son édredon encore chaud et lui prépara une soupe brulante.

Dire qu'il gaspillait son dernier paquet pour elle. Mais quelle nuit de merde.

Elle tremblait encore quand il lui donna le bol. Elle mangea avec difficulté.

"C'est chaud!" murmura-t-elle en soufflant la surface brulante du liquide rougeatre.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de la regarder d'un oeil vide.

Les bruits sourd de l'étage du dessus qui semblait s'être calmé depuis un moment reprirent de plus belle.

"Ce sont mes parents!" dit elle en regardant le plafond.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors alors? Si tes parents sont dans le coin?"

"C'est plutôt eux qui font des choses, tu n'avais pas remarqué? T'entend pas, ils font une soirée techno..."

Sasuke la regarda sans comprendre.

"Baise réconciliation..." dit-elle en guise d'explication "Ca arrive environ trois quatre fois par an. Après tout revient à la normale... "

Oui, la normale, les sanglots, le sommeil, fût la pensée immédiate qu'eut Sasuke.

"Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant!"dit-il

"C'est parce que tu n'es pas souvent là alors..."

Sasuke acquieca. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps.

"C'est quoi ton boulot?"demanda-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire... Et puis pourquoi tu dormais à coté de ma porte."

"Ca arrive souvent que je doive rester dehors, d'habitude le voisin qui habitait ici m'hébergeait pour la nuit si je... enfin, c'était un vieux reflexe, mais cette nuit, il faisait vraiment trop froid. Et je n'osais pas frapper à votre porte."

Une fille compliquée, se dit Sasuke, qui préfère se laisser mourir que de se retrouver dans une situation genante. Nous sommes tous un peu comme ca...

Elle termina sa soupe en silence, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Sans doute l'habitude du froid.

"Je...je vais dormir par terre" dit-elle en se retirant de l'édredon. Sasuke était persuadé d'avoir percu un tremblement de peur dans sa voix.

"Non, reste dans mon lit!" dit-il en se levant tandis qu'elle était à genoux sur son lit.

"Ah..." Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé dans sa voix, et elle n'osait plus soutenir son regard. Sasuke l'observa avec curiosité. Une fille compliquée, avec une vie compliquée.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Sasuke, son regard avait changé, c'était un regard malheureux. le regard de quelqu'un qui se sentait desesperément seule.

Naruto...Il sourit légèrement.

Ce sourire fit frissoner la jeune fille qui, bizarrement, avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis lentement, elle retira sa robe de nuit malgré le froid de la pièce.

Sasuke était bien trop étonné pour esquisser le moindre geste. Elle détournait le regard et comme il ne réagissait pas, elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout? se demanda Sasuke, tandis qu'il cherchait le regard de la jeune fille.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle le regarda à nouveau. Dans ses yeux, Sasuke lisait une supplique du genre fais le vite s'il te plait, c'est genant pour moi.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait?

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Sasuke sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et se recula.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Je ... pensais.." essaya-t-elle de se justifier avec toute la fièreté dont elle était encore capable dans cette situation.

Sasuke l'observa un moment rougir puis il eut un flash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ca arrive souvent que je doive rester dehors, d'habitude le voisin qui habitait ici m'hébergeait pour la nuit si je... enfin, c'était un vieux reflexe, mais cette nuit, il faisait vraiment trop froid. Et je n'osais pas frapper à votre porte."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si je? Si je quoi d'abord, pensa-t-il.

Il rit malgré lui de la méprise.

"Quand j'ai dis que tu restais dans mon lit, je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris, mais j'avais l'intention de dormir par terre..."

Elle aurait du être soulagée, non? Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle?

"Je suis désoléée..." gemit-elle.

Ce fut un éclair pour Sasuke, il venait de comprendre. Il avait compris à l'instant qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, du fait qu'elle n'était plus comme les autres, qu'elle était une victime soumise comme l'était sa mère. Il venait de comprendre. Rien de bien dramatique, surtout pou un gars qui vivait dans l'obscurité comme lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal?

"Hey! Il n'y a pas de mal... c'était une erreur."

Ca ne semblait pas la consoler pour autant. Les cris de sa mère au dessus semblaient la rendre encore plus malheureuse.

Une fille compliquée avec une histoire compliquée.

Alors d'un geste quasi fraternel, il la coucha lentement sur son matelas, la borda, prit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes. Ensuite, il ferma les lumières et se coucha par terre.

"Bonne nuit, dit-il!"

Elle ne répondit pas, elle pleurait silencieusement, la respiration entrecoupée de sanglots.

"Je suis désolée!" pleura-t-elle

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait faire, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à m'en parler mais..."

Elle fut sur le point de tout lui raconter mais Sasuke la coupa.

"Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. Bonne nuit!"

Il se retourna sur le vieux rideau qu'il avait étalé par terre pour ne pas se salir. Ce vieux rideau dont personne ne voulait plus et qui trainait depuis une éternité dans un coin de son appartement.

Elle sanglotait encore et encore. Lui se sentait de mieux en mieux. Sombrant peu à peu dans les méandres de la veille. Il sourit de satisfaction. C'était elle qui pleurait quasiment toute les nuits depuis qu'il avait emmenagé. Il reconnaitrait ses sanglots entre mille. C'était elle, la clef de son sommeil, et il était près d'elle. Le voisin à moitié sourd d'à coté avait enfin étint sa télévision. Les voisins du dessus semblaient enfin s'être épuisés.

Il s'endormit complètement sous la douce mélodie de sanglots de celle qu'il avait receuillie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deuxième nuit d'affilée où il dormait comme un bébé. Malgré le fait que le planché soit dur, que le tissu sur lequel il était couché lui grattait le visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux fermés. C'était génial. Dormir et ne penser à rien. Il sentait les rayons du soleil réchauffer agréablement la totalité de son corps.

Au bout d'un laps de temps qu'il ne saurait déterminer, une objection atteignit son cerveau malgré sa torpeur. Si le soleil passait à travers la vitre, c'est qu'il faisait plein jour. Si il faisait plein jour...

"Mon réveil est cassé" s'exclama-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

"Bonjour!"

Sasuke se retourna et vit la fille qu'il avait hébergé hier. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait encore là? Toute souriante, elle avait préparé une table déjeuner sur lequelle on pouvait voir entre autre, du jus d'orange, des croissants, du café et des fruits.

Il cligna des yeux. C'était quoi tout ca?

"Pour te remercier de m'avoir hebergée, je t'ai préparé ce petit déjeuné."

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"11h00"

Catastrophe, il avait sauté son entraînement! C'était la première fois depuis des années! Il se sentait drolement coupable. Il la regarda et lui posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Tu as quoi? 15-16 ans?"

"16 ans."

"Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours? Où quelque chose de ce genre?"

"Ouhou! Ici planète terre! On est dimanche!"

Dimanche déjà? On était quel mois en fait? Sasuke n'était vraiment pas sur de le savoir.

"Tu viens manger?"le pressa-t-elle comme si elle avait attendu plusieurs heures qu'il se réveille en bavant devant les croissants.

Il se leva et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en voyant les habits qu'elle portait. Où plutot ses habits qu'elle portait! Son short long qui lui servait de pantalon, un des T-short qu'il ne mettait plus parce qu'il le serrait trop et qui paraissait ample pour elle.

"Oh! c'est vrai!"dit-elle en rougissant "J'ai du fouiller dans ta garde robe histoire de mettre quelque chose pour chercher le petit déjeuner."

Il s'assit devant son plantureux repas, se versa un café et se prépara un toast. Au moins, ca le changeait des céréales.

"C'est quoi ton boulot?"

"Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire?" Encore cette question, c'est une espionne ou quoi? Un ninja qui cherche des informations sur lui? Se demanda Sasuke avant d'occulter la question d'un hochement de la tête. Si elle était ninja, lui était Kazekage alors...

"Moi, je suis sure que c'est un truc pas très légal!"

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Avec tout les billets qui trainent dans ton porte feuille!"

"Tu as fouillé dans mon porte feuille?"

"Ben, il fallait bien que je paye le déjeuner?"

"C'est ca que tu appelles préparer un petit déjeuner?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit payer! j'ai dit préparer!"

Sasuke ne discuta pas plus longtemps, vu ce qu'il y avait sur la table, il devait encore avoir de quoi payer son loyer.

"Tes parents ne te cherchent pas?"interrogea-t-il.

"Vu comment ils ont donné hier, ils ne sont pas pret de se reveiller, crois moi!"

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, il aimait bien la facon dont elle parlait.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps:

" Tu t'appelles comment?"

Sasuke sourit un peu ironique, elle rougit un peu.

"Toi d'abord!" dit-il

"Aya et toi?"

"Sasuke."

Par sa très maigre expérience des relations sociales et amicales, Sasuke savait qu'échanger son nom avec quelqu'un tuait une conversation. Le silence qui suivit le conforta dans cette opinion.

"Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie?"persista-t-elle.

"Tu lacheras pas l'affaire, hein?"

Bizarrement Sasuke se prenait au jeux. Ca avait l'air de faire tellement plaisir à Aya.

"Tu veux toujours pas me le dire? Je peux essayer de deviner?"

"Tu peux toujours essayer..." Après tout ce n'était qu'une conversation anodine et desinteressée comme il n'en avait jamais eu...

"Vu le nombre de billets que tu trimballes dans ton porte feuille et les habits bizarre qu'il y a dans ton armoire, tu sais l'espèce de complet en filet, j'aurais dis Chipendeale! C'est ca?"

Pourvu qu'elle ne le bassine pas avec son physique...Par pitié!

"Mmm alors je dirais, espion! Tu es en planque?"

Sasuke se contentait de la regarder.

"En fait, déjà, l'argent et cet appart pourri, ca ne va pas ensemble. A moins que tu sois un dealer?"

Non,non rien de tous ca. C'est plus simple, pensa-t-il, je suis un Gennin. Je tue des gens.

"Non? Pas dealer? Hem, tueur à gage?"

Ah! on y est presque...

"L'armée alors?"

Ca brule, ca brule...

"Tu sais te battre?"

"Ca dépend..."

"Tu fais un sport de combat? Kung fu, jujutsu, Kendo..."

Juste du ninjutsu...

"Moi non plus, sauf que je fais de l'auto défense depuis que je me suis fait aggressée il y a un an et demi!"

Sasuke la regarda d'un air septique. L'auto défense ca existe? C'était marrant. Il se rendait compte du décalage entre le monde des ninjas et celui des gens normaux. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'apprendre à se défendre serait facultatif ou que ce soit sur cette terre.

"Tu ne me crois pas? Tu veux que je te montre?"

Elle l'invita à se lever de la table et à se tenir devant elle. Un peu surpris, il se laissa faire.

"Donne moi un coup et ne te retiens pas!"

Elle veut mourir ou quoi? pensa-t-il sur le coup. Bon ne pas aller trop vite.

Il donna un coup qui s'arrêta à deux centimètres du visage d'Aya...

"Heu un peu moins vite..."

Pour la première fois, Sasuke pensait à Shikamaru, Galèèèère.

Il fallut énormément de bonne volonté a Sasuke qui répéta le même coup à une vitesse d'escargot et se laissa ensuite entraîner par terre grâce à ce qui ressemblait de loin à une clef de bras. Un truc d'amateur quoi...

Aya semblait pourtant satisfaite de sa prise.

"J'ai cours d'auto-défense tout les mercredis soir avec un prof génial..."

Ils se rassirent et terminèrent leur déjeuner. Ils n'avaient déjà plus rien à se dire. Où plutôt oui, mais c'était en rapport avec des évenements qui n'allaient pas du tout avec l'atmosphère du moment. Alors ils se contentèrent de déjeuner en silence. Sasuke mangea un fruit et Aya le regardait fixement.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes?"

"Pour te faire parler! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le job que tu faisais!"

"T'es vraiment...lourdes!"

"Avoue que tu aimes bien que je m'interresse à ce que tu fais!"

Dans tes rêves, s'abstint-il de répondre.

"Je.."

Sasuke la regarda. Son visage avait changé.

"Je suis désolée pour hier!" dit-elle

"..."

Alors elle commenca à lui raconter son histoire. Une histoire de personnage de série B, de mauvais manga. L'histoire d'une fille qui n'avait jamais eu de chance, qui a toujours vécue bafouée et humiliée mais qui continue à sourire malgré tout.

Sasuke la regardait fixement, pourquoi ne s'en fichait-il pas? Il n'en savait rien. Mais l'écouter l'interessait. Même si il se disait qu'il devait la faire terre.

C'était seulement l'histoire d'une jeune fille comme les autres qui est née au mauvais endroit, avec de mauvais parents et aucun soutien...

Sasuke voulait juste qu'elle arrète de parler. Après tout, il n'était qu'un inconnu chez qui elle avait dormi par hasard. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'écouter et de se taire.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait subi chez ce voisin qui lui semblait n'être que sa seule issue, son seul soutien. Bafouée dans son humanité, souillée au plus profond d'elle même.

Sasuke était persuadé qu'il était pire que ce fameux voisin... Aucun d'eux deux ne méritaient de vivre.

Elle lui décrivit sa solitude, son dégout d'elle même avec tellement de justesse que Sasuke se demandait si elle ne dépeignait pas ses propres sentiments à lui.

Puis vint le temps de la soumission, elle ne se débattait plus, elle ne luttait plus, elle n'était plus que l'esclave des pulsions des autres.

Sasuke était désolé, seulement, il n'avait jamais appris les mots appropriés pour appaiser la douleur des autres.

Elle lui raconta sa descente aux enfers, le fait qu'elle savait exactement où elle en était et ce qu'elle faisait. Que maintenant qu'elle se laissait aller, soumise et docile, elle ne pouvait plus se décrire comme victime...

Sasuke l'observait en train de regarder le mur pour ne pas que leurs regards se croisent. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter...

Elle lui racontait sa douleur physique et morale. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle était juste desesperée.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Pourquoi lui disait-elle ca à lui? Il avait bien senti hier qu'elle voulait lui raconter. C'était bien trop tot! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se taire. Car malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle croyait encore en la bonté humaine... Elle tendait une main fatiguée à ce que certains osaient encore appeler l'humanité.

Il ne devait s'attacher à personne...Il ne méritait la confiance de personne...

Elle s'écroulait en pleurant sur la table. Est ce qu'elle se sentirait mieux après?

Il ne méritait l'amitié de personne.

Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle essayait de continuer mais elle n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Il n'était même pas capable de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Naruto.

Pauvre gamine. Elle semblait si heureuse la tantôt.

"Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ca?"demanda Sasuke

"Parce que ..."dit elle en reprenant péniblement son souffle "...j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais comme moi!"

"Tu te trompes, Aya! Tu devrais arrêter de faire confiance à n'importe qui!"

Elle l'observa un court moment comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'ultime trahison envers une fleur innocente.

Je ne mérite aucun sentiment positif de la part de personne se disait-il.

Il lui signifia qu'elle pouvait partir et qu'elle lui rendrait ses vetements quand elle en aurait d'autres.

Quand il fut seul, il se leva et parti pour konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était assis devant la stèle des MAC depuis un bon petit moment malgré le froid et fixait du regard la ligne ou était gravée le nom de Naruto.

"Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place Naruto?"

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait et retint à grande peine un juron bien senti. Sakura s'avancait avec dignité, un bouquet de fleur à la main. En tant normal, il lui aurait même dit bonjour pour montrer qu'il avait un peu changé mais là, il n'était pas d'humeur et rien que l'idée d'entendre Sakura lui faire de nouveaux reproches lui fit grincer des dents...

"Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir en plein jour, Sasuke!"

Et c'est parti, autant jouer le jeux. De toutes facons, elle m'en voudra jusqu'au restant de ses jours...soupira-t-il mentalement.

"Que veux-tu Sakura, même des types comme moi peuvent éprouver du remord..."

"Non tu ne m'as pas comprise"dit-elle avec sourire doucereux " Tu peux éprouver tout les remords du monde, ca je le comprend! Mais pas devant moi, Sasuke-kun..."

"Je ne comprend pas..." il eut la vision de la Saukra de sa jeunesse. La comparaison avec celle qu'il avait devant lui et qui affichait un rictus de mépris et de haine lui fit comme un coup de lame de glace en plein coeur tandis que le froid se répandait sur toute sa poitrine.

"C'est par égard pour toute ces personnes qui n'ont vraiment pas envie de voir le meurtrier de leur proche. Tu comprend mieux maintenant?"

De la méchanceté pure. Elle avait envie de se défouler à nouveau... Sakura avait bien changé. Sasuke eut de mal à reprimer un sourire tandis qu'elle reprit la parole.

"Je comptais me receuillir devant mes amis mais avec toi à mes cotés, ce serait presque une insulte..."

"C'est bon, arrète ca..." Dit-il en se levant pour s'en aller

"Au revoir Sasuke-kun! J'espère que tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire!"

"Sakura..."

Elle ne se retourna pas mais il savait qu'elle écoutait. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait...

"...laisse tomber."

Il partit rejoindre sa team...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo"

"Kakashi en avance? C'est un jour faste..."

"Galèèèèère!"

Shikamaru s'avancait vers eux d'une démarche Shikamarusienne.

"Ma mère m'a réveillé a 8 heures ce matin..."

"Une mission?"

"Qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est déjà un miracle que Godaime n'ait pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas là ce matin... Elle a du penser à tes pauvres équipiers qui n'ont pas ton endurance..."

Kakashi lui donna une petite claque à l'arrièrede la tête: "Parle pour toi..."

Ils formaient une drôle d'équipe: Un paresseux, un has been et un paria. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient un bon travail d'équipe et aucun d'entre eux n'abandonnerait un membre de l'équipe quoiqu'il en coute.

Kakashi ne semblait pas du tout affecté d'être passé chunnin. Il en semblait presque heureux!

Shikamaru regarda Sasuke un court moment.

"La bêtise humaine je te jure..."

"Eh!!!"

"Nan je ne parle pas pour toi, enfin si mais je n'y pensais pas directement..."

"ah et?"

"Beaucoup d'habitants du village sont en train de faire une pétition pour que t'enlever le droit de circuler librement à Konoha..."

Sasuke ne montra aucun étonnement.

"... il y aurait eu des plaintes parce qu'on t'a vu quelque fois te rendre devant la stèle des MAC..."

Kakashi sortit de sa torpeur.

"Ah c'était ca alors qu'on m'a fait signé! J'ai cru que c'était une tombola..."

Ce devait être Sakura qui organisait tout ca... Décidemment, elle est remontée...

"Mouais..." dit Sasuke

"Galèère, ca risque vraiment de mal tourner cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est à peine si on ne vas pas demander d'actionner la sirène d'alarme générale du village quand tu viens ici, histoire que tout le monde se cache..."

"Je m'en fous, si j'avais peur du regard des autres, je ne serais pas devenu shinobi..."

Il était de très mauvaise humeur et ca n'échappait pas au regard perspicace de Shikamaru.

"Galèèèère! Bon la mission..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mission... Si on pouvait appeler ca une mission! Se rendre à un endroit qui est à trois jours de konoha et assassiner une dénommée Ichihime Nakamura. Pourquoi? D'après Shikamaru, c'était une dangereuse rebelle qui comptait se rendre dans son pays natal pour en prendre le pouvoir qui lui revenait de droit du sang. Toujours d'après Shikamaru, elle était toujours surveillée par une dizaine de Shinobis, chargés de la protèger.

Encore une mission bateau, se rendre sur place, massacrer du peuple et s'en aller aussi sec. Tout ca pour de l'argent.

Sasuke aurait voulu se coucher par terre, et laisser tout passer au dessus de lui. Pas que le temps s'arrête mais qu'il l'oublie un peu. Il était las de tout ca...

Kakashi lisait son livre.

Le visage de Shikamaru ne reflètait aucune émotion particulière.

Trois jour plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit désertique en planque devant le cortège de garde de corps qui étaient censé protèger cette Nakamura. Ils étaient bien plus que prévu. 18 et 6 éclaireurs qui faisaient attention à ce qu'il se passait aux alentours.

Ils entouraient une charrette avec un toit de toile tirée par des chevaux.

"Galèèèère! Ca va être chiant. Ce sont tous des ninjas..."

"Niveau chuunin au maximum..."ajouta Kakashi

Sasuke se sourit à lui même. Les 6 éclaireurs devaient être de bon chuunin. Mais ceux qu'ils observaient, la moitié était encore des gamins. Il reconnaissait dans le regard de certains l'excitation de la première mission. Il allait devoir balayer tout ca. C'était quoi ces gens qui laissaient des Genins sans jounins pour les protèger.

"Quoiqu'il en soit!" dit l'Uchiwa en se relevant "Je vais m'en occuper. Je prend un éclaireur ains que son apparence. En attendant, occupez vous des autres et puis attendez que je fasse le boulot. Si je me fais repèrer, vous serez obligé d'intervenir pour m'aider à balayer tout ca avant qu'elle ne se casse trop loin avec ses chevaux. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ca, je n'ai pas envie de me faire une course poursuite..."

Elle était comme ca leur équipe. Shikamaru était peut-être le jounin, mais personne n'était vraiment le chef. Shikamaru semblait reconnaissant que Sasuke ait vu son malaise à tuer des gamins et qu'il ait bien voulu tout prendre sur lui...

"Ok! On y va..."

Sasuke égorgea l'éclaireur pour que son cri d'agonie ne soit pas trop bruyant, il fut étonné de n'entendre aucun son sortir de la bouche de sa victime. Il prit son apparence et se dirigea vers le cortège...

D'un pas neutre, il croisa les genins.

"Eh, ca va ideki?"

Et merde, il allait devoir parler...

"Ouais, il faut que je parle à notre cliente..."

Un kunai vola, il l'évita...

"Qu'est ce qui te prend?"

"Tu n'as pas répondu par le mot de passe! Tu n'es pas Ideki!" Merde, il avait complètement oublié...

Il n'avait pas envie de tuer aujourd'hui. Mais il égorgea néanmoins les quatre gamins qui s'étaient tourné vers lui d'un geste précis et rapide.

Il se trouvait au milieu de tout ce petit monde qui sortait kunai et shuriken pour lui regler son compte.

Un chuunin, plus agé que les autres se rua vers lui. D'un geste rapide et sec, Sasuke lui fit une clef de bras pour le mettre à genoux.

"Dégagez si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt!"

Dégagez! Vous n'avez pas le niveau...

Pourtant, ils continuaient à le foudroyer d'un regard hostile même s'ils avaient tous peur de lui.

"Tant pis!" Il brisa le bras du chuunin et donna un coup de genoux dans sa nuque pour l'achever.

Personne ne voulait attaquer mais personne n'osait fuir.

"Si vous m'attaquez vous mourrez!"dit-il en se dirigeant vers le charriot.

Tout semblait marcher à merveille, il n'avait tué que cinq personnes, bientôt six. Si ca se trouve, il s'en tirerait comme ca. Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi un genin s'était interposé entre lui et la charrette. Les yeux refletant une détermination rare. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blond.

"Tu vas mourrir si tu ne t'écartes pas!' dit simplement Sasuke en continuant son avancée.

"J'ai promis que je la protègerai, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole!"

Sasuke s'arrêta, ce gamin! Il fallait qu'il le tue avant qu'il n'en soit incapable. Il lui rappellait trop Naruto.

L'atmosphère changea, les paroles de ce gamin avaient galvanisé les troupes et ils semblaient tous prêt à en découdre.

Sasuke sauta et jeta un kunai entre les yeux de chaques chevaux.

"Comme ca personne ne s'enfuira!"dit-il

13 ninjas sur ruèrent sur lui.

Ils étaient trop lents, pas assez fort. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'experience. Il les tua tous sauf le blond qui était resté devant la charrette. Il fallait qu'il le tue vite...

"Gamin! dégage..."

Pourquoi hochait-il la tête comme ca?

"Dégage!"

"Non!"

"DEGAGE!"

"NON!" hurla-t-il en se ruant vers lui kunai à la main.

Sasuke ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

La tête du gamin vola et roula un peu plus loin. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa mort.

Sasuke resta immobile, le temps que Kakashi et Shikamaru le rejoignent. Ces deux derniers restèrent contemplatif silencieux de ce massacre...

"Il faut terminer la mission!"dit Sasuke.

Il ordonna à tous ceux qui étaient à l'interieur de sortir parce qu'il allait faire bruler le chariot.

Une jeune femme descendit, elle tenait une petite fille de 6-7 ans dans ses bras. Elles avaient peur.

"Lache-la!"ordonna Sasuke en désignant la gamine.

Elle la déposa et lui demanda de s'éloigner.

Quand la petite avait tourné le dos. Sasuke en profita pour tuer la jeune femme d'un kunai lancé avec précision dans son coeur.

Quand la gamine se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer, elle courut vers le cadavre inerte de la jeune femme en pleurant.

"Maki, s'il te plait! Reveille toi!" disait-elle en secouant le cadavre comme on réveille quelqu'un le matin.

Sasuke gardait son air impassible, Kakashi hochait de la tête. Seul Shikamaru dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

"Maki? Est-ce que..."

"Gamine..."reprit Sasuke "C'est toi Ichihime Nakamura?"

Toujours en pleurant, elle se recroquevilla contre la roue du chariot. Elle n'osait pas répondre. Elle se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient vert. C'était une mignonne petite fille. Sasuke hocha la tête brusquement. Il n'y arriverait jamais si il continuait comme ca.

"Sasuke, c'est bon! Ce n'est pas la peine de la tuer!"dit Shikamaru

"Ta gueule, tu sais que c'est faux!" cracha-t-il tellement son dégout de lui même atteignait son paroxysme, il se sentait mal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ne rien ressentir?

"Les informations qu'on nous a données étaient fausses!"plaida Shikamaru.

Kakashi prit la parole:

"Hokkage savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. C'est pour ca qu'on a eu aucune description, pour ne pas qu'on refuse... C'est dur mais c'est comme ca!"

Sasuke l'avait bien deviné.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord!" reprit Shikamaru "J'annule la mission!"

Sasuke savait que Shikamaru choisissait ses missions, qu'il avait des principes et tout ca. D'ailleurs, ce devait être le jounin qui avait tué le moins de "civils" à Konoha. Il aimait trop la vie pour ca. C'était encore un être naif et sensible malgré son intelligence. Un ninja atypique, d'exception. Il ne devait pas lui forcer la main!

"Kakashi! Prend Shikamaru et éloigne-le!"Dit Sasuke

C'était lui le meurtrier, c'était à cause de lui qu'on avait affecté Shikamaru a une mission pareille. Il en était certain. Il ne devait pas impliqué les autres dans son calvaire. Il ne méritait le soutien de personne.

"Viens Shikamaru!"murmura Kakashi en le prenant par le bras.

"Seulement si Sasuke vient aussi!"cria-t-il en se dégageant brutalement"J'ai dit que j'annulais la mission. C'est moi qui..."

Sasuke se retourna et assomma son chef d'un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. Il le regardait s'écrouler à ses pieds. Kakashi le regardait avec un air qui disait "Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes!"

"Il va se reveiller bientôt alors éloigne le d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'il voit son cadavre"dit-il en désignant la fille du menton.

1 minute plus tard, ils étaient seul.

Il se tenait droit devant cette petite fille qui n'osait pas détourner son regard du sien. Il devait le faire.

"Ferme les yeux!"

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

"Je te promet que tu ne souffriras pas!"

Non, elle continuait à le fixer. Il ne pouvait pas le faire si elle le regardait comme ca. Il ne s'était jamais autant rendu compte de l'irreversibilité de l'acte qu'il allait commettre. Elle allait mourir, elle allait 'vivre' cette chose qu'aucun humain n'est capable d'imaginer et c'était Sasuke qui allait être le responsable de cela.

Il voulait la laisser partir mais il n'en avait pas le droit. A chaque fois qu'il ne respectait pas les règles, ca se terminait en catastrophe.

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas résolu et l'assoma d'un coup sec. Ensuite, il la mit en position assise, un genoux contre son dos et lui entoura la gorge de son bras. Il n'allait pas la faire souffrir. S'il se contentait de serrer graduellement, elle ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle mourrait même si ca lui prendrait du temps. Dix minutes et elle serait morte. Il commenca à serrer. Pendant dix minutes, il garda un visage impassible. Au bout de dix minutes, tout était fini pour elle. Il l'enterra...

Quand tout fut terminé, il se dirigea à l'endroit où se trouvait ses deux équipiers.

Kakashi avait fermer son livre et attendait patiemment dos contre un arbre et les mains dans les poches. Shikamaru était assis sur une grosse pierre et se tenait la tête baissée entre les mains.

Ils rentrèrent à Konoha en silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke devait attendre une heure à Konoha parce qu'il avait rendez vous avec Hokkage. Il s'était alors rendu à la stèle des MAC. Il se tenait droit debout, les mains dans les poches et regardait le nom de son ami.

"Naruto... J'ai l'impression que tu es mort une deuxième fois aujourd'hui."

Il voulut parler plus , mais les mots restaient dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en accomplissant sa mission il y a trois jours.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la pierre. Il avait fermé les yeux. Sa bouche se déformait en un rictus à cause de la peine. Puis elles vinrent malgré lui, douces et silencieuses. Ses larmes le soulageraient peut-être de sa douleur. Il se laissa tomber en avant, les avant bras contre la terre, les yeux voilés par sa chevelure. Il pleura un long moment...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se dirigeait vers la stèle des MAC, elle y attendrait Sasuke pour lui dire que d'après la petition signée par de très nombreuses personnes du village, il lui était désormais interdit de se rendre sur la stèle des MAC.

Bizarrement, Tsunade n'avait pas été enchantée qu'on lui force la main et avait décidé de convoquer Sasuke pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Pourtant, Sakura voulait le lui annoncer elle-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se dirigeait là où elle savait que Sasuke serait surement, étant donné que c'était le seul endroit de Konoha où il pouvait aller sans se faire jeter.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'acharnait à ce point. Peut-être que sa haine était devenu aussi forte que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il y a si longtemps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle prenait du plaisir à le rabaisser et à le faire souffrir, c'était plus fort qu'elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Quand elle le faisait, toute cette culpabilité qu'elle portait en elle s'apaisait un court instant pour revenir avec plus d'intensité, parce qu'elle choisissait la voie de la facilité et que ca lui montrait à quel point elle était faible.

Elle le voyait au loin debout devant la stèle, elle l'observa un moment et le vit s'effondrer littéralement. Une petite partie d'elle, sa gentillesse et sa compassion, avait envie de le réconforter, pourtant quelque chose en elle voulait l'enfoncer encore plus, c'était comme si elle voulait prendre appuis sur les épaules de Sasuke pour atteindre plus rapidement la surface d'un lac profond dans lequel ils auraient été plongé tout les deux. Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke de ce but là.

"Laisse le Sakura. Tu lui feras tes reproches plus tard!"

C'était Kakachi.

"Bonsoir Kakashi Sensei. Non, il est de mon devoir de lui montrer ceci" dit-elle en lui montrant une copie de l'article qui interdisait à Sasuke de se rendre sur le MAC

"Montre!"

Elle lui tendit le papier.

"Et bien! Ca n'a pas trainé!"

"Oui, c'est parce qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de signatures et ..." elle s'interrompit en voyant Kakashi déchirer la feuille.

"Je t'ai dit de le laisser pour le moment! Regarde le! Regarde dans quel état il est!"

Ils se tournèrent pour le voir à nouveau. Sasuke pleurait silencieusement. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer de sa vie, c'était à peine si elle le voyait esquisser un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers lui, ignorant les tentatives de Kakashi de la dissuader de lui faire plus de mal encore. Elle le savait très bien mais elle savait aussi que montrer cette petition à Sasuke était vital pour elle. Sakura était sure qu'elle n'aurait plus l'impression de respirer avec un sac de tissu sur la tête après cela.

Kakashi la prit par le bras, la forca à se retourner et planta son regard dans le sien. Sakura pouvait bien voir dans cet oeil unique, l'incompréhention total.

"Pourquoi, Sakura?"demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle ne savait pas répondre. C'était vital pour elle, point final. Alors elle se dégagea de lui et se retourna à nouveau vers la tombe. Mais Sasuke avait disparu...

"Merde!"jura-t-elle en courant vers la stèle des M.A.C.

Elle pouvait encore voir les traces des genoux de Sasuke devant la grande pierre.

"Non!"continua-t-elle en cherchant autour d'elle l'Uchiwa.

"Sakura, arrète ca! Tu te fais encore plus de mal de cette manière là." lanca calmement Kakashi en l'attrapant par la main.

"Ferme-la! Qu'est ce t'en sais toi hein?"cria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique en se dégageant brutalement.

Kakashi la regarda avec pitié tourner en rond en hurlant le nom de Sasuke.

Il savait très bien que parfois, quand deux êtres souffraient de la même manière, il arrivait que l'un d'eux s'acharnent sur l'autre sans raison. C'était exactement ce que son élève faisait et ca lui faisait mal d'être témoin de cette scène.

Sakura trébucha et tomba devant la stèle. Un lueur d'incompréhention dans le regard, elle s'attarda sur tout les noms qui y avait été gravé recemment.

"Sakura?"

"Il y a beaucoup de gens que je connais la dessus..."souffla-t-elle en soulignant le nom d'Ino de l'index.

"Sakura, lève-toi, je vais t'accompagner chez toi."

"Ca veut dire quoi toute ces inscriptions?"demanda-t-elle alors que son doigt s'arretait sur de nombreux noms qui lui était familier.

Kakashi était tétanisé. Le sourire béat qu'affichait Sakura lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le coeur pris dans un étau. Il en aurait pleuré si il le pouvait encore.

"Saku..."tenta-t-il à nouveau mais Sakura éclata d'un rire emprunt d'un trop grand désespoir, d'une trop grande tristesse. Jamais Kakashi n'avait vu un rire utilisé d'une manière aussi paradoxale, c'en était presque effrayant.

"Ca n'a aucun sens!"parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire alors que son doigt s'attardait sur le nom de Naruto.

"Ca n'a aucun sens!"répeta-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée comme si elle comprenait enfin, les conséquences pour elle de la mort de ses amis.

"Sakura, viens, s'il te plait!"pressa Kakashi d'inquiètude.

"CA N'A AUCUN SENS!"hurla-t-elle en frappant du poing la stèle qui vola en éclat et provoqua un nuage de poussière.

Kakashi resta bouche bée un long moment devant une Sakura hystérique qui brisait les morceaux restants de pierre de ses mains en hurlant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir eu entre elle et Naruto s'était-il demandé sur le coup? Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un afficher tant de souffrances.

"Sakura, je sais que..."tenta-t-il à nouveau quand il eut rassemblé assez de courage pour parler.

"Tu ne sais rien!"ragea-t-elle en se jetant sur Kakashi qui, surpris, en tomba à la renverse.

Sakura lui hurlait à nouveau dessus en l'agrippant par les rebords de sa veste pour le plaquer à nouveau contre le sol et ce à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui hurlait qu'il ne comprenait rien, qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, que lui ne souffrait pas, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que ses entrailles se déchiraient à chaques respirations. Qu'est ce qu'il savait d'une pareille souffrance? Pourquoi ne se taisait-il pas? Pourquoi l'avait-il retenu alors qu'elle allait enfin trouver son soulagement dans la peine de Sasuke? Prenait-il plaisir à la voir meurtrie et blessée?

"Tu t'en releveras, Sakura."dit-il en lui prenant les poignets de ses mains.

Mais elle hochait de la tête, faisant tomber des larmes de peine sur le visage de Kakashi.

"Si, tu es forte et tu en sortiras encore plus forte, tu seras plus sage qu'aucune autre Kunoichi."

"Je ne suis pas forte!"cria-t-elle en essayant secouer à nouveau Kakashi qui l'en empecha en maintenant ses poignets hors de portée de sa veste.

"Si tu l'es. Je comprends à quel point tu souffres. Mais tu te remettras de tout ca un jour, et tu pourras de nouveau pardonner et être heureuse."

Sakura éclata de rire en essayant de frapper du poing le visage de Kakashi qui l'en empechait en lui serrant les poignets un peu plus fort. Il dut s'asseoir pour y arriver plus facilement.

"Je ne veux plus être heureuse, ni malheureuse, hurla-t-elle de desespoir, je ne veux plus de tout ca, je veux être vide! Tu comprends? Vide!"termina-t-elle en prolongeant son dernier mot dans un hurlement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la voix de la Sakura que son maître connaissait.

Kakashi la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle avec force, pressant son front contre son épaule. Un peu prise par surprise, alors que son maître passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter, elle finit par se détendre. Le visage enfouit dans les vêtements de son maître, elle pleura longuement.

"Ca va aller Sakura. Tu verras, nous ferons tout pour..."

Elle n'avait plus envie de démentir quoique ce soit. Elle se demandait juste, tandis que l'intensité de ses larmes semblait doubler, si les paroles de réconfort qu'elle entendait pouvait bien se réaliser un jour.

"Tu verras, j'ai toujours eu raison jusqu'à présent, non?"

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de frotter son visage contre les vetements de Kakashi pour secher son visage humide et parce que la sensation la réconfortait encore plus. Elle n'avait plus été consolée de cette manière depuis longtemps.

Kakashi n'avait pas pu s'empecher de la serrer dans ses bras. Parce que quand Rin était morte, il avait hurlé la même chose à son défunt ami, Gai. Et maintenant, quand il y repensait, il ne priera jamais assez les entitées divines pour les remercier de ne pas avoir exaucer son voeux du moment. Il n'aura jamais assez remercié Gai pour tout le soutient qu'il lui avait apporté.

Sakura ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par son maître.

Kakashi vit une unique larme tomber sur sa main qui caressait distraitement les cheveux de Sakura. Ce devait être l'une de celles de Sakura qui avaient échouées sur son visage, il y a de cela quelques instants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demi heure plus tard, Sasuke attendait patiemment que Tsunade lui ouvre la porte. Shikamaru le rejoint.

"Hey! Sasuke! C'est bizarre de te voir ici!"dit-il ironique."Je viens de rendre le rapport de la mission."

"Ah! C'est bien."

Shikamaru s'assit à coté de lui.

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas du te faciliter la tache."

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens depuis 6 mois mais, sache que même si la plupart des gens ici semblent te hair, tu restes quelqu'un de bien..."

"Arrète ca!"

Il ne méritait l'amitié de personne.

Shikamaru avait passé une bonne partie de son après midi et de sa soirée à contempler le ciel à l'endroit où il avait fait connaissance avec Choji. Il s'était couché sur le grand banc et s'était contenté de regarder les nuages et les formes étranges ou parfois réalistes qu'ils prenaient, puis il avait observer les étoiles naissantes sur cette voutes d'un bleu de plus en plus sombre. Shikamaru avait toujours considèré l'amitié comme quelque chose de précieux. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver ne fut-ce qu'un seul de ses proches. Durant ce laps de temps, nombreux avaient été ses soupires de lassitudes. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé. Konoha n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était, il y a de cela quelques mois et il en était ainsi de la vie de Shikamaru et de Shikamaru lui-même. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, une part de cette innocence qu'il conservait précieusement au fond de lui peut-être, il n'arrivait pas à exactement à le définir. Il haissait Sasuke. Il l'appréciait aussi. Il avait été responsable de toute ses peines, mais il l'avait soutenu sans vraiment le montrer, il l'avait protègé et avait agi comme si Shikamaru était resté l'ancien lui-même. Alors par respect et admiration, il avait continué à se raccrocher à l'homme qu'il avait été, celui qui n'en n'aurait jamais voulu à Sasuke. Parce qu'il était un ninja de Konoha et qu'ils étaient une grande famille.

"J'ai..." commenca Shikamaru.

Sasuke posa son regard sur lui et semblait attendre une suite qui ne voulait pas venir.

La porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit et Sasuke entra dans le bureau de Tsunade après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Shikamaru.

L'Hokage fit part de la pétition à Sasuke et qu'une espèce de charte avait été votée contre lui et tout le topo.

"Je n'ai aucune chance pour me faire pardonner..." constata-t-il presque tristemment.

Tsunade ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contentait de le fixer du regard. Elle semblait s'inquièter un peu. Dans le noir des yeux du jeune Uchiwa, elle pouvait lire la détresse et la solitude et l'acceptation de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le regard typique de quelqu'un qui a touché le fond.

"Sasuke! Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable!"se reprit-elle.

"Je sais!"dit-il dans un souffle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il partit de konoha pour rentrer chez lui. Ce fut un voyage triste car ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface, il revoyait Naruto et les autres dans leurs moments heureux. Même si il n'avait pas été responsable de leur mort, il aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait que comprendre l'attitude de Sakura même si il en souffrait.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Pourtant, il vivait. Alors quoi? Pourquoi?

Arrivé à la pension, il vit une forme sur le toit. C'était Aya, elle portait encore ses vêtements de ninja.

Pourquoi vivait-il? Il devait bien y avoir une raison...

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main. Elle était encore seule et dehors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il la rejoignit sur le toit de la pension. Il s'assit à coté d'elle. Deux formes solitaires regardant la pleine lune.

Il allait lui demander si elle voulait dormir chez lui mais elle le coupa...

"Elle est belle hein?" demanda Aya en pointant la lune du doigt.

Il se rappella de l'épisode d'il y a plusieurs jours et son sentiment de dégout envers lui-même augmenta encore plus, comme un mauvais gout dans la bouche. Non, il n'en pouvait plus.

"Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi, j'ai été stupide."s'excusa-t-il

"..."

Il en fallait plus pour regagner sa confiance. Il prit son souffle et parla d'une voix monocorde en regardant les reflets de la lune sur les fenêtres du batiment d'en face.

"Je n'ai jamais été fort pour être sympa envers les autres. J'ai toujours été renfermé, taciturne et amer. J'ai commis de graves erreurs qui ont eu des repercussions terribles de la où je viens. C'est pourquoi j'ai été quasimment banni. Je suis responsable de la mort de nombreuses personnes et par dessus tout, je suis responsable de la mort de mon meilleur ami."

Il la regarda, elle continuait à regarder ce ciel parsemés d'étoiles.

" Au fond de moi-même, je me suis convaincu que je n'étais plus rien et pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai terminé l'oeuvre d'auto destruction que j'avais déjà commencé malgré moi depuis de nombreuses années..."

Elle fermait les yeux sous le contact de la brise nocturne.

"Mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais mes souvenirs. Je ne dormais plus. Je devenais fou. Au point de me suicider pour appaiser toute cette souffrance. Puis j'ai été forcé de quitter mon village natal et j'ai atterri ici avec juste de quoi payer le loyer. Mais le problème persistait, je ne dormais plus et si je dormais, je revais de la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous mort et comment moi je suis encore vivant..."

Sasuke ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ca faisait du bien de se confier à qui que ce soit.

"...Jusqu'au jour où j'ai entendu quelqu'un sangloter à l'étage du dessus. Grace à ca, J'ai enfin réussi à dormir paisiblement, va savoir pourquoi. Et puis, j'ai compris que c'était toi..."

Elle le regarda un court moment dans les yeux. Elle comprenait.

Maintenant qu'il le disait tout haut, tout lui paraissait logique. Le fait qu'il trouve le réconfort dans les sanglots de quelqu'un d'autre, le fait qu'il ait sourit quand il avait enfin compris qui en était l'auteur. Il n'était plus seul.

"Tu avais raison. Nous sommes pareils."

Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler cette pleine lune qui semblait vouloir les éclairer de tout ses pales rayons.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Sasuke, il sentit un contact contre ses doigts. Aya cherchait sa main de la sienne alors qu'elle regardait encore le ciel. Elle lui pardonnait enfin, en tant qu'âme en peine errant sur terre sans but, ni motif.

Elle l'avait compris mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais compris auparavant.

La main était toujours là, à chercher sans se lasser à se faire accepter par celle de Sasuke.

D'un geste lent, il emmêla ses doigts à ceux d'Aya et recommenca à observer les étoiles.

Il ne méritait aucun sentiment positif de la part de qui que ce soit.

Mais si quelqu'un lui offrait sa confiance, il se devait d'être loyal. Si quelqu'un lui offrait un sourire, il se devait au moins de le lui rendre. Si quelqu'un lui offrait de l'amour, se devait il au moins d'apprendre à aimer. Si quelqu'un appelait au secours, il devait au moins tenter de l'aider quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle était venue chez lui parce qu'elle avait reconnu en lui une autre âme torturée. Alors même si il n'était pas comme Naruto, capable de redresser n'importe quel situation et de sauver un pays entier, même si il restait un meurtrier plein de remords, même si sa rédemption lui semblait à tout jamais hors de portée, il essayerait au moins de la sauver elle, de ses tourments et de ses démons. Il lui prouverait qu'elle avait raison de continuer à être pure et confiante.

Je comprend, Naruto, pensa-t-il, ce qui faisait que tu étais unique. Je comprend enfin ce que signifie ce pouvoir mystérieux dont certaines personnes faisaient allusions en parlant de toi. Le pouvoir de changer les coeurs.

Naruto, je sais enfin à quel point nous étions pareil toi et moi, même si je viens de me le prouver maintenant. Cette pensée me rend heureux.

Alors si je pouvais apprendre moi aussi à changer au moins une personne et la rendre heureuse, ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain...

Et si j'y arrive, je crois que je pourrais enfin me pardonner petit à petit... petit à petit...

Il sentit la tête d'Aya se poser délicatement sur son épaule...

Petit à petit...

Un nuage sombre passa devant la lune, mais elle était tellement claire et lumineuse que ses rayons parvenaient tout de même à passer au travers pour illuminer son visage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, une mini suite à mon petit one-shot pour ma fan préférée... 

Noël à Konoha...

C'était une soirée presque comme les autres, juste une date parmis d'autres. Un jour de neige, un jour de froid.

Encore un jour de solitude pour les ninjas de Konoha.

Tsunade avait convoqué Sasuke pour lui signifier que c'était sa dernière mission à Konoha et qu'il partirait pour plusieurs années à Suna. Quand il demanda pourquoi, elle répondit simplement que bientot il serait banni du village alors autant l'éloigner un peu.

C'était un jour comme on devrait en bannir de notre vie.

Sasuke alla annoncer lui-même la décision de Tsunade au reste de l'équipe.

"Et tu pars quand?" demanda Shikamaru

"Ce soir, normalement."

C'était dis! Le jour du réveillon de noël, il allait devoir laisser derrière lui ses seuls amis. Ce n'était pas qu'il espèrait faire la fête avec eux mais, ce reveillon prenait déjà une tournure d'irreversible.

Kakashi lui proposa un ramen sur le mont Hokkage à trois, mais il refusa arguant qu'il devait s'occuper de quelques petites choses avant de partir. Le groupe se dissolut à jamais sur ces mots. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fait de projet très précis concernant le reveillon. Peut-être parce que les gens avec qui ils le passaient d'habitude n'étaient plus là. Ils rentrèrent chez eux sous un froid de plus en plus mordant. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru était couché sur son lit et regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir.

Kakashi lisait un bouquin, seul.

Sakura travaillait aux coté de Tsunade. Aucune d'entre elles ne voulait se rappeler de quel jour il s'agissait.

Neji était assis à même le sol de sa gigantesque maison qui appartenait auparavant à la branche principale. Il avait fait tout son possible pour revenir avant minuit pourtant, maintenant qu'il était installé confortablement devant son feux de bois, il se demandait pourquoi il était rentré.

Shino se baladait dans les espaces verts de Konoha avec Akamaru. Il ne parlait pas, il observait juste ce chien courir dans tout les sens. Il paraissait heureux.

Sasuke était dans son appartement et préparait ses affaires. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Aya. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru descendit se manger un toast au foie gras histoire d'au moins faire comme si c'était un jour de fête. C'est là qu'il vit un morceau de papier glissé à la hate en dessous de sa porte d'entrée, il se baissa et le ramassa. Le contenu du message le laissa un peu perplexe. C'était une invitation à se rendre sur le mont Hokkage. L'écriture était soignée et élégante. Cependant, il était incapable d'identifier la personne qui se cachait derrière l'invitation. Peut-être une blague d'un ami mais lequel?

Kakashi venait de terminer pour la deuxième fois son Icha Icha Tactics. Il le connaissait par coeur et n'avait plus le courage de le relire une nouvelle fois. Il se leva pour se préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Après, il irait voir la tombe de son ami et lui parlerait de tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps, même si il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Il se replongerait ainsi dans ses souvenirs, se reprochant sa bêtise d'autrefois. Il se dirigeait lentement dans sa cuisine lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surement des gamins voulant lui demander des bonbons ou de l'argent qui sait? 

Tsunade lisait l'un de ces trop nombreux dossiers qui stagnaient sur son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, elle jeta sa tête en arrière de lassitude. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se leva pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. Dehors, oscillait de droite à gauche au bout de sa chaine, une pierre précieuse qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Elle tendit la main pour la prendre, l'image d'un ninja blond lui revenant à la mémoire. Après un court instant de reflexion, elle sourit, il n'y avait qu'un seul ninja qui aurait pu la lui ramener.

Sakura était seule dans le bureau jouxtant cellui de Tsunade. Elle se concentrait sur un dossier qu'on lui avait demandé d'analyser. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflection par le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on claque. Elle se rendit au bureau de Tsunade pour constater que la pièce était vide. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et chercha sa sensei des yeux, elle n'était plus là. Pourtant son regard fut attiré par autre chose, des formes lumineuses qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. Tantot elles formaient un grand papillon, tantôt l'emblême de Konoha... Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira. C'était des... 

...lucioles! Néji regardait au loin le magnifique spectacle qu'elles offraient. Il eut soudain envie de sortir pour voir à qui il devait cet instant quasi magique.

"Shino?". L'interressé se retourna et vit une kunoichi au cheveux rose et aux yeux verts se tenir à quelque pas derrière lui. Elle semblait lui demander muettement la permission de s'approcher un peu plus. Chose rare chez lui, il sourit puis se retourna alors que Sakura s'approchait.

"Je vais bientôt partir Aya..." Elle le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Pendant un mois, il avait été son confident et elle, sa confidente. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Elle aurait même pu le considérer comme une espèce de grand frère où un ami très proche. Le genre d'ami qu'on ne se fait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Sasuke l'emmena dans un parc desert à cause du froid et de l'épaisse couche de neige. L'endroit où ils regardaient souvent la luminescence des astres le soir en silence. Les jets d'eaux de la fontaine devant laquelle ils se tenaient étaient congelés et formaient de magnifiques arcs de glace. Ils restèrent face à face en silence, des flocons de neige commencaient à tomber lentement puis à une frequence de plus en plus grande, au point de troubler leur vue. Il vit qu'Aya commencait à grelotter. Alors il ouvrit sa veste en se dirigeant vers elle et la laissa se coller à lui tandis qu'il la protègeait du froid et de la neige du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
"Pars avec moi!"lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru attendait depuis un long moment sur le mont Hokkage et s'apprêtait à rentrer se trouvant idiot de s'être rendu sur place. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Temari qui tenait le même papier que lui en main.

"C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ca?" demanda-t-elle

"Je pourrais te renvoyer la question!" dit-il en sortant également un papier.

Sur l'injonction de Temari, ils échangèrent leurs invitations. Shikamaru fut stupéfait quand il remarqua que c'était bel et bien son écriture qui était sur l'invitation. Il leva le visage et vit que Temari était tout aussi surprise que lui.

"Quelle stupide blague!" dit-il

"Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un capable de recopier les écritures?"

Shikamaru eut la vision de deux Sharingan. Et se prononca un galèèèèèère mental. C'était ca les petites choses qu'il avait à faire, ce crétin? Bon, tant qu'on y était...

"Temari, tu veux que je te montre un endroit sympa?"

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement quand il vit débarquer chez lui une Anko coiffée parfumée et armée d'une bouteille de champagne à chaques mains.

"Anko? Qu'est ce..."

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu que ses lumières étaient allumée et que donc, il devait se retrouver encore une fois tout seul dans son coin. C'est pourquoi elle avait eu le bon coeur de lui rendre une petite visite. Ils entamèrent la première bouteille en parlant du passé, du présent et du futur.

"Je ne savais pas que tu te servais des insectes pour autre chose que pour te battre!" fit remarquer Sakura à Shino que lui répondit d'un ton calme que c'était parce que Akamaru adorait courir derrière ses lucioles. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes à regarder les formes que prenaient les lucioles.  
"Dis Shino? Tu peux faire quoi d'autre avec tes insectes?"

Neji marchait lentement vers l'endroit où il avait reperé les lumières. Les rues étaient désertes et lui contemplait l'étendue imaculée qui se dressait devant lui. Il se retourna et pu voir les traces de ses pas. Ca lui arracha un sourire. Il continua sa route.

Shino écoutait les rires de Sakura s'élever aussi haut que le cri des oiseaux tandis qu'il ordonnait à ses insectes de prendre des formes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Akamaru aboyait et sautait autour de la kunoichi qui le caressait de temps en temps. Ensuite, Shino s'arrêta en expliquant qu'il n'aimait pas trop en demander à ses lucioles même si il était ravi de l'avoir entendu rire à nouveau. Ils restèrent un peu ensemble dans un silence que Sakura brisa la première.

"Tu veux que je te montre le laboratoire où je travaille? Je suis sure qu'il y a pleins de choses qui t'interresseront!"

Il l'a suivit après avoir rentré Akamaru. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shikamaru était couché à coté de Temari. Au même endroit où il avait été ami avec Chouji. Son endroit préferé, celui qu'il évitait depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui raconta ses délires, ses heures de paresses où ils ne faisaient que regarder les nuages. Toutes ses petites anecdotes qui faisaient que ses amis lui manquaient horriblement. Puis au bout d'un très long moment, il se tut.

"Il fait trop froid dans ton pays!" dit-elle en tremblant un peu.

"Ca ne me dérange pas, moi! Tu veux ma veste?"

"Crétin, tu ne comprends jamais rien" dit-elle en se collant à lui. La tête contre sa poitrine la main contre l'autre et la jambe sur les siennes. Shikamaru se crispa puis se détendit et se contenta de l'entourer d'un de ses bras.

_Le reveillon de Noël, c'est la nuit des amoureux. _

Le salon de Kakashi était aussi vide que l'étaient les bouteilles de champagne qu'avait apporté Anko. Les seules choses qui trahissaient que deux personnes s'étaient assise il y a moins de deux heures de ca dans ce salon, étaient les deux bouteilles renversées par terre. Aussi, des vêtements qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Coincé dans la porte fermée qui menait à la chambre de kakashi, un bas...

La porte du laboratoire où travaillait Sakura demeura fermée à double tours toute la nuit.

_Mais c'est aussi la nuit des amours sans lendemain. _

Néji s'assit à l'endroit où s'amusaient les lucioles il y a peu. Il hocha la tête en souriant. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il resta de nombreuses minutes assis dans la neige les yeux fermés à sentir des flocons se déposer sur son visage et fondre. Quand il fit trop froid, il rentra chez lui en s'amusant à marcher sur les empreintes qu'il avait laissée.

Tsunade était assise sur les murs de Konoha, le visage tourné vers l'exterieur, à contempler la longue nape blanche qui s'étendait à perte de vue. A sa main, s'agitait au gré du vent le pendentif sans prix qu'elle avait donné il y a si longtemps à Naruto.

_Le reveillon de noël, c'est la nuit des espoirs décus. _

"On n'est pas censé partir ce soir?" demanda Aya alors qu'elle était toujours blottie contre lui.

"Non pas ce soir!" murmura-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas pressé d'être à Suna?"

"Si, mais il ne neige pas à Suna..." Dit Sasuke en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la nuit où on goute à la pleine saveur de l'instant présent. Solitude pour certain avec un zeste d'amour ou bien Joie pour d'autres avec une pincée d'amertume._


	3. Résurrection partie 1

Le soleil se couchait et irradiait le ciel d'une lumière de couleurs qui à défaut d'être définissable est qualifiée par certains de rougeâtres, par d'autres d'orangeâtres. Un couché de soleil éclairant d'une lumière encore claire le désert de Suna ainsi qu'une grande silhouette qui se tenait droite sur une des roches qui sortaient ça et là dans cette immensité sableuse...

Sasuke Uchiwa fêtait son 25ième anniversaire aujourd'hui, avec pour hôte en tête à tête le soleil... Un soleil qui avait pris soin de descendre assez bas dans le ciel pour que son invité puisse l'admirer sans détourner les yeux un seul instant. C'était ça qui était magnifique avec un couché de soleil : C'était le seul moment où quelqu'un pouvait le contempler sans jamais détourner les yeux si ça lui chantait.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke Uchiwa." Se murmura-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers son couché de soleil.

Trois ans et demi. Cela faisait trois ans et demi que le village caché du sable l'avait hébergé à défaut d'un terme plus optimiste. Il aurait pu dire:"accueilli" mais c'était là faire preuve d'un aveuglement totale. A Suna, il était 'le ninja de Konoha' et par ce fait, on se méfiait de lui. Il fallait s'attendre à tout, peut-être que l'Uchiwa retournerait à Konoha et y vendrait des informations militaires essentielles concernant l'armée de shinobi à la solde de Suna... S'ils savaient tous.

Sasuke soupira longuement. Ca ne servait à rien de se bercer encore de cette vieille rengaine pleine d'amertume. Ce qui était fait était fait, et ce, à jamais...

Cette année avait été riche en rebondissement pour Sasuke. Il était enfin sorti de sa période d'essai de trois ans, laps de temps où il avait du prouver à mainte reprise sa fiabilité et son honnêteté à défaut de sa fidélité envers le Kazekage, et avait eu enfin le droit d'accomplir des missions dignes de sa force. Seulement, deux points noirs subsistaient: la méfiance des gens qui l'entouraient, mais ça il s'en fichait éperdument et aussi de la guerre. Une guerre sanglante et violente contre les ninjas du pays de la roche.

Et Sasuke s'était battu, sans relâche et sans pitié sur le front en première ligne. Selon lui, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour ce village qu'il considérait comme un nouveau refuge. Peu à peu, il le savait, il avait suscité l'admiration auprès des autres ninjas qui l'avaient vu à l'oeuvre. On admirait sa force, mais aussi sa modestie, jamais il ne se mettait en avant, même si, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il prenait parfois les commandes de son équipe.

Son équipe. Où plutôt son ancienne équipe puisqu'il l'avait perdue lors d'une embuscade faite par les ninja d'Iwa. Il n'avait pas été capable de les protéger...

Sasuke grimaça en sentant son coeur se serrer un peu et il secoua la tête. Non, aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il n'allait pas ressortir cette nouvelle rengaine.

Il n'empêchait que cette guerre avait duré environ quatre mois. Ce qui était tout de même assez long. Mais bon, le Kage de Suna avait sa fierté et celui d'Iwa était aussi rigide que le nom de son pays alors il ne fallait pas trop s'en étonner.

Une année riche en rebondissement, c'était le cas de le dire. Il y a un mois, Aya avait décidé de voler de ses propres ailes. Elle avait 19 ans maintenant et sans vouloir s'en vanter, Sasuke était certain d'avoir réussi à la rendre heureuse en veillant sur elle comme un grand frère protecteur. Il avait été son ange gardien et était content de la voir s'épanouir à nouveau. Evidemment, il savait qu'un jour, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui et qu'elle s'en irait. Ce jour était venu, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Elle était tombée amoureuse lors de l'examen chuunin qui se déroulait cette année à Suna. Il s'agissait d'un ninja de la foudre. Un senseï qui y avait inscrit ses trois élèves. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas un expert en la matière, mais il savait reconnaître un coup de foudre lorsqu'il frappait devant ses yeux. Alors, il avait mis de coté son instinct protecteur, se préparant à la voir partir. Il avait joué son rôle, il n'était plus nécessaire à la vie d'Aya dorénavant, il l'avait très bien compris. C'était sans doute pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'elle ne reste pas pour son anniversaire.

Sasuke secoua à nouveau la tête en sentant son coeur se contracter à nouveau. Non, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Il n'allait pas ressortir cette fraîche rengaine.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pris que de bonnes décisions ces trois dernières années mais souvent, les bonnes décisions font mal. Parfois, elles nous plongent dans la solitude.

Néanmoins, Sasuke n'avait plus à se plaindre. Il gagnait un salaire plus que correcte, pouvait aller partout où il le désirait sans risquer de se faire jeter dehors.

Une conclusion de sa vie? Il sourit à cette question muette qu'il venait de se poser. Il en connaissait la réponse. Il n'avait pas avancé. Mais grande première, il n'avait pas reculé non plus et il pouvait s'en féliciter. Cependant, maintenant qu'Aya était partie, il s'ennuyait vraiment et passait parfois de longues heures couché sur son lit à regarder le plafond en poussant de temps en temps un long soupir. Elle lui manquait. Enormément.

Sasuke hocha de la tête à nouveau, les yeux légèrement humides. Non, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Si il pouvait mettre sa tristesse de coté, ce serait bien...

"Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke Uchiwa."

Sasuke se retourna et vit Gaara.

"Bonsoir Gaara..."

Gaara. Le ninja le plus talentueux de Suna. Il n'avait plus sont démon en lui mais il n'en restait pas moins un adversaire redoutable. Avec Sasuke, il fût l'un des piliers sur lequel se reposait l'armée de Suna. Si il y avait une personne que Sasuke n'aurait pas aimé affronter à Suna, ça aurait été Gaara. Il était capable de déplacer des tonnes de sables rien que par sa volonté, et ce même sans son bijuu. Si il s'épuisait plus vite, personne n'aurait été capable d'en jurer étant donné que dans un laps de temps extrêmement réduit, il s'avérait capable d'écraser n'importe quel ennemi. Il avait le même age que Sasuke et à peu près la même taille que lui même si sa musculature était moins développée. Ses imposantes cernes noires étaient demeurées comme pour rappeler aux autres son passé de psychotique sociopathe insomniaque.

Il arrivait de temps en temps que Gaara se rende auprès de Sasuke quand se dernier s'isolait sur une de ces collines à la vue imprenable d'une longue nappe de sable. Du sable à l'infini. Alors Gaara restait debout à coté de Sasuke. Ils ne parlaient pas où peu. Puis au bout d'un très long laps de temps, il disparaissait comme il était venu, silencieusement. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage.

Etrange! Aujourd'hui le mirage venait de lui adresser la parole d'entrée de jeux.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu es à Suna... trois ans, c'est ça?"

"Trois et demi!"Rectifia Sasuke machinalement.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de continuer à regarder le quart restant du soleil qui disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon.

Sasuke ne prêta plus attention à son voisin jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

"Le Conseil a décidé de te décerner le titre de senseï..."

Sasuke voulut pousser une exclamation de protestation mais la surprise était telle qu'elle se transforma en une espèce de jappement humain aigu.

Gaara hocha positivement de la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se retourna pour partir.

"Je ne veux pas devenir un senseï!"Protesta Sasuke.

Son interlocuteur s'était immobilisé et avait garder le silence durant un long moment. Le genre d'attitude qui rendait Gaara si impressionnant aux yeux d'un être humain normal.

"Tu as le droit de refuser mais je crois que ce serait une erreur de ne pas prêter attention à ce que le Conseil décide."

Encore un rappel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait absolument tout à Suna. Sa patrie d'adoption à défaut d'un terme moins positif.

"Je ne conteste rien mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas fait pour être Senseï. J'attire le danger. Tout ceux qui me côtoient finissent par mourir. Qu'est ce que je pourrais leur apprendre?"

"Le ninjutsu. Ce serait déjà un bon point."

Sasuke tiqua. Autant y aller franchement puisque Gaara la jouait comme ça avec lui.

"Gaara, tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas senseï. Je ne suis même pas originaire de Suna. On ne me fait pas encore confiance."

"Tu as suscité l'admiration lors de la dernière guerre contre Iwa par tes prouesses. N'importe quel ninja serait honoré d'apprendre de toi."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien! Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer comme par exemple le fait que je resterai à jamais un marginal..."

"Tu te..."

"...ou encore que tu ne seras plus jamais Kazekage! Nous traînerons à jamais le poids de nos actes passé à nos pied comme un boulet!"

Gaara soupira. Ce qui était assez inhabituel quand on savait à quel genre de personnage on avait à faire.

"J'ai des nouvelle de Konoha si ça t'intéresse..."

"Dis toujours. On ne sait jamais..."

"La feuille se reconstitue peu à peu une armée de ninja de talents. Tu auras pu le constater à l'examen Chuunin..."

Sasuke acquiesça. Les Genins de Konoha avaient été vraiment impressionnants. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. A la mesure des ninja qui leurs servaient de senseï. Shikamaru, Neji et Sakura. Sasuke s'était volontairement mis en retrait pour ne pas avoir à les voir.

"...mais Tsunade commence à se faire vieille et elle devra bientôt passer le flambeau à un autre ninja qui ait une personnalité aussi forte que la sienne. Et c'est là que je m'inquiète... Qui pourrait lui succéder?"

Sasuke sourit. Si Naruto avait encore été là, il aurait pris le poste d'Hokage et aurait sans aucun doute mené Konoha à son apogée...

"Haruno Sakura, peut-être?"

"Trop jeune. Trop naïve..."murmura Gaara.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Pas assez puissant...'

"Kakashi Hatake? Je ne vois personne d'autre..."

"D'après mes dernières nouvelles ton ancien senseï ne s'investit plus autant qu'avant dans ses missions et semble se contenter parfaitement de son grade de Chuunin."

La belle époque était révolue.

"Enfin bon..."Conclut Gaara "C'est le problème de Konoha..."

Sasuke acquiesça. Oui c'était vrai, Konoha ne faisait plus partie désormais que d'un passé qu'il voulait révolu.

"Pour en revenir à ta nomination en temps que senseï..."

"Non... Gaara! Parle pour moi! Dis leur tout ce que j'ai fait mais..."

"Tu seras senseï!"Avait déclaré Gaara d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Sasuke leva la voix. Non! Il ne sera jamais le chef d'une équipe de trois gamins! Il ne le méritait pas. Il était des choses immuables. Après tout, s'il voulait le faire changer d'avis Gaara n'avait qu'à lui donner un exemple qui le contredirait! Un seul qui lui prouverait que le passé n'était pas aussi important qu'il le prétendait!

Ce fût avec satisfaction qu'il vit Gaara garder le silence et se retourner pour s'apprêter à s'en aller probablement.

"Je donnerais tout pour Suna, Sasuke! Je lui dois tout. Même si les autres me détestent, même si ils me craignent, je les protègerait tous et au péril de ma vie. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Sasuke! Je ne te laisserais pas seul..."

Gaara fouilla dans sa poche et jeta un emballage à Sasuke qui l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il s'agissait d'un bandeau frontal auquel avait été accroché une plaque en fer. Sur cette plaque avait été gravée l'effigie de Suna.

"... je refuse de voir ton talent gâcher et mourir avec toi!"Continua Gaara

Sasuke avait jeté son bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha il y a longtemps et avait été contraint de garder un brassard sur lequel avait été cousu le symbole de Suna. Preuve, que même s'il se battait pour ce village, il n'en faisait pas vraiment partie.

"Tu es un ninja de Suna à part entière, maintenant!"

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'être ému par la déclaration solennelle de Gaara. Il contempla son nouveau bandeau longuement, il ne prêta même pas attention à son interlocuteur qui s'en allait.

"Encore une chose Sasuke..."

Sasuke leva la tête.

"Demain, tu seras officiellement senseï!"

"Hors de ..."

"Parce que demain, je serai le nouveau Kazekage!"

Puis Gaara parti laissant Sasuke à sa stupeur. Décidement, Cette année était riche en rebondissement.

"Joyeux anniversaire..."Marmonna Sasuke avant de rentrer chez lui se remettre de ses émotions.


	4. Résurrection partie 2

Il est de nombreuses choses que l'on fait sans vraiment en savoir la raison exacte. Et après, on se sent idiot de les faire et on rentre chez soi pour aller dormir. C'était exactement ce que à quoi était en train de penser Sasuke, assis seul dans un bar, devant une bouteille de Sake. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il devait avoir l'air complètement con à être assis dans son coin sans que personne ne lui adresse la parole. Pourquoi était-il venu dans pareil endroit ? Pour se saouler une bonne fois pour toute et se réveiller le lendemain joliment cassé et pas frais pour un sou ?

Que faisait-il là ? Dans ce bar sombre, à l'aspect un peu sordide et aux fréquentations plus que douteuses. Mais surtout pourquoi restait-il vissé à sa chaise ? Avait-il peur qu'on le remarque et que par ce fait, on comprenne qu'il était rentré seul et qu'il sortait tout aussi seul ? Un peu comme le serait une vieille épave solitaire et complètement alcoolique qui écume les bars jusqu'aux heures de fermeture pour aller terminer sa nuit sur un banc d'une rue isolée avec, en guise de munition, une bouteille de l'alcool le plus fort qu'il ait pu trouver au magasin de nuit du coin ?

C'était une bonne question, se dit-il avant de commander une nouvelle bouteille de Sake au tenancier. Que faisait-il là? C'était vraiment une bonne question. Très bonne, en fait... Tellement que lui, pauvre Uchiwa, qui parvenait maintenant à sentir le flux d'alcool circuler dans ses veines et rendre sa tête à la fois plus lourde et plus légère, ne parvenait pas à y répondre.

"Je vous emmerde… Tous !" murmura-t-il. C'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait au moins qu'il se chuchote ce qu'il avait envie de hurler.

Si il avait eu un peu de chance, le groupe à l'allure peu avenante de la table d'à coté l'aurait entendu. Ils lui auraient hurler des joyeusetés et lui se serait contenter de sourire de cette manière si exaspérante, mélange d'insolence et de condescendance, qu'ils se seraient levé pour lui régler son compte dehors. Oui, et lui toujours en souriant les aurait rossé gentiment, sans leur faire trop de mal. C'était juste pour passer le temps. Peut-être même que, dans l'état où il était, Sasuke n'aurait pas senti le mec qui était en train de se curer les ongles avec un papillon le poignarder dans le dos. Au mieux, il ouvrirait tranquillement les yeux dans le lit douillet d'un hôpital le lendemain matin, réveillé par une vieille infirmière acariâtre qui lui tendrait un plateau de bouffe dégueulasse.

Mais non, décidément rien n'était facile, même dans ce putain de bar réputé pour être le plus mal famé du pays du vent.

Pourquoi était-il ici? Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais un facteur important de cette inconnue serait sûrement qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. L'enfer de l'insomnie. Le corps est fatigué, l'esprit aussi mais ils refusent de se reposer sans aucune raison. Quand nous ne dormons pas, la réalité ne nous atteint pas vraiment, comme si les émotions nous parviennent en décalage tardif par rapport à nos perceptions. C'était ça, une nuit d'insomniaque. Attendre avec angoisse que le sommeil vienne, ou sortir et observer toutes ces magnifiques preuves que l'homme n'est pas plus noble qu'une déjection d'éléphant sans que cela ne nous émeuve plus qu'un mauvais drame à la télé.

Sasuke se leva et alla directement s'acheter une nouvelle bouteille de Sake puis alla se rasseoir pour se retrouver devant Gaara.

Perception...

"Ah..."dit-il sans conviction.

"Bonsoir, Sasuke. Où plutôt devrais-je dire bonne nuit?"

Emotion...

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque outré.

"Ca m'arrive de venir ici de temps en temps..."

Perception...

"Ah..."

Emotion...

"...bon."

Il n'allait quand même pas dire à son supérieur suprême que ses sorties ne l'intéressaient pas plus que les quatre bouteilles de Sake vide sur la table.

"Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?"Demanda Gaara tandis que le tenancier du bar en personne s'avançait vers leur table.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir, rien de plus ? Tu n'aurais pas une recette magique."

Tout le monde savait qu'il fût un temps, révolu maintenant, où Gaara était le pire insomniaque du coin.

"Non, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé."

Sasuke n'eût pas le temps de relever quoique ce soit puisque le barman se tenait devant la table en fixant sévèrement Gaara du regard.

"Si tu ne bois rien, tu dégages d'ici !"

Perception...

"..."

Emotion...

"Il veut mourir ou quoi..." prononça Sasuke amusé.

"Un saké, s'il vous plait!"Commanda Gaara d'un ton tranquille.

"Tu es sûr que tu es majeur, gamin ?"Soupçonna l'homme.

"Oui."

"D'accord, mais que ta mère n'aille pas se plaindre ici après!"

"Aucun risque."

Le tenancier s'éloigna sous le regard d'un Sasuke un peu éberlué par ce savant mélange d'insolences et de conneries.

"Je crois que c'est le seul adulte du monde à ne pas savoir que je suis le Kazekage, maintenant."Expliqua Gaara en haussant les épaules.

" Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le lui dire ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croirait." répondit Gaara dans un de ses très rares sourires. "Et puis, c'est le seul endroit où on ne fait pas attention à moi."

Ils trinquèrent plusieurs fois en silence. Peut-être que Gaara avait besoin de se rappeler comment on traitait quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kazekage, s'était dit Sasuke avant de commander une nouvelle bouteille de Sake.

"Tu devrais plutôt te reposer, tu ne crois pas ? Demain tu auras une longue journée."

"Tu plaisantes? Trois gamins de douze ans ne risquent pas de me donner le moindre mal."

"C'est comme tu le sens, mais demain tu as intérêt d'être à l'heure! Je serai intransigeant si je venais à m'apercevoir de ton absence."

"C'est comme tu le sens..."

"Et devant les autres, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Kazekage-Sama."

Perception...

"C'est comme tu le sens..."

Il vit Gaara froncer les sourcils.

Réflexion...

"Bonne nuit, Kazekage-Sama."

Il entama sa énième bouteille de Sake en suivant d'un oeil vitreux le départ de son 'Kazekage-Sama'.

La moitié de sa bouteille entamée, il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Gaara qui constituait sa future équipe.

Au quart restant, il se dit qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour les renvoyer à l'académie ninja. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer de mioches incapables de malaxer leur chakra correctement.

Quand il vida tout le Sake, Sasuke se leva pour aller se repayer une nouvelle bouteille maudissant cette loi immuable: plus on buvait d'alcool, plus le contenu de la bouteille partait vite.

"Un Sake, s'il vous plait!"

Le tenancier lui servit un verre.

"Je voulais une bouteille!"

"Alors, tu n'avais qu'à demander une bouteille, gamin!"

"Ok, je veux une bouteille de Sake!" Vieux con ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Le barman lui servit sa bouteille que Sasuke paya.

"Eh gamin, t'as pas oublié quelque chose!"

"Quoi? Bah...merci!"

"Paye le verre que je t'ai servi en premier!"

"Putain t'es chiant le vieux..." se plaignit-il en jetant négligemment un billet de plus sur la table "Tiens garde la monnaie, tu pourras t'acheter une éducation comme ça!"

D'un pas incertain, loupant une marche qui lui fit renverser une petite partie de son saké par terre et sur sa manche, il se redirigea vers sa table pour trouver que quelqu'un lui avait pris sa place. Décidemment, c'était vraiment la soirée où tout les chieurs de Suna semblaient s'être rassemblés pour le harceler.

Il resta un court moment debout, à observer la personne qui lui avait pris sa table. Comme c'était une fille, il ne pourrait donc pas la jeter de sa place sans passer pour le bourrin de service. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et maintenant qu'elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, il vit ses yeux incroyablement sombres. A première vue, ils semblaient noirs. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait frappé le plus, ce qu'il l'empêchait de détourner son regard d'elle, c'était son teint. Sasuke aurait pu dire qu'elle avait une peau de nacre mais rien à faire on avait l'impression qu'elle était exsangue. Cadavérique était le mot qui lui semblait le plus approprié pour la décrire.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes, tu as un problème?"

Sans montrer le moindre signe de gène, Sasuke s'était aperçu qu'il l'observait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

"Tu as pris ma place..."

"Il n'y en a pas vraiment d'autres."

Sasuke regarda rapidement autour de lui pour confirmer ces dires mais il se sentait tellement saoul qu'il était incapable de dire si elle avait tort où raison. Alors d'un mouvement brusque et maladroit, il s'assit à sa diagonale. Heureusement qu'il s'était choisi une table à quatre chaises...

"Hep, un saké!"Cria la fille au tenancier.

"T'es sûre que t'as l'âge!"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre!"...vieux con, ajouta-t-elle quelques tons plus bas.

Sasuke fût étonné de constater qu'elle eût son saké dans la minute et qu'elle le but la minute d'après.

"Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?"

Sasuke ne tourna même pas la tête. Il était, sans vouloir dramatiser, complètement déchiré. Il sentait même que ses yeux devaient être explosés. Il n'avait plus été dans cet état là depuis longtemps.

"Je me dis que tu es un peu jeune pour boire ça, non?"

Il la vit lui rire au nez. Elle avait les dents d'une blancheur extrême.

"Tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Tu as quoi ? 21 ans ?"

"24 ans... non en fait, 25, depuis aujourd'hui..."

"Et c'est comme ça que tu fêtes ton anniversaire?"

"Ouais!"Il commanda une nouvelle bouteille de Sake." Je ne vois pas comment, autrement!"

"Avec des amis peut-être et ta famille..."

"Que n'y ais-je pensé plus tôt!" répondit Sasuke en riant. Enfin, Sasuke ne riait jamais, son rire n'était en fait qu'une brusque expiration. S'il la faisait sans sourire, cela exprimait aux choix: de la pitié, de l'exaspération, de la provocation, de la condescendance ou encore de la colère. La gamme d'expressions faciales d'un Uchiwa était toujours réduite au strict minimum.

" Mais je te renvoie la question" continua Sasuke " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? A boire seule ?"

"Je fête quelque chose."

"Génial! Tu fêtes quoi? Tes 21 ans?"

"D'abord j'ai 24 ans..."

"Tu ne les fait pas."

"Merci... et je fais la fête parce que demain, j'ai un nouveau boulot."

S'en suivit ensuite une longue discussion sur la difficulté de garder son travail par les temps qui courent. Sasuke acquiesçait, et faisait de temps en temps quelques remarques, même s'il aurait été parfaitement incapable de les répétées 30 secondes après les avoir soulevées.

"Hep, deux saké !"Cria la fille au tenancier.

Et voilà que c'était reparti pour un tour, Sasuke commençait tout doucement à sentir qu'il avait explosé sa limite de descente en alcool et qu'il allait bientôt s'enterrer lamentablement devant cette fille qui lui racontait sa vie sans qu'il ne comprenne plus rien à moins de faire un effort de concentration digne des Jutsus les plus élaborés. Par facilité, il se contentait de hocher de la tête.

"Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?"

Sasuke releva la tête brusquement, il était en train de s'assoupir. Ce n'était pas digne du ninja qu'il était ça !

"Pardon ?"

"Est ce que tu trouves que je suis trop pâle ?"

"Heu..." Sasuke était dans un brouillard intellectuel opaque "oui..."

"Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour que je retrouve mes couleurs ?"Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" hésita-il en la voyant s'approcher de son oreille.

"Pourrais-tu me donner un peu de ta chaleur ?"

Sasuke la sentit lui mordiller l'oreille tout en lui serrant l'épaule. Il ne savait pas trop comment mais elle se trouvait un califourchon sur lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, juste une sensation de chaleur qu'il éprouvait au bas du ventre. Son coeur battant la chamade, Sasuke passa ses mains en dessous du pull de la fille qui réprima un soupir quand il lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts. Elle se redressa, prit une bouteille de Sake et sans autre cérémonie, la jeta à la figure de Sasuke qui se réveilla aussitôt pour se retrouver devant le tenancier à recracher l'eau du seau qu'on venait de lui balancer à la figure.

"Paye-moi ce que tu me dois et fiches le camps, le bar ferme!"

Trop hébété pour protester, il chercha son porte feuille dans sa poche arrière...en vain.

"Cette salope m'a volé mon argent !"Dit-il plus pour lui même.

"J'appelle la police..."

"Hein? Quoi !" cria Sasuke en se redressant. Le tenancier crut peut-être qu'il essayait de l'intimider car il tonna d'une voix sèche et autoritaire qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait mais tout le monde au bar l'avait remarqué somnoler longtemps seul sur une chaise.

Sasuke se calma. Il n'allait quand même buter ce barman sous prétexte qu'on lui avait volé son portefeuille. Il proposa de payer le lendemain, mais on lui ria au nez.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au fond d'une geôle. A Suna, on ne badinait pas avec les autorités. Tout actes illicites étaient sévèrement punis. Il ne resta pas longtemps dos au mur qu'il entendit le cliquetis des verrous raisonner bruyamment et l'obscurité s'ouvrir sur Gaara.

"Gaara."

"Kazekage-Sama!"corrigea Gaara.

"Kazekage-Sama, on m'a mis en prison parce qu'on m'a volé mon porte feuille !"

"Tu as loupé le premier rendez-vous avec ton équipe!"

Mais Sasuke s'en foutait éperdument de son équipe. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui tranquillement pour régler ses comptes, d'abord avec le barman en monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes pour ensuite retrouver cette voleuse et lui régler son compte!

"Je te faisais confiance, Sasuke !"

"C'est un malentendu, écoute..."

"Je t'accueille à Suna, je t'offre mon soutien et une chance d'avoir une vie bien mais toi tu t'en fous ! Il suffisait que je te fasse confiance pour te croire tout permis!"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas..."

Rien à faire, Gaara ignorait royalement toutes tentatives de justifications.

"Il n'y a aucun laxisme à Suna ! Nous ne commettrons pas la même erreur que Konoha..."

"Mais ça n'a rien à voir!"S'énerva Sasuke.

"Si le premier jour de ton acceptation à Suna tu agis comme ça, qu'en sera-t-il dans un an? Conduiras-tu nos troupes au massacre comme à Ko..."

Sasuke le frappa de toutes ses forces de son poing et vit que Gaara saignait un peu du coin de la lèvre. Il regretta immédiatement son geste.

"Pardonne-moi "

"Pars de Suna et ne reviens plus jamais !"

Sasuke se trouva aux portes de Suna. Il entendit Gaara crier d'une voix emplie de fureur qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne le tue pas sur le champ.

Il resta un long moment nez à la porte puis tout lui revint! Il avait déjà tout payé! A chaque fois qu'il commandait quelque chose, il payait tout de suite après.

"C'EST UNE ERREUR! J'AI PAYE!"

Sasuke s'époumona longtemps comme ça mais plus personne ne lui répondit! Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur de Suna.

Il fit face au désert et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. L'Akatsuki au grand complet qui l'attendait, son frère en tête. Il reconaissait parfaitement l'épée gigatesque de Kisame, l'étrange accoutrement de l'homme plante et de Tobi, Deidara qui jouait avec une boule d'argile, la marionette qui servait de résidence à Sasori et les autres dont le visage était voilé par un improbable jeux d'ombre. Ils semblaient tous l'observer depuis qu'il avait été jeté de so ancien village d'adoption. Au bout d'un long moment, Itachi se dirigea vers lui.

"Itachi, j'ai payé!"

"Je sais..."répondit son frère en le serrant dans ses bras.

"J'ai tout payé, mais ils m'en demandent plus, ils ne m'ont même pas laissé une chance de rembourser !"

"Ce n'est pas grave !"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !"

"Tuer ton meilleur ami !"

"S'il te plait ! J'en ai assez de tout ça !"

"Alors regarde-moi !"

Sasuke redressa la tête et croisa le regard de son grand frère. Il frissonna d'effroi quand il vit se dessiner dans son iris le mangekyou sharingan.

Il revit alors la mort de ses parents, la mort de Naruto et le massacre de Konoha sauf que c'était lui qui les tuait tous! Naruto le regardait sans à voir l'air d'y croire à chaque fois qu'il lui transperçait le coeur de son chidori. Tous lui souriaient avant de mourir. C'était comme ca qu'il les avait tous tué.

"Tu revivras cette scène toute ta vie!"

"Non..."Sasuke pleurait et sanglotait tandis qu'il se voyait lui massacrer toutes ces personnes qu'il avait essayé d'oublier sans jamais vraiment y parvenir.

Seul dans le noir, il hurla...

Trempé de sueurs, le coeur battant, il se réveilla dans son lit. Il faisait déjà clair mais le silence ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il se releva et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les toilettes pour y vomir.

Il se rinça le visage à l'eau froide pour se rafraîchir et l'observa par le billet de la glace fixée au dessus du lavabo. Un mine de déterré. A quoi ressemblait-il? A un mec qui avait passé une nuit à se cuiter au saké...

Il prit une douche brûlante qui lui fit un bien fou puis s'habilla. Aujourd'hui, il rencontrerait 'ses' futurs ex-Gennins. Quelle tenue devait-il mettre ? Sa tenue avec l'emblème Uchiwa où la tenue réglementaire du Jounin ? Après un court moment d'hésitation, il choisit sa tenue habituelle à savoir sa tenue à l'effigie du clan.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où 'Kazekage-Sama' les avait convoqué pour leur montrer des photographies de leurs futurs élèves. Il arriva juste à temps.

Gaara leur fit un petit discours très métaphorique et presque poétique traitant entre autres des immeubles qui avaient besoin de fondations solides pour pouvoir s'élever le plus haut possible, ou encore que le village était une grande machine et qu'un seul grain de sable pouvait la faire tomber en panne. Sasuke se fit la réflexion que si Gaara avait gagné en rhétorique et pouvait se faire un avocat brillant lorsqu'il le désirait, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé quant à l'originalité de ses discours.

"On va vous distribuer les photographies de vos élèves avec quelques informations élémentaires sur ces derniers. Ensuite, par ordre croissant en fonction du numéro de votre groupe, vous irez poser des questions aux professeurs de l'académie si vous le désirez."

L'ironie du sort fût qu'on lui donne la direction de l'équipe 7. La surprise fût de voir sur une des trois photographies qui lui avait été distribuées le visage trop pâle d'une jeune fille aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux noirs! Si il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses futures élèves, il aurait pu facilement croire à une photographie post-mortem. Aucune erreur possible, c'était la fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Mais alors...

Fébrilement, il retourna la photo et y lu les quelques informations qui y avaient été écrites:

Nakoruru Kagami

14 ans.

10ième sur les 15 élèves reçus.

Un "Oh merde" prononcé juste assez fort pour que Gaara l'entende fût la seule réaction d'un Sasuke atterré qui essayait de démêler le noeud encore très étroit entre le fil de ses rêves et celui de la réalité...


	5. Résurrection partie 3

**:)Chapitre trois: Trois comme trois élèves...**

"Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle!"

C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Gaara qui l'invitait à le suivre dans une pièce vide du bâtiment.

Il suivit son Kage avec une appréhension grandissante, comme un gamin qui attend la sentence de son professeur après avoir été pris sur le fait pour une bêtise particulièrement grave.

Au milieu de la pièce Gaara lui faisait face et le fixait du regard. Au tout début, Sasuke se sentit rapetissé, mais après un hochement de tête mental, il se reprit et ne cilla plus.

"Sasuke, y a-t-il un problème avec un de tes futurs élèves?"

"Non, Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara."corrigea Gaara.

"Pardon, Gaara..."

"S'il y avait le moindre problème, tu me le dirais?"

"Bien sur, Gaara!"

Heureusement que l'expression faciale d'un Uchiwa était la même qu'il mente ou qu'il dise la vérité à savoir, inexpressive...

"Je compte sur toi pour ne pas les renvoyer sur les bancs de l'académie!"

Le super plan de Sasuke intitulé: Aussitôt promu-aussitôt-rétrogradé venait de tomber à l'eau.

"Non, bien sur, Gaara! Ce n'est pas mon genre."

Penser qu'il disait cela sans rire...

"Je compte aussi sur toi pour ne pas être trop taciturne avec tes élèves. Tu es leurs sensei après tout."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre."

Alors Gaara lui expliqua longuement et avec application que Sasuke se devait d'être un guide pour ses élèves. Alors il était en droit de lui demander de se montrer plus causant et moins 'ténébreux' que d'habitude.

"C'est comme Hokage, vois-tu? Il faut parler. Être renfermé et taciturne n'amène à rien de bon. Moi par exemple, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais depuis que je suis Hokage, je n'arrête pas de parler! Des discours, des félicitations, des réprimandes, justifier mes décisions devant le conseil. Donc si j'y arrive, je crois que tu pourrais y arriver, non?"

Sasuke acquiesçait de la tête, surpris par la longue tirade verbale de son ami, la plus longue à laquelle il lui fut jamais donné d'assister.

"Très bien!"fit Gaara en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke "J'espère que tu feras de ces genins de grands ninjas."

"Heu...merci..." Sasuke venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était arrêté à la première photo qu'on lui avait donné.

Gaara se retourna, ouvrit la porte, s'immobilisa et demanda à Sasuke d'accueillir ses élèves sur le terrain d'entraînement le plus proche de la sortie du village.

"Très bien..."

"En fait, Sasuke..."

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Gaara avant d'acquiescer de la tête pour lui signifier poliment qu'il attendait sa question.

"Comment as-tu trouvé mon discours?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke n'aimait pas mentir, non! Une de ses principale règle de vie était qu'il fallait être honnête même si son opinion pouvait faire mal. Très mal même parfois. Sûrement trop. C'est sans doute pourquoi Sasuke avait assuré à Gaara avec l'un de ses rares sourires que son discours était vraiment très touchant...lumineux même. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit Gaara hausser les épaules et s'en aller...

Senseï, qui aurait pu imaginer que Sasuke puisse le devenir. Tenir trois destins entre ses mains, trois vies. Comment en était-il arrivé là? A bien y réfléchir, Sasuke ne s'était contenté depuis quelques années à faire que ce qui lui paraissait normal. Les ninjas qui avaient été avec lui sur le front le considérait comme un shinobi extraordinaire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement eu l'impression de faire un quelconque progrès depuis son arrivée à Suna. Il faisait juste ce qu'il avait à faire, sans penser à son éventuelle mort. Vivre sans regret était devenu pour lui une règle à respecter impérativement. Une voie à suivre. Cependant, être contraint de former de nouveaux élèves par les temps qui courent, en prenant en compte que Suna tient une alliance quasiment sacrée avec une Konoha encore blessée, risquait d'apporter son lot de regrets à sa vie. Il y a eu et il y aura encore de nombreuses guerres sanglantes entre shinobi de différents villages. Sans compter que certaines missions pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses. Mortelles, même! Etre genin par les temps qui courent étaient synonymes de courir de très gros risques.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Jamais des gamins ne devraient avoir à se battre. Jamais. Pourtant ses élèves auraient à se battre et à tuer, comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait-il leur apporter l'équilibre intérieur? Comment ferait-il pour répondre aux questions sans réponse qui viendront immanquablement? Sasuke n'en savait rien...

Qui aurait pu imaginer que l'enfant prodige se serait trouvé ici à Suna à s'inquiéter pour des élèves qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire, jamais rencontré? Lui qui avait été entraîné par les plus grand. Il avait appris le Chidori de Kakashi alors qu'il n'avait encore qu'une douzaine d'années. Puis, il fût accueilli à bras ouverts par Orochimaru qui lui avait enseigné un large éventail de techniques, dont certaines interdites. Puis avec une facilité assez inconcevable, il était retourné à Konoha. Au sein même de l'équipe 7. L'équipe de choc. Rien ne leur résistait. Sakura avait la puissance et les soins, Naruto était devenu une bête de combats, et quand Sasuke se joignait à eux lors d'une bataille, ils étaient inénarrable. Les sannins légendaires faisaient bien pâles figures comparés à eux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. L'équipe 7. Un simple numéro qui voulait dire tellement de choses pour lui...

Jamais, non jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de plénitude en dehors de cette époque là. Il était heureux. Il accompagnait parfois Naruto chez Ichiraku où ce dernier l'assommait avec ses projets de devenir Hokage. Parfois, Sakura se joignait à eux quand elle n'était pas occupée à travailler pour Tsunade. Et l'alchimie se faisait à nouveaux, une ambiance qui n'existait que quand ils étaient à trois.

"Ah merde!"fit-il en hochant brusquement la tête.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus penser à eux. Le plus difficile à accepter, c'était qu'il ne ressentirait probablement plus jamais ce mélange de confiance et de bien être qu'il éprouvait alors. C'était il y a si longtemps. Et il s'en était passé des choses depuis. Des choses que Sasuke préférait occulter de sa pensée d'un claquement de langue incisif.

Il avait 25 ans et il n'avait connu que 3 ans de calme, de paix intérieure. Trois ans. Et ces années lui semblaient belles et bien révolues.

Trois élèves. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait leur apprendre. La jouerait-il à la Orochimaru en les gavant de techniques jusqu'à plus soif? Où serait-il plutôt du genre de Kakashi? Il n'en savait rien et n'était pas assez stupide pour se dire: "je serais tel où tel genre de senseï!". Il essayerait de rester lui-même.

Tiens, étrange! Sasuke pensait comme si ses élèves allaient être accepté d'office. Lui qui voulait s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

Il inspira bruyamment. Il 'avait pas été honnête avec lui même, une fois de plus! En vérité, il bouillonnait d'impatience. Il s'agissait d'une expérience nouvelle bien loin des missions traditionnelles d'un ninja. Mais, serait-il à la hauteur du défi? Et si...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ramenèrent Sasuke à la réalité. Ce fut presque avec étonnement qu'il vit en relevant la tête, qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une vaste pleine à la terre brunâtre et craquelée.

Son oreille ne pouvait pas le tromper, quelqu'un était à quelques mètres derrière lui. Niveau discrétion: quasi nul, même s'il y avait une intention de bien faire.

Il soupira, se leva puis se retourna pour se trouver face à un...enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Dommage, il avait cru que c'était l'un de ses élèves.

Il tourna le dos au gosse et se rassit. Attendant patiemment qu'il parte pour se replonger dans ses pensées.

"Vous êtes... Uchiwa-senseï?"

Dans un soupir, Sasuke sortit les photographies de sa poche, se rappelant qu'il s'était arrêté à la première qu'il laissa tomber négligemment par terre. L'image suivante était celle du jeune garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole, les mêmes cheveux blancs en pagailles, les mêmes yeux gris. Il retourna la photographies et lut silencieusement:

Hizuka Ken'ichi

10 ans

Examen: spécial

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était assez étonnant, Sasuke s'en rendait bien compte! Il avait l'impression que Ken'ichi était deux fois plus petit que lui. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, Ken'ichi, Ichi pour les intimes comme ne manquait pas de le faire remarqué le principal concerné, n'avait été remarqué qu'à l'âge de huit ans par un juunin en mission. Huit ans, âge où il fut habilité à apprendre des professeurs de l'académie ninja de Suna. Il avait fait les six années de formations habituelles en seulement deux ans. C'était assez impressionnant, surtout quand on tenait compte des réformes accomplies ces vingts dernières années pour ne plus avoir de "génies" faisant leur scolarité en une petite année. Sasuke se promit de s'informer auprès des senseï de l'académie pour mieux comprendre ce parcours peu ordinaire comme il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à haute voix, .

"C'est parce que je suis le plus fort!"cria Ken'ichi en tapant du poing contre sa poitrine.

"..."

Sasuke ne prêta plus ostensiblement attention à son premier élève et se rassit sur son rocher.

"Senseï? On fait quoi?"

"On attend..."

"On attend quoi?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Les genins de Suna n'était pas assigné à une équipe comme à Konoha, devinait-il. Apparemment, Ken'ichi ne savait même qu'il avait deux futurs équipiers. Il avait sûrement dû recevoir un faire part par la poste où quelque chose dans ce goût là...

Le shinobi suivant ne tarda pas. Il leva la tête et vit le visage de Nakoruru Kagami. C'était dingue, elle paraissait bien plus jeune que la veille. Il aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas la même personne si elle n'avait pas étouffé un cri d'exclamation de surprise. Elle paraissait un peu moins pâle, nota Sasuke.

Génial, pensa ironiquement Sasuke, la situation promettait de belles galères!

"Mais c'est..."commenca-t-elle d'une voix forte avant que le regard:"ajoute-une-lettre-à-ta-phrase-et-tu-mourras-incessemment-sous-peu" de Sasuke ne la fasse taire.

"T'es qui toi?" demanda Ken'ichi

"T'es qui toi, toi?" demanda le jeune fille en guise de réponse.

"Je suis l'Elève de Uchiwa-Sensei!"répondit Ichi. Sasuke pouvait presque entendre la majuscule au mot élève tellement il avait déclaré sa phrase pompeusement.

"Ah bon? Moi aussi!"lanca-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

"Menteuse!"

"Mais si, je te..."

"T'es trop vieille!"

"Non mais espèce de sale gamin, c'est toi qui est trop jeune!"

"Non c'est toi!"

"Non c'est..."

Et bien, ca promet! se dit Sasuke en baissant la tête sans plus prêter attention à la dispute de ses deux futurs élèves. Il avait oublié une chose très importante, primordiale même! Les Gennins n'étaient encore pour la plupart que des gamins! Et comme il était le senseï, il allait devoir supporter leurs enfantillages tout le long de leur apprentissage.

Les enfants ne semblaient pas se lasser de leur dispute débile. Ils criaient de plus en plus fort des insultes de plus en plus ridicules...

Vos gueules... Pensa Sasuke.

"Vos gueules!"

L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de parler? Non, il n'avait fait que penser cette phrase.

"Vous agissez comme des petits enfants!"

Non, ce n'était pas lui. L'auteur de cette petite réprimande était un autre gamin d'une douzaine d'années. Sasuke observa la dernière des photographies qu'il avait recue. Le regard sombre, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés, la peau mat, presque cuivrée: le portrait correspondait bien au visage qu'il avait devant lui. Il lut rapidement les informations au dos de la feuille.

Sanada Shinobu

12 ans

3ième sur les quinzes élèves reçus

"C'est vous Uchiwa-senseï? Ou Sasuke-senseï? Comment faut-il vous appeler?"

Le ton de la question déplu fortement à Sasuke. Il y avait un brin d'ironie dans la voix du jeune garcon. Peut-être que Sasuke ne se présentait pas à son avantage, assis sur un énorme caillou à lire des informations derrière une photo comme un parfait touriste pas du tout informé de la situation. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait laissé son bandeau frontal de Suna dans sa poche. Les gennins pouvaient être tellement stupides parfois, à se fier aux apparences.

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

"Je trouve que les deux sonnent très mal...Shinobu, c'est ca? Non, senseï suffira amplement. Mais si vous tenez à ajouter Sasuke ou Uchiwa, ca ne me pose aucun problème."répondit-il presque aimablement.

Il profita du long silence qui s'était installé pour se lever et dominer ses trois potentiels Gennin de toute sa hauteur.

"Bon, je vous épargnerai les présentations fastidieuses. J'ai vos noms et ca me suffit amplement pour le moment. Pour le reste, on verra si vous réussissez votre test."

Sasuke sourit à nouveau du coin des lèvres. Il avait presque senti la pression tomber en bloc sur le petit groupe.

"Sasuke-senseï! Nous avons déjà passé..." voulut rappeler Kagami.

Toutes traces d'émotions s'éffacèrent du visage de Sasuke.

"Vous parlez de ce petit test qui consiste à executer des techniques de bases dans une salle de classe?"prononca-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Aucun des trois n'osa répondre.

"Bien, vous avez compris... Donc, il va falloir que je vous fasse passer une petite épreuve, pour que je puisse voir de mes propres yeux, vos qualités mais surtout vos défauts..."

Sasuke sortit son bandeau frontal de sa poche et le déroula sous le regard attentif des trois aspirants ninjas.

"Evidemment, si je juge que vos lacunes sont trop grandes, vous retournerez illico à l'académie."

Il montra ostensiblement son bandeau et en entra un bout du tissu dans son pantalon de ninja de manière à ce qu'il ne tombe pas par terre au moindre mouvement. Néanmoins, une simple traction aurait permis à n'importe qui de le prendre.

"Je tiens néanmoins à précisez deux points. Le premier, si l'un de vous est trop faible, je vous renvois tous à l'académie. Deuxième, je n'ai encore jamais accepté d'élève..."

Sasuke observa encore ses élèves. Ken'ichi regardait son bandeau comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, Kagami et Shinobu semblait avoir compris la nature du test.

"Si vous parvenez à m'arracher ceci..."dit-il en montrant le bout du bandeau qui pendait librement contre son pantalon "Je vous accepte sinon, ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que l'on se verra."

"Vous arracher ce bandeau? C'est tout?" demanda Ken'ichi en le pointant du doigt, un peu incrédule.

"Oui, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous renvoie à l'académie si vous échouez..."

"On peut vous frapper?"demanda Shinobu.

"Tout les coups sont permis..."

"C'EST VRAI?"s'exclamèrent les trois élèves.

Sasuke acquiessa, il avait trop parlé.

"D'accord je commence alors"dit Ken'ichi en s'avancant tout en s'étirant les chevilles "Faites attention, ca pourrait faire mal!"

"Ce sont toujours les grandes gueules qui..."

Sasuke s'interrompit et contra le coup de pied que le jeune aspirant venait de lui porter au niveau de cou. Il était rapide pour un aspirant ninja, même pour un gennin. Sasuke comprit un peu mieux pourquoi sa formation à l'académie n'avait duré que deux années.

"...parle le plus!"

Gaara semblait lui avoir choisi une équipe sur mesure. Peut-être que les deux autres seraient aussi interressants.

Il recula rapidement au moment où il remarqua la main de son assaillant tenter d'aggriper son bandeau. Quand il jugea la distance suffisante entre lui et ses élèves. Il disparut de leur vue dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Résurrection partie 4

**Chapitre 4: Quatre Shinobi.**

Kagami courait à travers le désert le plus silencieusement possible à la recherche de son possible Sensei. Dans son esprit, la marche à suivre était claire comme la pleine lune: D'abord, localiser sa cible, ensuite attendre et guetter la moindre faille pour lui arracher son foulard. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'echouer cet examen, même si elle s'était rendue compte il y a peu de temps qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'étendue de la puissance de son ainé.

Un bruit suspect la contraint à s'arrêter, elle s'accroupit au sol en déguainant un kunai. Parée au pire, elle se concentra sur son environnement. Un bruit de lames de fer qui s'entrechoque la fit légerement sursautée. Apparement, un élève avait déjà trouvé le maître. Discrètement, elle s'avanca et escalada l'énorme dune pour voir le plus jeune d'entre eux, Ken'Ichi, se ruer sur Sasuke avec une vitesse qui défiait l'imagination.

"Tu finiras bien par te fatiguer..." avait prononcé l'Uchiwa entre deux corps à corps.

Kagami observa le visage de son benjamin et vit, avec soulagement, qu'il ne montrait aucun signe d'épuisement.

"Vous êtes le seul qui parvenez à me suivre. Même les Sensei de l'académie étaient moins fort que moi!"avait-il déclaré sur un ton exprimant un sentiment que Kagami comprit immédiatement, même il lui demeurait incompréhensible: la jubilation.

"Ne rêve pas, les professeurs de ton académie ont juste été trop gentil avec toi. Tu es rapide pour un gennin et je vois que tu as compris deux ou trois choses en taijutsu, mais ca s'arrète là"avait raillé Sasuke avant que le combat ne reprenne.

Kagami parvenait à les suivre des yeux sans trop de difficulté, même si les coups portés ne lui apparaissaient que comme des tracés flous. Une sensation d'inutilité s'empara d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien faire? Même le plus jeune d'entre eux était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle. Ses kunais lui semblaient bien dérisoire face à la célérité des deux opposants qui se faisait face dans une intense confrontation.

Attendre. Elle devait attendre le temps que le maître fasse une erreur, qu'il lui tourne le dos ou que Ken'Ichi prenne l'avantage. Elle se tenait prête à toute éventualité, à sauter sur la moindre occasion pour en finir au plus vite dans une course poursuite qui ne tournerait pas à son avantage car elle se savait peu endurante. Le mieux pour elle était de mettre le paquet dés la première tentative pour attraper ce fameux bandeau.

Soudain, un cri de victoire l'arracha de ses pensées pour la plaquer devant la réalité, Ken'Ichi plongea sa main vers le foulard du maître persuadé, Kagami le devinait à son cri d'excitation, de pouvoir l'attraper mais Sasuke s'était déplacé sur le coté du jeune aspirant genin tellement rapidment qu'il semblait s'être teleporté. Pourtant Kagami ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa cible venait de lui tourner le dos.

Elle se leva, fit quelques signes pour faire apparaitre deux clones et s'élanca le plus rapidement possible vers Sasuke Uchiwa qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. C'était trop facile, elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre du bandeau, dans une grande expiration, elle plongea le bras en direction du foulard de toute la rapidité dont elle était capable mais le bout de tissu lui échappa soudainement. Sasuke Uchiwa avait fait un brusque pas d'esquive et le clone à droite de Kagami passa à travers le Jônin. Son illusion avaient été inutile, pire encore, elle avait gaspillé de son précieux chakra stupidement.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle jetta son kunai après avoir rapidement visé la jambe droite de son adversaire. Au moins, si le coup portait, le maître serait ralenti par la blessure et devrait peut-être même abandonner et s'avouer vaincu mais cette pensée fut balayée aussi facilement que son kunai l'avait été du revers de la main de l'Uchiwa.

"Ce n'est pas possible, il est trop fort pour nous!"ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser alors que dans un coup de vent, Ken'Ichi passa à coté d'elle pour se ruer à nouveau sur leur adversaire.

Ce que fit le jounin éteignit le peu d'espoir qui restait à Kagami d'attraper le bandeau attaché à son pantalon. Alors que Ken'Ichi se préparait à lui assèner un gigantesque coup de poing, le maître tendit le bras vers lui et d'une pichenette sur le bout du nez, cassa net l'avancée du jeune aspirant ninja dont la tête fut jetée en arrière.

"Tu es rapide, tu es fort mais tu ne sais pas te battre efficacement!"avait lancé l'Uchiwa avant d'assèner un coup de genoux dans le ventre du garcon qui se plia sur lui-même tout en faisant des petits pas en arrière pour conserver son équilibre. Ken'Ichi n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la main de son adversaire, d'un mouvement de bas en haut, l'atteignit au visage. Kagami comprit très vite qu'il n'y avait aucune puissance dans le coup qu'elle venait de voir passer, seulement l'équilibre de l'aspirant ninja avait été perturbé, le buste de Ken'Ichi se dépliant instantanément pour se voir de nouveau la tête levée vers le ciel.

Impuissante, Kagami vit le plat de la main du jounin toucher à nouveau le ventre de son benjamin qui essaya de ne pas se plier en deux. Puis de plus en plus rapidement, Sasuke Uchiwa le frappa à la joue, au front, puis toucha de la pointe des doigt le creux de l'épaule de son opposant ainsi que, dans la prolongation de son mouvement, son menton du revers de la main puis la glotte du majeur alors que son autre main frappa à nouveau au ventre puis aux côtes.

Ken'Ichi, en désespoir de cause, avait lancé son poing en avant à l'aveuglette. Sasuke Uchiwa l'écarta d'un brusque mouvement du bras et reprit sa besogne qui semblait consister à frapper toutes les parties du corps de son adversaire de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le jônin ne semblait pas disposer à arrèter son interminable enchainement, Ken'Ichi s'écroula sur ses jambes et Sasuke disparut laissant Kagami la bouche grande ouverte.

Il lui fallut un instant avant de se précipiter auprès de corps encore inerte de Ken'ichi.

Elle voulut le secouer pour le reveiller mais elle s'apercut qu'il avait encore les yeux ouverts. D'un mouvement lent, il s'assit.

"Wow, il est vraiment fort!"s'était-il émerveillé.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait plaisir la dedans!"le gronda Kagami "Il aurait pu te réduire en bouillie, d'ailleurs comment ca se fait que tu n'aies aucune blessure?"

Keni'ichi se gratta le menton pensif avant d'expliquer d'une voix lente:

"C'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti ca. Il n'y avait aucune force dans ses coups même le coup de genou du début n'était pas puissant, c'était juste qu'il les placait d'une telle manière que je ne pouvais plus rien faire puis, il a accèleré et je me suis dit que faire semblant de m'écrouler était la meilleure solution pour continuer le combat. Seulement, je n'ai pas été capable de me relever. Je suis resté à contempler le ciel."

Kagami ne chercha pas à rompre le silence béat de son équipier tout de suite. Au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose. Sasuke Uchiwa ne pouvait pas être battu par des Genins qui n'utilisent que leur Taijutsu.

"Reste un peu assis, il faut que je réfechisse à un moyen d'attraper ce maudit foulard."

"Tu aurais pu essayé pendant qu'il me tapait dessus!"reprocha-t-il, remis de sa défaite.

"C'est ca! Et de servir de punching ball à ta place!"ironisa-t-elle.

S'ils voulaient attraper ce foulard, ils faudraient qu'ils travaillent à deux, au moins.

"Tu ne sais pas où est l'autre? Shinobu..."l'interrogea-t-elle.

Ken'ichi fit non de la tête avant de se lever.

"On fait quoi?"demanda-t-il.

Kagami reflechit un court instant. Sasuke Uchiwa était trop fort même pour eux deux. Il leur fallait l'aide de Shinobu mais en attendant:

"Il va falloir qu'on essaye à deux."

Bizarrement, rien ne semblait faire plus plaisir à Ken'Ichi que cette solution. Ils partirent à la recherche de leur cible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu marchait à travers le desert depuis un petit moment déjà. Suna n'était pas son village natal, c'est pourquoi il avait toujours eu du mal avec la chaleur torride qui y règnait constamment. Il aurait nettement preferé avoir à passer ce test dans une forêt mais hélas, il n'y avait pas de forêt à Suna, juste de longues nappes de sables qui s'étendraient à perte de vue si il n'y avait pas eu autant de dunes.

"Ce sera dur de le prendre par surprise dans un environnement pareil."marmonna-t-il.

Quand Sasuke Uchiwa avait disparu, Shinobu avait tout de suite regretté de ne pas avoir demandé combien de temps durerait l'épreuve. Survivre dans le désert était parfaitement possible pour tout les genins, même pour ceux qui comme lui, venaient de sortir de l'académie. C'était juste une tache un peu pénible.

Shinobu observa les alentours avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'ombre d'une des rares roches assez solide pour resister à l'érosion des sables. Il n'aimait pas trop ce soleil torride, il fût un temps où il habitait dans une région de la planète au climat plus tempèré mais il avait fallu qu'il aille vivre ici pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Il y a six ans, alors qu'il venait à peine de passer l'âge de raison, sa grande soeur l'avait présentée aux examinateurs ninjas de Suna dans le but de lui faire suivre une formation de shinobi. Il se rappellait de la tension qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait du lacher la main de sa soeur pour rentrer tout seul dans la pièce où les examinateurs devaient le soumettre à certaines épreuves censé leur donner une idée de son potentiel.

Au bout d'une heure de questionnements, de test et de petites épreuves physiques, on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait être admis à l'académie à condition qu'il fournisse un travail sérieux et constant.

Shinobu ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans l'ombre du rocher contre lequel il s'appuyait. Sur le coup, il avait vraiment eu l'impression que ses examinateurs l'avaient laissé passer de justesse.

Toujours était-il que quand il avait voulu annoncer la nouvelle de son admition à sa soeur, elle avait disparu pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il se rappellait parfaitement des premières semaines de solitude qu'il avait du endurer dans un endroit qui l'étouffait. En effet, il était né dans une région au climat bien moins rude, une région bien plus boisée alors que village caché du sable était en plein milieu du désert.

Si Shinobu devait se rappeller de quelque chose avant son arrivée à Suna, c'était de ses longues escapades dans une gigantesque forêt où il jouait parmis des bêtes qui, il l'apprit plus tard, étaient sensées représenter une grande menace pour l'homme.

Après son arrivée à Suna, le temps aidant, il avait fini par oublier le sentiment de manque qu'il éprouvait à cause de la disparition de sa soeur, puis il avait fini par oublier le son de sa voix et enfin son visage. Tout ce dont il se rappellait maintenant était d'une cascade de long cheveux noirs recouvrant toute la longueur du dos d'une silhouette mince et de grande taille.

Dans l'ombre de la grande pierre contre laquelle il s'appuyait, Shinobu ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que si il arrivait à passer ce test, sa soeur reapparaitrait et qu'elle pourrait enfin lui expliquer qui il était, qui étaient ses parents, qui était-elle...

La sensation qu'on l'observait tira le jeune aspirant de sa rêverie pour tourner la tête vers un lézard de grande taille (Il faisait au moins la taille de son bras) qui l'observait de cet oeil fixe de prédateur caractéristique aux reptiles.

"Salut, toi!"tenta-t-il dans l'espérance que le lézard fuirait au son de sa voix.

Le reptile descendit rapidement du rocher pour se poser devant Shinobu.

Le genin savait que communiquer avec un lezard était encore plus difficile que de converser avec un chien ou un chat. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'aucun être humain n'était capable de comprendre les messages qu'essayait de leur faire passer les animaux. Aucun être humain sauf lui. Il parvenait à comprendre et à se faire comprendre du chien errant qui trainait souvent dans les ordures de l'orphelinat en quête de nourriture ou encore du chat de la vieille marchande de légumes tout près de l'académie. Il avait souvent souri en comprenant l'ironie des reflections qu'avaient les animaux de compagnies par rapport à leur maître comme il s'était souvent tu d'emerveillement devant la sagesse de ces êtres dits inférieurs mais qui passait pourtant leur vie à observer le genre humain. C'était sans doute pourquoi Shinobu avait toujours plus cherché la compagnie des animaux que celle des humains, souvent malhonnêtes autant envers les autres qu'envers eux mêmes.

En fait, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de 'parler' mais plutôt de faire comprendre ses sentiments profonds. D'ailleur, quand Shinobu conversait avec les quelques animaux du voisinage, il accompagnait ses paroles de gestes et d'intonnations de voix et les animaux lui répondait par un de ces regards qui en disait long ou par toute la gamme de cris dont ils étaient capable. Le fait qu'il puisse se faire comprendre simplement en parlant était tout récent. Souvent, Shinobu parvenait à comprendre ce que l'animal voulait lui dire mais parfois même s'il parvenait à traduire ce que l'animal essayait de lui dire, il ne saisissait pas le sens profond de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand c'était le cas, l'animal sentant qu'il n'avait pas été compris mettait ca sur le compte de l'être humain en général qui s'était tellement compliqués qu'ils ne parvenaient même plus à saisir l'essentiel.

La seule créature avec qui il ne parvenait pas à communiquer, c'était Osukaru: le poisson rouge du bibliothèquaire. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

"Tu veux m'aider?"demanda-t-il.

Le lezard demeurait immobile, peut-être avait-il compris? Shinobu ne pouvait vraiment pas en jurer.

"As-tu vu un autre être humain ici aujourd'hui?"tenta-t-il

Le réptile se contenta de regarder quelque part au dessus de l'épaule de Shinobu comme si ce dernier n'existait pas.

"Tu ne comprend pas ce que j'essaye de ..."commenca-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, un étrange pressentiment ayant commencé à peser sur son esprit. Peut-être que...

Lentement, il se retourna et vit dans la direction où le lézard regardait deux personnes marcher au loin. Il devina sans trop de problème qu'il s'agissait de ses deux équipiers.

Un peu etonné de la facilité avec laquelle le lezard semblait l'avoir compris si il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard, il s'apprèta à rejoindre ses deux équipiers avant de se reprendre et de reporter son attention à celui qui venait de lui apporter une aide précieuse.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te donner en échange..."s'excusa-t-il un peu gené.

Il reflechit un court moment, espèrant que ses équipiers n'étaient plus hors de portée, et eut une illumination. Il sortit sa gourde et en vida une partie sur une des inégalités de la pierre contre laquelle il s'était posé de tel sorte qu'il y ait une petite flaque d'eau assez profonde pour qu'un petit animal puisse s'y abreuver.

En rangeant sa gourde, il attendit la réaction du lézard mais il semblait vouloir rester immobile.

"Je t'ai donné ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à trouver dans un désert. Tu pourrais..."

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Peut-être que les lézards ne buvaient pas? Il se renseignerait quand il sera rentré.

"Merci!" avait-il lancé en prenant la direction des ses équipiers au pas de course.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna et vit le reptile sur la pierre mais Shinobu était trop loin pour voir si l'animal profitait de son cadeau ou pas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S'enfoncant de plus en plus profondément dans le désert de Suna, Sasuke continuait à marcher tranquillement, se demandant quand ses prétendus genins allaient enfin le retrouver. Pour être plus honnête avec lui-même, il n'attendait plus que ce Shinobu car il avait déjà analysé les deux autres.

Sasuke avait été très décu par la performance de Kagami. Elle était d'une faiblesse ridicule pour une kunoichi de quatorze ans. Sa seule qualité semblait être qu'elle était consciente de son manque de force et qu'elle composait avec.

Ce qui perturbait pourtant Sasuke, ce n'était pas les médiocres performances de cette fille mais bien le fait qu'il ne sache plus si il avait bel et bien fait quelque chose avec elle la veille. Il avait suffit d'un soir de déprime et il s'était laissé saouler comme un idiot, encore cela passait puisqu'il n'était pas en mission, mais le fait que sa future disciple l'ait vu et peut-être ramené voir même plus au vu du rêve torride qu'il avait fait cette nuit là, c'était quelque chose d'impardonnabe. Pire, c'était de la pédophilie. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle avait 24 ans? Il était saoul à ce point? Si Gaara l'apprenait, il risquait de se faire passer un sacré savon et de perdre la confiance de la seule personne avec qui il avait noué des liens allant un peu plus loin que de la simple camaraderie et cela, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Néanmoins, Sasuke avait été très positivement impressionné par le plus jeune d'entre ses élèves, Hizuka Ken'Ichi. Ce gosse semblait avoir déjà compris comment se servir de son chakra et ce, de manière instinctive vu la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à augmenter sa puissance et sa rapidité. Pas de doute la dessus, Ken'ichi, Ichi pour les intimes était un génie à sa manière même si il lui restait énormément de choses basiques à apprendre.

"Peut-être qu'un jour il sera plus fort que moi..."murmura-t-il en se retournant pour savoir si les trois genins n'étaient pas dans les environs.

Voyant bien que personne ne trainait dans le coin, Sasuke rebroussa chemin, décidé à rentrer au village tanquillement. Si les genins ne le trouvaient pas d'ici là, il les recalerait avec raison.

Sasuke aimait marcher à travers les dunes de sables du désert de Suna. La chaleur torride qui y règnait lui donnait l'impression que son coeur se réchauffait, comme si il se rechargeait. Pour des gens comme Sasuke, un désert aride n'est pas un lieu qui entraîne une mort affreuse quand ils s'y égarent. Non, c'était bien plus que cela. Sentir ses pieds s'enfoncer légèrement dans le sable, le forcant à faire de plus en plus d'effort pour avancer. Constamment veiller à ne pas se faire prendre dans des sables mouvants qui l'enfonceraient dans les ténèbres les plus profondes lentement mais surement et ce même s'il se débat comme un possèdé pour en sortir. Pour les gens faibles, il n'y a qu'une seule solution: attendre que quelqu'un les en sorte et leur en devoir une. Pour les gens forts, s'en sortir soi-même et ne même plus regarder où ils mettent les pieds car de toute facon ils s'en sortiront.

Attendre des heures sous un soleil de plomb, sensible à la chaleur sans pour autant la fuir, sentir son corps se désaltèrer peu à peu et refuser de rentrer aux villages pour s'abreuver le plus longtemps possible. Sasuke l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises tout comme il avait plongé souvent ses mains dans le sables trop chaud pour lui. D'abord, serrer les poings, lever les bras et regarder les grains s'écouler de tout les trous laissé par sa poigne pour rejoindre cet océan couleur or sans regret. Ne pas se soucier de tout ce sable qui s'écoule parce qu'il en a encore plein les mains, puis resserer peu à peu sa prise même si elle ne lui en économise qu'une ridicule quantité. Enfin, quand le sable ne s'écoule plus, ne plus trouver ca divertissant parce que de tout façon il n'en reste plus beaucoup dans le creux de ses poings, ouvrir les mains et se les frotter vigoureusement pour se débarasser des grains restant et s'en aller.

Le désert, c'était tout ca. Si peu mais tellement. Un endroit qui semble mort mais dont il avait tiré de nombreuses leçons de vie.

Sasuke s'arrèta et recula d'un pas alors qu'un kunai se planta à l'endroit où il aurait du être.

"Tu ne te caches plus, Shinobu?"demanda Sasuke tranquillement en se retournant vers son agresseur séparé de lui de seulement quelques mètres.

"Vous n'êtes pas vigilant, Sensei. Je vous suivais depuis un bon moment et vous n'aviez rien remarqué."railla Shinobu dans une tentative pour destabiliser Sasuke.

"Si ca t'encourage de croire ca..."rétorqua Sasuke tranquillement, persuadé que celui qui le ferait douter de lui était peut-être déjà né mais que ce n'était certainement pas ce gosse insolent.

Shinobu lanca deux Kunais que Sasuke attrappa au vol presque aussi négligement qu'il para l'attaque que son élève lui porta tout de suite après.

Laisser ce jeune ninja lui faire toute les crasses possibles, le laisser épuiser son maigre éventail de techniques pour lui prouver qu'il en avait encore des choses à apprendre. C'était ce que Sasuke fit, esquivant et contrant toute les techniques de son jeune adversaire jusqu'à ce que l'ineluctable vienne.

A court d'idée, Shinobu s'écarta de son ennemi. Il essaya de porter quelques coups en desespoir de cause mais Sasuke ne laissait rien passer.

Shinobu était forcé de reconnaître qu'à lui tout seul, il ne faisait pas le poid. Heureusement qu'il avait un atout cacher dans son sac.

Brusquement, il s'écarta du sensei qui le laissa faire, curieux de voir le coup qu'il lui préparerait.

Sasuke vit Shinobu lui lancé six shuriken, il les écarta tous des kunais qu'il avait auparavant attrapé. De nombreux sifflements l'alerta que des projectiles fusaient à sa droite. Il vit que Kagami s'était dissimulée et avait attendu le moment pour lui balancer tout les projectiles qu'elle pouvait.

Il se tourna avec rapidité et para tout aussi facilement les armes qui risquaient de le toucher.

Pas trop mal, j'imagine que maintenant c'est le plus petit qui va me lancer quelque chose, pensa Sasuke.

Seulement Sasuke se trompait. Ken ichi n'avait pas attendu que Kagami ait finit de balancer toutes ses armes de jets pour agir. Il s'était suicidairement approché de Sasuke par derrière le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, sans doute pour attraper le bandeau.

C'est très bête ca, tu viens de gacher tout les bons points qui tu avais gagné, ne put s'empecher de penser Sasuke alors qu'il se retournait pour s'occuper de dernier venu.

Ken'ichi courait avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable mais le maître l'avait déjà remarquer. Il cria en se jetant dans les pieds de Sasuke, visiblement surpris par l'action, et passa en dessous de ses jambes en glissant. Il essaya de s'approprier le bandeau mais Sasuke sauta dans les airs et se receptionna gracieusement quelques pas plus loin.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient enfin fait équipe. Il était temps. Son bonheur fit place à l'étonnement quand il entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'un parchemin explosif sur le point de se consummer. Sasuke baissa la tête et s'apercut enfin qu'un parchemin avait été plaqué sur chacune de ses jambes.

"Merde..."fit-il.

L'onde de choc provoquée par l'explosion fut tellement puissante que les trois genins durent se protèger de leurs mains pour ne pas être aveuglé par le sable qui volait dans tout les sens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken'Ichi ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie quand il comprit que la victoire leur revenait. Bien mal lui en prit puisqu'il, sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, il avala du sable qui avait été soufflé par l'explosion.

Malgré sa quinte de toux, il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son attention sur l'endroit où son maître était sensé être. Il se préparait à la prochaine attaque de Sasuke, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui préparer comme sale tour mais rien ne vint. Il vit le visage de Kagami et Shinobu évoluer de la méfiance à la franche inquiétude en passant par la stupéfaction.

J'en ai trop fais, je crois, commenca à culpabiliser Ken'ichi alors que la fumée se dissipait peu à peu pour, au final, disparaitre complètement.

Le corps sanglant de Sasuke, inerte, était affalé à terre. Seul son visage avait été épargné et reflètait une serennité que les trois genins n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir venir à bout d'une telle personne.

"Merde..." entendit-il murmurer du coté de Kagami.

Ken'ichi vit les deux autres s'approcher du jônin avec méfiance, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se relève et les attaque comme un malade mais rien de tout cela ne se passa.

Le corps de Sasuke ne bougea légerement qu'au moment où shinobu, pas encore convaincu de sa mort, le secoua avec reserve du bout du pied sans pour autant que le jônin ne se relève.

"Oh, sensei..."appella Shinobu en s'accroupissant pour tater le poul de Sasuke.

"Alors?"demanda Kagami d'une voix étrangement etherée.

Shinobu lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête explicite: le poul ne battait plus, Sasuke Sensei était bel et bien mort.

Ken'ichi balbutia quelques mots incohérents quand le regards des deux autres gennins se posèrent sur lui. Il aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il savait que c'était faux. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu le tuer puisque il avait littéralement fait exploser le Sensei.

"Je pensais qu'il s'en sortirait, moi."parvint-il à articuler.

"Tu lui as collé deux étiquettes explosivies sur les jambes. Comment voulais-tu qu'il s'en sorte?"reprocha Kagami

"Mais... Mais, je n'en sais rien moi."se défendit Ken'ichi comme il put.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons perdu notre sensei."lanca Shinobu en prenant le bandeau de Sasuke.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait?"interrogea Kagami toujours choquée.

"On rentre et on informe la personne compétente sinon on risque d'avoir de graves ennuis."répondit Shinobu.

"Mais...on va le laisser comme ca?"interrogea Ken'ichi.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse, crétin? Le prendre avec toi comme un trophée?"retorqua Kagami agacée par l'attitude de son équipier.

Ken'ichi trouvait cela injuste, à les entendre, c'était lui le responsable.

"Vous allez dire que c'est moi?"devina-t-il.

Un silence gené confirma ses craintes.

"Mais...mais..."balbutia-t-il effrayé.

"En plus, techniquement parlant, c'est toi qui l'a tué, non? Assume!"argumenta Kagami.

"Mais vous m'avez aidé!!"s'écria le plus jeune de genin desesperé.

"J'ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien fait."marmonna Shinobu.

"Il vaudrait mieux qu'on dise la vérité, hein? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un malentendu."proposa Kagami.

La pression sembla un peu se desserer autour de Ken'Ichi qui soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tuerait un jônin si facilement et il savait qu'il ne se rendait pas encore compte de la portée de ses actes, toute son intelligence se concentrant sur le : comment s'en sortir sans subir un chatiment digne de ce nom?

"Et le corps?"demanda-t-il à nouveau.

"On te l'a dis, repèta Shinobu, pour en faire quoi? L'empailler?"

"C'est clair que vouloir empailler son sensei, ce n'est pas très glorieux!"entendit dire Ken'Ichi.

"Mais rien à..."

Il s'interrompit, il observa la bouche de Shinobu puis celle de Kagami et du se rendre à l'évidence: aucun des deux genin n'avait parlé. Il sentit un main lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Et puis, qu'est ce que vous voudriez faire d'un tas de feuilles?"

Shinobu se retourna à l'endroit où le cadavre aurait du être et vit qu'un monticule de feuilles avait remplacé le corps.

Ken'ichi se retrourna brusquement et du se rendre à l'évidence. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'être plus mort que lui, au contraire, il était debout, l'air toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude.

"Je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de continuer ce petit test. Vous l'avez passé avec brio, bravo..."les félicita-t-il d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître indifférent s'il n'était démenti par un sourire en coin.

Shinobu soupira de soulagement, Kagami s'exclama de joie et Ken'Ichi était tout simplement devenu intenable tellement il courait dans tout les sens.

"Seulement, j'ai un petit soucis..."confia Sasuke.

Les trois genins reportèrent leur attention sur leur sensei.

"Vous voyez, le problème c'est qu'il faut que l'un d'entre vous parte. Ceci est du à une nouvelle réforme que l'on doit à notre nouveau kazekage: Un sensei pour deux élèves. Il parait que c'est l'idéal pour former des ninjas d'élite."

Sasuke savoura le silence pesant qui avait littéralement écrasé tout le remue ménage que faisaient les trois genins.

"Je suis désolé que ca se passe ainsi mais c'est comme ca. Ce sont les règles et un ninja se doit de les respecter."continua Sasuke avant de garder le silence afin de laisser Ken'Ichi se révolter complètement contre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"C'est injuste."se plaignit Kagami devenue encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"C'est vrai."concèda Sasuke "C'est pourquoi je vais vous laisser choisir lequel d'entre vous il faut rejeter de l'équipe 7. Vous avez travaillé ensemble, vous êtes plus à même que moi pour sentir avec qui vous aviez le plus d'affinité."

Sasuke observa avec son impassibilité habituelle le visage de ses genins. Ils semblaient tout les trois mal à l'aise et il ne pouvait que les comprendre. D'un coté, ils risquaient de se faire écarter et d'un autre, il devait choisir lequel d'entre eux allaient les quitter.

"Alors décidez vous! Je vous laisse quelques minutes."ordonna-t-il avant de s'asseoir dans le sable et de fermer les yeux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les trois genins se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise sans oser prononcer un mot contre l'autre.

"Je crois que l'idéal, c'est de prendre les plus forts d'entre nous."dit calmement Shinobu.

Il observa Kagami un court moment alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Ken'Ichi s'approcha de Sasuke.

"Pourquoi à l'académie on a appris que les équipe devait être constituée de trois où quatre personne? Je suis sur que vous mentez, que c'est une espèce de test parce que vous ne voulez pas de nous."demanda-t-il.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et observa à nouveau ses trois genins. Shinobu l'observait comme si il voulait lire à travers lui, Kagami semblait genée que Ken'Ichi prenne sa défense.

"C'est vrai, il faut trois, quatre personnes pour constituer une équipe."concèda Sasuke.

"Ben alors..."

"La troisième personne doit être un ninja médical. Kazekage sama a jugé que vu le peu de ninja que Suna formait, il fallait au moins tout faire pour qu'il n'y pas de morts malheureuse."Expliqua le sensei en fixant Kagami du regard.

"C'est injuste."s'exlama Ken'ichi.

"Tu peux toujours partir si tu n'aimes pas ca, au moins la question sera reglée."lanca Sasuke sans se départir de son calme.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tout cela se tenait. Un nouveau Kazekage, de nouvelles réformes. C'était parfaitement possible et elle ne croyait pas que Sasuke mentait. Elle pensait enfin être arrivé à quelque chose malgré tout ses efforts. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement être kunoichi mais il fallait qu'elle le devienne en dépit de ses maigres capacités. Elle avait promis, quand elle était toute petite. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était apprendre à devenir assez forte pour sauver la personne la plus formidable qu'elle ait jamais connu.

"Alors?" les pressa Sasuke.

Ken'Ichi voulut parler à nouveau mais Kagami l'interrompit en posant la main sur son épaule.

"Je vais m'en aller alors. Je suis la plus faible de nous trois et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre quoique ce soit d'un sensei aussi tordu."lanca-t-elle en constatant avec deception que son allusion n'avait pas fait naître la moindre émotion sur le visage de Sasuke.

Kagami se retourna pour voir les visages de ses deux ex équipiers et vit que malgré leur mal aise, ils semblaient rassurés. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Elle se dirigea alors seule vers le village, prête à tout recommencer au début pour enfin devenir ninja pour de bon.

"Nakoruru Kagami?"demanda Sasuke alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloigné.

"Quoi encore?"demanda-t-elle.

"Tu viens de réussir le vrai test."déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle se retourna stupéfaite et vit Sasuke lui lancer un sourire discret pour la rassurer quant à la véridicité de ses propos.

"Mais pourquoi?"demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke se tut longuement avant de commencer à expliquer la raison de son choix.

"Imaginez, que vous êtes tout les trois en pleine mission. Seulement au milieu de son déroulement, la mission se corse dramatiquement. Vous êtes pourchassé par des ninjas trop nombreux pour vous. Kagami vous ralentit parce qu'elle est moins rapide et moins endurante que vous deux."commenca-t-il en désignant Shinobu et Ken'Ichi.

"Vous vous rendez tous compte de la situation. Kagami décide de se séparer de vous pour ne pas être un poid. Et vous la laissez faire en dissimulant à peine votre soulagement." ,termina-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas du tout..."commenca Shinobu calmement, comme s'il voulait trouver un terrain d'entente.

"C'est exactement ce que vous avez fait."trancha Sasuke "Abandonner un membre de l'équipe parce qu'il n'a pas votre niveau..."

"Nous sommes des ninjas", prononca durement shinobu."Des armes, et quand une arme est inutile, on l'abandonne."

"Une arme doit être fidèle à son propriétaire. Elle doit être digne de confiance et tu ne m'inspires aucune confiance, Sanada Shinobu. De plus, on n'a le droit de jeter que les armes qui nous appartiennent et toi, les seules armes que tu possèdes pour le moment sont tes kunais et tes Shurikens, tu n'as pas droit de décider de quoi que ce soit concernant les autres shinobi de ton rang mais puisque tu m'as l'air d'être très porté sur le vocabulaire, médite sur la signification du mot 'équipe'. "

Le concerné n'insista pas, s'attendant à se faire ejecter de l'équipe.

"Quand un genin rate un test aussi lamentablement, il n'a même plus le droit de retenter sa chance." continua Sasuke

"Mais, on a vous a quand même montrer qu'on était fort."tenta Ken'Ichi.

"Vous n'êtes pas fort et quand bien même vous le seriez, je n'ai pas besoin de gens indignes de confiance dans mon équipe, aussi puissants soient-ils."

"Donc vous nous excluez de l'équipe et nous empêchez de devenir ninja à tout jamais."

"Vous le méritez."répondit durement Sasuke.

Shinobu sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but, il avait de très bonnes raisons de devenir ninja. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse recaler à cause d'un test tordu. Tout ca parce qu'il n'avait pas lu entre les lignes. Il observa un court moment son jeune équipier qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il devait l'avouer, il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne et par sa faute, un garcon au potentiel interessant risquait de se voir refuser à tout jamais le privilège d'être ninja.

"Je me suis trompé et j'accepte les conséquences de mes actes. J'avoue être passé à coté du sens de l'épreuve et avoir influencé les autres par mes mauvaises décisions. C'est pourquoi j'accepte de quitter l'équipe."dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le put.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord!"s'exclama Ken'Ichi. "Vous ne pouvez pas nous virer parce que nous nous sommes tromper, c'est injuste. On a formé une bonne équipe, non? On s'est bien entendu et on a réussi à faire un plan d'attaque efficace. Il mérite d'entrer dans l'équipe."

"Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe, non plus." coupa Sasuke.

Ken'ichi n'aurait pas fait une autre tête que s'il avait été giflé.

"De toute façon, je ne veux pas entrer dans cette équipe. Si Shinobu ne nous avait pas fait confiance, ll ne vous aurait pas attaquer seul parce qu'on le couvrait."

"Pourtant il a dit qu'une arme inéficace devait être jetée. Si tu es blessé en mission, il te laissera là à la merci des autres sans aucune pitié."argumenta Sasuke.

Ken'ichi se tut à nouveau trouvant aucune réplique.

"Il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait de toute façon."reprit Kagami.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui continua a argumenter.

"C'est contradictoire ce que vous dites, vous nous faites un discours sur le fait qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner un membre de son équipe et c'est exactement ce que vous nous demandez de faire. Je ne suis pas d'accord, non plus. L'équipe sept sera constituée de nous trois ou d'aucun de nous et même si vous nous rejeter, on trouvera un autre sensei et on fera équipe sans vous."

Shinobu ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un prenne sa défense, encore moins après les gaffes qu'il avait commises. Il avait une lourde dette envers Kagami et Ken'Ichi même si sa fierté en prenait un coup.

"N'est ce pas Shinobu?"avait demandé Ken'Ichi.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle dette d'honneur impayée.

"Je suis d'accord pour faire équipe avec vous."marmonna-t-il un peu gené.

Sasuke se leva et attacha son bandeau frontal autour de sa tête.

"Puisque vous êtes prêt à aller aussi loin, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici."

Aucun des trois genins ne baissèrent la tête ou ne montrèrent le moindre signe de deception.

"Demain, à la même heure, au même endroit."lanca Sasuke avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Le silence qui suivit son départ fut de courte durée.

"Ca veut dire qu'on a réussi?"demanda Ken'Ichi en se grattant la tempe, incompréhensif.

"Ca m'en a tout l'air."répondit Kagami un peu incrédule."Il aurait pu au moins nous féliciter!"

Ken'Ichi observa un moment les alentours aussi et s'apercut rapidement que Shinobu avait également disparu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu marchait en direction du village. Il avait été blessé dans son orgeuil et n'avait accepter de faire équipe avec les deux autres uniquement parce qu'il estimait qu'il le leur devait.

"J'ai été nul."soupira-t-il décu et vexé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir ninja d'une telle manière. Quand il se présenta à la porte du village, le garde l'observa un long moment avant de s'attardait sur le passe port qui l'autorisait à quitter le village pour passer son test de genin.

"Tu peux entrer."lui dit le garde.

Shinobu hocha la tête pour le remercier et passa la porte. Soudainement, la main du garde le retint par l'épaule.

"C'est deux là sont avec toi?"demanda le garde en pointant du doigt les deux formes qui courait vers la porte et qu'il n'eut aucune peine à identifier. Il s'agissait de Kagami et de Ken'Ichi.

Shinobu se mordit la lèvre inférieur en froncant les sourcils alors que le garde attendait la réponse.

"Alors?"réitera le Chuunin.

Shinobu poussa un long soupir comme s'il ce qu'il s'apprètait à dire lui en coutait beaucoup.

"Ce sont les deux derniers membres de mon équipe. Je vais les attendre."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde était seul. Regardant au loin comme si rien d'autre n'était plus interessant. Soudain, Sasuke apparut à coté de lui ce qui le fit sourire.

"Vous en avez vu assez, senpai?"demanda le garde.

"Oui, et toi? Tu en penses quoi, Sho?"

"Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez la plus agée."répondit celui ci.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je suis à peine plus agé qu'elle et je suis chuunin, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit faite pour ce métier."

"Ils font une bonne équipe à trois."expliqua simplement Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

"Si vous le dites, c'est pour ca que vous êtes venu me déranger en plein travail?"

Sasuke hocha légerement de la tête: "Je viens te donner ca." lanca-t-il en lui tendant un badge qui avait la forme du visage d'un tanuki en colère. Sho hésita un instant et demanda des explications à Sasuke de son regard brun clair.

"J'ai une équipe maintenant et le Kazekage m'a laissé choisir qui prendra ma place dans l'unité. Comme tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, je te demande de me remplacer."

Sho hésita un court moment avant de prendre le badge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Résurrection partie 5

Chapitre 5: Nindo

Dans chaque villages cachés, il existe de nombreuses échoppes dans lesquels les ninjas se rendent avec plaisir. Que ce soit le bon vieux restaurant classe ou la misérable taverne qui aurait du être ambulante, tout ces établissements permettent au ninja de se détendre et d'oublier son quotidien tantôt sanglant, tantôt d'un ennui mortel. Tout shinobi un tant soit peu avisé sait que de tels moments de détentes est vital pour son équilibre mental. Ainsi en était-il du Miyuki, petit restaurant familial tenu par un paternel plus que doué en cuisine et une jeune femme qui se rappelait de tout les clients que le restaurant avait déjà accueilli, ainsi que leurs commandes et leurs préférences. C'était ici que l'équipe sept, formée très récemment, passait une petite partie de leur soirée après une mission de plusieurs jours. Il était extrêmement difficile de faire ses débuts à Suna. En effet, le village n'acceptait que très peu de missions de rang D et il était donc fréquent qu'un genin de Suna ait comme premier contrat, une mission de type C comme cela avait été le cas pour Shinobu, Kagami et Ken'Ichi.

"Je suis fatiguée, constata simplement Kagami, on aurait du remettre le restaurant à demain..."

Shinobu se contenta d'acquiesser discrètement avant de jeter un regard un peu accusateur au plus jeune d'entre eux.

"En plus, Sasuke-sensei n'a pas voulu venir avec nous..."soupira-t-elle de lassitude.

"Comme d'habitude."se contenta d'ajouter Ken'Ichi.

"Il ne nous a toujours pas entraîné sérieusement."marmonna Shinobu.

Les deux autres se replongèrent dans leurs assiettes comme pour tenter d'oublier la réponse de Sasuke à leurs incessantes prières qu'ils lui avaient adressé pour obtenir une séance d'entraînement, aussi infime soit-elle.

"Il nous a juste répondu que nous n'avions qu'à nous entraîner nous-même jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je le déteste."ragea Shinobu.

Même si les sentiments à l'égard de leurs sensei n'étaient pas aussi radical que ceux de Shinobu, ou Shin comme Ichi aimait l'appeller, les deux autres genin devaient quand même reconnaître que leur maître avait l'art de les faire tous enrager, que ce soit par son attitude hautaine et dédaigneuse ou ses répliques acides et vexantes.

"Moi, je m'entraîne tout les jours et je le lui ai dis!" relança Ken'Ichi.

"Et il t'a répondu quoi?"demanda Kagami.

"Qu'il était content pour lui et qu'il continue sur cette voie là..."répondit Shinobu, prenant de vitesse son benjamin.

Aucun des trois genin ne reprit la parole. A ce niveau là, ça se passait de réponses ou de conclusions. Sasuke Uchiwa Sensei était vraiment quelqu'un de peu fréquentable.

"C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas commode. Lors des missions, on doit tout faire tout seul. Vous vous rappelez le premier voyage qu'on a fait?"demanda Ken'Ichi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec consternation se remémorant le douloureux souvenir qu'était leur première mission qui avait eu lieu dans une ville à une centaine de kilomètres de leur village. Sasuke les avait laissé se perdre dans les environs.

"L'enfoiré! On est arrivé un jour en retard tout ça à cause d'un crétin qui n'est même pas foutu de tenir une carte à l'endroit."grogna Shinobu alors qu'Ichi se tassait sur lui-même, encore embarrassé par la situation.

"Du coup, notre prime a été diminuée, continua Kagami d'un voix lasse, déjà qu'un salaire de genin, ce n'est pas la gloire mais si tout le monde se met contre nous."

"En plus, il nous parle d'équipe mais on ne le voit jamais! Il ne nous adresse jamais la parole à part pour nous faire des remarques désobligeantes. Il sert vraiment à rien comme Sensei."s'énerva Shinobu en tapant du poing sur la table.

Kagami l'observa un court instant. Shinobu n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif, il était plutôt du genre à subir n'importe quelles situations sans broncher. Pourtant, il changeait radicalement d'attitude face à Sasuke-sensei. Elle avait tout de suite su que le courant n'était pas passé entre ces deux là sans pour autant se rendre compte que l'aversion de l'un envers l'autre était aussi prononcée.

Si elle n'avait parlé à Sasuke avant de passer le test, elle aurait facilement cru qu'il n'était qu'un immonde glaçon boursouflé d'orgeuil et de suffisance. Kagami ignorait pourquoi l'attitude de Sasuke avait changé du tout au tout à leur égard, ils étaient une équipe après tout comme il le leur avait dis, il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

"Vivement qu'on passe chûnin, histoire qu'on ne soit plus qu'à trois." lança Shinobu.

"Moi, je pensais qu'il serait plus sympa." avait simplement ajouté Ken'Ichi.

Kagami leva les yeux au plafond.

"Je crois surtout qu'il est très maladroit."tenta-elle.

"Je m'en fous."avait simplement répondu Shinobu.

"Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. Même si on a un peu l'impression d'être délaissé..."

"On est délaissé."corrigea Ken'Ichi en avalant son dernier sachimi.

"Mais noooon..."essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

"L'équipe trois a droit a plusieurs entraînements par semaine. Leur sensei leur apprend une nouvelle technique."contra Shinobu.

Kagami ne trouva plus rien à redire. C'était vrai qu'en apparence, leur sensei semblait insensible et invivable mais elle était certaine que cette attitude cachait autre chose. Elle le sentait, tout ce mystère qui se cachait derrière Sasuke et qu'elle voulait connaître.

"Demain, on a encore une mission?"demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais, rendez-vous à quatre heure du matin."confirma Shinobu en vidant son bol de ramen.

Les trois genin soupirèrent. Ils n'arrètaient pas les missions depuis qu'ils avaient été intégré l'équipe sept, trois mois plus tôt. Ils étaient vraiment fatigué.

"Je vais rentrer." lança Kagami en se levant, suivis par les deux autres.

Dehors la nuit était déjà tombée et chacun d'entre eux appréhendait le réveil pénible du lendemain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke faisait face à Gaara qui, depuis qu'il était devenu Kazekage, semblait apporter une attention particulière à la génération future. C'était la raison pour laquelle, une fois par semaine, il s'arrangeait pour avoir une entrevue avec un maître d'équipe, afin d'être au courant de l'évolution des jeunes genin de son village. Le cas de Sasuke était un peu particulier, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient amis et ensuite parce que le dernier des Uchiwa était un ninja trop puissant pour qu'on ne lui donne comme unique mission l'éducation de trois ninjas de classe inférieure.

"Je suis désolé de t'accabler de travail, Sasuke mais tu connais bien les raisons qui m'y obligent. Nous manquons cruellement de shinobi."avait commencé Gaara.

C'était une constante historique à Suna: Le manque d'effectif. Sasuke avait entendu dire que c'était même une partie d'un cours que les apprentis ninjas suivaient à l'académie.

"Comment vont tes élèves?"

"Bien."répondit Sasuke du tac au tac.

Gaara savoura un court moment le silence qui s'imposa dans la pièce, sans gène ni peur. Il fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre de son bureau pour se rendre sur le toit de son immense palais. Les toits de la résidence du Kazekage était plat, il était donc possible de s'asseoir sur la plus haute partie du bâtiment sans que cela soit inconfortable. Sasuke fût un peu ébloui par le magnifique paysage qui s'offrit à eux. Le soleil, d'une couleur allant de l'orangeâtre au rougeâtre, disparaissait graduellement derrière l'horizon de sable.

Gaara s'était assis, les pieds dans le vide et les mains plaquées sur le sol pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Sasuke se contentait de rester debout derrière lui, les mains dans les poches.

Ils assistèrent au coucher du soleil alors que l'obscurité mangeait peu à peu la clareté du jour.

"On m'a dis que tu ne les entraînais même pas." reprocha Gaara sans détourner son regard de l'horizon.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Gaara continua.

"Tu sais, Sasuke. J'aime mon village, j'aime m'en occuper et j'aime l'unique récompense qu'il me donne."dit-il en embrassant l'horizon d'un mouvement ample du bras.

"Je sais."

"Rien que le fait de respirer l'air de Suna me comble, observer les habitants, du plus modeste au plus fortuné, les guider et enfin les protéger s'il le faut est une charge à laquelle je m'attèle avec ardeur."

Sasuke savait très bien à quel point le Kazekage aimait son village, ce qui était étonnant si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il ait été l'un des pire psychopathe contre qui il avait eu à combattre.

"Alors dis-moi que je n'ai rien à craindre en te confiant ces genin, donne moi les raisons de ce qui semble être de la négligence de ta part à leur égard."demanda Gaara en détournant son regard du paysage pour le poser sur Sasuke.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons."

Gaara l'incita d'un coup d'oeil à les détailler.

"D'abord, nous n'avons pas le temps. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'ils aient été affecté à une mission au dessus de leur niveau. Ils n'ont eu aucune mission de rang D alors je les laisse se reposer quand ils reviennent au village."

"Tu es leur sensei, il est donc normal que j'attende beaucoup d'eux, Sasuke."se justifia Gaara " Mais donne moi une raison valable. Nous savons tout les deux que tu aurais pu trouver le temps nécessaire à leur formation."

"Leurs missions quotidiennes constituent déjà un bon entraînement. Ils ne s'en sont même pas rendu compte mais ils ont tous amélioré leurs bases. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, les techniques que je connais ne sont pas des techniques à mettre entre les mains de genin."

"Tu aurais pourtant pu leur apprendre les bases du contrôle du chakra, comme par exemple marcher sur des murs."

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

"Le plus jeune d'entre eux en est déjà capable. Les deux autres n'ont qu'à essayer de faire de même."

"Tâche de ne pas le leur apprendre trop tard, Sasuke. Tu as une double mission à partir de demain, l'une en tant que sensei assistant son équipe et l'autre en tant que Jûnin."

Le silence, seulement ponctué par le sifflement d'une brise légère, se fit de nouveau maître de la conversation. Gaara ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de l'expirer lentement.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose, je le sens .»lacha-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Sasuke observa le paysage un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

"Qui est Hizuka Ken'Ichi? »

L'Uchiwa s'était renseigné sur tout ses élèves. Sans aucune surprise, il avait compris qu'on ne lui avait confié que des orphelins. C'était compréhensible si l'on prenait en compte son histoire personnelle. Kagami était la seule originaire du pays du vent, d'un orphelinat à la frontière de Suna et d'Ame. Shinobu semblait descendre d'une ancienne tribu nomade qui éparpillait sa descendance à travers le monde depuis la nuit des temps. Cependant, Ken'Ichi était un mystère. Il n'y avait rien sur lui. On ne savait rien des ses ascendances ni de ses origines et par conséquent, on ne pouvait pas expliquer son formidable talent à contrôler son chakra.

"Il a été découvert, il y a deux ans et demi maintenant à la frontière entre Oto et Konoha. C'était une jeune femme qui s'en occupait, elle devait avoir 15-16 ans quand un jeune homme le lui avait apporté avant de s'en aller aussitôt. Elle s'en est occupée pendant sept ans. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle raconte. Je crois surtout qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme depuis quelques temps et qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Mon intuition me dit également qu'il s'agissait d'un shinobi et qu'il a fait subir à la jeune femme un genjutsu pour modifier et effacer la plupart des souvenirs à son égards. Toujours est-il que quand l'un de mes Jûnin l'a découvert, il était déjà capable de marcher sur les murs sans aucun soucis."

Gaara reprit son souffle alors que Sasuke se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'en deux ans, Ken'Ichi n'ait fait aucun progrès.

"Tu te demandes pourquoi il est encore si faible après deux ans passé ici?"demanda le Kazekage.

"Oui."

"Nous avons du le brider. Tu connais les principes du chakra aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est mieux. Il était en complet déséquilibre. Son chakra spirituel était vraiment bien trop élevé par rapport à son chakra corporel et la différence tendait à s'accroitre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Pour faire simple, il était littéralement consumé par sa propre énergie. Quand nous sommes revenus ici, je me suis occupé moi-même du sceau qui maintiendrait l'équilibre dans son chakra. Si le sceau se brise, il ne survivrait pas longtemps sans avoir de graves séquelles."

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Ce gamin était encore aussi puissant malgré ce sceau, c'était vraiment incroyable.

"C'est pour ça que je te l'ai confié. Je sais que tu seras capable de sceller son énergie à nouveau si ma technique venait à s'affaiblir."

"Sais-tu pourquoi il est si puissant? J'ai vu son potentiel, même bridé, la puissance qu'il pourrait obtenir fait peur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal."insista Sasuke.

"C'est pour ça que je te l'ai confié. J'ignore le pourquoi mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous sera très utile dans le futur."soupira Gaara en se levant.

Le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon mais le ciel était encore éclairé par ses rayons.

« Je vais les entraîner, je te le promet. »

Sasuke s'en alla sans en dire plus laissant Gaara méditer tout en profitant tranquillement de la vue.

« Rien n'est facile avec toi, Sasuke... »avait marmonné le Kazekage avant de se murer un nouveau dans un long moment de silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs de Suna, Shinobu avait toujours été perçu comme un garçon solitaire et taciturne. Sa relative beauté physique était contrebalancée par son attitude dédaigneuse et fière si bien que peu de personnes engageaient la conversation avec lui et encore moins ne l'avaient apprécié au premier contact, qu'il eut s'agit de filles ou de garçons. Ses seuls amis, des animaux, comblaient tant bien que mal ce manque de contact tout en creusant encore plus le fossé entre lui et les autres 'humains'.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, le jeune garçon pensait souvent que s'il avait changé d'attitude, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se faire des amis, peut-être qu'il aurait pu jouer ou simplement avoir une vraie conversation comme les autres en avaient tout les jours: spontanées, peu enrichissantes mais tellement complaisantes.

Il lui arrivait même parfois de se forcer à adopter un nouveau comportement plus sociable mais il ne lui fallait pas une journée entière pour revenir à la personne qu'il était encore la veille. Il était ce qu'il était: un garçon taciturne au regard méprisant, aux lèvres arborant un léger sourire fière, à la parole souvent assassine ou au mieux ironique.

Shinobu avait souvent regardé de loin les comportements humains et avait toujours eu du mal à les comprendre. La haine, l'amour, l'amitié, le désir de compétition. Il ignorait le pourquoi de tels attitudes même s'il était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion mais maintenant...

Les trois mois qu'il avait vécu après avoir intégré l'équipe sept avait été les mois plus riches et les plus interressants de toute sa courte vie. D'abord, il y avait Kagami, une fille à qui il n'avait jamais prêté attention et qu'il avait d'abord classé parmi les ratés à cause de son âge (Elle avait déjà quatorze ans alors qu'elle n'avait raté aucun de ses examens). Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait ni si elle avait de la famille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que par son attitude, elle calmait ce réacteur nucléaire qu'était Ken'Ichi alors que personne d'autres dans l'équipe n'en était capable.

Couché sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, Shinobu ne put s'empecher de sourire à l'image d'une Kagami rappelant son plus jeune équipier à l'ordre en l'attrapant presque par la peau du cou.

Ce qu'il avait plus de mal à s'avouer, c'était que la présence de Kagami l'appaisait. Peut-être était-ce du à sa longue chevelure noire et soyeuse qui ressemblait étrangement au dernier souvenir qu'il avait de sa soeur, ou bien au fait qu'il ait compris directement qu'elle l'accepterait, même s'il était ce jeune garçon asocial que les autres préféraient ignorer.

Les pensées de Shinobu divaguèrent du coté de son Sensei. Sasuke Uchiwa était la personnification même de tout ses défauts. On ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il ressentait et il semblait se foutre de ses élèves comme de ses premiers shurikens. Comment une personne aussi irresponsable que ce type pouvait être sensei?

Dans un subtil mélange de rêves et de veilles, Shinobu se prit à se voir mettre une bonne raclée à son maître. Il voyait Sasuke s'en aller péniblement en rampant et en jurant qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais à Suna.

Il rêvait d'un de ses propres pas qui soulevait un nuage de poussières, d'une étrange énergie qui circulait dans son corps, il se voyait se mouver avec cette étrange vitalité qui semblait lui courir sous la peau alors que quelque chose au plus profond de lui hurlait. Il hurla dans son rêve, mais son cri ressemblait plus à un puissant rugissement destiné à immobiliser ou faire paniquer l'ennemi.

Il rêva d'un de ses pas qui soulevait un nuage de poussière et du mouvement circulaire qu'il fit de son pied en raclant le sol, tandis qu'une vague de terre s'élevait pour engloutir le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui, il se vit continuer ses enchaînements qui lui rappelait quelque chose que tout le monde connaissait.

Ses mouvements étaient fluides, rapides mais destructeurs, il semblait manipuler la terre et l'air à travers les coups qu'il donnait. Il tournait sur lui même, tandis qu'une euphorie inexplicable s'emparait de lui et que le hurlement dans son corps s'amplifiait. C'était quelque chose d'unique, c'était quelque chose de magnifique et d'irréél, cela ressemblait à quelque chose dont il avait déjà rêvé auparavant.

Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus fluides, de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus destructeurs. Il créait des tremblements de terres et fendait l'air, tournoyant de plus en plus vite sur lui même. Le hurlement dans son corps semblait lui percer les tympans.

Ses mouvements devenaient secs, irréguliers sans pour autant perdre de la vitesse. Ses articulations commençaient à lui faire mal et ses tympans avaient éclater alors qu'il sentait que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Ce n'était plus de l'euphorie qu'il ressentait mais de la crainte. Il voulait s'arrêter mais il ne se contrôlait plus. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait faire, ce n'était plus la danse qu'il avait entamée. La danse.

"Danse!" Cria Shinobu en se relevant brusquement de son lit en sueur.

Après s'être palpé le visage pour voir s'il ne saignait pas vraiment, il se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang qui s'était écoulé à partir de sa bouche, il n'avait même pas transpiré.

« Quel cauchemar... »avait-il murmuré en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Il regarda l'heure à son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Dans une heure, il devra rejoindre son équipe à leur terrain d'entraînement. Il se releva donc, déjeuna, prit une douche et partit en ayant bien pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé d'ouvert.

Shinobu était arrivé quinze minutes à l'avance et ce fût sans surprise qu'il vit que personne n'était déjà arrivé. Comme à chaque début de mission, Kagami arriva légèrement à l'avance.

« Bien dormi? » demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement.

Shinobu haussa les épaules, ce qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme « pas assez ».

Puis Ichi arriva comme à son habitude, en courant, en parlant et surtout, en les questionnant. Avaient-ils bien dormi? Lui, non. Pensaient-ils qu'ils auraient un jour un peu de repos? Il espérait parce qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Pensaient-ils que Sasuke était malade? Il n'était pas encore présent, après tout. Ils pourraient ainsi avoir un peu plus de temps et pourraient passer une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom.

« Ichi, laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait. »avait grogné Shinobu lassé de cet ouragan de paroles qui l'assaillait alors qu'il était encore mal réveillé.

« Désolé. »S'était excusé Ichi en s'en prenant à Kagami qui semblait se faire violence pour lui répondre autre chose que: «Laisse moi un peu tranquille! ».

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke arriva à l'heure pile à laquelle il avait fixé le rendez vous. Quatre heure, pas une seconde de plus, ni une de moins.

« On a une semaine pour arriver à la ville du port au pays du feu. Vous y accomplirez votre mission pendant que moi je ferai la mienne. Je vous donnerai les détails de votre mission environ vingt-cinq kilomètre avant d'arriver au port. C'est clair? » Avait expliqué Sasuke dés son arrivée.

« Bonjour, Sensei. » avait simplement répondu Kagami.

« Ouais, bonjour. Vous partez immédiatement. »

« Attendez. On ne savait pas qu'on allait partir si loin. »avait objecté Shinobu en montrant son léger paquetage.

« C'est loin, la ville du port? »demanda Ichi.

« Environ quatre cent kilomètres d'ici. »répondit Sasuke.

« En une semaine? Vous êtes sûr?»tenta Kagami.

« On a largement le temps. Normalement on devrait pouvoir le faire en cinq jours. »assura Sasuke alors que ses genin le regardaient d'un air sceptique.

« Mais on va bien le faire en sept jours, hein? »s'inquièta soudain Shinobu.

« Officiellement, oui. »sourit Sasuke.

« Ah »merde, ajouta Shinobu mentalement. C'était de la torture pure et simple pensa-t-il alors que Sasuke le regardait fixement. Le salopard.

« Vous êtes des shinobi, vous devez être efficace. C'est pourquoi on va parcourir cette distance en un peu moins de cinq jours. »

« Vous êtes fou... »murmura Kagami.

« Hors de questions, c'est impossible. »avait ajouté Shinobu.

Ichi se contentait d'assister à l'échange.

Sasuke se contenta d'esquisser un sourire à la fois ironique et cruel.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait de l'entraînement, Shinobu? »

« Mais... »

« En plus, ne croyez pas que votre entraînement se résume à parcourir ce trajet... »L'interrompit Sasuke.

Les trois genin se turent. Etait-il possible de faire encore plus difficile?

« Je vais vous donner une bonne motivation pour aller le plus vite possible. »

Apparemment Sasuke Uchiwa avait trouvé comment faire.

« Chaque jour, je vais vous laisser un peu d'avance et après j'essayerai de vous rattraper. »

« Et si vous y arrivez? »risqua Ken'Ichi.

« Je vous ligote, je vous laisse en arrière et je continue sans vous. Vous ne pourrez pas faire votre mission donc vous ne serez pas payé. C'est aussi simple que ça. »expliqua Sasuke en sortant une carte pour leur montrer exactement où ils devaient se rendre, une petite île qui appartenait au pays du feu à vingt cinq kilomètres au sud de la ville portuaire.

« Vous comptez partir quand? »demanda Kagami.

« Je ne sais pas, quand j'en aurai envie... »sourit Sasuke avant de disparaître.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamais Kagami n'avait préparé son paquetage aussi vite. Eau, compléments nutritionnels, barrettes de céréales etc... Elle avait pris un maximum de choses avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du village. Elle vit avec surprise que les deux autres membres de son équipe l'attendaient.

« Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se dépêche. » Lança Shinobu en entamant la marche d'un très bon pas.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on court en fait. »tenta Ichi.

« Attend que je reflechisse. Quatre cents kilomètre divisé par cinq. Quatre-vingt kilomètres par jour. C'est énorme. »calcula Kagami.

« Surtout qu'on ne sait pas à quel vitesse il avancera. »ajouta Shinobu.

Ils commencèrent alors à courir dans le désert qu'était les alentours de leur village. Shinobu se chargeait de guider ses deux équipiers. Ils ne parlèrent plus, se concentrant sur leur course et sur les environs. Ils se reposèrent de temps en temps pour boire ou pour manger. Après deux heures, alors qu'ils étaient à mi chemin entre leur village et la frontière du pays de la rivière, ils durent ralentirent parce que Kagami avait les poumons en feu. Shinobu ne tarda pas non plus à avoir du mal à maintenir son pas de course, seul Ken'Ichi semblait encore relativement frais.

L'étendue de sable se transforma graduellement en terre, en champs et en chemins. Ils purent accèlerer un peu leur cadence sans pour autant se fatiguer plus. De la terre, naquit une forêt de plus en plus luxuriantes. Ils passèrent donc par les bois pour éviter de faire un détours, sautant d'arbres en arbres ou simplement en courant.

Vers dix heures du matin, Shinobu les fit s'arrêter. Ils ne tiendraient jamais à se rythme là. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent un peu.

« Si on se repose maintenant, on ne pourra plus se lever après. En plus, on a déjà fait plein de petites pauses.»essaya de les convaincre Ken'Ichi avant de renoncer en voyant que Kagami s'asseyaitr sur une pierre proche d'une rivière tout ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau.

Shinobu n'était plus très frais non plus. Les poumons qui brûlent étaient une chose qu'il était possible de gérer mais ses jambes flanchaient, ses muscles lui criaient de se reposer . Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau que Kagami lui lança et la vida à petit à coup.

J'ai vraiment trop soif, pensa-t-il avant de prendre la parole.

« On est parti à quatre heures et demie et il est dix heures. Dans ces cinq heures et demie, j'estime qu'on a couru quatre heures. On est aux frontières du pays de la rivière, ce qui veut dire qu'on a parcouru à peine la moitié du chemin de ce qu'on aurait du parcourir aujourd'hui. On se repose une heure et on reprend la course. »

« Je me demande si sensei est proche d'ici. »se demanda à voix haute Ken'Ichi.

« Impossible, on a vraiment bien couru. »contra Kagami.

Sasuke était peut-être un bon ninja, mais il ne pouvait pas rattraper d'autres ninjas entraînés si facilement.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les trois genin déchantèrent quand leur sensei les prit par surprise...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« C'est un tricheur. »Lança Shinobu en s'adressant à Kagami qui étaient attaché à l'une des branches de l'arbre auquel il avait été ligoté. «Il est parti quasiment en même temps que nous, ce n'est pas possible autrement! »

Kagami, qui avait hurlé de surprise quand Sasuke lui était tombé dessus s'était faite baillonée « parce qu'un ninja ne hurle pas de peur! »dixit leur sensei, se contentait d'acquiesser de la tête avec fureur.

« Ou est Ichi? »demanda le genin en regardant son équipière qui affichait une mine perplexe.

« Il s'est peut-être échappé? »espèra-t-il tout haut en essayant de dénouer ses liens.

Après une demi heure d'acharnement, Shinobu s'était libéré et tentait de détacher Kagami sans qu'elle ait à tomber par terre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« Crétin, tu aurais pu faire attention, non? » reprocha Kagami en se massant les articulations meurtries par les cordes qui avaient été trop serrées.

« T'étais trop lourde, c'est pour ça! »marmonna Shinobu avant de se mettent en route.

« Pardon? »demanda son équipière, les sourcils levés.

« Non, rien... je disais qu'Ichi était lourd de nous avoir laissé comme ca.»

« Si Ichi est parvenu à s'échapper, bravo à lui. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'est arrivé quand sensei m'a attrapé. »avait lancé Kagami, feignant de croire ce que venait de lui répondre Shinobu.

A trois cent mètres de là, ils trouvèrent Ken'Ichi, du moins la seul partie de son corps qui dépassait de la terre, sa tête, en train de les appeler.

« Dire qu'on pensait que tu t'étais échappé... »avait ironisé Shinobu.

« Il était trop rapide... »se défendit Ichi.

« J'imagine qu'il a continué la route. »

Ils savaient tout les trois qu'ils leur faudraient le rattraper. Ils savaient également qu'ils devraient courir encore plus vite qu'ils l'avaient fait avant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamais les trois genin n'avaient couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps, ne faisant que de très courtes pauses pour se réhydrater ou manger une barre de céréale. Ils ne se parlaient plus et chacun d'entre eux s'étaient plus ou moins enfermés dans leurs propres réflexions. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils avaient passé la frontière de Suna et ils continuèrent au travers du pays de la rivière sans même plus se soucier du la beauté de certains panorama qui s'offraient parfois à eux.

Leur course paraissait durer depuis une éternité, pourtant cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils s'étaient remis en route. Ils avaient depuis quelques temps déjà dépassé le stade de l'essouflement, ils se contentaient de courir à une bonne cadence tandis que le paysage défilait lentement à coté d'eux.

« On fait une pause... »implora Kagami à bout de souffle.

« Pas moyen, quand on arrivera. »avait répondu Shinobu sans prêter plus attention à son équipière.

Ken'Ichi souffrait également. Il n'avait encore jamais parcouru une telle distance en aussi peu de temps. Il demanda à Shinobu combien de temps il leur faudrait encore tenir à ce rythme là.

« Un peu plus d'une heure... »

Une heure plus tard, ils couraient toujours et le paysage ne semblait pas avoir changé. Ils étaient toujours au pays de la rivière, ils étaient toujours en train de tracer à travers une grande forêt coupant parfois au travers de routes peu fréquentées.

« On y est presque. »avait lancé Shinobu en s'apercevant que leur vitesse diminuait énormément.

Il leur fallut encore une heure d'une course de plus en plus difficile, ou chaque pas étaient une menace de chute sans possibilité de se relever après. Shinobu sentait ses genoux trembler à chaque enjambées. Ils ne sautaient plus d'arbres en arbres depuis pas mal de temps, ils se contentaient de courir, refoulant toute pensée ayant un rapport avec le mot:'pause'.

« Je n'en peux plus. On s'arrête quand?»souffla Ken'Ichi.

« Quand on aura rattrapé Sensei! »avait lâché Shinobu en tournant la tête vers son équipier qui acquiesça de la tête. Il vit au passage que le regard de Kagami était étrangement lointain.

« Kagami, ici Shinobu, tu m'entends? Dis moi quelque chose! »

« Quelque chose... »répondit-elle du tac au tac avant de se renfermer dans son mutisme.

Shinobu fronça les sourcils et prit la décision de s'arrêter dans une vingtaine de minutes malgré ce qu'il avait dis un peu plus tôt. Il devait penser à son équipière qui semblait bien plus épuisé qu'eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à cela plus en avant puisqu'il s'apercut qu'au loin Sasuke était là contre un arbre et les attendait tout en se reposant. Shinobu et Ken'Ichi rejoignirent leur sensei en courant les derniers cent mètres malgré leur état d'épuisement.

Quand Shinobu se fût arrêter, il perdit l'équilibre, alors que de nombreux points noirs obscurcissaient son champ de vision, les signes caractéristiques d'un malaise.

« Je vais tomber... »avait-il tenté de dire d'une voix neutre en sentant qu'il n'avait plus aucune notion de l'équilibre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il recouvrit tout ses sens pour voir le dos de Ken'Ichi qui l'avait apparemment assis contre un arbre pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal en tombant. Shinobu porta son attention sur l'endroit que son jeune équipier regardait pour voir Sasuke prêt de Kagami qui s'était écroulée à une cinquantaine de mètre de là.

Il voulut se lever mais il retomba immédiatement sur ses fesses. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son sens de l'équilibre.

« Sasuke Sensei nous a dit d'attendre ici. »lui lança simplement Ken'Ichi.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a? »articula Shinobu d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Je sais pas, je crois qu'elle a voulu nous suivre mais elle s'est écroulée par terre. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Kagami avait voulu suivre ses deux équipiers, une brusque douleur explosa au niveau de son sternum et de sa poitrine, comme si tout en elle avait été compressé. Elle avait essayé de respirer mais la douleur fut atroce lors de l'inspiration, comme si son coeur allait exploser. Elle avait voulu crier mais elle ne put que s'ecrouler en se recroquevillant sur elle-même en essayant de ne pas respirer trop profondément. Elle était obligée de porter toute son attention au contrôle de son souffle car si elle ne le faisait pas, ça lui faisait horriblement mal.

Naturellement, elle s'était mise à respirer à petits à coups rapides mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de manquer d'air, ne pas pouvoir respirer librement était difficilement supportable. Son visage se crispa de panique et une nouvelle douleur lui fit serrer les dents. Elle sentait qui si elle respirait normalement, en plus de la douleur, c'était sa vie qu'elle jouait.

Elle ne put que se laisser faire quand deux bras la mirent en position assise, facilitant un peu sa respiration.

« Essaye de te calmer. »avait prononcé calmement la voix grave et profonde de Sasuke.

« J'arrivplus... »avait-elle tenté d'expliquer mais elle fut a court de souffle et avait voulu inspirer à nouveau trop d'air. Son visage se contracta à nouveau de douleur alors qu'elle se recroquevilla à nouveau par terre.

Lentement, Sasuke la remit en position assise et posa sa main sur ses yeux de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir.

« Concentre toi seulement sur ta respiration. »avait-il simplement conseillé.

Sa voix était calme, profonde et assurée. Kagami avait vraiment l'impression que si elle suivait son conseil, elle irait rapidement mieux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait juste elle et la présence protectrice de son sensei, elle recouvra ainsi tout son calme. Elle put respirer un peu plus profondément jusqu'à avoir une respiration normale.

« Tu vas mieux? »demanda Sasuke toujours aussi calme.

Il enleva sa main des yeux de Kagami quand elle eut acquiescé à sa question. Lentement, elle se releva et le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où les attendaient ses équipiers, une petite clairière.

« Reposez vous une heure ou deux. »avait ordonné Sasuke. « L'entraînement du jour n'est pas encore fini. »

« On va encore courir? »avait demandé Ken'Ichi alors que Kagami somnolait déjà sur la couverture qu'avait tendu l'un de ses équipiers pendant qu'elle récupérait.

« Non. Vous allez grimper aux arbres. »répondit Sasuke.

« Ah ah, très drôle. »avait lancé Shinobu avant de fermer les yeux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke observait ses élèves dormir d'un sommeil profond. Etaient-ils au courant qu'ils avaient parcouru environ cinquante kilomètres en un peu moins de quatre heures? Qu'en tout, ils avaient parcouru 90 kilomètres aujourd'hui?

« Je me demande jusqu'où vous pourriez aller... »avait-il murmuré avant de vider sa bouteille d'eau.

Sasuke avait un peu eu peur d'en avoir trop demandé, mais il savait que c'était dans les situations extrêmes, quand on recourait à ses dernières parcelles d'énergie et de volonté qu'on progressait vraiment. Il était persuadé qu'à leur retour à Suna, ses élèves seraient bien plus fort, plus mûres aussi.

Dire que le lendemain, je leur ferai faire des tours de gardes, pensa-t-il dans un soupir en observant le visage bienheureux de ses élèves endormis.

Après tout, Gaara lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses élèves étaient destinés à accomplir les missions les plus dangereuses. Ils n'avaient pas de familles, donc personne ne les pleurerait si jamais ils venaient à se faire tuer en combat, aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître. Ses élèves étaient destinés à accomplir les missions trop risquées pour les jûnins célèbres, le genre de missions où l'on n'est pas sûr de ce qui pourrait advenir comme danger.

Gaara ne lui avait pas dit tout cela, mais Sasuke l'avait deviné. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas de ça. Sasuke ferait de ses élèves des ninjas de premiers plans et dignes de respect. Jamais il n'acceptera que les vies qu'on lui a confié ne soient que des sacrifices inutiles.

Sasuke rit silencieusement. Sans s'en rendre compte, ces trois derniers mois passé avec son équipe avait fait bouger les choses en lui. Avoir des élèves, leur transmettre des techniques, des valeurs, être un bon exemple de manière à déteindre positivement sur leur nindo quitte à passer pour une peau de vache, les protéger sans en faire trop, essayer de les comprendre et les guider selon leurs objectifs. Tout ça...

Pour quelqu'un qui s'investit dans cette tâche un tant soit peu, tout ça...

Pour quelqu'un d'exterieur qui observe un sensei faire, tout ça...

C'est un nindo à part entière...

Un peu mal à l'aise, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de Kagami qui tremblait dans son sommeil. Il posa discrètement sa main sur son front et la retira quand il eut constaté qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.Il se leva et ramassa du bois pour faire un feu plus tard avant de se rasseoir près de son sac.

Il en sortit une barrette de céréale et voulut la manger tranquillement en surveillant ses élèves mais à la place, il soupira d'agacement en posant sa barrette sur le coté et en se remettant à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une couverture qu'il alla déposer sur celle de Kagami.

« Tu me surestimes, Gaara... »avait-il murmuré pour lui-même.

Kagami ne s'arrèta pas de trembler pour autant.


	8. Résurrection partie 6

**Chapitre 6: Entraînement**. 

Concentrer exactement la bonne quantité de chakra au bon moment... dans la plante de ses pieds.

Concentrer exactement la bonne quantité de chakra au bon moment... dans la plante de ses pieds.

Concentrer exactement la bonne quantité de chakra au bon moment... dans la plante de ses pieds.

Shinobu courut vers l'arbre qu'il s'était choisi comme partenaire d'entraînement. Il posa la plante de son pied sur l'écorce de l'arbre, il ne fût plus surpris comme la dernière fois quand il sentit qu'il adhérait au tronc. Il continua d'avancer verticalement à une bonne vitesse jusque quand son attention se relâche et que son pied défonce littéralement l'écorce, le faisant basculer dans le vide. Il tomba tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, puis plus lourdement sur son arrière train.

"C'est dur."pensa-t-il.

Il observa Kagami essayer à son tour, elle marcha calmement vers l'arbre qu'elle s'était choisie, posa son pied droit sur l'écorce. Elle se concentra un court instant, Shinobu devinait qu'elle cherchait à doser son chakra dans la plante de ses pieds. Quand elle lui apparut qu'il y avait exactement la bonne quantité de chakra dans ses pieds, elle posa son pied gauche sur l'écorce... et tomba sur le dos. 

"J'en ai marre."se plaignit-elle un peu gênée de s'être étalée aussi stupidement.

"C'est parce que tu n'a pas tenu compte de ton poid."lui expliqua Shinobu.

Kagami haussa un sourcil, l'air vexée. Il se reprit en tenant compte, cette fois-ci, du tact qu'il fallait quand un garçon parlait à une fille de son poid.

"Je veux dire, tu as besoin de concentrer plus de chakra parce que quand tu n'as plus ton pied qui touche la terre, ton pied qui adhère à l'arbre doit supporter plus de poids."

"Je sais."soupira-t-elle, pas du tout motivée par l'exercice. Shinobu la comprenait, ils étaient tous crevé même si Sasuke ne les avait pas laissé dormir une heure ou deux comme il l'avait dit mais bien trois. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement ensemble puis leur sensei leur avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Grimper aux arbres...sans les mains.

Si Shinobu comprenait bien le principe, l'application de la théorie n'était pas aisée. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il s'acharnait sur ce vieux tronc et il n'en était parvenu qu'à la moitié en étant généreux. 

Il soupira longuement, en fait il n'avait même pas atteint la première branche de son arbre. Il observa encore Kagami poser son pied contre l'écorce de l'arbre, y concentrer son chakra et poser son deuxième pied contre le tronc. Elle se planta à nouveau, elle avait concentré trop de chakra cette fois-ci.

"Tu devrais courir, c'est plus facile."lui conseilla Shinobu.

"Crois-moi, j'ai assez couru pour aujourd'hui."rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire crispé.

Il sourit également et lui avoua que lui aussi. Il regarda Kagami s'asseoir devant son arbre. 

"Je crois que je suis vidée."soupira-t-elle simplement "j'ai atteint ma limite".

Shinobu comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Atteindre sa limite, une expression que seul ceux qui ont été jusqu'au bout d'eux-même peuvent comprendre. C'est le moment où les muscles ne répondent plus, où il est impossible de malaxer plus de chakra. Il sourit. Elle n'avait certainement pas atteint sa limite.

"Tu n'as qu'à te reposer un peu."conseilla-t-il à nouveau "Bois de l'eau, mange un morceau, je ne sais pas moi mais continue parce que si notre Sensei voit qu'on n'a pas avancé, il va nous en faire baver demain."

Kagami lui lança un regard torve:"Tu n'es pas obligé de te reposer en même temps que moi." 

"Je suis aussi fatigué, figure-toi."rétorqua-t-il net.

"Je me demande comment fait Ichi."soupira-t-elle. 

"Laisse tomber, il ne faut pas chercher longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il est spécial."

Il hocha de la tête en repensant au premier essais de Ken'Ichi, couronné de succès. Il était monté jusqu'à la cime de son arbre était un peu redescendu, avait bifurqué sur une branche avant de sauter sur le tronc de l'arbre d'à coté et de s'expulser à grand coup de concentration de chakra dans les pieds pour attérir avec grâce devant Sasuke, qui n'avait pas paru plus étonné que ca.

"Tu es un peu jaloux toi, non?"provoqua un peu Kagami.

"Pas du tout. Il m'a juste énervé quand il a voulu m'aider." 

Kagami sourit franchement. Se rappelant des conseils que Ichi prodiguait à son équipier, des trucs du genre:"Laisse toi aller, c'est trop facile." alors que Shinobu tombait à chaque fois par terre.

"Je crois que c'est pour ca que Sasuke Sensei l'a prit avec lui."devina-t-elle.

"Ouais, je le crois aussi."

"Je me demande ce qu'ils font."se demanda-t-elle à voix haute

Shinobu se releva et courut à nouveau vers son arbre. Il repensa à Ichi, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui et qui le dépassait déjà sur tout les plans. Il courut à la verticale alors qu'un frisson le parcourut. Un mélange de haine, de jalousie et de désir de faire ses preuves s'était emparé de lui pendant un court moment. Il savait qu'il concentrait trop de chakra dans ses pieds mais ca ne l'empêchait pas plus que ca d'avancer. Il sentait l'écorce céder sous chacun de ses pas alors qu'il semblait littéralement avaler la distance qui le séparait de la cime de son arbre. 

Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus fluides, de plus en plus puissants et une sensation d'euphorie le prit à la poitrine, quelque chose en lui poussa un hurlement qui lui fit presque mal aux oreilles. Surpris, il se déconcentra et tomba à la renverse.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Il tomba en essayant de s'accrocher aux branches qui ployaient ou lui écorchaient les mains. Il ne parvenait qu'à ralentir sa chute.

Kagami le réceptionna tant bien que mal à quelques mètres du sol.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux lourdement par terre. Kagami poussa Shinobu sur le coté et ils restèrent couché sur le dos sans avoir l'intention de se relever.

Ils avaient tout les deux dépassé leur limite. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tout ce que son maître avait dis à Ken'Ichi, c'était de le suivre. Ensuite, Sasuke avait fait d'étranges signes avant d'apposer sa main droite sur le sol et une forme humaine en était sortie. Ken'Ichi s'approcha et toucha la statue qui semblait vraiment solide.

"C'est sur ce mannequin que tu t'entraîneras."Avait seulement expliqué Sasuke. 

Il fit à nouveau des signes alors que ses deux mains s'étaient entourées d'un halo d'électricité. D'un mouvement brusque, il enfonça ses doigts dans l'abdomen de la statue. Ken'Ichi étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand elle commença à se mouver toute seule.

"Ceci est le plus proche de ce que les légendes appellent 'golem'."avait continué Sasuke sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à son élève.

"C'est ca que je dois apprendre à faire? De la magie?"s'étonna Ken'Ichi. Ce que Sasuke venait de faire devant lui, c'était de la magie, il ne voyait pas d'autres mots. Un ninja était capable de provoquer de légères illusions, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne savait pas que certains étaient capables de commander aux éléments.

"On appelle ca du ninjutsu."

Ken'Ichi fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son maître se moquait de lui. Le ninjutsu, ce n'était pas ca, le ninjutsu c'était un ensemble de disciplines comme le combat à arme blanche, le combat à mains nues, les techniques de déplacement silencieuse et bien d'autres choses. En tout cas, rien de ce que son sensei venait de lui montrer.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris."remarqua le jeune garçon.

"Dis toi alors que ce qu'on ne t'a pas appris pourrait remplir des bibliothèques entières..."

"Mais..."tenta-t-il mais le regard de Sasuke le fit taire.

"Tu ne sais rien, tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment c'est apprendre et garder l'esprit ouvert."

Ken'Ichi lui jeta un regard courroucé. On ne l'avait encore jamais traité de la sorte. A l'académie, tout ce que les professeurs disaient de lui n'étaient qu'éloges et mots d'admiration.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas ca que je veux t'apprendre."fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Ken'Ichi vit son Sensei s'éloigner un peu de son golem tout en lui faisant face. Sasuke inspira profondément et disparut pour réapparaître a quelques centimètres à peine de sa créature en lui donnant au menton un coup de pied qui projeta cette dernière dans les airs.

Ken'Ichi retint une exclamation de surprise quand Sasuke se plaça dos du golem qui était encore à quelques mètres du sol.

S'ensuivit un enchaînement puissant ayant pour but d'empêcher l'adversaire de pouvoir retomber correctement.

Enfin, quand le golem toucha presque le sol, le talon de Sasuke s'abattit sur son thorax, le défonçant complètement.

Ken'Ichi avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais vu une technique aussi violente et aussi impressionnante.

"Cette technique s'appelle la fureur du lion."avait simplement dit Sasuke après s'être relevé.

Le golem se releva, Sasuke fit quelques signes et sa créature se régénéra.

"Je peux essayer?"demanda Ken'Ichi.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement.

Le jeune genin se mit face à la créature et respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il soit très rapide puis il fallait qu'il frappe assez fort pour soulever cette masse du sol assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse débuter la deuxième phase de la technique.

Le plus rapidement qu'il put, Ken'Ichi fit comme son Sensei: disparaître du 'champs de vision' de l'adversaire et 'apparaître' à proximité.

Il trouvait cette technique incroyable. Pour l'ennemi, l'effet de surprise devait être effroyable.

Il frappa au menton de la créature avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point elle vola haut. Il prit appuis et sauta pour arriver au dos de son adversaire. Il enserra ses bras autour du cou de la créature et frappa deux fois du genou dans son dos avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer en dessous de lui en lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre.

Vint le moment du coup final, Ken'Ichi ne frappa pas en même temps que le golem s'écrase sur le sol. Il préféra attendre quand son adversaire rebondisse légèrement pour lui asséner un terrible coup de talon qui fit voler le golem en éclat. 

Le genin se rétablit promptement et vit le résultat de la technique qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il avait littéralement pulvériser son adversaire. La tête lui tournait. C'était bizarre, il avait eu l'impression de débloquer quelque chose en lui pendant qu'il exécutait cette technique. Il se retourna pour observer la réaction de son sensei.

"Tu n'utiliseras cette technique que si elle s'avère vraiment nécessaire..."avait-il dit sans se montrer impressionné le moins du monde.

"Mais pourquoi? Elle est puissante." 

Sasuke soupira et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait d'observer. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment mais Shinobu et Kagami n'avaient pas encore bouger de l'endroit où ils s'étaient affaler.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux surpassés. Shinobu était presque monté jusqu'au sommet même s'il sentait que ses muscles étaient affreusement douloureux. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi l'entraînement. En tout cas pas de la bonne manière. Il était censé apprendre à maîtriser son chakra, pas de le faire littéralement explosé en lui. Et puis, c'était quoi ce hurlement qui avait raisonné en lui? Pourquoi ses mouvements s'étaient-ils soudainement améliorer? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait aussi mal maintenant? Comme s'il avait été vidé de toute énergie. 

"Comment as-tu fait?"avait demandé Kagami en le tirant de ses réflections.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est venu tout seul."avait-il simplement répondu, rechignant à avouer le cuisant sentiment de jalousie et de colère qui l'avait envahi avant qu'il ne fasse sa prouesse. 

"Tu as vu l'état de ton arbre?"remarqua-t-elle en désignant le tronc concerné.

Shinobu releva la tête et vit que l'écorce avait été complètement défoncé là où il avait posé les pieds.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai juste mal partout."

Ils se turent un long instant, méditant sur ce qui venait de se dire. 

"Comment as-tu fait pour me rattraper aussi haut?"l'interrogea Shinobu.

"J'ai fait ce que notre maître a dis. J'ai couru, j'ai rassemblé du chakra sur la plante de mes pieds et j'ai couru sur l'arbre. Quand j'ai senti que j'allais lâcher prise j'ai sauté pour te rattraper." 

"Je pensais que tu avais atteint ta limite et que de toutes façons, tu n'y arrivais pas."se moqua-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça, j'ai fait ce qui me paraissait le plus approprié à la situation. Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse t'écraser?"ironisa Kagami.

Shinobu hocha de la tête et sourit.

"Tu es plutôt étonnante. En fait, ton problème c'est que tu n'aimes pas t'entraîner..."La flatta-t-il.

"Rien à voir."soupira Kagami.

"...et tu préfères montrer aux autres que tu es une incapable plutôt que..." 

"Contente toi de me remercier, ca me suffira."Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche en se levant pour s'éloigner assez loin de lui et ne plus avoir à l'entendre.

"Kagami?" 

"Quoi encore?"soupira-t-elle.

"Tu veux pas m'aider à rejoindre mes couvertures, je ne peux vraiment plus bouger."

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de rejoindre sa couche en silence.

"Merde."se plaignit-il.

Il essaya de se relever mais ses muscles lui faisaient vraiment trop mal. Il se recoucha sur le sol, méditant un peu sur l'attitude de son équipière. Elle s'entraînait toujours à contre coeur, il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être une kunoichi? Cela pourrait expliquer son abandon lors de la dernière épreuve de leur maître. Et puis, c'était quoi la réaction qu'elle avait eu la tout de suite? Il n'avait fait que la complimenter. Même s'il savait que dans le fond, elle n'avait absolument rien fait d'exceptionnel. 

"Kagami?"l'appella-t-il encore.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie.

Shinobu soupira, une nouvelle journée difficile les attendrait le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas faire de grasse matinée car il doutait que leur sensei ait la prévenance de les réveiller. 

"Il est bien trop vicieux pour ça."soupira-t-il. 

"Qui donc?"fit la voix de Ken'Ichi dont la tête apparu dans son champs de vision.

Shinobu sourit, il n'avait même plus la force de sursauter. Il était trop fatigué pour s'exclamer de surprise ou même pour incendier son jeune équipier d'une réplique cinglante.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?"demanda le jeune genin.

"J'arrive plus à me relever. Tu veux pas m'aider?"

Ken'Ichi accepta et le releva avec lenteur.

"Tu n'es pas fatigué?"interrogea Shinobu, un peu surpris par la vitalité de son partenaire.

"Évidemment que je le suis."répondit-il en le jetant quasiment sur sa paillasse.

Shinobu entendit Ken'Ichi s'étaler sur sa propre paillasse.

"Je suis crevé."

Ils l'étaient tous. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quand Sasuke eut rejoint ses élèves, il fût un peu surpris de les voir tout les trois dormir à point fermé. Il s'assit contre un arbre et veilla. Il estimait qu'ils avaient mérité leur nuit de sommeil. Après tout, ce n'était encore que des gamins.

Il se remémora, un peu soucieux, l'entraînement de Ken'Ichi. Cet enfant était vraiment très talentueux. Sasuke lui avait montré une technique originale et son élève s'était avéré capable de l'analyser et de la comprendre. Instinctivement, Ken'Ichi avait compris qu'il fallait, au début de la fureur du lion, jouer avec le champs de vision de l'adversaire et il y était parvenu. Ensuite, dans les airs, il ne s'était pas évertué à faire le même enchaînement que Sasuke, il avait improvisé. C'était ce qu'il fallait. Enfin, Ken'Ichi avait finalisé la technique de telle manière qu'elle devienne potentiellement mortelle, même s'il était utilisée contre un bon chûnin. Pourquoi?

Comment avait-il été capable de mettre tant de puissance dans son ultime coup, au point de pulvériser de la matière aussi résistante que de la pierre? Sasuke connaissait la réponse et il savait que cette réponse limiterait les possibilités de son élève. 

Ken'Ichi ouvrait les portes de manière instinctive. Sasuke l'ignorait jusque là.

Alors Sasuke lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne devrait utiliser cette technique qu'en dernier recours.

Si ouvrir des portes de chakra revenait à augmenter en masse son chakra corporel de manière à ce qu'il soit en complet déséquilibre avec son chakra spirituel, le sceau de Ken'Ichi qui scellait une grande quantité du chakra spirituel qu'il créait faisait office de régulateur. 

En résumé, Ken'Ichi était capable d'ouvrir les portes de chakra et cela le rendait plus puissant qu'aucun autre. Cependant, il ouvrait les portes de manières inconscientes, ce qui le rendait complètement instable sans compter le fait que le sceau de Gaara n'était pas fait pour jouer ce rôle de régulateur. Enfin, Sasuke devinait que Ken'Ichi ne supporterait pas d'avoir autant de chakra en lui trop longtemps.

En clair, il ne fallait pas que Ken'Ichi se batte contre quelqu'un de trop fort. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se batte trop longtemps malgré son endurance hors norme. Il ne pourra jamais exploiter son plein potentiel sans le regretter. 

Sasuke soupira de déception. Son plus jeune élève n'était pas fait pour être un ninja. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sasuke courait à travers la forêt entourant Konoha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les sens aux aguets, il était prêt à parer toutes attaques et à y riposter. Il avait activé ses sharingans prêt à gagner son combat.

Avant qu'ils n'apparaissent dans son champ de vision, il savait déjà que plusieurs kunai le prenaient pour cible. Il sauta dans les airs et atterrit sur une branche. Brusquement, il se retourna et mit ses bras en croix pour se protéger du puissant coup de pied qui lui était destiné. La force du coup le projeta en arrière. Il réattérit gracieusement sur le sol, sortit deux kunai et d'un mouvement rapide les enfonça dans l'abdomen des deux ninjas qui s'apprètaient à l'attaquer par derrière. Ils s'envolèrent en fumée, il s'agissait de clones, ce n'était pas une surprise.

'Il' apparut alors devant lui. Trois kunai dans chaque mains.

"Tu es prêt, Sasuke?"Demanda son partenaire.

L'Uchiwa répondit en faisant des signes de ses deux mains et souffla un très puissant Katon vers son adversaire qui, au lieu d'esquiver, lança ses kunai dans sa direction.

Sasuke sut que son adversaire avait entouré ses projectiles de sa seconde affinité puisque ils passèrent au travers de sa boule de feu sans problème. Néanmoins, Sasuke n'était pas du tout inquiété par cette attaque. Le lancer n'avait pas été précis et il para simplement de ses kunai les trois qui risquaient de l'atteindre.

Soudainement, l'Uchiwa sentit une présence derrière lui. Il dévia de justesse le coup de poing qui lui était destiné et riposta d'un coup pied tournant qui envoya valser son agresseur. Sans surprise, il vit qu'il s'agissait encore d'un clone, il s'apprètait déjà à esquiver la salve de kunai qui s'abattrait sur lui dans un futur très proche. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile cette fois car son adversaire et ses clones les avaient lancé dans toutes les directions. Il ne pourrait que les parer cette fois-ci, l'esquive était impossible. Sasuke réprima un soupire d'agacement, son ennemi l'empêchait d'utiliser ses propres techniques.

Il dégaina son sabre et s'entoura d'un halo d'électricité. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour l'oeil humain, il trancha ou para tout les kunai qui lui étaient destinés. Pourtant, il fut entouré de ses adversaires sans qu'il ne les ai vu se déplacer. C'était comme si ils s'étaient téléportés autour de lui. 

Puisque il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, il força son chidori nagashi dans le but de carboniser les clones et abattit son sabre sur celui que son sharingan désignait comme son véritable adversaire. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa lame bloquer par un simple kunai. Après tout, 'sa' première affinité était le vent. Par contre, il fût surpris de voir que les clones n'avaient disparu. Quoiqu'il fasse, Sasuke ne pouvait plus espèrer gagner. Il annula son chidori et rengaina son sabre sous le rire satisfait de son ami.

"Tu tiens toujours plus longtemps que les autres, Sasuke."plaisanta-t-il satisfait.

"Sai et Sakura en ont déjà fini, tu crois?"demanda Sasuke comme si de rien n'était. 

"Pas encore."répondit une voix au dessus d'eux.

Kakashi se tenait assis sur une branche et les avait observé durant tout le combat.

"Tu t'es bien battu, Sasuke."complimenta le ninja copieur.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. S'il avait s'agit d'un vrai combat, il se serait plus lâché.

"Par contre, Naruto, tu joues trop avec tes adversaires. La première téléportation était inutile."

"Désolé, désolé."sourit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Je vais aller observer le combat de nos deux autres équipiers."prévint Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Sasuke soupira. Depuis quand Naruto avait le dessus sur lui pendant les entraînements?

"C'est bon, Sasuke, pleure pas."plaisanta Naruto.

"Je n'y allais pas fond, de toute manière."rétorqua Sasuke en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre.

"Je sais très bien. Moi non plus, je n'étais pas sérieux."ajouta Naruto

"Tu as quand même utilisé l'eau et le vent comme affinité puis tu t'es téléporté plusieurs fois sans compter le nombre de clones que tu as créé."

"Et toi, tu as utilisé ton sharingan et tes affinités aussi que je sache."

"Pas à fond."essaya de le convaincre Sasuke.

"Moi non plus."

L'Uchiwa soupira d'agacement. Jamais Naruto ne lâcherait l'affaire. Sasuke voulait bien reconnaître qu'à la limite, Naruto l'égalait mais jamais ce dernier n'aurait le dessus sur lui, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Depuis quand Sasuke cherchait-il à convaincre Naruto de sa supériorité, après tout? L'Uchiwa n'avait rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Il était le plus fort. Plus fort que Kakashi, plus fort que Naruto et plus fort qu'Itachi.

Cela arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, pensait Sasuke. Cette volonté qu'il avait à faire reconnaître sa puissance par rapport aux autres. C'était devenu plus fort que lui et quand les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il les regrettaient immédiatement en se convainquant mentalement qu'il était un Uchiwa et qu'un Uchiwa n'avait rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. 

"Dis, Naruto.?"appella-t-il.

"Mmm?"fit le concerné qui s'était couché sur la branche au dessus de Sasuke.

"Pourquoi tu restes à Konoha?" 

Il y eut un long instant de silence avant que Naruto réponde. 

"Tu sais ça aussi?"

"C'est Sakura qui me l'a dit. Il paraît que tu as de la famille au pays de l'eau."

"Il parait."admit Naruto. 

"Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre?"demanda Sasuke d'une voix presque énervée.

"Va savoir. Peut-être justement parce qu'ils vivent au pays de l'eau."

"C'est ta famille, non? Ça ne t'a pas rendu heureux de savoir que tu n'étais pas seul au monde?" 

"Je ne suis pas seul au monde, je me vois mal quitter Konoha pour une famille que je n'ai jamais vue."

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. Quand il avait appris que Naruto était originaire du pays de l'eau, c'était comme s'il s'était pris un mur en sprintant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il avait cru que Naruto était comme lui.

"Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je te considère comme mon frère."

Sasuke soupira de gène. Il n'aimait pas quand Naruto partait dans ce genre de délire sur l'amitié fraternelle.

"Ne soupire pas, ce n'est pas un compliment, tu sais."l'admonesta-t-il.

"Ah bon?"

"A toi tout seul, Sasuke, tu es un boulot à plein temps. Il faut te surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas l'idiot, épargner ta fierté, prendre sur soi, te pardonner, te comprendre. Même si je n'échangerais ça contre rien au monde, je me vois mal avoir un autre frère sur qui veiller."

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé."rétorqua Sasuke.

"Tu ne demandes jamais rien, je le sais." 

Sasuke garda le silence. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. Pour être honnête, il voyait mal la vie à Konoha sans Naruto. Il lui manquerait c'est sûr mais de là à le lui dire...

"En plus, quand la vieille comprendra enfin que son temps est révolu, ce qui arrivera bientôt je l'espère, je deviendrai Hokage. Je ne vais pas tout laisser tomber, ce serait lâche."termina Naruto.

Sasuke ne trouva rien à répondre. Parfois, il se demandait si il continuerait à vouloir se venger de son frère si jamais il y avait eu un autre membre du clan en vie, quelque part sur terre. Inconsciemment, il s'était dit que si c'était le cas, il abandonnerait son objectif. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il pensait que Naruto ne chercherait plus à devenir Hokage si il retrouvait des membres de sa famille. La vérité dans tout cela, c'était que les seuls liens qu'il avait avec sa prétendu famille n'était fait que de sang.

Naruto attérit devant lui avec souplesse.

"Et toi?"demanda-t-il à l'Uchiwa. 

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Quoi, moi?"se défendit-il.

Naruto soupira longuement avant de lui sourire presque tendrement. Sur le coup, Sasuke eut l'impression que son ami était capable, rien qu'en l'observant, de trouver la réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser. Pourtant Sasuke ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, c'était un peu irritant.

"Rien, rien..."fit Naruto en se relevant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke le vit s'en aller d'un pas tranquille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"demanda-t-il. 

"Je vais rejoindre les autres, ils doivent en avoir fini depuis un moment."

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par:"Et toi?"?"insista Sasuke.

"Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié."Se moqua Naruto sans s'arrêter. 

Sasuke se garda bien de continuer à lui poser sa question. Après tout, il était un Uchiwa et ceux de son clan n'étaient pas du genre à insister lourdement sur ce qui leur échappait, quand ils admettaient que cela arrive. 

Depuis quand était-ce lui qui posait les questions à Naruto? Depuis quand Naruto avait pris l'avantage sur lui?

Sasuke soupira encore. Le pire c'était qu'il se rendait compte de tout cela sans qu'il n'ait envie que ça change.

Depuis quand portait-il une confiance aveugle en Naruto?

Il n'en savait rien et la seule chose qui le faisait un peu culpabiliser, c'était qu'il se fichait d'avoir la réponse à tout ces 'quand'. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses élèves dormaient encore à point fermé. Ken'Ichi avait un sommeil agité et bougeait dans tout les sens, Shinobu semblait en plein rêve paisible. Kagami par contre lui tournait le dos en dormant.

Je me suis laissé aller, pensa Sasuke en se reprochant sa courte veille, ça ne me ressemble pas. 

Obéissant à un besoin naturel urgent, il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. D'un pas lent, il s'éloigna jusqu'au moment où il eut trouvé un arbre qui lui convienne. Quand cela fût fait, il se soulagea tranquillement.

Même les ninjas sont humains, non?   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken'Ichi faisait un chouette rêve. Il marchait dans un village qu'il connaissait bien sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Il connaissait le chemin qu'il devait emprunter sans même savoir où il allait. Il savait qu'un peu à l'écart des autres habitations, il y avait une vieille ferme. C'était là qu'il se rendait. Il connaissait bien cette ferme sans se rappeller ce qu'elle avait de si originale.

Il coupa à travers la grande étendue d'herbe pour rejoindre l'habitation. En se rapprochant, il s'apercut qu'une forme humaine était à l'arrière de la ferme, occupée à faire pendre du linge, probablement pour qu'il sèche. Ken'Ichi ne trouva pas ca bizarre, c'était normal, cela avait toujours été ainsi, même s'il ne se rappelait plus vraiment qui était cette personne qui lui semblait pourtant si familière.

La silhouette lui fit un grand signe de la main et sans chercher à se contrôler d'avantage, Ken'Ichi se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put. Il s'approchait et la silhouette se précisa en une jolie jeune femme qui l'attendait en souriant.

Il sauta dans ses bras et lui donna un bisous sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

Pourtant il ne savait plus qui était cette femme, il avait juste son nom sur le bout de la langue, il fallait qu'il s'en rappelle. Il savait que si ce nom lui revenait, il comprendrait tout et la mémoire lui reviendrait.

L'étreinte ne s'éternisa pas et la jeune femme le prit par la main pour l'amener chez elle. Etait-ce chez lui aussi? Il en avait l'impression. Oui, c'était chez lui aussi. Cette constatation le pressa encore plus à trouver le nom de cette jeune femme qui lui parlait comme s'il était l'un des siens. Toutes ces informations étaient des indices supplémentaires et il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise de ne plus se rappeller du nom de la jeune femme.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichi?"demanda-t-elle un peu soucieuse.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui demanda qui elle était. Il regretta aussitôt quand il vit un nuage de tristesse assombrir le visage de la jeune femme.

"Alors tu ne te rappelles même plus de ça?"avait-elle demandé d'une voix peinée.

Il hocha négativement de la tête, il se sentait incroyablement triste aussi. Il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Puis brusquement, la jeune femme sortit de la maison. Ken'Ichi la suivit mais quand il passa la porte, il vit qu'elle avait disparu.

C'était vraiment étrange. Où était-elle? Il fallait qu'il l'appelle mais par quel nom? Il ne savait même pas son prénom.

Il fallait qu'il essaye.

Il mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla.

"Maman!"souffla Ken'Ichi en se redressant brusquement.

Il mit du temps à remettre son environnement. Il dormait à la belle étoile, et deux personnes dormaient paisiblement non lui de lui, les deux membres son équipe.

Il était ici pour accomplir une mission et il avait appris une technique surpuissante, il y a quelques heures à peine. Maître Sasuke lui avait interdit de l'utiliser sauf dans les cas les plus désespérer, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui apprendre une telle technique car il n'était pas fait pour l'exécuter.

Cependant, plus important que sa déception, plus important que le trouble qu'avait causé son rêve en lui, il voulait revoir sa maman. Il voulait revenir chez lui, car cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'y était plus retourner et qu'il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de son village natal. Jamais ce sentiment de nostalgie lui avait été aussi douloureux. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, couper à travers la grande étendue d'herbes qui séparait le village de sa maison pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui manquait horriblement.

Il s'apercut qu'il n'avait pas assez de souvenirs d'elle à son goût et son amertume grandit encore plus. Il s'interroga longuement sur ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir shinobi et remarqua qu'il n'en savait rien. Il ne se rappelait plus des derniers jours qu'il avait passé dans son village natale, ni de son voyage pour arriver au pays du vent et encore moins des premières journées passées à Suna. Il demanderait à son Sensei dés que le moment sera venu.

Quand il se recoucha, il s'apercut justement que Sasuke n'était pas dans les environs. Il s'assit à nouveau.

"Shin!"appella-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

"Shinobu, reveille-toi!"pressa-t-il. 

"Mmmmm?"fit l'interessé.

"Maître Sasuke est parti!"l'informa-t-il.

La réponse tarda à venir.

"Où ça?"

"Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'il n'est plus là!"expliqua Ken'Ichi.

"Rien à battre."Marmonna Shinobu en se retournant dans son sommeil.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de son équipier, il haussa les épaules et se recoucha.

"Attend!"l'interpella Shinobu. 

"Quoi?"

"Quand tu dis parti, tu veux dire qu'il s'est barré sans nous?"

"Oui!" 

"Quel enfoiré! Merde..."jura Shinobu en se levant rapidement. Ken'Ichi l'imita, bientôt suivi de Kagami. Ils firent leurs paquetages en catastrophe et partirent en courant à travers la forêt.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quand Sasuke revint à l'endroit où était supposé se reposer ses trois élèves, il dut réprimer une exclamation de surprise quand il vit qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis.

"Qu'est ce qui leur a pris?"marmonna Sasuke en s'asseyant contre le tronc d'un arbre pour continuer de se reposer.

Les minutes passèrent lentement et les sens de Sasuke étaient anormalement actifs. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva.

"Ils sont vraiment chiant!"Se plaignit-il à voix basse en refermant son sac.

Il le mit sur son dos et reprit la route.

Il était encore très tôt ce matin là.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Résurrection partie 7

**Chapitre 7: Le démon de l'eau **

A l'extrême est de Konoha, il y avait la mer. A perte de vue. On sait que si on y navigue longtemps, on débarque sur les terres du pays de l'eau. On le sait, c'est tout. Parce qu'on peut le voir sur une carte du monde. En fait, si on arrive à la limite est de Konoha, il y a une étendue d'eau qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Une eau calme et bleue, on pourrait presque jurer qu'il n'y a aucun être vivant qui y vit. C'est le genre de paysage duquel il dégage une apaisante sérénité. 

Pourtant, si on s'arrête au bon endroit, il y a une petite île fort proche de Konoha. C'est le pays des vagues. D'ailleurs, cette île est relié au continent par un immense pont. L'histoire retient ce pont comme le symbole du courage des habitants du pays des vagues qui n'ont jamais courbé l'échine face à l'adversité, qu'il s'agisse d'une mafia étouffante où des conditions climatiques parfois capricieuses.

Ce pont a un nom. Le nom d'un ingrédient que l'on met dans un bol de ramen. Pourquoi ce nom là? Les historiens n'en savent rien. Les gens ont oublié ou ne veulent pas se rappeller.

Le grand pont Naruto. 

"Pourquoi quelqu'un a donné un nom pareil à ce pont?"demanda Ken'Ichi après avoir lu l'écriteau à voix haute.

"Peut-être parce qu'ils aiment le ramen?"Hasarda Kagami.

Shinobu haussa des épaules pour bien faire comprendre aux deux autres qu'il se fichait royalement de ce à quoi pouvait bien penser le mec qui a donné un nom pareil à une construction d'une telle envergure.

Immanquablement, les deux paires d'yeux intéressées sous tournèrent vers le ninja qui était resté en retrait.

"Sensei?"insista Ken'Ichi pour qu'il réponde à la question posée. 

Sasuke soupira longuement. Depuis quelques jours, Ken'Ichi le prenait pour une véritable encyclopédie ambulante. Il lui posait un tas de questions. Que ce soit à propos du chakra, du taijutsu, du ninjutsu ou encore du genjutsu, du temps qu'il allait faire et pourquoi, du comment des astres et de l'air plus quelques questions existentielles et enfin ou plutôt de surcroît, il posait des questions sur ses origines.

En ce qui concerne les questions relatives aux techniques de combats, Sasuke pouvait y répondre sans hésitations et il en allait de même pour la plupart des prévisions et des observations de tout ce qui les entouraient. Par contre, pour tout ce qui touchait aux questions existentielles, Sasuke préférait les esquiver le plus habilement possible. Ce n'était pas qu'il était incapable d'y répondre, c'était juste que Ken'Ichi était encore un gosse de dix ans et que Sasuke se voyait mal partager avec lui son pessimisme et son fatalisme. Quant à ses origines, il ne pensait pas que son si bruyant élève en ait oublié autant la dessus.

"Naruto, c'est le nom de l'homme qui a redonné du courage aux habitants de ce pays."les informa-t-il simplement. Tomber dans la nostalgie en lâchant de belles paroles sur le ninja qu'était Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas du tout son genre et puis, en ce qui le concernait, il s'efforçait à considérer tout liens affectifs qui l'attachaient à Konoha comme un passé brumeux qu'il devait oublier.

Pour couper court aux questions qui allaient probablement continuer à fuser, il prit la tête de l'équipe et s'avança sur le pont.

"Je n'ai jamais vu un pont aussi énorme!"s'extasia Kagami. 

"Faudrait d'abord que t'en ai vu un dans ta vie avant celui-ci!"se moqua Shinobu.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en n'as jamais vu de ta vie que c'est pareil pour moi!" 

"Je suis d'accord!"la soutint Ken'Ichi.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un court instant. C'était aussi une nouveauté ces derniers temps. Kagami faisait des constatations, Shinobu la contredisait avec, de préférence, le ton le plus acerbe possible et obligatoirement, Ken'Ichi la soutenait quand elle rétorquait quelque chose même si, comme cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible de ce qu'elle avançait. 

En plus d'être des gamins, ils devenaient compliqués. D'après ses souvenirs, quand lui-même avait leur âge, il ne se chamaillait pas constamment pour des bêtises.

"Ah oui? Et quel pont aurais-tu pu observer à Suna, qui est, je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, un désert?"Continua Shinobu de plus en plus virulent. 

Parfois, Sasuke s'étonnait de tout les sous entendus que ce gamin de douze était capable de faire dans une petite phrase.

"Figure-toi, minus, que je ne viens pas de Suna et que donc, il est très possible que j'ai déjà vu un pont auparavant."

"C'est vrai ça!"rencherrit Ken'Ichi.

"Figure-toi, redoubleuse, que c'est pareil pour moi et que pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu de pont de ma vie, à part dans les livres."

"Pauvre chéri, dis-moi en quoi ca me concerne que tu n'aies jamais vu de pont et surtout, pour quelle raison moi, je n'en aurais jamais vu?" 

"Je pense pareil!"ajouta Ken'Ichi.

"Ichi, ta gueule!"lança Shinobu au passage.

"Ben voyons, tu as tort et du coup tu t'en prend à lui. C'est vraiment petit."persifla Kagami, un sourire de victoire accroché aux lèvres.

"Je n'ai pas tort, c'est juste que tu refuses d'admettre que tu mens!"

"La seule chose que j'admets, c'est ton inculture crasse!"

"Venant d'une fille qui a eu son diplôme de ninja à quatorze ans, je trouve ça osé comme remarque!" 

"Qu'est-ce que ca a à voir avec les ponts?" 

"Tout!"

Sasuke soupira de lassitude. Il avait connu les guerres, la privation, les blessures de toutes sortes et la douleur qu'elles engendraient mais ça, jamais. Une dispute de gamins, sans que ce soit le pire, lui donnait tout de même un sérieux mal au crâne. Le plus grave, c'était qu'il savait que c'était le genre de dispute qui tournait en rond à tout les coups. Sasuke avait horreur de ce genre de futilités.

Quand il prêta à nouveau attention à la signification des répliques que Shinobu et Kagami se lançaient allègrement, le ton avait haussé et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient prêt à s'entretuer à la première pique trop assassine.

Dire qu'il pensait les avoir épuisé avec son entraînement de cinq jours. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop sympa avec ces trois là...

"Écoute, quand tu seras capable de monter à la cime d'un arbre sans te casser la gueule, tu viendras me parler de mes compétences de ninjas, ok?"rétorqua Shinobu à l'énième réplique de son équipière.

"Tu peux me dire ce que ca vient foutre avec les ponts? De toute façon, je sais monter à la cime d'un arbre."

"Oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié de préciser sans tout le matos qu'il faut à un alpiniste pour..."

"Ça suffit."soupira Sasuke assez haut pour que tous l'entendent. 

"C'est de sa faute!"lancèrent les deux shinobi en même temps en se pointant du doigt.

Sasuke s'arrêta net.

"Ce petit entraînement ne vous a pas suffit peut-être? Vous voulez que je vous fasse traverser la distance entre le pays du feu et celui des vagues sans nager et sans pont?"menaça l'Uchiwa. Avec ces gamins, il ne pouvait pas être lui-même: taciturne et renfermé. 

La menace les calma instantanément, preuve que son entraînement d'une semaine n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

"En marchant sur l'eau? Facile!"sourit Ken'Ichi.

"Ta gueule!"lancèrent les deux autres genin d'une même voix.

Sasuke les observa encore un court instant et quand il comprit que plus aucun des trois ne rajouterait le moindre mot, il se retourna et continua sa route.

"Menteuse..."chuchota Shinobu. 

"Minus..."rétorqua Kagami d'un ton encore plus bas.

Sasuke hocha de la tête de lassitude alors que les deux genin continuaient à se prendre la tête silencieusement.

"Il y a un type là-bas!"prévint Ken'Ichi en pointant du doigt une personne qu'il distinguait plus loin sur le pont.

La personne s'approcha encore un peu avant de s'arrêter comme pour les observer. Soudainement, il se mit à courir dans leur direction.

"On fait quoi?"demanda Kagami.

"On fait quoi quoi?"se moqua Shinobu."Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? C'est juste un gars qui court vers nous."

Ils observèrent Sasuke qui continua sa marche, imperturbable.

"C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a quelque chose contre nous?"s'inquièta Kagami.

"Ben voyons, c'est vrai que nos quelques missions de rang C ont fait de nous des ninjas reconnus et recherchés partout dans le monde."railla Shinobu.

"Pourquoi un gars courrait vers nous alors?"insista la jeune d'un ton excédé. 

"Même lui a du sentir que tu mentais..."continua Shinobu.

"Hein?"

"Tu sais, à propos des ponts..."précisa-t-il d'une voix innocente. 

Ken'Ichi et Shinobu éclatèrent de rire. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La maison dans laquelle l'équipe sept était en train de dîner n'avait pas changé par rapport aux souvenirs de Sasuke. Le décor était le même sauf que la photo de la famille d'Inari avait été recollée et avait jauni à cause du temps.

"Ça fait combien de temps?"demanda Inari qui semblait vraiment heureux."Douze, treize ans?"

"Treize ans."précisa Sasuke. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier sa première mission, une des seules où il était franchement passé à un rien de l'état de cadavre.

Le petit Inari qu'il avait connu pleurnicheur était devenu un jeune homme de 21 ans et était respecté dans toute sa région. Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à lui adresser la parole mais le temps aidant, Inari était presque en train de dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde sous le regard incrédule de ses élèves. 

Au bout de la table était assis Tazuna, le vieil homme qui avait commandité sa toute première mission, il semblait toujours boire autant mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'alcool et l'âge l'avait épargné, il s'était rabougri, avait pris bien des rides et marmonnait de temps à autres des paroles incompréhensibles. Sasuke n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait reconnu.

En face de son fils était assise Tsunami et même si plus d'une décennie s'était écoulée depuis la visite de Sasuke, la mère d'Inari était la même que celle de ses souvenirs.

Sasuke essaya de ne pas prendre part à la conversation qui tournait principalement autour de sa personne et cela, bien malgré lui. En effet, ses trois élèves finirent par comprendre qu'il fût une époque où Sasuke avait eu leur âge et ils essayaient par des moyens plus ou moins subtiles de soutirer des informations à Inari sur le ninja qu'il était de ce temps là.

Heureusement pour Sasuke, Inari n'avait même pas dix ans à l'époque, il ne se rappelait donc pas de grands choses de réellement concret. Par exemple, il n'avait pas noté que le bandeau frontal de Sasuke était maintenant celui du sable.

"Comment va Naruto-kun?"demanda Inari, ses yeux devenus avides, en se tournant vers Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa avala sa bouchée comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il réfléchissait à un mensonge plausible à raconter.

"Naruto-kun?"l'interrompit Kagami alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

"Oui, Naruto, l'équipier de Sasuke."précisa Inari.

"Le Naruto du pont?"insista Ken'Ichi.

"Mais oui!"s'exclama Inari comme si ne pas savoir cela était la chose la plus invraisemblable qui soit."Celui qui a permis la construction du pont en chassant le terrible démon, Zabuza et son acolyte, Haku."

Sasuke se demanda ce que le temps avait fait de la réputation de ces deux ninjas déserteurs dans ce pays.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la moindre prière pour se lancer, Inari raconta la fameuse histoire de la libération du pays des vagues par Naruto, secondé par son vieux maître Kakashi et ses amis, Sasuke et une Kunoichi dont il avait oublié le nom.

"Grand-père, tu te rappelles de son nom?" 

Tazuna grogna en hochant de la tête en observant Sasuke d'un air dur avant de se murer dans le silence.

"Elle s'appellait Sakura."rappella simplement Sasuke.

"Oui, c'est ca, Sakura. Une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui en pinçaient pour Sasuke."se souvint Inari.

"La pauvre..."chuchota une voix sans que Sasuke n'ait à chercher de qui elle provenait puisque le seul à se retenir de rire était Shinobu, ses deux autres élèves pouffaient silencieusement.

Inari continua à raconter son histoire. Le vieux maître Kakashi avait initié ses élèves aux arcanes secrètes du ninjutsu durant une semaine entière où chaque soir, ils rentraient épuisés mais jamais découragés. Il raconta ensuite l'attaque du démon Zabuza et de son terrible allié Haku.

"Après avoir vaincu les clones du démon sans aucun problème, Sasuke se battit contre Haku."

Sasuke ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'enjoliver à ce point un combat. La seule chose juste fût qu'à un moment donné, il avait utilisé la technique de la boule de feu même si ce n'était pas pour contrer une boule de glace mortelle que son ennemi lui destinait. 

"Puis usant de la traîtrise, Haku, ce fourbe, emprisonna Sasuke dans une prison de glace et l'attaqua violemment sans que votre maître ne puisse rien faire."

"J'aurais bien aimé voir ça..."sourit cruellement Shinobu. 

Inari raconta comment Naruto, après l'avoir sauvé, se précipita à l'aide de l'Uchiwa.

Comme un boulet, s'empêcha Sasuke d'ajouter alors que dans l'histoire, le cruel Haku fit littéralement éclaté sa prison de glace pour déchiqueter le bon Naruto.

"...Mais votre maître, qui avait vu clair dans le jeu de l'ennemi,..." 

Non, pas ça! implora mentalement Sasuke.

"... protégea Naruto de son corps, et fut criblé de projectiles de glace. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre et Naruto entra alors dans une grande colère car il pensait qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami."

Rire de Shinobu étouffé par un coup de coude de Kagami.

Plein de métaphores et d'emphases, Inari décrit comment Naruto écrasa tout ses ennemis de sa gigantesque puissance.

"Ce fût pourtant le vieux maître Kakashi qui transperça de l'une de ses ancestrales techniques le vil Haku dont le démon Zabuza s'était servi comme bouclier pour se protéger." 

Zabuza aurait alors tenté de fuir mais fût massacré avec ses quelques alliés par les autochtones, Inari en tête.

"Et Sasuke-Sensei?"demanda Ken'Ichi.

"Il fût ramené à la vie."jubila Inari.

"Comment?"

"Par les larmes de celle qui lui vouait un amour éternel, la douce Sakura."

Sasuke en loupa son aliment de ses baguettes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un soutenir que Sakura méritait d'être surnommée la douce. Ce n'était pas le pire, dans l'histoire, il passait pour le gentil boulet du groupe.

"Donc Sasuke-Sensei s'est fait rétamer!"conclut Shinobu avec bonhomie.

"Pour la vie de son ami! Ça en valait la peine!"justifia Inari qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude du genin. Il se tourna vers Sasuke comme pour le lui demander.

Sasuke fit un vague mouvement de la main pour signifier que ca ne valait pas la peine d'insister. Il aurait aimé lui dire aussi que de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là était très désagréable mais il comprit qu'Inari s'était laissé emporter à raconter cette histoire pour la énième fois depuis dix ans. Ce n'était pas étonnant que tout ait été enjolivé, même si c'était peu croyable.

"Enfin, j'ai assez parlé!"s'exclama Inari, Sasuke fût d'accord avec lui, avant de reprendre immédiatement la parole. 

"Comment vont les autres?"

Sasuke porta sa nourriture à sa bouche, mâcha consciencieusement avant de répondre.

"Maître Kakashi a pris sa retraite et vit en ermite. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis des années."commença-t-il.

Le vieux Tazuna parut avoir avalé quelque chose de travers et toussa bruyamment. Sasuke reprit la parole quand le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce.

"Sakura est devenue un médecin de renom et une grande Kunoichi."

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé."S'étonna Shinobu. 

"Et alors, on ne connaît pas tout le monde, encore moins si ce sont des ninjas."répondit Kagami.

Sasuke acquiesça rapidement de la tête avant de terminer.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Naruto. Probablement encore en train de sauver le monde de gens peu recommandables."

Au sourire d'Inari, jamais une légende n'aurait pu aussi bien s'achever. 

"Et Sasuke est devenu, à l'instar de son vieux maître, un enseignant." compléta leur jeune hôte comme s'il s'apprètait à mettre le mot fin à son histoire.

"C'est vrai que c'est une belle histoire."sourit Kagami, le plus sincèrement du monde approuvé de la tête par Ken'Ichi.

"Surtout la fin."rencherrit Shinobu en affichant un sourire carnassier. 

Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de places dans la maison d'Inari, c'est pourquoi les trois genin de l'équipe sept se reposaient dans la même pièce sur des matelas de fortune. Leur maître semblait se reposer ailleurs pour leur plus grand plaisir, ils pouvaient discuter de ce qu'ils avaient entendu il y a quelques minutes de cela tranquillement.

"Kagami, c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire."assura Shinobu, un peu irrité.

"Ça se base sûrement sur des faits réels non?"objecta-t-elle à voix basse. 

"Je vais te dire ce qui est réel. Notre sensei n'était qu'un genin qui s'est fait mettre la pâté lors d'une mission trop dangereuse pour lui sans doute parce qu'il était dans une équipe de ninja trop puissant comparé à son niveau. Il n'a rien dans le ventre, ce type."

Ils virent Ken'Ichi se retourner pour mieux les écouter.

"C'est ce que tu aimerais mais je voudrais vraiment connaître la véritable histoire."répondit simplement Kagami. 

"Moi, je crois qu'il faut demander ça au maître, non?"Les interrompit Ken'Ichi.

Shinobu et Kagami se regardèrent un court instant, ils surent tout les deux qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Ken'Ichi était plus sensé qu'eux. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La lune était à son quart, cette nuit là. Sasuke s'était assis au bord des planches de bois. La maison d'Inari avait été construite sur l'eau, il avait donc fallut construite une plate forme de planches soutenue par d'épais piquet de bois. Sasuke avait toujours trouvé cette pratique un peu dangereuse.

Ses jambes balançant dans le vide à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine au dessus de l'eau, il semblait hypnotisé par le reflet de la lune.

Un pas lourd, presque maladroit, le sortit de sa rêverie. C'était le vieux Tazuna.

"Je peux m'asseoir?"demanda-t-il par politesse.

Sasuke acquiesça sans pour autant prêter la moindre attention au vieil homme.

"Il y a treize ans..."commença Tazuna.

Sasuke soupira. Il savait à qui il devait ce tissus d'âneries qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche d'Inari.

"...Tu n'avais pas le même bandeau frontal."

"Les temps changent."répondit-il simplement.

"Tu as donc menti."

Sasuke haussa des épaules. Qu'est ce que ça pouvaient bien leur faire à tout ces gens? Il ne les connaissait pas.

"Le blondinet là, qui braillait tout le temps. Il est mort?"

"Pour un vieillard complètement sénile, je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup."souleva Sasuke.

"Vieillard sénile, c'est Inari qui dit ça!"bougonna Tazuna."Il est l'homme de la maison maintenant, il n'est plus nécessaire que je dise quoi que ce soit, il ne m'écouterait pas de toute façon."

Il y avait une certaine amertume dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Pourtant, c'est de vous que vient cette 'légende'". Sourit Sasuke.

Le vieux Tazuna toussa bruyamment avant de prendre la parole:"Je connais la véritable histoire et je l'ai racontée à mon petit fils, il y a fort longtemps. Je n'y peux rien si il aime broder autour."

Sasuke ne répondit pas alors Tazuna continua:"Je préfère pourtant la légende, elle est bien plus belle que la réalité. Je préfère nettement entendre parler d'un pays sauver du mal par le bien plutôt que d'un conflit économique."

Sasuke haussa des épaules. C'était sans doute vrai.

"Le jeune Naruto, qui voulait devenir Hokage, il a échoué?"Insista Tazuna.

Sasuke se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui arborait un visage renfermé et neutre comme la réponse qu'il allait donner n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance. Il sut alors que le vieillard aimait plus encore les histoires qui se finissent bien que son fils, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre quelque chose du genre:"Oui, ll est mort". Tazuna faisait juste semblant, arborant avec une fierté dissimulée ce bouclier d'insensibilité censé se renforcer au fil du temps. Il jouait au vieillard blasé.

"Il avait de la famille au pays de l'eau. Il a décidé de la rejoindre, il y a plusieurs années de cela après avoir laissé une trace indélébile dans le monde des shinobi."mentit-il encore, racontant une fin qu'il aurait voulu réelle.

Rien ne parut faire plus plaisir au vieil homme que cette fin-là. Il eut un vieux rire guttural et déclara qu'il était sûr que cela se terminerait de cette manière là.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps de l'évolution du monde, Sasuke apportant des nouvelles fraîches des autres pays, Tazuna lui parlant des rumeurs qui couraient.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé?"demanda brusquement l'Uchiwa.

"C'est Inari qui vous a appelé, il vous dira quoi demain, j'imagine." 

"Je suis sûr que vous pourriez me parler un peu du problème de l'île."Insista Sasuke, un peu irrité d'avoir passé une si mauvaise soirée. Il n'aimait pas mentir, Encore moins plusieurs fois d'affilée.

"C'est mon petit fils qui est le maître de maison maintenant et c'est plus où moins lui que les villageois viennent voir pour leurs problèmes ou quand ils ont besoin de conseil. On m'appelle l'ancêtre maintenant, on ne se rappelle même plus que c'est moi qui ait construit ce pont..."

Sasuke écouta le vieux Tazuna de longues minutes durant à radoter des propos amers.

"...je suis vieux maintenant et malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, je dois laisser la place aux jeunes même s'ils semblent ne rien retenir de nos erreurs."termina l'ancêtre en tendant sa bouteille d'alcool, sûrement un spécialité du pays, que Sasuke refusa.

"Toi aussi."ajouta l'aîné."Tu verras qu'un jour, tout ce que tu croyais acquis disparaîtra. Tu te rendras alors seulement compte de tout ce que tu avais et que tu ne peux récupérer." 

Sasuke prit son congé, prétextant qu'il était déjà tard et que demain, il devrait se lever tôt. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les trois genin observèrent Inari d'un air complètement halluciné. 

"Un démon de l'eau..."répéta Shinobu, un peu abasourdi par la déclaration de leur hôte. 

"Ouais, un gars puissant qui commande à l'eau."avait acquiescé le jeune homme.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Depuis quelques mois, selon Inari, un parfait inconnu que la mer reconnaissait comme maître était arrivé sur leur île.

"C'est pas qu'il nous dérange!"se défendit-il,"C'est juste qu'il attire des gens peu fréquentables et dangereux. Ils font des dégâts, sont incorrects avec les habitants voir violents."

Kagami sourit, un peu gênée car elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Il faut s'en débarrasser?"demanda Ken'Ichi en affichant une grimace qui n'avait rien de l'image que l'on se fait du ninja.

"Non, pas spécialement, on veut juste qu'il s'en aille."

Les trois genin se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

"Sortez, je vous rejoins."leur intima-t-il d'une voix calme mais qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Il attendit que ses élèves aient fermé la porte derrière eux pour adresser la parole à Inari.

"Il y a une chose que je voudrais vous demander avant tout."

Le jeune homme lui sourit, sous entendant que Sasuke était comme chez lui ici, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour me contacter?"

Inari écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et hocha légèrement de la tête d'incompréhension.

"Je ne vous ai jamais appelé."

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Depuis une semaine, il se demandait comment cela se pouvait qu'Inari sache où il habitait. Il y avait réfléchi longuement sans jamais arriver à une conclusion probable. Maintenant qu'il venait d'avoir une réponse, ce détail le perturbait encore plus.

"Grand-père, c'est toi qui a appelé Sasuke?"interrogea Inari.

Le vieux Tazuna bougonna quelque chose avant d'hocher la tête.

"Je me demandais aussi pourquoi vous étiez venu dans un endroit aussi éloigné de votre village."avait réfléchi Inari tout haut.

Sasuke fouilla dans ses poches et montra la lettre qu'il avait reçu.

"Regarde, c'est censé être toi qui m'a écrit cette lettre."expliqua l'Uchiwa.

C'était une lettre simple où Inari priait Sasuke de venir le plus vite possible parce qu'ils avaient de gros problème, lui et son village. Il n'avait pas su joindre Naruto alors il se tournait vers lui en désespoir de cause. La lettre était signée.

"Ce n'est ni ma signature, ni mon écriture."Souleva le jeune homme. 

Sasuke soupira longuement. Une petite idée sur l'identité de ce fameux démon de l'eau commençait à germer dans son esprit.

"Votre démon de l'eau," interrogea-t-il,"il n'aurait pas une..." 

Sasuke s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna brusquement avant de saluer sobrement la mère d'Inari qui rentrait avec un panier vide en mains.

"Vous allez laisser vos élèves s'occuper de ça tout seul?"demanda-t-elle en remplissant le panier de vêtements. 

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Je les ai croisé, le plus jeune d'entre eux disait aux deux autres que la mission serait trop facile. Je crois qu'il a réussi à les convaincre d'aller au moins jeter un coup d'oeil." expliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sasuke soupira longuement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stupide à cet âge là, il en était sûr. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Après leur entraînement d'une semaine à courir à travers le continent, se maintenir à une vitesse élevée de manière constante ne leur posait plus vraiment de problèmes.

"T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée."demanda Kagami pour la énième fois sans obtenir la moindre réponse de la part de ses deux équipiers.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction de leur maître quand il verrait qu'ils s'en étaient allés accomplir la mission sans lui.

Elle savait que Ken'Ichi était parfaitement capable de proposer ce genre d'idée mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Shinobu le soutiendrait. Elle se promit de lui faire la morale si par hasard elle découvrait qu'il avait suivi Ichi seulement dans le but d'incommoder Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une petite clairière.

"C'est dans le coin qu'il habite d'après ce qu'Inari raconte."dit Shinobu en s'arrêtant.

Ken'Ichi le bouscula en le regardant sévèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?"se défendit le plus agé des deux. 

"Arrête de parler comme si t'étais le chef, je suis sûr que c'est plus loin."

"Je te dis que c'est ici, j'en suis sûr!"insista Shinobu, un peu vexé par l'attitude inattendue de son benjamin.

"C'est plus loin."répéta Ken'Ichi d'un air buté.

"Oh, je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu étais censé nous guider quelque part, tu nous as fait partir dans le sens opposé à notre destination alors tu la fermes, d'accord?"rappella Shinobu.

"Et toi, depuis que t'as été capable de monter à un arbre sans te casser la figure, tu fais trop le chef!"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup?"

"C'est moi le chef, je suis le plus fort! En plus, c'était mon idée!"

"T'es surtout le plus con!"railla Shinobu, prêt à en venir aux mains s'il le fallait.

"Oh! Les garçons..."les interrompit Kagami.

"Quoi?"crièrent-ils en même temps.

"Venez voir, je crois qu'il y a deux tombes ici!"

Se promettant du regard de remettre ça dés que possible, Ken'Ichi et Shinobu s'approchèrent de l'endroit où Kagami était.

Il s'agissait bien de deux tombes, les deux croix de bois le confirmaient. Autour de l'une d'entre elles avait été enroulé, il y a sans doute fort longtemps, une espèce d'écharpe de tissu.

"T'as raison, Kagami, ce sont bien des tombes."confirma Shinobu avant de se tourner vers Ken'Ichi

"Il n'y a aucune raison qu'un gamin comme toi soit chef d'équipe!"continua-t-il.

"Si tu parles d'âge, c'est Kagami qui devrait l'être, chef d'équipe!" 

"Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça."glissa rapidement la jeune fille.

"Tu vois! C'est moi qui décide!"se moqua Shinobu. 

"Dites..."fit une voix calme, non loin d'eux.

Ils s'interrompirent, un peu surpris de ne pas avoir senti quelqu'un s'approcher.

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici à brailler dans un cimetière?"demanda l'homme.

Ils le dévisagèrent rapidement, il ne devait pas être plus âgé que leur maître. Il portait une espèce de T-shirt sans manche découvrant des bras assez musclés. Si on devait donner le moins de qualificatifs possibles pour décrire son visage, cela aurait été clair et pointu. Clair parce que ses yeux, sa peau et ses cheveux l'étaient; Pointu parce ses canines ressortaient et que quand il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, on pouvait voir que sa dentition n'était pas normale pour un humain. C'était comme s'il avait des crocs.

"On cherche un mec."répondit Ken'Ichi sur le ton de la conversation en sortant un kunai.

"Ichi."tenta de le rappeller à l'ordre Shinobu.

"Oh, quel genre de mec?"demanda l'étranger en découvrant ses dents acérées dans un sourire.

"Du genre comme toi!"répondit Ken'Ichi en jetant son kunai en direction de l'homme.

Au grand étonnement des trois genin, le kunai passa à travers la cible sans lui faire le moindre dommage. Comme s'il était passé à travers de l'eau.

"On tient notre démon de l'eau!"jubila Ken'Ichi.

"J'avais raison, il habitait ici!"ajouta Shinobu.

"Rien à voir, c'est un cimetière ici! Il habite plus par là!"rétorqua le benjamin du groupe en désignant le nord.

Kagami assistait, complètement abasourdie, à l'échange de ses équipiers. Ils venaient de trouver un criminel qui maîtrisait l'eau, donc plutôt puissant, et ils faisaient les gamins. Elle croisa le regard de leur cible comme pour s'excuser, l'homme haussa des épaules comme si ca ne lui faisait rien.

"Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant?"demanda le démon de l'eau. 

"On va te botter le cul!"crièrent en même temps Shinobu et Ken'Ichi.

Le concerné leva les sourcils, complètement mécréant:

"Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre?"

"Nous sommes des shinobi!"lança fièrement Shinobu.

"Oh! Merde alors..."se moqua l'homme."Je suis coincé comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal..."

"Tu riras moins quand je t'aurai éclaté!"sourit cruellement Ken'Ichi.

"Je ne rigole pas, je tremble de peur. Je me demande à quel affinité vous allez me finir."L'homme se frappa le front du plat de la main comme s'il venait de se rappeller de quelque chose de particulièrement important, "Merde, j'avais oublié que je m'adressais à des genin, ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est qu'une affinité..." 

La provocation fût sans doute trop grande pour Ken'Ichi qui attaqua immédiatement. Sous le regard ébahi de ses équipiers, il apparut à quelques centimètres de son adversaire prêt à l'envoyer dans les airs d'un coup de pied au menton, prélude de la fureur du lion.

L'homme jeta sa tête en arrière si bien que Ken'Ichi manqua sa cible et passa devant elle. Surpris que quelqu'un puisse parer une telle technique aussi facilement, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait déjà perdu son combat.

Le démon de l'eau le prit par le col et le jeta à terre violemment.

"C'est avec ça que t'allais me botter le cul?"railla l'homme alors que le genin s'écarta le plus rapidement possible.

Ken'Ichi réfléchit intensément, avait-il fait une erreur dans l'exécution de sa technique? Il ne le pensait pas. Cet homme était-il si puissant que ça? La main de Shinobu se posa sur son épaule. 

"C'est bon, laisse moi faire!"lança-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à leur adversaire.

Le démon de l'eau sourit de toute ses dents:"Ne fais pas comme si t'étais le plus fort..." avait-il prévenu en se passant la main derrière la tête.

Shinobu courut dans sa direction en lui jetant de nombreux shuriken qui passèrent à nouveau au travers de la cible, puis il sauta en voulant lui donner un puissant coup de pied. Son ennemi esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté et donna un coup de talon dans le derrière de Shinobu quand il atterrit au sol si bien que ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant.

"Vous êtes pathétique..."soupira le démon en jetant brusquement sa jambe en arrière dans le ventre de Ken'Ichi qui avait tenté de le prendre par surprise.

Le jeune genin racla le sol sur plusieurs mètres en grimaçant de douleur alors que Kagami se précipitait vers lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

"Vous êtes sûrs d'être de ninja, je ne vois que des amateurs."

Shinobu, en colère, courut encore vers son ennemi. Arrivé à distance, il sauta à nouveau en portant un coup de pied tournant à son adversaire qui s'abaissa pour l'éviter, le sourire aux lèvres. Assez rapidement, le genin atterrit au sol et destina à son ennemi un puissant uppercut mais le démon l'arrêta du plat des deux mains. En désespoir de cause, Shinobu lâcha une droite au niveau du plexus de son ennemi qui l'arrêta de l'avant bras, puis il plongea dans ses jambes dans le but de le déséquilibrer. Un puissant coup de genou le contra et le sonna alors qu'il retombait en arrière. 

"C'est ça qui est marrant avec les faibles, on peut leur placer les contres qu'on veut, ils passeront toujours."plaisanta le démon de l'eau.

Shinobu voulut se relever mais il perdit immédiatement l'équilibre. Ses jambes ne l'écoutaient plus.

Leur adversaire éclata de rire:"K.O. technique."commenta-t-il.

"Ça suffit!"prononça la voix grave de Sasuke.

Il venait d'arriver et s'avançait sans avoir l'air de craindre son ennemi.

"Vous en avez mis du temps!"reprocha Kagami alors que Ken'Ichi se relevait lentement.

"La ferme! Vous vous êtes trompés de direction!"rétorqua l'Uchiwa, visiblement en colère.

Sasuke fit face au démon de l'eau et lui jeta la lettre qu'il avait reçu il y a de cela un peu plus d'une semaine, l'invitant à se rendre chez Inari au plus vite.

"Je te rend ça, Suigetsu. A moins que je doive t'appeler par ton nouveau surnom, le démon de l'eau?"

"Oh, doucement! Pour le démon de l'eau, je n'étais même pas au courant... même si ça me va bien."tempéra Suigetsu plutôt satisfait.

Sasuke le regarda en silence. 

"Toujours aussi silencieux à ce que je vois, ce sont tes élèves?"demanda le démon de l'eau en désignant du menton les trois genin.

"A ma plus grande honte, oui."avoua l'Uchiwa.

Suigetsu éclata de rire:"Il m'ont bien fait marrer mais c'est bien que tu sois venu, je n'avais pas envie de tuer trois gamins aujourd'hui." 

Kagami haussa des sourcils quand elle comprit que malgré son ton léger, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle comprit alors à quel point ses deux équipiers avaient été stupides et téméraires, à quel point leur maître devait être déçu et en colère.

"Je vous invite chez moi?"proposa Suigetsu en toute bonne foi. 

Sasuke acquiesça et suivit son ancien partenaire sans même accorder un regard à ses élèves. 

"Et nous?"demanda Ken'Ichi.

Sasuke s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

"Vous trois, vous rentrez chez Inari et vous vous faites tout petit jusque quand je revienne." 

"Mais pourquoi ne..."

"Je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui!"trancha Sasuke en reprenant sa route. 

Les trois genin restèrent là, sous le choc, alors que leur maître s'en allait comme s'ils n'existaient plus pour lui. Tout les trois ressentirent un cuisant sentiment de honte. 

Ils s'étaient fait ridiculiser. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Résurrection partie 8

**Chapitre 8: De la paix de l'âme...**

Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis le départ de leur maître, il y avait de cela une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Shinobu n'était plus du tout sonné, ce qui lui permettait de raisonner correctement. Il comprit rapidement que malgré sa haine viscérale envers leur maître, si ce Suigetsu n'avait pas été aussi clément, ils seraient déjà tous mort à l'heure qu'il est.

"Vous avez vu?"commenta Ken'Ichi."Sasuke sensei le traite comme un égal, il devait être drôlement fort."

Ce commentaire rendit la conclusion encore plus amère pour Shinobu. Ils étaient tout les trois faibles et leurs vies n'avaient tenu qu'à un fil.

"Non, c'est nous qui sommes trop faibles."répondit-il à voix basse.

"Parle pour toi!"railla Ken'Ichi."Avec ton enchaînement stup..."

"Ferme la!"s'énerva Shinobu."Tu crois que tu valais mieux? Tu n'as même pas réussi à le frôler!"

Ken'Ichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure:"Si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué aussi stupidement, je n'aurais pas dû courir pour essayer de l'atteindre!"

"Pauvre con! Tu n'es même pas foutu de reconnaître que ce type te finissait comme il voulait!"

"Arrête de me lancer tout ce que tu te reproches!"S'énerva Ken'Ichi.

"Tu me fais pitié!"cracha Shinobu en se levant brusquement.

Ken'Ichi se leva également et fit face:"Tu m'énerves, je vais te frapper."

"Viens, je te prend quand tu veux!"

Ken'Ichi fit un pas en avant mais Kagami se mit devant lui immédiatement.

"Écarte toi ou je..."commença à menacer Ken'Ichi.

Une gifle claqua sur la joue droite du jeune genin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..."s'étonna-t-il.

Une seconde gifle vola.

"Tais-toi!"ordonna Kagami."Tout ce que Shinobu veut te dire, c'est que ce type était bien plus fort que nous et que toi tu l'as attaqué sans réfléchir. Tu nous avais dit que tu voulais juste voir! Il n'avait jamais été question de combattre! Ce que tu as fais, c'était stupide!"

"C'est toi qui est stupide!"rétorqua Ken'Ichi" Ce type nous avait repéré depuis un bon moment déjà! Pourquoi serait-il venu à cet endroit là, sinon?"

"Justement, tu aurais du savoir que si ce type a pu nous repérer si facilement, c'était parce qu'il était fort. Il n'y avait aucune raison de l'attaquer! Tu te rappelles de la mission? Le convaincre de s'en aller! Il n'a jamais été question de se battre contre lui, en tout cas pas immédiatement et sûrement pas sans Sasuke sensei!"s'emporta Kagami.

Ken'Ichi fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais après une lutte intérieure intense, il se contenta de fronçer les sourcils et de leur tourner le dos.

"Où tu vas?"demanda Kagami.

"Laisse-moi tranquille!"avait-il répondu en disparaissant de leur vue.

Ce fut en réprimant un grand soupir que Kagami se tourna vers Shinobu.

"Il n'est pas facile à gérer."sourit ce dernier.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'était pas plus facile à gérer que leur benjamin mais elle s'abstint. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre en colère alors, accompagnée de Shinobu, elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Inari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La maison de Suigetsu avait été construite à quelques dizaine de mètres d'une falaise qui dominait la mer. Un paysage qui lui ressemblait bien, pensait Sasuke alors qu'il suivait son ancien camarade.

"C'est un pays tranquille."avait commencé à expliquer Suigetsu "C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'installer ici."

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. S'il y avait bien un ninja que Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé s'installer quelque part, c'était bien Suigetsu. Surtout si c'était pour des raisons de tranquillité.

La maison n'était pas très grande et pas trop bien entretenue.

"C'était une maison abandonnée, les gens des environs la croyaient hantée."se moqua Suigetsu alors qu'il entrait.

L'intérieur était pour le moins rustique, une grande table de bois entourée de chaises, un feu de bois. La pièce donnait sur la cuisine et sur un escalier. Les murs étaient d'une sobriété à toute épreuve, rien ne les ornaient.

"En haut, ce sont les chambres!"montra Suigetsu de la main en s'asseyant sur l'une de ses chaises, bientôt imité par Sasuke.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé?"insista l'Uchiwa.

Suigetsu soupira:"Quel sérieux! Je me demandais ce qu'était devenu mon ancien camarade."

"Mais encore..."

"Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service."continua Suigetsu d'un ton léger.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose comme:"Je ne suis pas ton larbin, débrouille-toi tout seul." mais il s'interrompit car il percevait des bruits aux alentours. Il se méfia mais son ancien camarade le rassura. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquièter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme visiblement un peu plus jeune que Suigetsu. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses long cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules recouvertes par le tissu d'un kimono.

"Bonjour."dit-elle en s'inclinant après avoir rapidement observé Sasuke de ses yeux bruns noisettes.

L'interessé arrêta de se méfier, il s'agissait d'une personne normale. Il la salua d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

Elle s'approcha de Suigetsu et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"C'est lui, ton ami?"demanda-t-elle alors que Sasuke regardait Suigetsu d'un air qu'il voulait neutre mais qui était complètement halluciné.

"Oui, je te présente Uchiwa Sasuke, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble si je puis dire. Sasuke, je te présente Shinobu, ma petite amie."

"Ta petite..."

Il jeta un regard sur le visage légèrement souriant de Shinobu qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour confirmer les dires de Suigetsu. Elle avait un physique normal. Sans être particulièrement jolie, il se dégageait de son visage lisse une serenité apaisante. Par pudeur et retenue, il reporta son attention à Suigetsu qui prit à nouveau la parole:

"Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que tu es le seul qui puisse me rendre ce service."

Le silence et le visage neutre de Sasuke l'incita à continuer.

"Voilà, je veux que tu me tues."finit-il par avouer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken'Ichi s'était perdu exprès dans la forêt, il avait besoin d'isolement. La présence de ses deux camarades l'irritait, il se sentait lésé sur toute la ligne depuis qu'il avait été décidé qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe sept. Il était avec des ninjas bien moins fort que lui qui n'étaient même pas capable de reconnaître sa supériorité. Du coup, dans un soucis d'égalité, on leur infligeait le même entraînement même si il ne lui servait à rien.

"Et cette technique pourrie: la fureur du lion."

Cette technique ne servait à rien, ce n'était que de la frime. Sasuke sensei l'avait bien manipulé avec sa stupide créature de terre qui lui avait servi de partenaire d'entraînement.

"J'aurais du le frapper!"ragea-t-il en repensant à Shinobu qui l'avait traité de pauvre con à plusieurs reprises.

Et Kagami! Elle ne faisait attention qu'à Shinobu, combien de fois lui avait-elle adressé la parole à lui, Ken'Ichi? Elle s'était permise de le gifler en plus.

Il détestait tout le monde, il préférait être seul, pensait-il alors qu'un étrange sentiment de déchirement le prenait à la gorge.

"J'aurais préféré ne pas les connaître!"avait-il lancé à voix haute.

Après quelques minutes à pester, il soupira longuement pour revenir à un aspect plus pratique de la situation. Il ne progressait pas assez avec les entraînements inutiles de leur maître. Il allait donc falloir qu'il s'entraîne tout seul.

"Par où commencer?"S'était-il demandé en commençant à faire les milles pas.

Son maître lui avait dis qu'une grande part de son énergie spirituelle était scellée pour préserver il ne savait trop quel équilibre. Si il y avait un moyen d'acquérir de la puissance rapidement, ce serait de pouvoir puiser dans une grande réserve de chakra.

"Très bien, on va faire ça!"murmura-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Imagine, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, imagine qu'en toi dort une grande étendue d'eau. Elle est là, quelque part derrière ton nombril. C'est une étendue d'eau que rien ne peut venir troubler.

Il inspira et expira profondément.

L'étendue s'étend, elle déborde lentement sans pour autant m'empêcher d'en ressentir la totalité. L'étendue m'entoure comme un halo. Je régule ma respiration car c'est de ça que dépend mon contrôle.

Ken'Ichi ouvrit les yeux et observa ses mains. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'émanation fantastique de chakra. Rien.

La frustration s'empara de lui, pourtant il savait qu'un tel exercice de concentration ne réussissait jamais du premier coup.

Il fallait qu'il prenne son temps. Dans quelques jours, il rirait de la facilité de l'exercice qu'il s'imposait. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait toujours tout réussi. Il était le meilleur, c'était pour ça.

Lentement, il posa un pas sur le tronc d'un arbre, puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite jusque quand il en atteignit la cime.

Dans un brusque élan d'inspiration, il sauta. Pendant quelques secondes, il prit plaisir à sentir le vent fouetter son visage puis, passant de tronc en tronc, il amortit sa chute pour attérir gracieusement.

Que pouvait-il faire pour devenir plus fort?

Il lui fallait un adversaire puissant. Quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à retenir ses coups contre lui. Qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire? Kagami? Certainement pas. Shinobu?

Ken'Ichi sourit cruellement, si jamais Shinobu lui servait de partenaire d'entraînement, il le massacrerait sans pitié histoire de lui faire comprendre. Son maître non plus ne faisait pas l'affaire, il était trop occupé à les rabaisser. Personne ne faisait l'affaire.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que Shinobu pourrait faire l'affaire.

Fort de ses conclusions, il décida de rentrer mais un grognement le surprit. Il demeura immobile et entendit un second grognement puis comme un coup qu'on portait dans l'eau. Curieux, Ken'Ichi avança pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il passa à travers d'hautes mauvaises herbes et se trouva à quelques mètres à peine d'un ours au bord d'une rivière. Il péchait le poisson.

Ken'Ichi sourit. Cette rencontre était un signe du destin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu et Kagami était assis l'un à côté de l'autre non loin de la maison d'Inari, sur une étendue d'herbe entretenue par dieu sait qui.

"Peut-être qu'aucun de nous n'a été assez attentif durant l'entraînement de Sasuke Sensei."s'interrogea Shinobu à voix haute.

Kagami regardait droit devant elle sans vraiment porter attention au paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle écoutait simplement son équipier parler.

"Je veux dire, on a fait pas mal de choses, non? Qui de nous aurait imaginé savoir monter à la cime d'un arbre en ayant recours seulement au chakra?"continua-t-il.

Kagami hocha brièvement de la tête comme pour soulever muettement une objection.

"Je sais bien qu'Ichi en est capable."reprit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse."Je sais qu'on est une gène pour lui. Il pourrait comprendre, non? Qu'on n'est pas comme lui, qu'on a pas forcément envie de se jeter dans toutes les situations dangereuses qui se présentent à nous."

Ce que Kagami comprenait au monologue de Shinobu, c'était que l'attitude de Ken'Ichi lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas censé faire partie de l'équipe sept. Franchement, elle le plaignait un peu. A l'académie, il était souvent seul même si parfois, par de pitoyables tentatives vouées constamment à l'échec, il essayait de s'intégrer au sein de leur promotion.

Elle sourit tristement, elle ignorait pourquoi certaines personnes étaient incapable d'être acceptée des autres. Elle savait que la vie de Shinobu n'était qu'une longue succession de frustrations et de souffrances, d'efforts jamais récompensés.

"Parfois, j'aimerais bien retourner parmi les miens."

"Parmi les tiens?"répeta-t-elle.

"Oui, je faisais partie d'une tribu nomade. J'avais une grande soeur, je me rappelle de ses longs cheveux noirs et de toute cette douceur qui émanait d'elle. Pourtant, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue que j'en ai oublié son visage. J'ai même oublié comment elle s'appellait."répondit-il d'une voix de plus en plus abattue.

Distraitement, Kagami arracha une fleur et commença à en retirer distraitement les pétales une à une.

"Et toi? Tu viens d'où? D'un pays où il y a plein de ponts?"essaya de demander Shinobu avec ironie sans pour autant y parvenir.

"Je viens d'un orphelinat. Je suis née durant je ne sais trop quelle époque de misère et mes parents ont été contraint de m'abandonner. Je ne sais rien d'eux et pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais essayé de les rechercher."raconta-t-elle.

"Pourquoi? Tu leur en veux?"

"Je n'en ai même pas envie. Même si un jour, ils me retrouvaient, il n'y a pas moyen que je les considère comme mes parents. Je suis née seule, j'ai grandi seule, c'est comme ça. Je ne dis pas que c'est quelque chose de génial mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me pourrir la vie avec ça. Après tout, je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation."avoua-t-elle en jetant la tige de la fleur, dépouillée de ses pétales.

"Je peux comprendre. Je crois que c'est pareil pour Ichi."

Décidément, pensa Kagami, Shinobu n'arrivait pas à se sortir Ken'Ichi de la tête. Peut-être regrettait-il leur dispute de là-tantôt?

"C'est bizarre que trois personnes sans attaches soient rassemblées dans une équipe, non?"souleva encore le jeune homme.

"Peut-être ont-ils pensé que ces similitudes nous rapprocheraient."devina Kagami.

Shinobu haussa des épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à sa propre question.

"Il en met du temps, Ichi, n'empêche?"s'inquièta-t-il.

Kagami n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car Inari était sorti de sa maison et s'approchait d'eux d'un pas rapide.

"Savez vous où se trouve Sasuke?"demanda-t-il une fois arrivé face à eux.

"Il s'entretient avec celui que vous appelez démon de l'eau."répondit Shinobu d'une voix polie.

La réponse ne parut pas plaire à Inari car il fronça des sourcils:"Amenez moi là où ils se trouvent!"ordonna-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas..."tenta encore le jeune genin.

"C'est moi le commanditaire de votre mission alors s'il vous plait, faîtes ce que je vous demande."

Shinobu chercha le regard de Kagami qui lui répondit en haussant des épaules.

"Très bien, nous allons vous y conduire."capitula Shinobu en se levant.

"Non, ce sera juste Shinobu qui vous accompagnera."dit Kagami à Inari."Moi, je dois absolument chercher le troisième membre de notre équipe."

Cela ne parut pas trop déranger Inari qui suivit Shinobu après avoir haussé des épaules.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait très longtemps que plus personne ne s'était moqué de lui. C'était ce qu'avait pensé Sasuke quand il avait montré sa toute dernière technique à Suigetsu.

Bon d'accord, il s'agissait d'une technique inachevée. En plus, sa technique n'avait pas particulièrement de qualité offensive ou défensive.

"Ça sert à quoi, une technique pareille?"demanda Suigetsu avant de pouffer devant une des dix petites créatures de terre qui bougeait d'une lenteur exaspérante sur l'herbe devant sa maison.

Sasuke soupira, relâcha sa concentration et mit fin à sa technique. De toute manière, il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à son ancien partenaire.

"Hein?"insista pourtant ce dernier.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux un court moment avant de répondre que sa technique ne servait en effet à rien, qu'il était juste en train de la créer parce qu'il la trouvait belle.

"Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'amuse à créer des petits bonshommes de terre, qui l'aurait cru."

"Ce sont des shikigami!"corrigea Sasuke.

"Si tu veux, c'est pareil."admit Suigetsu.

Sasuke hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas pareil, les shikigami avaient une volonté propre, une intelligence indépendante de celui qui les avait invoqué même si Sasuke n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce résultat pour le moment.

Apprendre à manipuler la terre pour créer la forme, leur insuffler l'électricité pour la coordination des mouvements ainsi que le feu pour la volonté et la force. C'était ce que Sasuke avait fait. Pourtant, il manquait encore quelque chose: qu'ils bougent d'eux-même sans que Sasuke n'ait à se concentrer.

"J'aimerais qu'ils atteignent les objectifs que je leur donne d'eux-même."Ajouta Sasuke, insatisfait.

Suigetsu arrêta de rire immédiatement:"Tu cherches à créer un être vivant en gros. Tu te prends pour un dieu?"

Sasuke hocha de la tête. Il voulait juste créer quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Peut-être devrait-il insuffler dans ses créations tout les éléments?

"De toute façon, cette technique n'est pas encore au point."déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules "Et toi? Puisque tu me l'as demandé avec tant d'insistance, j'imagine que tu as créé une nouvelle technique, non?"

Suigetsu s'assit sur l'herbe.

"Rien du tout. Ça va faire six mois que je ne pratique le ninjutsu uniquement pour me défendre."

Sasuke leva les sourcils, incrédule.

"Si si, je te jure!"insista Suigetsu avec bonne humeur. "Je n'ai plus envie de me battre."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a changé ?"avait demandé Sasuke sans tenter d'empêcher la naissance d'un sourire condescendant sur son visage.

"Quand j'ai réuni toutes les épées légendaires des sabreurs de mon village, j'ai un peu erré dans le monde."expliqua le dit démon dans un sourire serein." Pourtant, je me suis rapidement trouvé ici. C'est l'endroit idéal pour moi. Une petite île que je peux contrôler facilement grâce à mes sept épées et beaucoup d'eau."

"Il y a beaucoup d'endroit comme ça dans le monde."souleva Sasuke.

"C'est ici que j'ai rencontré ma Shinobu."dit rapidement Suigetsu alors que la dite Shinobu sortait de la maison pour aller chercher de l'eau dans le puit situé à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison.

Les deux ninjas se turent tout les deux, observant la jeune femme s'affairer à remonter un sceau d'eau rempli puis, par intuition, elle se retourna vers eux et leur fit un signe de la main.

Sasuke crut rêver quand il vit Suigetsu lui répondre en faisant de grands gestes des bras, tout sourire. Il fut tellement étonné qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas tout simplement sous l'emprise d'un puissant genjutsu.

"Non ce n'est pas une illusion, Sasuke."sourit-il.

L'Uchiwa n'osa pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

"Tu sais,"continua Suigetsu" quand j'ai rencontré Shinobu, j'ai prit conscience que toujours chercher à devenir plus fort, vivre pour se battre ou pour accomplir des missions, tout ça c'était stérile. On finit toujours par mourir du combat. A force de se battre, on en perd notre nindo et on en vient à se battre juste pour se battre. Ça ne sert donc plus à rien. Un peu comme ta technique..."

Sasuke ne releva pas la pique:"C'est pourtant notre métier, non?"

"Tu parles d'un métier, c'est une vie entière plutôt."souleva Suigetsu."Quand j'ai rencontré Shinobu, par hasard, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant réfléchi de toute mon existence. Tu te rappelles comment j'étais avant? Je me moquais de toi parce que tu avais cette éducation de Konoha qui t'empêchait de tuer inutilement et je cherchais les sept épées. C'était tout. Je me résumais à ça. Pas brillant, hein?"

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son ancien équipier qui regardait droit devant lui.

"Alors,"continua-t-il,"j'ai compris quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'aurais du comprendre depuis le début. Tout ninja aspire à un nindo et à quoi mène le nindo?"

"La satisfaction et le bonheur."répondit immédiatement Sasuke.

"Presque,"sourit Suigetsu,"la paix intérieur du guerrier, la paix de l'âme. La seule chose qui rend la mort acceptable. C'est ça le plus important. Le nindo n'est qu'un moyen d'y parvenir, il y en a d'autres. Plein d'autres."

Sasuke souleva le fait que par pudeur, son ancien équipier n'osait pas dire que l'amour était l'un de ces autres moyens.

"C'est une vision des choses."admit l'Uchiwa."En même temps, ca te ressemble bien de vouloir imposer tes croyances aux autres."

"Je n'impose rien. Je te dis simplement ce que je sais."

Ils demeurèrent en silence à observer le paysage que leurs regards embrassaient. De la longue étendue d'herbe qui s'arrètait à la falaise, à la forêt que se tenait derrière eux. Sasuke admit que c'était un magnifique endroit.

"Et toi?"demanda-t-il à l'Uchiwa. 

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Quoi, moi?"se défendit-il.

Suigetsu soupira longuement avant de lui sourire presque tendrement. Sur le coup, Sasuke eut l'impression que son ancien équipier était capable, rien qu'en l'observant, de trouver la réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser. Pourtant Sasuke ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, c'était un peu irritant.

"Rien, rien..."fit Suigetsu en se relevant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke le vit s'en aller d'un pas tranquille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"demanda-t-il. 

"Je vais rejoindre Shinobu. Elle a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main."

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par:"Et toi?"?"insista Sasuke.

"Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié."Se moqua Suigetsu sans s'arrêter.

Sasuke soupira sans insister d'avantage.

Après tout...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parfois, il arrive qu'on se demande pour quelle stupide raison on fait des choses complètement idiotes... comme Ken'Ichi, alors qu'il traçait à travers la forêt.

Quelle idée de s'attaquer à un ours! La provocation n'avait pris qu'une minute. Il avait suffit à Ken'Ichi de s'approcher et d'exécuter la fureur du lion à cette pauvre créature qui ne faisait que se nourrir.

Le combat quant à lui n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de secondes. C'était le laps de temps qu'avait pris Ken'Ichi pour comprendre qu'aussi puissant qu'il puisse être, il suffisait d'un coup de pattes de la bête pour littéralement lui arracher la tête. Coup qu'il avait manqué de recevoir s'il n'avait pas eu l'un de ces réflexes que l'on a qu'une fois dans une vie.

La fuite dura deux minutes. Il lui avait suffit de sauter d'arbres en arbres le plus rapidement possible assez longtemps pour s'éloigner à une distance respectable de l'ours qui semblait bien décidé à en faire son déjeuner.

Le genin soupira. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu mal quand il respirait.

"Merde..."se plaignit-il en voyant la fine ligne qui barrait horizontalement son pull au niveau de ses pectoraux.

Il l'enleva lentement, craignant le pire quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait un peu mal rien qu'en levant les bras.

Il passa le doigt sur sa blessure. Sur toute sa longueur, de la peau avait été relevée tellement la coupure était net. La blessure était pourtant très superficielle. Il ne saignait quasiment pas.

J'aurais probablement un grande cicatrice, pensa-t-il en se levant.

"BOUH!"cria Kagami qui s'était approchée discrètement.

Son cerveau ayant directement analysé que le bouh de Kagami n'avait rien d'un grognement d'ours, Ken'Ichi ne sursauta même pas. Tout était une question de rapport de gravité, pensa-t-il.

"Manqué, je..."commença-t-elle avant de se taire, le visage choqué.

Le jeune genin n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir où se posait le regard de son équipière.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu?"cria-t-elle en montrant du doigt la longue coupure qui barrait son torse.

"Rien!"

"C'est toi qui t'es fait ça?"continua-t-elle, l'anxiété faisant légèrement trembler sa voix.

"Non!"

"Alors c'est quoi?"

"Tu n'as pas à le savoir!"s'obstina-t-il.

Quand il eut prononcé sa dernière réplique, au vu du visage de Kagami, Ken'Ichi eut l'impression d'avoir enclenché quelque chose en elle. La mâchoire de la jeune fille se crispa, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et son teint n'avait jamais paru aussi rouge.

Ce qui s'en suivit, Ken'Ichi ne s'en rappella plus dans les détails. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fille puisse crier aussi fort et aussi longtemps. Il ne se rappellera jamais des termes exactes qu'elle avait employé mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'époumonait, il se sentait de plus en plus ridicule, de plus en plus petit. Tout y passa: son âge, sa mentalité, sa suffisance et sa bêtise; ses forces et ses faiblesses; son inconscience par dessus tout.

Quand elle eut fini, il inspira longuement pour se calmer.

Ken'Ichi aurait du se taire, il commença donc lentement et simplement:

"Tu n'as pas le droit."

"Si, j'ai le droit, on est dans la même équipe."rétorqua-t-elle exaspérée.

"Je ne l'ai pas choisi."

"Moi non plus."

"Pour toi, ça ne change rien!"s'enerva-t-il.

"Et pourquoi donc?"

Ken'Ichi ferma les yeux, laps de temps dans lequel il décida de n'épargner personne.

"Parce que vous êtes nuls!"hurla-t-il"Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de traîner avec des gens comme vous?".

"C'est de notre faute, maintenant."répondit Kagami.

"Oui, c'est de la vôtre. Si je n'étais pas avec vous, je ne devrais pas tout le temps faire semblant d'être à votre niveau pour ne pas que vous soyez jaloux. Je n'aurais pas à supporter tout vos commentaires. Même quand j'essaye de vous aider, ça vous énerve."

"Ce n'est pas..."commença la jeune fille mais Ken'Ichi ne s'arrêta pas pour l'écouter.

"Dés que je dis quelque chose, vous me dites:"ta gueule!". Vous ne m'adressez jamais la parole sauf pour me dire que je suis inconscient. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre tout le temps et vous vous étonnez que maître Sasuke ne passe que le strict minimum de temps avec nous et moi, je dois faire semblant d'être d'accord avec vous pour ce stupide esprit d'équipe."

"On a quand même le droit de..."

"Combien de fois m'as-tu adresser la paroles, hein? Même si c'est un petit 'bonjour, comment ça va?'. Jamais! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? Quand j'essaye de parler à Shinobu, il me dit de le laisser tranquille, quand j'essaye de te parler, tu fais comme si tu attendais que je me taise! Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte? Tu crois vraiment que je suis crétin à ce point là?"

Kagami se tut.

"Vous faites de mon métier une véritable corvée mais je ne suis pas un idiot, moi! Je ne vais pas vous laisser gâcher tout ce que je fais de bien."

La conclusion était de plus en plus claire dans l'esprit de Ken'Ichi et de toute évidence, Kagami attendait qu'il la partage avec elle. Le plus jeune genin de l'équipe sept sourit férocement: il ne lui ferait pas cette joie.

Dés qu'il sera rentré, il demandera à quitter l'équipe sept. Il en avait parfaitement le droit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé à la résidence de ce fameux démon de l'eau qui l'avait si bien humilié, Shinobu eut du mal à croire en ce qu'il voyait. Son maître était tranquillement en train de discuter avec le ninja qui avait essayé de les tuer. A croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?"marmonna Inari en se dirigeant vers eux suivi de près par Shinobu.

A en juger par l'attitude de Sasuke, il savait déjà qu'Inari marchait dans sa direction.

"Sasuke!"Cria le jeune homme.

L'interessé lui jeta un regard vaguement intéressé.

"C'est lui! Le ninja qui ne fait que nous attirer que des problèmes!"

"Je sais."le rassura Sasuke.

"Mais..."

"Je suis en train de lui demander de quitter l'île."

Suigetsu haussa des sourcils et se leva.

"Ça ne va pas la-dedans?"s'écria-t-il en posant le bout de son index sur sa tempe.

"Écoute, Suigetsu, ces habitants étaient là bien avant toi. C'est un peuple paisible et sans problème, ne leur en apporte pas."expliqua Sasuke.

"Je m'en fous! Je suis l'épéiste de la brume, celui qui a rassemblé toutes les épées! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux."

"Tais-toi et pars... Ça vaut mieux."prévint Sasuke.

L'attitude de Suigetsu changea immédiatement. Il se détendit et afficha un sourire presque enfantin.

"Ne parle pas comme si tu étais le plus fort!"conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître de leur champs de vision à tous.

Shinobu, témoin muet de la scène, voulut sortir un kunai pour se défendre au cas où mais le bruit caractéristique d'une lame qui s'entrechoque et glisse sur une autre lame le fit sursauter et se retourner. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il vit que Suigetsu avait essayé de le couper en deux au moyen d'une lame gigantesque et que maître Sasuke s'était interposé à l'aide d'un katana. Shinobu fronça des sourcils, depuis quand son maître possèdait-il un katana? Mais surtout, à quel moment les deux ninjas avaient-ils sorti leurs armes?

Suigetsu afficha un rictus féroce, découvrant ses dents acérées, et redoubla la pression déjà considérable qu'il exerçait sur Sasuke de son énorme épée si bien que ce dernier semblait ployer sous le poids.

Grâce à un jeu de jambe efficace, Sasuke parvint à s'écarter de son ennemi.

"Tu ne me vaincras jamais en force brut!"s'était moqué Suigetsu.

"C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, pars d'ici et ne reviens jamais!"

La colère gravée sur le visage, Suigetsu entama une longue et rapide série de signes. Shinobu s'écarta en tirant Inari avec lui. Quand le ninja fut sur le point de finir son incantation, Sasuke frappa dans le vide au moyen de son sabre d'un coup précis et rapide qui fendit l'air dans un sifflement strident.

Suigetsu s'interrompit tandis que l'arbre derrière lui s'ouvrit en son milieu dans un immense craquement, une moitié du tronc tombant à droite et l'autre à gauche.

"Enfoiré!"lança l'épéiste alors que de l'eau jaillissait de son corps, comme l'aurait fait le sang s'il avait été coupé en deux.

Shinobu n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit le ninja blessé se liquéfier avant de revenir à l'état solide.

Sasuke cracha une immense boule de feu en direction de son ennemi qui vomit un véritable raz de marée d'eau. La technique de l'Uchiwa fut balayé alors qu'un puissant jet d'eau menaçait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il sauta dans les airs, contra de sa lame le puissant coup d'épée de Suigetsu, qui semblait s'être téléporter à coté de lui, et fut propulsé par la force de l'attaque à terre.

"Je crois que tu vas avoir un petit problème avec moi..."sourit le dernier épéiste de la brume." Je maîtrise l'eau et toi, le feu."

L'attaque de Suigetsu fut immédiate et fourbe. Sasuke parvint à éviter de justesse une bulle d'eau derrière lui qui menaçait de l'absorber. La bulle fonça vers son créateur qui entra dedans sans aucune hésitation.

Shinobu se mit à craindre le pire quand leur ennemi se mit à nouveau à composer des signes dans sa bulle d'eau faisant jaillir de nombreuses tentacules d'eau qui s'abattirent sur chacun d'entre eux. Le jeune ninja n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il sauta en arrière en entraînant Inari avec lui.

Shinobu dut réprimer un frisson quand il vit que la terre semblait s'être enfoncé la où l'eau avait frappé.

Heureusement pour lui, Suigetsu semblait avoir détourné son attention de lui pour mieux se concentrer sur son maître qui parait d'une constance hallucinante les nombreuses attaques de son ennemi.

Pour le jeune ninja, les réflexes de Sasuke étaient tout simplement inhumain, comme s'il voyait tout un peu à l'avance. Shinobu fronça les sourcils pour mieux observer.

L'oeil de Sasuke semblait avoir changé et étincelait d'une teinte rouge comme le faisait les yeux des démons dans les légendes.

Les tentacules d'eau finirent par s'enrouler autour de l'Uchiwa qui, après une vaine tentative, se résigna.

Suigetsu semblait parler mais dans sa bulle d'eau, il ne disait rien de compréhensible. La seule tentacule qui n'emprisonnait pas Sasuke s'abattit sur lui, fendant l'air à une vitesse surprenante.

Il y eut comme une explosion tout de suite après l'impact, soulevant la poussière dans un vent humide.

Shinobu ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son maître était encore debout, les cheveux trempés, tenant dans sa main gauche ce qui semblait être une épée de lumière à la lame infiniment longue dont la pointe transperçait le coeur de Suigetsu.

Les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, l'épéiste semblait ne pas croire à la couleur du liquide qui s'écoulait de son coeur: du rouge clair, du sang.

Sasuke annula sa technique et trop vite pour que quiconque puisse le voir, il arriva devant Suigetsu qu'il trancha de nombreuses fois de son épée.

L'épéiste tomba lourdement sur le dos, un souffle rauque témoignant du soupçon de vie qui lui restait.

"Merde..."cracha-t-il en se relevant. Il essaya de porter à nouveau son épée mais elle semblait trop lourde pour lui à présent.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, Sasuke cracha un nuage de ce qui semblait être des flammes noires, cachant tout du spectacle horrible qu'était l'immolement par le feu sauf les cris d'agonie et de souffrances de son ennemi.

Peu à peu, les flammes se dissipèrent pour ne laisser que le corps carbonisé de Suigetsu et une longue traînée d'argent que Shinobu identifia comme la si grande épée qui avait failli être sa propre faucheuse.

L'homme qui lui était apparu si puissant venant d'être balayé par son maître. Cet homme envers lequelle il s'était voué à une rancune immense, rêvant de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Shinobu baissa la tête. Ce démon de l'eau, aussi méprisant soit-il, ne méritait pas un tel sort. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un mourrait devant lui et cette pensée l'emplit de tristesse et d'amertume, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, peut-être parce que Sasuke n'avait laissé aucune chance à son adversaire.

La main d'Inari se posa sur son épaule, il revint sur terre. Maître Sasuke marchait dans sa direction, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Shinobu baissa brusquement les yeux, confus.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vent caressait avec douceur l'herbe autour de l'arbre contre lequel elle était assise, la tête inclinée. Elle était immobile, ses cheveux noirs voilant son visage si pâle qu'aucun sourire n'éclairait.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, profitant du spectacle de ses mains qui se tenait l'une l'autre avec force comme si elles cherchaient à se soutenir. Elle aurait aimé retourner dans le passé.

Elle repensait au lien qui s'était tissé, malgré les nombreuses missions, les nombreuses divergences, entre les membres de son équipe. Elle avait dormi avec eux, avait veillé avec plaisir quand ils se reposaient parce qu'elles savaient que quand viendrait son tour de dormir, ils la remplaceraient.

Durant sa période à l'académie, elle avait toujours eux la sensation d'être seule. Elle était plus âgée, plus mûre que ses camarades. Elle refusait de s'en plaindre, de s'apitoyer sur son sort, de divaguer sur des 'Et si?'.

Elle avait ressenti après sa remise des diplômes une enivrante sensation de liberté, elle allait enfin pouvoir avancer à nouveau. Quand elle se rendit compte que, seule chez elle comme d'habitude, personne n'était susceptible de fêter sa réussite avec elle car personne ne la connaissait, la peine l'accabla. Elle sortit alors et entra dans un bar quelconque de Suna, se repaissant des sentiments et des réactions des autres. Elle avait observé tout ses gens qui discutaient entre eux, se lançant de nombreux signes témoignant de leur intérêt mutuel.

Elle avait eu envie d'essayer, de parler avec quelqu'un, qu'il écoute son histoire, qu'elle écoute la sienne et ce quelqu'un était venu. Uchiwa Sasuke, taciturne, renfermé et amer. Il acquiesçait à son histoire de cette expression qu'il gardait toujours, pendant un long moment elle s'était sentie importante. Seulement, quand elle s'était tue, attendant qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il était, son histoire, ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas parlé. Il y avait eu un grand silence malgré l'animation du lieu et au bout d'un long instant, il l'avait salué et était parti. Il était saoul, complètement et elle aussi. Elle l'avait accompagné et lui avait fini par lui demander lassement, pourquoi elle mentait? Quel âge avait-elle vraiment? Que cherchait-elle?

Kagami s'était rarement sentie aussi vulnérable, il savait tant de choses sur elle alors qu'elle ignorait tout de lui. Alors elle lui avait répondu en une phrase, une phrase qui disait tout, qui la dévoilait plus que le long monologue qu'elle lui avait tenu dans le bar. Il s'était tu avant de prendre la parole. Ça n'avait pas été plus long que la réponse qu'elle avait donné mais elle n'en oublierait jamais le contenu, plein de sagesse, d'amertume et de lassitude.

Kagami s'essuya les yeux avant de s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur ses mains qu'elle trouvait trop sèches, trop longues et minces, plus pâles encore que l'était son visage.

Quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ferait équipe avec un petit garçon de dix ans, elle ne l'a pas ressenti mal. Il lui avait fait une remarque et elle était entrer dans son jeux, puis le ton s'était calmé et pour finir, il venait souvent lui parler gaiement de ses préoccupations d'enfant de dix ans, sa manière de voir les choses si naïve, si pure. Elle avait eu le sentiment que cette candeur méritait d'être protégée même si ça l'ennuyait parfois.

Ils avaient été ensemble tous ce temps.

Kagami se sourit à elle même, se rappelant que toute cette période ne se résumait qu'à quelques mois seulement. Son sourire s'évanouit doucement.

Quand Ken'Ichi lui avait dis ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, elle avait éprouvé énormément de tristesse. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait être. Elle se pensait si adulte, elle qui était une kunoichi.

Ce n'était rien de moins que ce petit garçon de dix ans qui ne faisait que des concessions, forcé de s'adapter à l'âge de ses équipiers. C'était lui qui soudait leur équipe et pas elle comme elle voulait le croire. C'était lui qui tempérait leurs avis par rapport à maître Sasuke sans aucune subjectivité. Par des phrases justes, il leur rappelait ce qui leurs paraissait évident, inintéressant et eux, ne lui prêtait jamais attention. Elle ressentit de la honte quand elle se remémora son sentiment de frustration face aux talents de Ken'Ichi. Il n'était qu'un gamin, c'est injuste s'était-elle dit.

Elle pensait à eux tout le temps quand ils n'étaient pas avec elle. Maître Sasuke, Shinobu et Ken'Ichi, se repassant leurs vie ensemble, souriant même de leurs échecs. Elle les aimait tous beaucoup. Même si sa raison lui apportait une certaine réserve à leur égard, même si quelque chose en elle répugnait à s'attacher à qui que ce soit, elle voulait prendre soin d'eux.

Kagami sut que c'était ça, le plus important. Devait-elle simplement le leur dire?

Ou juste leur faire comprendre?

Elle l'ignorait encore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Résurrection partie 9

**Chapitre 9:Les illusions de Sasuke**

Quand Sasuke avait vaincu Suigetsu, plus personne n'avait parlé durant le trajet du retour. Sasuke avait juste demandé à Shinobu s'il savait où se trouvait ses deux autres élèves et ce dernier avait répondu que non.

Le combat avait été court mais violent. Assez en tout cas pour qu'Inari se mure dans le silence, se rendant compte de ce que signifiait être ninja et se battre à mort. Sasuke avait probablement les mains pleine de sang. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon taciturne qu'il avait cru connaître.

Les ninjas étaient des tueurs. Comment avait-il pu les admirer aussi longtemps?

Inari observa Sasuke et ne vit rien. Aucun signe de regret ou de tristesse, aucune émotion.

Quand ils furent arrivé chez lui, ils virent que Ken'Ichi attendait tranquillement devant la porte.

"Où est Kagami?"lui demanda Sasuke.

Le genin haussa des épaules. Il n'en savait absolument rien et n'avait pas l'air d'en faire son principal soucis, loin de là.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table comme s'il s'agissait d'une réunion sauf que personne ne prit la parole. Ils entendaient juste la mère d'Inari s'affairer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Inari observa ses trois hôtes. Shinobu avait les yeux rivés sur la table de bois, Ken'Ichi soutenait paresseusement sa tête à l'aide de sa main droite et Sasuke regardait droit devant lui.

Au bout d'un long moment, Kagami finit par rentrer. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle s'assit mollement sur l'une des chaises libres.

Sasuke se leva et sortit calmement. A l'entrée, il lança par dessus son épaule:"Nous partirons à la première heure demain."

Inari le suivit.

Quand il eut claqué la porte, Kagami soupira longuement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ici?"demanda-t-elle.

"La mission est finie."répondit simplement Shinobu avant de raconter avec plus de détails l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

"Et ce type, c'était un ami de maître Sasuke?"S'était étonnée Kagami.

"Oui, si ca trouve, il est un peu triste..."rencherrit Shinobu.

Ken'Ichi pouffa de rire. Il essaya de se retenir mais il partit sur un rire ouvertement moqueur.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?"l'interrogea Shinobu déjà sur la défensive.

"Désolé."s'excusa-t-il."Désolé."

"Quoi? Si c'est tellement drôle, dis-nous."lui demanda-t-il, déjà énervé.

"Shinobu..."soupira Kagami, l'incitant au calme. Ils avaient tous passé une journée infâme. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

"Quoi, Shinobu?"répéta-t-il."Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il rit de nous."

Ken'Ichi se pinça les lèvres, le visage néanmoins ouvertement moqueur ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Shinobu qui se leva brusquement et posa ses mains sur la table.

"C'est quoi ton problème encore?"

Ken'Ichi éclata de rire."C'est toi qui à l'air d'avoir un problème."

"C'est toi mon problème!"

"C'est pareil pour moi aussi. Vous me faîtes pitié, alors je ris..."

"Je te fais pitié, moi?"

"Arrêtez, s'il vous plait."les pria Kagami d'une voix lasse.

"Évidemment, tu ne sers à rien mais bon, tu n'es pas aussi inutile que Kagami, je le reconnais."

Shinobu ferma les yeux, ses mâchoires serrées à l'extrême.

"Depuis hier, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de te démolir."gronda-t-il.

"Ouuuuh, j'ai peur..."se moqua Ken'Ichi.

Shinobu soupira d'exaspèration.

"Très bien, on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute."

"Tu crois que tu vas gagner?"sourit le plus jeune d'entre eux.

"Viens! Tu verras..."lui ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

"Ça suffit!"s'était énervée Kagami mais les deux garçons partaient déjà. Fatiguée de tout ça, elle les suivit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke s'était assis et contemplait encore l'étendue d'eau assombrie par la nuit. Un étrange sentiment d'amertume s'était emparé de lui, le même que celui qu'il avait éprouvé le jour de son anniversaire. La vie continuait. Les amis finissaient par prendre des directions différentes pour au final ne plus jamais se revoir. Ils ne se rappelaient plus que de l'un ou de l'autre au travers de souvenirs nostalgiques. Toute la tragédie était là. Se rappeller de son passé comme si il était meilleur que son présent pour finir par ne plus vouloir vivre, ou simplement attendre que la mort vienne avec résignation. Parce que son temps était révolu. Tout ce qu'on vit n'est qu'une préparation à la mort. Toute la tragédie de la vie était là.

Pourtant Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir de la beauté. Cette innocence qu'arborait inconsciemment la plupart des gens, même les pires. Pour eux, tout n'était que fuite désespérée. Du psychopathe qui veut se sentir vivre au désespéré qui cherche à se suicider. Tous étaient innocents face à la vie et leur peur constante de la mort.

Il hocha de la tête, il avait passé l'âge d'élaborer des théories morbides, cela prenait du temps sans que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire, cela requérait toute son attention pour ses questionnements intérieures, au détriment du monde extérieur et puis surtout, Inari était là.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite alors il fit semblant de ne pas le voir même s'il savait à en juger par l'insistance avec lequel il l'observait, que des questions allaient fuser.

Inari s'assit à côté de lui et joignit son regard à celui de Sasuke dans la contemplation de ce vaste océan.

"Etait-ce nécessaire de le tuer?"demanda Inari.

"Il ne voulait pas s'en aller."

"N'y avait-il pas d'autres moyens?"insista-t-il.

Sasuke soupira:"Il y a toujours un autre moyen..."

"Alors pourquoi?"s'énerva Inari."Tu aurais pu faire en sorte que cela se termine autrement. Je ne voulais pas sa mort! Je voulais juste que ces guerriers arrêtent de venir ici et de le défier."

Ces guerriers... Suigetsu lui en avait touché un mot. Ces 'guerriers' risquaient de devenir problématiques à l'avenir.

"C'est ainsi que font les ninjas."répondit Sasuke.

"Mais vous n'étiez pas comme les autres! Toi, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Vous étiez plus humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je me rappelle très bien. Tu t'étais sacrifié au nom de l'amitié, non?"

"Tu n'étais même pas là."lui rappela l'Uchiwa dans un soupir de lassitude.

"Mais c'est la vérité pourtant! Je croyais que tu ne te battrais qu'en dernier recourt. Je ne voulais pas de morts."

"Tu ne me connais pas. Le monde des ninjas est complètement différent de tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Si je ne l'avais pas tué, il m'aurait tué, puis mes élèves et puis toi aussi peut-être. Je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as connu."

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment Inari osait tenir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Pensait-il qu'ils avaient été amis? Il n'avait fait que vivre ensemble durant quelques jours.

"Depuis que je suis petit, je me suis efforcé de grandir en suivant certains principes et la plupart d'entre eux, je les tiens de vous. Vous m'avez changé plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer et je suis fier de l'homme que je suis devenu parce que je pensais suivre votre exemple."

Des éclats de voix parvint à ses oreilles et ils provenaient de la maison d'Inari. Ses élèves étaient probablement encore en train de se chamailler.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu aies changé à ce point, Sasuke."

"Tu as raison."opina distraitement Sasuke alors que ils entendaient clairement que ses élèves se disputaient "Tu vis comme tu l'entends, je t'admire pour ça."

Inari soupira:" J'imagine que ca doit être difficile pour un ninja de respecter ses principes."

"Moins qu'on ne le croit."

Inari rit en silence."C'est la meilleure mort que puisse avoir un ninja, mourir en s'accordant avec ses principes."

"On appelle ça un nindo."l'informa Sasuke, un peu surpris de la direction que prenait soudain la conversation.

"Alors dis-moi. Est-ce que Naruto est mort en respectant son nindo?"

Si la question surprit Sasuke, il n'en laissa rien transparaître.

"Je sais qu'il est mort, il y a presque quatre ans. Je suis presque le chef de cette île. J'ai parlé à des gens d'horizon bien différents. Des marchands, des marins, des explorateurs... des ninjas aussi. Je suis même au courant de la tragédie qu'à traversé Konoha même si je ne sais pas pourquoi cette guerre a eu lieu."

Ils entendirent les chaises de la salle à manger d'Inari racler le sol et les éclats de voix d'enfants continuer.

"Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça alors?"

"Je voulais avoir ton avis sur la question. Personne ne sait très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu portes une grande part de responsabilité dans ce drame. Ce que ton bandeau frontal me confirme."

Sasuke ne put empêcher un petit sourire sombre naître au coin de ses lèvres alors que la voix de Shinobu tempêtait ses menaces sans qu'il n'en saisisse très bien le sens.

"Naruto est mort. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour l'un de ses nombreux amis. Il n'aurait pas dû."

"Un ami..."

"Oui, un ami."

Inari demeura silencieux un long instant comme s'il méditait sur la réponse de Sasuke.

"Tu lui en veux?"

"Ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à cette rancune là même si je comprend ceux qui lui en veulent encore."

"Je parlais de Naruto. Est-ce que tu lui en veux encore?"le corrigea Inari.

Sasuke garda le silence. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Évidemment qu'il en voulait à Naruto. S'il n'était pas mort, il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Pour ne pas avoir de regret, il s'était sacrifié pour lui sans se soucier que ce serait Sasuke qui croulerait sous les regrets. Il savait que tout le monde aurait préféré voir Naruto vivant plutôt que lui. C'était Naruto le héros de l'histoire, pas lui, ni personne d'autres.

"Ta question n'a aucun sens. Naruto était un héros. Il a agi comme tel."

Inari posa son regard sur Sasuke comme si il voulait le jauger, lire à travers lui avant de se reprendre immédiatement par un sourire.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison."

Sasuke avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, de plus il était un ninja. Il voyait certaines choses bien mieux que d'autres. C'est pourquoi il comprit que la dernière phrase d'Inari n'était pas sincère.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'équipe sept était assez éloignée de la maison d'Inari pour être sûr de ne pas se faire entendre par Sasuke.

Shinobu et Ken'Ichi se faisaient face, séparé d'à peine quelques mètres de l'un de l'autre. Naturellement, Kagami s'était mise entre eux deux. Elle voulait encore les raisonner.

"C'est stupide, nous sommes des ninjas."tenta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kagami?"lui demanda Ken'Ichi."Je ne considère aucun de vous deux comme des ninjas."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce genre de chose."rétorqua-t-elle."Nous avons passé nos test et les avons réussi."

"Kagami?"l'interrompit Ken'Ichi.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es aussi mon ennemie. Alors soit tu dégages de là, soit tu laisses Shinobu perdre tout seul."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Shinobu l'avait déjà dépassée.

"Arrêtez!"cria-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient en contact.

Shinobu voulut donner un coup de poing au visage de son adversaire mais ce dernier le contra d'un coup de pied au ventre. Il eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait pas à un contre aussi audacieux. Sans comprendre comment, il passa au dessus de Ken'Ichi et tomba lourdement à terre.

"Tu es nul."avait constaté Ken'Ichi."Encore plus que je le pensais."

Dans un hurlement, Shinobu se rua à nouveau sur lui, un kunai à la main. Il voulait le massacrer. Il allait le poignarder avec sa lame, directement à la gorge. Il porta un coup de lame droit devant lui mais il reçu à nouveau un coup de pied dans le ventre en guise de contre. Il sentit la main de Ken'Ichi s'enrouler autour de son poignet et la tordre, le forçant à lâcher son kunai.

"Deux fois le même contre, tu es vraiment un imbécile."conclut Ken'Ichi sans lâcher sa clef.

Shinobu voulut le frapper mais Ken'Ichi tordit encore plus son poignet, de telle sorte que la douleur l'obligea à se tourner dos à l'adversaire.

"A genoux."avait ordonné son bourreau.

"Crève!"avait crié Shinobu alors que la douleur lui paraissait intenable. Son bras et son poignet était à leur limite. Il avait l'impression qu'il suffisait que Ken'Ichi lève un peu sa prise pour les lui casser.

Shinobu se fit balayer par le pied de Ken'Ichi et se retrouva ventre à terre, son adversaire avait posé un genou sur son dos et tirait sa tête vers lui.

Shinobu gémit de douleur et finit par le supplier d'arrêter.

"Tu veux toujours en finir avec moi?"demanda Ken'Ichi, vicieusement.

"Oui."

Ken'Ichi tira la tête de Shinobu vers lui sans ménagement.

"Non!"s'étouffa ce dernier."Arrête, s'il te plait!"

"Tu veux toujours en finir avec moi?"

"S'il te plait!"

Ken'Ichi tira encore, le dos Shinobu avait craqué dangereusement et il souffrait tellement qu'il se mit à sangloter de douleur.

"Arrête!" pleura-t-il.

"Est ce que tu veux toujours..."

"Arrête ca!" avait crié Kagami "Tu vas lui casser quelque chose!"

"Est ce que tu veux toujours en finir avec moi?"avait hurlé Ken'Ichi.

Shinobu pleurait mais refusait de répondre.

D'un geste brusque, Ken'Ichi lui enfonça la tête dans l'herbe et se leva sans prêter attention à Kagami.

Shinobu était inerte.

"On dirait que ce crétin s'est évanoui de douleur."se moqua Ken'Ichi.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Tu n'es pas d'accord?"demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Bien sûr que non!"s'était-elle écriée.

"Mauvaise réponse. Est-ce que tu es d'accord?"

"Sinon quoi? Tu vas me faire la même chose? Tu perds la tête, tu n'es pas comme ça."

Un lourd coup de poing s'abattit dans le ventre de Kagami. La main de Ken'Ichi l'agrippa au cou et la jeta par terre.

Il avait beaucoup de force remarqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'était mis la califourchon sur elle et l'étranglait de ses deux mains.

"C'est de votre faute."avait-il hurlé alors que Kagami poussait son visage vers l'arrière lui faisant légèrement lâcher prise. Elle parvint à le faire tomber sur le côté et en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner.

"Tu veux me tuer?"avait-elle demandé alors qu'il se relevait.

"Et toi?"avait-il crié en courant à nouveau vers elle.

Il était bien trop rapide pour elle et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire elle se retrouva dans la même position que Shinobu, ventre à terre mais cette fois-ci, Ken'Ichi avait empoigné ses cheveux et la forçait à avoir le visage collé à la terre.

"Tout est de votre faute! Je vous déteste!"avait-il crié.

Un applaudissement retentit. Lent et lugubre. Ken'Ichi se leva et se retourna brusquement.

"Tu m'as enfin remarqué dans ta colère."constata Sasuke.

Ken'Ichi restait immobile.

"J'étais là depuis le début."ajouta simplement son maître."Tout ce que tu viens de faire était pathétique."

Ken'Ichi éclata de rire à nouveau:"Je crois que c'est une des premières fois que vous me parlez en dehors de l'entraînement. Tout ça pour me dire ça."

Kagami se releva lentement et le jeune genin s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il devait continuer dans son attitude même s'il commençait sérieusement à regretter ses actes.

"Vos élèves pleurent, vous allez les consoler? Pleurer avec eux même?"railla-t-il.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers Kagami. Il leva son visage vers lui.

"Tu vas bien?"demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard se posa sur Shinobu puis sur Ken'Ichi dont les yeux se plissèrent.

"Ce n'est pas comme tu l'avais imaginé?"lui demanda Sasuke en se dirigeant vers Shinobu, encore inconscient.

Ken'Ichi l'observa s'accroupir et le réveiller.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, pensa-t-il alors que Kagami avait détourné ses yeux méprisant de lui.

"Tu es intelligent pour ton âge, un peu trop même."lui dit Sasuke.

Ken'Ichi savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire ne serait jamais oublier.

"Tu viens de te condamner..."

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

"Même en ayant des avantages, tu agis comme le ferait un faible..."

Comment avait-il pu croire que la loi du plus fort lui apporterait le moindre respect?

"Tu as gagné..."

Il avait l'impression d'avoir détruit quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas réparer.

"C'est triste..."

Il avait tout perdu en agissant comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Les trois membres de son équipe lui tournèrent le dos.

"Venez, on rentre!"dit simplement Sasuke.

Ken'Ichi sut qu'il ne ferait plus jamais partie de ce 'on'. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le petit groupe qui s'éloignait, la main tendue vers l'avant.

Il bascula dans le noir le plus total.

Il était bon de nature, comment avait-il pu agir comme le genre de personne qu'il méprisait le plus?

Ken'Ichi s'enfonçait de cet univers de noir, sans vent, seulement des présences qu'il pouvait à peine deviner et ce sentiment de mal aise qui grandissait dans son esprit.

Brusquement, il se redressa, l'obscurité totale s'était dissipée. Depuis quand était-il couché sur l'herbe? Kagami était assise par terre, le visage extrêmement choqué; Shinobu était à genoux, reprenant son souffle, il était en nage. Les entrailles de Ken'Ichi se nouèrent, son corps se pencha vers l'avant et vomit.

"Bienvenue dans la réalité."fit la voix de leur maître.

Ils se tournèrent tout les trois vers lui.

"Tout ce que vous venez de vivre aurait pu se réaliser. Ne l'oubliez jamais!" expliqua-t-il d'une voix dure en se levant.

Ken'Ichi jeta un regard à Shinobu qui lui rendit le sien. A son grand étonnement, il fut surpris d'y lire exactement ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, de la culpabilité et du soulagement que rien de tout ça ne soit réellement arrivé. Kagami avait ce regard également. Ils comprirent en même temps qu'ils avaient chacun eu un rêve différent.

"Nous partirons demain à l'aube."rappella Sasuke en s'en allant.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment. Ce fut Kagami qui les débarrassa d'un silence gênant.

"Je suis contente que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé."

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'aube vint trop vite au goût des trois genin car ils peinèrent tous à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, ils feignirent le réveil difficile quand Sasuke vint les appeler pour se préparer à partir. Ils mangèrent tous ce que leur avait préparé la maîtresse de maison et s'en allèrent, accompagné par Inari jusqu'à la fin du grand pont de Naruto.

Quand ils furent arrivé à l'orée du bois, Inari retourna sur ses pas après leur avoir dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir quand ils le désiraient. Que s'ils le faisaient, il leur raconterait l'histoire du retour de Sasuke, le ninja qui terrassa le plus puissant des démons de l'eau.

"Incorrigible." remarqua Kagami en regardant d'un air amusé Inari s'éloigner en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

"Ce type était vraiment bizarre."ajouta Ken'Ichi.

"C'est nous qui sommes bizarres. Pas lui."corrigea Shinobu.

"Parle pour toi, crétin!"rétorqua Ken'Ichi en suivant Sasuke qui s'en allait déjà.

"Oh non, pas encore..."se plaignit Kagami à voix basse en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est toi le crétin si tu crois que nous sommes normaux..."

Sasuke les écouta se disputer un petit moment, essayant de se convaincre qu'ils faisaient des progrès, qu'au moins Shinobu ne rabaissait pas l'un ou l'autre mais se mettaient tout les trois dans le même sac.

"Où allons-nous?"finit par lui demandé Kagami.

"Accomplir notre mission."

"Ce n'est pas déjà fait?"

Sasuke hocha de la tête pour lui signifier que non, la mission n'était pas encore accomplie.

"Mais, ces deux derniers jours..."

"...n'avaient rien à voir avec la mission que votre Kazekage vous a donnée."

La révélation leur parut tellement surprenante que même Shinobu et Ken'Ichi arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

"Alors cette mission venait de qui?"insista la seule fille du groupe.

"De lui!"répondit Sasuke en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête l'homme, accompagné d'une jeune femme, qui les attendait au pied d'un arbre.

Shinobu n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître Suigetsu.

"Salut les mioches!"lança ce dernier quand ils furent assez proche pour l'entendre.

"Shinobu nous a dit que vous l'aviez tué."

Suigetsu se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui demanda:"Quand as-tu eu le temps de leur raconter ça?"

"Hum, Shinobu, c'est lui!"lui révéla Sasuke en désignant son élève.

Le visage anormalement grave, Suigetsu se tourna vers le genin. Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

"Tu le vis comment? Ça n'a pas du être facile tout les jours."s'inquièta-t-il.

"De quoi?"demanda Shinobu.

"Tu portes un prénom de fille..."

"Ce n'est pas un prénom de..."voulut-il se défendre, outré.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne meurs pas aussi facilement!"le coupa Suigetsu en se détournant de lui alors que Ken'Ichi ricanait férocement."Voici ce que je te dois, Sasuke!"continua-t-il en lui tendant son immense épée.

L'Uchiwa ne réagit pas.

"Eh bien prend la! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Elle est un peu lourde au début mais c'est une épée extrêmement puissante."

"Qu'as-tu fais des autres épées?"demanda Sasuke.

"Je m'en suis débarrassé. L'une d'entre elle a servi de preuve irréfutable de ma mort, je l'ai fondue pour qu'on croit qu'il s'agisse des restes de la trancheuse de tête."

"Parfait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Prend là. Je n'en aurais plus besoin."

"Que veux-tu que j'en fasse?"

"J'en sais rien. C'est le prix que tu as demandé pour m'aider."

Sasuke soupira:"Tu peux la garder, je ne peux rien faire de cette arme de brute."

Suigetsu ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son étonnement.

"Tu es sûr, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous reverrons un jour."

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas.

"Alors, c'est là dessus qu'on se dit adieu, Sasuke. Shinobu?"

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers Suigetsu qui sourit d'un air moqueur au genin en soufflant:"prénom de fille..." puis, il prit la main de sa petite amie et s'en alla tranquillement sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour un quelconque adieu superflu.

Les trois genin virent le dos large de Suigetsu devenir de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Sa démarche était assurée et ils savourèrent un spectacle qu'ils ne verraient pas de si tôt. Celui d'un ninja aussi puissant que leur maître, voire plus qui quittait la profession comme seul un shinobi pouvait le faire: sans bruit et sans odeur.

Pourtant, Suigetsu était parvenu à éradiquer toute tristesse de cette fin. Ken'Ichi, Shinobu, Kagami et même Sasuke comprirent qu'ils avaient à apprendre de lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme Sasuke leur avait dit il y a quelques jours de cela. Leur véritable mission commencerait dans le ville du port, à l'extrême est de Konoha, à environ quatre cent kilomètres de Suna. Sans se presser, l'équipe sept y arriva un peu avant que le soleil atteigne le zénith. La ville du port était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre de mauvais d'une ville portuaire. Les gens paraissaient sales et mal dégrossis, les bâtisses étaient mal entretenues. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, qu'il s'agisse de marin ou de commerçant, qui étaient d'origine inconnue. Ils n'avaient pas le physique caractéristique des gens du pays du feu, ils avaient l'air plus sauvages, plus impulsifs. Ils parlaient la même langue qu'eux mais ils devinaient que ce n'était pas leurs langues maternelles à entendre leurs phrases hachées et leur articulation parfois maladroite. Il y avait beaucoup de pauvres qui vivaient dans la rue ou dans des bâtisses de bois construites probablement sans autorisation. Il fallait croire que cette ville s'était construite toute seule, sans personne pour en superviser l'architecture.

Ceci mis à part, Ken'Ichi fut un peu déçu quand il s'aperçut que leur mission ressemblait à si méprendre à toutes les autres qu'ils avaient accomplies jusqu'ici.

"Je pensais qu'il y aurait de la baston, moi!"s'était-il exclamé quand il eut compris que leur mission consistait uniquement à ramener une boite à Suna.

"Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boite?"s'était intéressé Kagami.

"Je l'ignore."avait répondu Sasuke."Nous n'avons pas à le savoir. Interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir pour en voir le contenu."

"Ce n'est qu'une mission banale..."marmonna Shinobu, consterné.

Les trois genin s'étaient imaginés qu'après leur entraînement intensif, leur confrontation avec un ninja déserteur de haut rang, ils auraient droit à des missions plus palpitantes que de jouer les transporteurs.

"Sauf que je ne viendrai pas avec vous..."précisa Sasuke.

"Pardon?"s'étonnèrent-ils tout les trois en même temps.

"Vous rentrerez par vos propres moyens."

Il y eut un silence tel que Sasuke se sentit obliger de préciser:"J'essayerais de vous rattraper dés que j'aurai fini ma propre mission mais attendez vous à être seuls pendant deux ou trois jours."

Il fut surpris de constater que cela ne rassurait pas vraiment ses élèves.

"Ce n'est qu'une mission banale, il n'y aura pas de problème."tenta-t-il encore.

"Et vous partez quand?"lui demanda Kagami.

"Dés que je vous aurais donné quelques précisions sur celui qui vous donnera le 'colis', ce qu'il faut dire et faire immédiatement. A une centaine de mètres d'ici, il y a une taverne qui s'appelle 'le refuge du diablotin', vous demanderez des nouvelles de Suna au tenancier, si Gaara est le cinquième ou le sixième Kazekage, il vous répondra 'il était le cinquième et il est le dernier de sept à l'avoir été'..."

Sasuke détacha sa bourse et en sorti quelques pièce de valeur sans se soucier du regard envieux des passants.

"Vous commanderez ce que vous voulez et vous lui laisserez un généreux pourboire, il s'arrangera pour vous faire parvenir la boite. C'est bien clair?"

"Pourquoi autant de précaution?"s'inquièta Kagami.

Lorsque dans leurs précédentes missions, ils avaient à jouer le rôle de transporteur, il n'avait jamais du jouer une telle comédie.

"Parce que vous n'êtes pas aux pays du vent où les ninjas de Suna sont respectés. Au pays du feu, les ninjas de Suna sont considérés comme des êtres inhumains et colériques, vous ne devez pas attirer l'attention sur vous."

"C'est pour ça que vous nous avez demandé de retirer nos bandeaux?"devina Ken'Ichi en montrant du doigt son front découvert.

"Bien vu. Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse mais restez prudent! Vous pouvez y aller."leur ordonna-t-il.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, les trois genin se retournèrent et marchèrent en direction du 'refuge du diablotin'.

"Kagami..."appela Sasuke.

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois.

"Viens, je voudrais te dire quelque chose."

Kagami s'approcha et une fois arrivé en face de Sasuke, ce dernier lui dit d'une voix assez basse pour que les autres n'entendent pas:

"Arrange-toi pour prendre la boite. Si, par malheur, il se passait quelque chose d'imprévu, n'hésite pas à mettre cette mission sur le côté, d'accord? L'équipe passe avant tout..." Il se ravisa quand il vit le visage inquiet de son élève."Il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que ça arrive mais un ninja averti en vaut deux."

Il disparut immédiatement de leur champs de vision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le refuge du diablotin n'avait rien d'un bar agréable. Une odeur de renfermé mélangé à quelque chose de plus acre, comme des toilettes jamais nettoyées et tout ce que cela pouvait signifier, ainsi que de la sueur prirent les genin au dépourvu. Ils froncèrent tout les trois les sourcils et retinrent leurs respirations un court instant retardant au plus tard le moment où ils commenceraient à s'habituer à cette puanteur. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, la grande majorité était crasseuse.

Ken'Ichi sentit que le comptoir du bar était collant rien qu'en observant son état. De la mousse plus ou moins séchée et pas encore nettoyée la recouvrait ainsi que toutes de sortes de boisson qu'il n'avait pas le droit de boire.

Il suivit Kagami qui avait trouvé un coin de table de libre au fond de la pièce, près du coin du mur. Ils ignorèrent la drôle de substance collée à leur table et s'assirent non sans avoir vérifié que leurs chaises n'étaient pas mouillées.

"On fait comment?"demanda Ken'Ichi"Je ne crois pas que le tenancier nous écoutera."

"J'irai..."soupira Kagami en levant légèrement la main comme si elle cherchait à chasser un quelconque insecte l'ennuyant."Je prendrai aussi la boite avec moi."

Shinobu et Ken'Ichi se jetèrent un regard furtif et Kagami devina qu'ils avaient déjà préparé une bonne douzaine d'arguments pour que ce ne soit pas l'autre qui prenne la boite. Ils ne dirent rien, elle s'imagina qu'elle prenne cette responsabilité semblait être un bon compromis pour eux.

Après un léger hochement de la tête, feignant de ne pas remarquer les regards des habitués qui se posaient sur elle, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Les deux garçons la suivirent des yeux et la virent s'accouder au bar entre deux hommes, l'un d'entre eux la remarqua et lui parla, elle répondit.

"Pourquoi elle lui parle?"demanda Ken'Ichi à Shinobu.

"Je n'en sais..."

Il s'interrompit quand il vit l'homme poser un main sur la cuisse de son équipière, prit au dépourvu, il ne sut pas quoi faire et commença à craindre le pire quand Kagami fit signe au type d'approcher son oreille. Elle lui glissa quelques mots et l'homme acquiesça sans pour autant retirer sa main, ce que Shinobu trouvait complètement dégueulasse et incompréhensible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ken'Ichi qui semblait fasciné par son voisin, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui buvait pinte sur pinte sans s'interrompre.

L'homme siffla le tenancier qui rappliqua aussitôt et commanda ce qu'il voulut alors que Kagami allongeait la monnaie. Shinobu la vit discuter avec le tenancier qui, en se caressant sa barbe naissante, faisant des oui et des non de la tête, répondant de temps à autres tout en lui servant quelque chose.

Kagami désigna leur table à son interlocuteur qui, d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et elle se leva immédiatement, passant sa boisson au drôle de gars qui la collait. Elle lui murmura quelque chose puis rejoignit son équipe.

"Tu connais ce type?"demanda Shinobu alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'asseoir.

"Pas du tout, il est mort saoul."

"Tu lui as laissé mettre sa main sur..."reprocha-t-il avant de s'interrompre sous le regard sévère de son équipière quand elle vit que Ken'Ichi commençait à s'interresser à la conversation.

"On va bientôt avoir la boite. On partira immédiatement après."dit-elle simplement.

Jamais Shinobu n'eut l'impression que l'écart d'âge entre lui et Kagami avait été aussi grand. A son air calme, posé et serein, elle lui parut complètement... il ne connaissait pas encore le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'elle paraissait à ses yeux, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce sens-là au mot 'inaccessible'...

Dans tout les cas, ca lui faisait vraiment bizarre et il eut du mal à détacher son regard de son visage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du toit d'un bâtiment surélevé par rapport aux autres, Sasuke observait depuis un bon moment maintenant la gigantesque maison dans laquelle il devait pénétrer pour effectuer sa mission. D'un geste lent, il déroula le parchemin de mission qui lui avait été assigné par Gaara. C'était une mission de rang 'A' mais il le savait déjà. Il se sourit à lui-même quand il pensa à la somme d'argent que ce contrat lui rapporterait. Une mission d'un tel niveau, aussi loin de Suna, dans un territoire 'inconnu' etc... tout des paramètres que son Kazekage avait pris en compte lors de la négociation de son prix à payer.

Il y avait un paradoxe assez étrange parmi les ninjas. Plus ils devenaient forts, plus ils étaient demandés, plus leurs missions étaient d'un rang élevé, plus leurs salaires étaient grands mais moins ils avaient le temps de le dépenser.

Qu'est ce que Sasuke pourrait bien faire de l'argent amassé grâce à cette mission? Sans compter que maintenant, il était également payé en tant que maître d'équipe.

Il termina de lire l'ordre de sa mission. Que ce soit à Konoha ou ailleurs, il y avait des organisations criminelles, mafieuses pour être plus exacte, qui faisaient leurs business dans l'ombre souvent au dépend d'entreprises plus honnêtes. Pour qu'une de ces mafia deviennent vraiment puissante, il lui fallait garantir un terrain d'entente avec des dirigeants, qu'ils s'agissent d'un chef d'état, de ministres voire même d'un Kage. En effet, la plupart des missions d'assassinats ne venaient pas de citoyens modèles mais plutôt de dirigeants véreux et d'organisations crapuleuses, ces derniers étaient les clients principaux des villages cachés.

Il y avait donc toujours un terrain d'entente entre un Kage et les mafias. Généralement, le Kage cherchait à maintenir un certain équilibre entre toutes ces organisations. C'était dans l'idée que l'une d'entre elles ne devienne pas trop puissante par rapport aux autres et au final, par rapport au village caché.

C'était ainsi que ca se passait partout, même à Konoha, même si c'était encore Tsunade, héritière de cette volonté de feu enseigné par son maître, qui était Kage. Les têtes de mafia étaient loin d'être stupide, ils veillaient à ne pas se déclarer de guerre ouvertement et essayaient de s'écraser l'une l'autre petit à petit, dans la discrétion car une guerre de gang ne profitait jamais à personne si ce n'était au plus fort.

Pourtant, parfois il arrivait qu'une organisation émerge avec à sa tête un chef jeune et un peu téméraire aux idéaux souvent complètement naïfs. Ce chef, aussi jeune soit-il, se pensait toujours plus intelligent que les autres et pensait trouver la solution idéale pour atteindre la suprématie en faisant appel à des ninjas étrangers pour accepter une mission que ceux de son pays n'accompliraient pas.

Ainsi en était-il de la mission de Sasuke. Un mafieu de Konoha voulait écraser ses concurrents les plus proches, ainsi avait-il engagé des ninjas de Suna pour éteindre la tête d'une de ces organisations. Ce jeune chef avait probablement fait appel aux ninjas d'autres villages pour couper la tête d'autres organisations.

Sasuke haussa des épaules en faisant brûler le rouleau de mission dans sa main. Ce genre de guerre se terminait toujours de la même manière, quand Konoha s'apercevrait qu'une mafia avait pris l'ascendant sur les autres de cette manière, ils enverraient quelques ninjas des forces spéciales pour nettoyer complètement l'organisation devenue trop puissante, pour l'exemple. Généralement, dans tout les pays, ce genre d'opération avait lieu tout les dix ans, le temps que les gens oublient à qui ils devaient leur équilibre.

Au moins, Sasuke contribuait à la réduction de la criminalité lors de ce genre de mission.

Si mes élèves font bien leur boulot, se promit-il, je leur offrirai une soirée restaurant.

Sur cette pensée, satisfait de lui-même, Sasuke décida d'attendre la nuit avant d'opérer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'équipe sept avait récupéré la boite de puis un moment déjà, d'après Shinobu, ils avaient encore quelques heures avant que la nuit tombe. C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de mettre le turbo histoire d'avoir parcouru le plus de chemin possible avant de se reposer.

"Dire qu'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, nous étions déjà fatigué."avait crié Shinobu avant d'accèlerer plus encore.

"Ne gaspille pas toutes tes forces cet après-midi..."lui conseilla Kagami.

Ils entendirent un cri d'émerveillement derrière eux et tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Ken'Ichi qui faisait un saut d'une longueur impressionnante.

"J'ai trouvé LE truc!"hurla-t-il alors qu'il passa à coté comme une flèche avant de poser à nouveau les pieds sur un tronc et de se propulser loin devant.

"Il utilise son chakra pour se lancer!"s'étonna Shinobu en constatant les traces de pieds qui avaient brisé l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequelle son jeune équipier s'était appuyé."Dans quinze minutes, il sera crevé et on le rattrapera."

"Tu oublies de qui on parle..."

"Excuse-moi, je lui donne une demi-heure."admit-il, bon joueur.

Une heure plus tard, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas rattrapé mais les traces laissés sur les branches et les troncs, voire même sur le sol ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'itinéraire qu'il avait pris.

"Il pourrait nous attendre ce crétin!"s'était énervé Shinobu.

Il chercha le regard de Kagami qui après s'en être aperçu, acquiesça de la tête. Ils accélérèrent tout les deux.

Un étrange sentiment gênait Shinobu depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la taverne du diablotin, il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et il ignorait pourquoi, aussi décida-t-il de parler pour tenter de dissiper son mal être.

"Ce type au bar, tu lui as dis quoi?"tenta-t-il.

"Exactement ce que maître Sasuke nous a demandé de dire."

"Je parle de l'autre, celui qui était à côté..."

"Ah, celui-là. Ça t'intéresse tant que ça?"le taquina-t-elle.

"Tu n'as même pas réagi quand il t'a touché, ce vieux porc..."

"Tout les hommes sont comme ça, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand."

C'était exactement ce que Shinobu craignait d'entendre.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!"démentit-il

"Si ca l'est et de toute manière, que voulais-tu que je fasse? Je suis une kunoichi, on apprend à gérer ce genre de comportement à l'académie, on a même eu des cours sur les hommes et leurs manies. Tu ne le savais pas?"

Shinobu hocha de la tête. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que les filles avaient quelques cours en plus des garçons mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'elles étaient moins fortes qu'eux. Il s'abstint tout de même de dire ça à voix haute à son équipière.

"Ça t'a gêné à ce point là?"s'intéressa Kagami en essayant de s'empêcher de sourire.

Le genin hocha vivement de la tête:"Non, ca m'a juste surpris. Je ne savais pas."

Il voulut accèlerer encore mais glissa sur une branche et se cassa douloureusement la figure par terre. Rouge de honte, il se dégagea quand Kagami voulut l'aider à se relever.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"s'inquièta-t-elle.

Shinobu se releva et lui dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'être seul un instant.

Pourquoi je me sens si oppressé?, se demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Au tout début, il crut que c'était le comportement de son équipière qui le troublait mais maintenant, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. C'était quelque chose d'inconnu, il voulait fuir à toute jambe et se cacher. Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre mais ne put rester inactif trop longtemps. Il se releva et fit les cents pas, allant et revenant d'un côté puis d'un l'autre.

Sans la voir, il savait que Kagami n'était pas loin et attendait patiemment. Dans un rayon de cent mètres, il y avait une profusion d'animaux. Il le sentait même s'il ne le voyait pas, il y avait un terrier avec un renard dedans, un mâle qui se reposait tranquillement. Plus loin encore, il sentit un cerf et non loin de ce dernier, un loup seul, ce qui étonna Shinobu. Il y avait même d'autres créatures dont il ignorait jusqu'à leur appellation. Il ne savait même pas déterminer à quelle distance étaient-ils séparés de lui. Il sentit que l'une d'entre elle cessa bouger, une plus proche était en train de fuir. Dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que la fuite de ces animaux formait un tracé qui se dirigeait vers lui. Comme si quelque chose se frayait un chemin à travers toute cette faune rien que pour le retrouver lui.

Ça s'approchait encore et encore sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer de quoi il s'agissait ni à quelle distance c'était. C'était très rapide, très bruyant mais assez furtif pour qu'un humain ne le sente pas. Il eut la certitude que ce n'était pas tout seul. Ils étaient plusieurs.

"Shinobu, il faut..." commença Kagami qui s'était approché mais il la fit taire d'un geste brusque.

Il fronça les sourcils, forçant son esprit à se focaliser sur cette source de danger, il en était persuadé maintenant. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'ils suivaient exactement la même trajectoire qu'eux. Il eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'humains, ils étaient trois et Shinobu sentit qu'individuellement, ils étaient tous plus fort que lui et Kagami réunis.

Quand la probabilité qu'il s'agisse de ninjas lui vint à l'esprit, un sentiment de terreur envahit son esprit de telle manière qu'il ne parvint plus à se concentrer.

"On est suivi."avoua-t-il à son équipière."Partons vite d'ici!".

Kagami ne put que le prendre au sérieux quand elle entendit le soupçon de panique qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

"Comment tu le sais?"demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

"Je ne sais pas, je le sens."avoua Shinobu en accélérant encore.

"Comment peuvent-ils nous suivre dans cette forêt?"

Le jeune homme réfléchit un court instant. C'était vrai que bondir d'arbres en arbres ne laissaient vraiment pas la masse d'empruntes; à limite des branches cassées, mais rien de trop évident.

Puis, il comprit et s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir deviné tout de suite.

"Ils nous suivent de la même manière que nous suivons Ichi."expliqua-t-il en désignant toutes les traces que leur benjamin laissait derrière lui.

La seule chose qui empêchait Shinobu de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, de laisser Ken'Ichi se faire suivre sans même vouloir le prévenir, était que Kagami semblait bien décidée à le faire et qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour le dernier des lâches. Pourtant le sentiment de terreur qui grandissait dans son esprit lui fit comprendre que bientôt, il s'assirait gentillement sur son honneur et fuirait.

"Si nous n'avons pas rattrapé Ichi d'ici une heure, il va falloir que nous quittions cette trajectoire, d'accord?"prévint-il.

"Nous verrons dans une heure..."répondit Kagami en forçant encore la course.

Shinobu savait que personnellement, il ne verrait rien du tout. Tout était de la faute de Ken'Ichi, il était hors de question qu'il côtoie le danger pour lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cri de stupeur résonna dans la forêt, faisant taire ou fuir toutes créatures des alentours.

"Ils ne m'ont pas suivi!"souffla Ken'Ichi en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait semé ses équipiers.

"Je vais encore me faire engueuler."se plaignit-il."Le pire cette fois-ci, c'est qu'ils auront raison."

Un sourire naquit sur son jeune visage, comme si une idée particulièrement séduisante venait de naître dans son esprit.

"Ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire le chemin inverse encore plus rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps."

Dans un saut, il atterrit sur une branche et s'accroupit dessus, amassant une grande quantité de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds.

"Trois..."

Il était particulièrement heureux d'avoir trouvé cette manière de se déplacer.

"Deux..."

C'était légèrement plus fatiguant que de voyager normalement mais c'était vraiment plus marrant.

"Un..."

Il sentit l'écorce se fendre alors qu'un craquement sec lui fit comprendre que sa branche était en train de se briser.

"Partez!"hurla-t-il en sautant le plus loin qu'il pouvait.

Aujourd'hui, il allait battre son record de rapidité. Même maître Sasuke serait incapable de se déplacer aussi vite que lui.

Satisfait, il rebroussa donc chemin sans se soucier de savoir quelle direction il fallait prendre. Il avait laissé des traces partout.

"C'est vraiment pratique."se félicita-t-il.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Résurrection partie 10

**Chapitre 10: L'endroit où les rêves prennent fin**

Les trois genin se retrouvèrent assez rapidement. Ken'Ichi fut surpris de voir à quel point Shinobu semblait alarmé pour il ne savait trop quelle raison.

"Espèce de crétin!"l'avait insulté son aîné."On est suivi et c'est à peine si tu ne laisses pas des cailloux derrière toi pour qu'on te retrouve!"

"Qui nous suit?"demanda Ken'Ichi incrédule.

Kagami expliqua la situation plus calmement et il l'écouta, trouvant cette histoire complètement aberrante.

"Donc, Shinobu a 'senti' que trois ninjas puissants nous suivaient..."répéta-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mettre de l'ironie dans sa phrase.

Les deux autres genin répondirent par l'affirmative.

"C'est impossible, on ne peut pas sentir les choses comme ça."tenta-t-il de les raisonner.

"Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement fou mais je le crois."soutint Kagami.

Ken'Ichi réfléchit un court instant. Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout. A moins que Shinobu ait un instinct de survie hors du commun ou qu'il ait une affinité spéciale avec la nature, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas, il lui était impossible de savoir qu'ils étaient suivis. Surtout quand les chasseurs étaient aussi éloignés. Il était néanmoins obligés de s'incliner face à ses deux équipiers.

"Le plus sûr,"conseilla-t-il,"ce serait de poser des pièges et d'attendre pour voir si c'est vrai."

Shinobu refusa d'un hochement de la tête: "Il faut surtout qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible du tracé que tu as laissé. C'est grâce à ça qu'ils nous suivent."

"Venant d'un type qui dit qu'il peut sentir ses poursuivants alors qu'ils sont encore très loin derrière, tu me déçois. Même si mes traces leurs facilitent la tâche, ne croit pas qu'ils aient besoin de ça pour suivre qui que ce soit."

Shinobu voulut trouver quelque chose de bien cinglant à redire la dessus mais, après hésitation, il se contenta d'interroger Kagami du regard. Elle haussa des épaules et lui adressa un pauvre sourire: Ken'Ichi avait sans doute raison.

"Je ne veux pas attendre ici. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. En plus, maître Sasuke n'est pas avec nous."persista-t-il, buté.

"On pourrait peut-être essayer de le rejoindre."proposa Kagami.

"Hors de question! Si on fait ça, il nous virera de l'équipe sept sur le champs."leur rappella Ken'Ichi avant de se tourner vers Shinobu et de lui demander si les poursuivants les rattrapaient. Ce dernier hocha de la tête positivement.

"Et ils vont très vite."ajouta-t-il.

Ken'Ichi soupira lourdement. Ça n'avait aucun sens et ca l'ennuyait vraiment de jouer dans le jeux de ses équipiers mais puisqu'ils semblaient croire à cette histoire dur comme fer...

"Écoutez, ce qu'on peut faire, c'est se cacher ici après avoir déposé le plus de pièges possibles. Si Shinobu a raison et qu'ils ne font que suivre mes traces, ils devraient ne pas nous remarquer. Après, on retourne à la ville du port retrouver maître Sasuke."

"Et si ca ne se passe pas comme ça? S'ils nous remarquent."l'interrogea Kagami.

"On fait tout exploser et on fuit. Moi, d'un côté et vous de l'autre."

"Pourquoi ça?" objecta brusquement Shinobu.

"Parce que s'il y a un combat, en un contre un je peux sûrement faire quelque chose. Mieux vaut qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui essaye de me poursuivre. Je m'en débarrasse, je vous rattrape et on est trois contre deux."proposa Ken'Ichi.

"Tu n'as rien retenu de notre rencontre avec Suigetsu!"reprocha Kagami."Rien du tout."

"Si, j'ai appris au moins une chose."

Kagami haussa des sourcils pour lui montrer qu'elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus là dessus.

"Nous ne sommes pas fait pour travailler en équipe, vous me gênez et je vous gêne."

Même s'ils parurent scandalisés, les deux autres ne trouvèrent pas grand chose à lui répondre. Ils écoutèrent donc Ken'Ichi leur faire part de son plan.

--

Kagami et Shinobu posaient ce qui leurs restaient de parchemins explosifs à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où Ken'Ichi posait les siens.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Shinobu avait les mains qui tremblaient. Le plan était risqué mais il avait été incapable d'en proposer un meilleur. Il se prit à espèrer que sa certitude d'être poursuivi était fausse, quitte à passer pour le dernier des débiles après. Il accepterait volontiers les railleries de ses équipiers à condition de ne pas avoir à se battre. Maître Sasuke le leur avait dit maintes et maintes fois: ils étaient encore trop faible et leur expérience était aussi ridicule que leur travail d'équipe.

"Ça va, Shinobu?"s'inquièta Kagami.

La gorge trop nouée, il se contenta de hocher de la tête et de tenter un sourire. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de lui. Elle se méprit sur son attitude et voulut s'approcher.

"Ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant, il faut se dépêcher."lâcha-t-il d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle l'étonna lui-même.

Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un drôle de regard. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas dupe de la fainte tranquillité de son équipier, elle retourna à son occupation.

Non loin de là, Ken'Ichi posait joyeusement son dernier piège, celui qui indiquerait le début des hostilités. Il trépignait d'impatience. Si, comme il le croyait, Shinobu avait encore dit n'importe quoi, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeller jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dans le cas peu probable où Shinobu ne se serait pas trompé, il aurait peut-être à se battre contre des adversaires intéressants. Il en avait assez d'avoir affaire à des ninjas faibles comme ses équipiers ou alors inaccessibles comme l'étaient son maître et ce Suigetsu.

"C'est parfait!" convint-il, s'adossant tranquillement contre un arbre de telle manière qu'il serait face à ses poursuivants quand ils apparaîtraient. Les ninjas avaient beau avoir cette réputation d'inhumanité qui leurs collait à la peau, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup que ses poursuivants l'attaquent sans avoir essayé au moins de lui parler.

Shinobu le rejoignit rapidement.

"Tu es vraiment sûr qu'on est poursuivi."lui demanda Ken'Ichi une dernière fois.

"Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé me tromper."confirma-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Ken'Ichi remarqua que son aîné ne cherchait même plus à cacher son malaise.

"Ça va bien se passer."essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?"

Le jeune garçon haussa des épaules:"J'essaye juste de te réconforter, tu m'as l'air bien tendu..."

Shinobu fut sur le point de riposter par une réplique bien tranchante mais il se ravisa immédiatement.

"Je vais me cacher."finit-il simplement par dire.

"Kagami en a déjà terminé?"

"Oui, mais elle avait encore quelque chose à régler. Elle se cachera juste après."répondit Shinobu en sautant sur la branche d'un arbre dans le but de se camoufler en hauteur.

Quand son équipier disparut, Ken'Ichi soupira encore. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, sa victoire serait écrasante. Il attendit encore un moment avant de se cacher du mieux qu'il put.

--

Comme il l'avait deviné, ils étaient trois. Shinobu était dissimulé derrière les branches d'un arbre aux feuilles abondantes. A moins de savoir qu'il était caché à cet endroit, il était impossible de le trouver. Pourtant, il voyait clairement ces trois ninjas.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portaient de bandeaux frontaux. Ils avaient des armes peu commune pour des shinobi. Celui qui était au centre semblait être le plus vieux et le chef. Il avait une épée très longue ceinte sur son dos, un long couteau à sa droite ainsi qu'une hachette à sa gauche. Il avait les cheveux blonds et il ne semblait pas s'être coiffé très souvent dans sa vie. Ses cheveux de blé, presque hirsutes et ses yeux d'un bleu très clair lui donnait un air de sauvagerie et de brutalité peu commun, impression accentuée par son imposante carrure. Le plus jeune, à droite du 'chef', semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il ne possédait qu'une simple lance. Il était grand sans pour autant dépasser son aîné, ses cheveux bruns et son regard sombre lui donnait l'allure d'une personne constamment sur le point d'exploser de colère. Le jeune homme le plus à gauche possédait un arc en plus d'une épée courte et très large, ses traits étaient plus doux et ses cheveux blond foncés étaient plus soigné que ses équipiers mais son regard gris glacé et acéré faisait froid dans le dos.

Contrairement à ce que Shinobu avait cru, ces trois personnes étaient loin d'être discrètes même s'ils se déplaçaient aussi rapidement que de vrais ninjas.

Quand ce petit groupe fût arrivé à leur hauteur, le jeune homme à l'arc les fit s'arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?"demanda le 'chef' d'une voix brusque comme s'il avait déjà posé cette question bien trop de fois aujourd'hui.

"C'est trop calme..."répondit l'autre en armant son arc.

Le 'chef', plus massif et plus grand, tapa de sa main contre son front et hocha de la tête, visiblement énervé.

"C'est la cinquième fois que tu nous dis ça depuis qu'on les poursuit. T'as vraiment intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai, cette fois-ci."gronda-t-il d'une voix basse chargée de menaces.

L'homme à l'arc ne répondit pas, il visait de son arme tour à tour toutes les cachettes possibles aux alentours et inévitablement, Shinobu vit l'arc pointé dans sa direction. Le jeune ninja avala sa salive, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, ne serait-ce que pour sortir un kunai.

Sans doute persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose de louche, Shinobu le vit fronçer des sourcils. Lentement, l'archer tendit sa corde, prêt à tirer. Le ninja savait très bien qu'une flèche allait être décochée juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se prépara à sortir de sa cachette.

"Salut les gars!"fit la voix de Ken'Ichi.

L'archer se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune garçon et ne décocha pas sa flèche sur l'ordre de son chef.

"Il fait partie du groupe de shinobi..."sourit cruellement le lancier, qui jusque là n'avait pipé mot, en se mettant en garde.

"Je sais..."souffla l'archer.

Le chef s'avança tranquillement, Ken'Ichi recula de trois pas. L'homme s'arrêta, observa le jeune ninja l'imiter, il fit encore un pas et rit quand il vit le jeune garçon s'éloigner d'autant.

"Vous avez vu ça, il a vraiment tout compris!"plaisanta-t-il avec ses compagnons.

"Il a vraiment tout compris..."répéta-t-il en jetant un regard cruel au garçon.

"Je suis simplement venu pour savoir pourquoi vous nous suivez."l'interrompit Ken'Ichi.

"Vous le savez très bien!"tonna le chef d'une voix à faire peur et portant la main à la poignée de l'épée ceinte sur son dos.

"Je vous jure que non."

"La boite, rend la nous!"ordonna l'épéiste.

"Je ne l'ai pas!"avoua Ken'Ichi en levant les bras pour leur montrer qu'il ne cachait rien.

"Alors où sont tes amis?"

"Je n'ai pas d'amis."rétorqua le ninja dans un sourire ouvertement insolent.

"Petit fils de..."jura le lancier en s'approchant mais il s'arrêta quand son chef leva le bras gauche d'un mouvement sec.

"Où sont tes équipiers, alors?"persista-t-il.

"Quelque part dans la forêt, j'imagine."

Le lancier s'avança pour régler son compte à Ken'Ichi mais le coude du chef dans sa figure l'arrêta; il s'écroula par terre avant de se relever, la paumette gauche ensanglantée.

"La prochaine fois, je t'empale avec ta propre lance, c'est clair?"prévint-il alors que sa voix semblait claquer par moment, faisant sursauter le lancier qui acquiesça à contre-coeur.

Le chef se retourna vers Ken'Ichi en lui souriant:"Qu'est ce que tu veux alors?"

Shinobu vit son équipier faire semblant de réfléchir mais sa réponse ne tarda pas.

"Je veux me battre contre toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te dirai où ils sont."

"Yokuro..."commença le chef d'une voix calme alors que l'archer hochait de la tête.

"...tue le."termina-t-il d'une voix complètement indifférente.

Shinobu sut que c'était le moment d'agir, il sortit un kunai et coupa d'un mouvement sec le fil qui était attaché près de lui.

La boule éblouissante éclata, aveuglant les trois guerriers.

--

Ken'Ichi avait sauté sur le côté et s'était détourné de la lumière aveuglante. Il courut vers le chef de l'équipe ennemie. S'il était assez rapide, il pourrait se débarrasser de lui et d'un autre dans les secondes qui suivent. Il esquiva de justesse la flèche qui lui était destinée. Ayant compris que l'archer n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit pour le localiser, il s'écarta brusquement et se cacha derrière un arbre dans lequel un nouveau projectile se planta.

Il risqua un regard sur le côté et vit que Shinobu lançait des shuriken en direction de l'archer qui fit un pas de côté sans pour autant empêcher qu'une de ces étoiles de fer s'enfonce dans son épaule.

Ken'Ichi fit le signe convenu à son équipier et ce dernier s'enfuit immédiatement alors que l'archer l'avait dans sa ligne de mire. Le jeune ninja lança son kunai et trancha un fil, actionnant le reste des pièges. Des explosions retentirent un peu partout autour de leurs ennemis. S'il y avait des dégâts, il n'en sut rien car il fuyait déjà, tout comme Shinobu.

"Je m'occupe du petit, tuez les deux autres."avait-il entendu hurler la voix du 'chef' de groupe.

Ken'Ichi se sourit à lui-même, c'était parfait. Il concentra du chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et s'éloigna par bonds gigantesques, prenant bien soin de suivre la trajectoire qu'il avait prise auparavant pour que son adversaire puisse bien le pister. Quand il jugea qu'il était assez éloigné, il trouva un endroit où il y avait assez de place pour se battre et attendit. Il n'eut pas besoin de patienter trop longtemps pour que son opposant arrive devant lui. C'était bien celui contre qui il voulait se battre, le chef avec sa longue épée, le plus massif et le plus grand des trois, avec ses airs de brutes.

"Tu m'attendais, c'est très gentil de ta part."remarqua l'homme d'une voix polie, presque dans un murmure, tout en faisant un pas en avant.

Ken'Ichi recula et l'homme éclata de rire.

"J'avais oublié, tu as déjà tout compris."

Le jeune ninja se détendit, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose mais il eut à peine ouvert la bouche que la hachette de son adversaire sifflait dans sa direction.

Pris au dépourvu, il esquiva la hachette qui se planta dans un arbre avec un bruit sourd. Il vit que son adversaire avait profité de cette diversion pour s'approcher, la main sur la garde de son épée. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre, le ninja recula tandis que le guerrier dégaina sa lame et l'abattit sur lui.

Ken'Ichi, comprenant que le coup était trop rapide pour être esquiver, voulut parer la lame avec son kunai. Sous le choc, sa garde fût brisée sous la puissance de l'attaque.

Une cuisante douleur le paralysa alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Il se releva tant bien que mal et vit une longue et profonde estafilade qui s'étendait à la verticale sur tout le long de son torse. Il pissait le sang.

"Bravo, gamin. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de guerriers qui parviennent à esquiver ce genre de coup, tu es très rapide."

Doutant de sa capacité à mener un combat à bien avec une telle blessure, Ken'Ichi sortit tout de même deux kunai.

"Et tu veux encore te battre en plus, je ne te raterai pas la prochaine fois. Tu ne seras pas le premier que je coupe en deux."

La voix du guerrier était parfaitement calme. Il parlait de meurtre comme il parlait de vaincre quelqu'un à un jeux.

"Vous n'êtes pas des ninjas."lança Ken'Ichi.

"Non merci, je suis un pure guerrier. Un soldat, un mercenaire... ce que tu veux sauf un ninja."expliqua l'homme d'une voix légère.

Sa garde était parfaite, Ken'Ichi comprit que son adversaire avait vu beaucoup d'autres combats. Cet homme dégageait une assurance certaine, comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné le duel.

"Tu es peut-être très fort parmi tes petits copains de shinobi mais sache que contre moi, tu ne vaux rien, pas un clou. Même te tuer ne m'apporterait rien. Dis moi juste où est la boite. Si tu le fais, je t'épargnerai toi et tes amis."

"Bats-toi contre moi et je te donnerai la réponse."

Le guerrier soupira puis de sa voix profonde articula son nom:"Rokugo Gempachi."

"Enchanté..."sourit Ken'Ichi.

"C'est une tradition chez nous. Lors d'un duel, celui qui va tuer l'autre se présente."

Sans plus attendre, Rokugo Gempachi l'attaqua violemment de sa grande épée.

--

Une flèche siffla et Shinobu s'abaissa prestement. Comme Ken'Ichi l'avait prévu, ils étaient deux à le suivre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi rapide, passant de branche en branche, s'appuyant sur des troncs pour mieux se lancer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'archer attendait la moindre erreur de sa part pour le tirer comme un pigeon et le lancier s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement.

Ça ne va pas, pensa-t-il, s'ils continuent à me rattraper comme ça, je vais me faire tuer.

Le lancier arriva à sa hauteur et d'un coup circulaire essaya de le toucher mais Shinobu s'esquiva, manquant de se prendre une flèche à nouveau. Ses deux opposants avaient un bon travail d'équipe.

"Arrête de fuir, enfoiré!"hurla le lancier en le rattrapant à nouveau.

Shinobu commençait à paniquer, Kagami devait être quelque part dans le coin, non? Avait-il pris la mauvaise trajectoire? Les avait-elle simplement manqué?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit l'endroit un peu plus dégagé qu'il devait rejoindre. Arrivé, il s'arrêta, se retourna pour lancer tout les shuriken dont il était capable. Il était plutôt précis dans ses tirs, ses deux adversaires durent esquiver avant d'arriver face à lui.

"Laisse moi ce petit merdeux!"gronda le lancier en courant dans sa direction alors que Shinobu sortait deux kunai pour se défendre.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas long feu devant ce type, il l'avait remarqué quand il l'avait vu porter son premier coup de lance lors de la poursuite. C'était à peine s'il avait vu la pointe s'abattre sur lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'une arme aussi longue et lourde pouvait être rapide à ce point.

L'archer cria quelque chose pour prévenir son équipier mais il était déjà trop tard, ce dernier se trouva la tête à l'envers, suspendu par un pied à un filin de fer. Quand Shinobu vit qu'il avait laché sa lance, il profita aussitôt de la situation et se rua vers lui pour en finir le plus vite possible.

Quand il voulut porter son coup, la main du lancier attrapa d'un geste vif son bras et, usant d'une force peu commune, jeta Shinobu sur le côté. Ce dernier fit une roulade pour se mettre à l'abri au cas où l'archer cherchait encore à le toucher. Aucune flèche ne fut décochée. L'archer visait le filin qui piégeait son équipier et le trancha d'un tir précis.

Ce fût le moment que choisit Kagami pour apparaître et lancer six kunai, trois devant chacun de ses adversaires. Ils virent tout les deux que des parchemins explosifs étaient enroulés autour de la poignée de chacune des armes.

L'archer sauta en arrière et le lancier se protégea de ses deux bras. L'explosion retentit et Kagami rejoignit Shinobu immédiatement.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont calmés?"lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Shinobu allait risquer un coup d'oeil pour estimer les dégâts occasionnés mais le hurlement du lancier l'en dissuada.

"Cette salope, je vais la buter!"

Jugeant trop risqué de déclencher les autres pièges qu'ils avaient posé, les deux ninjas s'enfuirent immédiatement sans demander leurs restes.

--

Ken'Ichi était en position de faiblesse, son adversaire portait des coups rapides et puissants. Il était impossible de s'approcher de lui tant qu'il possédait sa grande épée. De plus, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour parer les coups titanesques de cet homme. Il saignait toujours et sa coupure au torse lui faisait un mal de chien à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement ample, comme s'il se déchirait peu à peu. Il fallait absolument qu'il le désarme. Alors il se contentait d'esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait, guettant la moindre faille.

Après une dizaine de passes d'arme, Gempachi parut perdre patience et tenta un coup trop ample. Ken'Ichi le vit immédiatement et avec toute sa rapidité s'approcha assez de son ennemi pour lui enfoncer son kunai dans les côtes.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût quand il sentit la lame pénétrer la chair de son adversaire. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et ce n'était pas du tout comme il se l'imaginait. Il n'avait besoin de presque aucune force, son kunai avait glissé tout seul entre les côtes du guerrier qui, dans un rugissement de douleur, le frappa avec la garde de son épée. Le coup était assez puissant pour lui briser le crâne. Un peu pris de panique, Ken'Ichi lâcha son kunai et s'esquiva du mieux qu'il put avec succès. Son ennemi porta un nouveau coup dans le but de l'éloigner.

Gempachi Rokugo ne l'attaqua pas comme Ken'Ichi s'y attendait. D'un mouvement rapide, comme s'il était habitué à le faire, il le vit retirer le kunai de son entre-côte et le porter à son visage pour en lécher le sang.

Ken'Ichi savait très bien qu'il agissait de cette manière pour l'impressionner, comme si une blessure n'était qu'un petit plus pour son adversaire, que plus il en subirait, plus il serait fou et content. Il sortit un nouveau kunai, il allait continuer son travail de sape petit à petit.

"Petit joueur, va!"grogna l'épéiste en lui jetant le kunai presque amicalement.

Ayant ses deux mains déjà prises, il fit un pas de côté pour ne pas recevoir l'arme en pleine figure. Il remarqua que son adversaire en profitait pour s'avancer vers lui à toute vitesse. Ken'Ichi jeta un kunai qui s'enfonça dans l'épaule de son assaillant et esquiva le coup d'épée. Il crut voir une ouverture, il fit donc un pas en avant pour lui enfoncer à nouveau sa lame, mais il s'agissait d'un leurre. Il s'abaissa brusquement pour que l'épée ne le décapite pas.

Gempachi se retourna sur lui-même et jeta son talon dans le ventre de Ken'Ichi qui ne put esquiver.

Le souffle coupé, le jeune ninja fut projeté en arrière et eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale alors que son ennemi enchaînait attaque sur attaque, le faisant reculer encore et encore.

Ken'Ichi voyait les yeux ivres de colère de son adversaire et fut surpris de se trouver dos à un arbre.

Son ennemi fit un grand pas avant et porta un coup à l'horizontale, trop rapide pour être paré. Le jeune ninja sauta sur le côté alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans l'écorce.

Sans hésiter, Ken'Ichi se releva et se précipita vers Gempachi qui en était à essayer de retirer sa lame du tronc d'arbre. Trop rapidement, il lui enfonça un kunai dans le ventre, puis de sa main gauche enfonça son deuxième kunai dans ses côtes tout en s'apprêtant à recommencer avec la main droite. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce que son adversaire s'effondre. Gempachi le repoussa des deux bras, renonçant à retirer son épée coincée pour le moment.

Ken'Ichi le vit porter la main à ce long poignard qu'il portait à sa droite, il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse sortir son arme.

Il fit alors comme maître Sasuke lui avait appris, il 'disparut' du champs de vision de son adversaire qui en cligna des yeux de stupéfaction et réapparut tout près en lui portant un puissant coup de talon au menton.

Gempachi fut projeté dans les airs, face contre ciel et complètement sonné, il essaya néanmoins de porter un coup de coude à Ken'Ichi qui était en dessous de lui. Son coude rencontra le vide et deux bras entourèrent son cou alors que de puissants coups de genou lui mettait littéralement la colonne vertébrale en pièce.

D'un mouvement de la main et d'un coup de pied, Ken'Ichi le fit passer en dessous de lui. Comme à l'entraînement, le ninja attendit que son adversaire touche le sol avant de porter son ultime frappe au niveau du plexus. Quand la dernière partie de son enchaînement fut exécutée, un craquement résonna et une infinie douleur le fit hurler.

Ken'Ichi s'écarta d'un saut sur le côté mais la douleur fut telle qu'il tomba à la renverse. Il essaya de se redresser mais il avait trop mal, sans qu'il ne comprenne, du sang jaillit de sa bouche.

"C'est signe que tu vas bientôt mourir."fit la voix de son adversaire.

Il se retourna tant bien que mal vers Gempachi, de nouveaux debout, le bras gauche pantelant comme si ses os avaient été réduit en miette, sa main droite tenant son long poignard recouvert de sang.

Un douleur aigüe fit crisper le visage de Ken'Ichi, il posa la main sur son côté gauche et vit qu'il saignait abondamment.

"Tu n'as même pas senti l'endroit où j'ai frappé, c'est la preuve que la blessure est mortelle."continua-t-il en montrant son poignard souillé du liquide rougeâtre.

Douloureusement, Ken'Ichi tomba à la renverse. Il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher longtemps comment il en était arrivé là. Son adversaire avait contré son dernier coup à l'aide de son bras gauche qui s'était brisé sous l'impact et en avait profité pour lui enfoncer son poignard là où il le pouvait.

"Sache que tu as été un très bon opposant,"lui avoua Gempachi,"tu as réussis à mettre mon bras en miette. Si on s'était rencontré ne fut-ce qu'un an plus tard, la situation aurait peut-être été différente."

Ken'Ichi ne l'écoutait même plus, il regardait le ciel et les feuilles des arbres qui lui entravaient la vue.

"Ton attitude montre à quel point, malgré les apparences et ton âge, tu es sage. Continue et accepte ton destin."termina enfin son vainqueur.

Alors c'est comme ça que tout se termine?, pensa le jeune ninja.

Il s'imaginait que tout ce par quoi il était passé n'était que des épreuves. Il s'était trompé, apparemment. Ce n'était que des hasards, des aléas de ma vie. La vie ne le soutenait pas et se fichait qu'il survive ou pas.

Au moins, il comprenait, se consola-t-il même si c'était trop tard, qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

"Maintenant dis-moi où est la boite comme tu l'as promis."

La boite? Cette stupide boite que Kagami avait décidé de garder sur elle?

Il sourit lentement, il avait fait une promesse. S'il perdait, il devrait trahir ses équipiers. Ses équipiers qui avaient eu assez foi en lui pour croire qu'il parviendrait à battre Gempachi et les rejoindre pour les aider. S'il ne gagnait pas, son équipe entière serait décimée à cause de lui, le plus fort des trois. Il ne voulait pas mourir en pensant à ça.

Lentement, il se releva. Sa blessure était mortelle. La douleur, il essayera de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il peut. Il fallait qu'il mette à profit le temps qui lui restait pour faire quelque chose de grand. Il prit son dernier kunai en main et se mit en garde.

"Tu serais devenu un très grand guerrier."lui sourit Gempachi en prenant la meilleure garde qu'il pouvait avec son bras cassé.

Il coururent l'un vers l'autre dans l'intention d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

--

Ils couraient en direction de la ville du port comme c'était prévu dans le plan de Ken'Ichi. Pour l'instant, rien ne leur indiquait qu'ils étaient encore suivis même s'ils s'en doutaient.

"Tu crois que Ken'Ichi s'en sort?"s'inquièta Kagami.

"Évidemment, c'est celui qui a failli faire exploser maître Sasuke lors de son test. Nous l'aurions gêné, crois moi."la réconforta Shinobu comme il pouvait.

Il craignait le moment où les deux autres les rattraperaient, est-ce que Ken'Ichi parviendra à se débarrasser de ce barbare d'épéiste? Si oui, arrivera-t-il à temps pour les aider?

Brusquement, à une centaine de mètre devant lui, il vit l'archer qui le visait.

"Ils nous ont déjà dépassé!"cria Shinobu en virant à droite et en accélérant. Le lancier apparut sur leur côté droit en poussant un hurlement de guerre. Ils furent contraint de virer encore à droite de telle manière qu'ils rebroussaient tout simplement leur chemin.

Shinobu courait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Shinobu, attend-moi!"cria Kagami en puisant dans ses réserves pour le rattraper.

Elle vit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et lut sur son visage un sentiment de terreur pure. Elle comprit alors pleinement la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Le plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, ils ne pourraient pas compter sur la force de Ken'Ichi, cette fois-ci.

Elle se sourit tristement à elle-même et ralentit peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle fit face au lancier qui se plaça à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

"C'est encore un de vos pièges, bande de sales lâches?"demanda-t-il la voix pleine de colère.

"Calme toi, Toru."l'incita l'archer."Regarde là, elle est terrifiée, son petit camarade l'a abandonnée parce qu'elle était moins rapide que lui."

Kagami prit trois kunai dans chaque main et mit ses bras en croix, prête à se battre.

"L'énergie du désespoir, Toru. Je te laisse t'en occuper, je me charge de l'autre. Il m'a blessé, il faut que je lui rende la pareille."termina l'archer en montrant du menton son épaule ensanglantée.

Kagami voulut lancer ses kunai sur l'archer mais son véritable adversaire, le lancier, se rua sur elle, un rictus sauvage et cruel collé aux lèvres. Elle lui lança quatre de ses kunai et se mit en garde à l'aide des deux lames qui lui restaient.

Impuissante, elle vit l'archer passer à côté de lui et contra tant bien que mal le coup circulaire puissant et rapide que le lancier lui destinait. Elle fut déséquilibrée et fit quelques pas sur le côté pour se maintenir debout mais la lance lui faucha les pieds. Elle s'écroula lourdement par terre.

Elle se releva rapidement et se mit à nouveau en garde, feignant de ne pas remarquer le sourire moqueur de son adversaire.

Il frappa violemment du même coup circulaire, elle le para mais fut à nouveaux déséquilibrée. Il frappa de haut en bas cette fois-ci, Kagami contra le coup en mettant ses kunai en croix au dessus de sa tête mais elle ploya sous le poid et tomba en arrière.

Elle se mit encore en garde après s'être redressée à nouveau.

"Tu es faible."constata simplement son adversaire."Il me suffit de frapper un peu plus fort pour que tu cèdes, je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser la moindre technique. Donne moi la boite et tu mourras sans souffrance."

"Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!"mentit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle s'obstinait. Elle voyait parfaitement la différence de force, de vitesse et de techniques qu'il y avaient entre eux deux.

Sa réponse parut faire plaisir au lancier qui lui adressa une parodie maladroite de révérence.

"Kudo Toru."se présenta-t-il."Celui qui mettra fin à ta vie insignifiante."

Le coup de lance qui suivit fut tellement puissant qu'il brisa la garde de Kagami comme si ses kunai étaient en carton.

--

Sasuke était tranquillement en train d'attendre près du bâtiment qu'il allait devoir investir. Il s'ennuyait ferme alors que la nuit n'était même pas encore tombée. Il se demandait si ses genin était parvenu à ne pas faire trop de dégâts cette fois-ci.

Il entra dans un salon de thé et commanda. Autant passer un moment de détente agréable, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus été seul. Il n'eut à attendre qu'un petit quart d'heure avant que son service ne fut prêt. Comme on le lui avait appris, il finit par porter la tasse à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en sentant l'arôme que l'infusion dégageait. Il but par petites gorgées et trouva ce thé tout simplement savoureux. Il observa du coin de l'oeil un client entrer, plutôt massif, le corps sans doute sculpté pour le combat et pour impressionner. L'homme fit un signe de la tête tandis qu'une autre personne, un homme plus petit et plus rond, entra.

Sasuke faillit en avaler son thé de travers alors que la seconde personne s'asseyait à une table et qu'une serveuse écoutait déjà sa commande.

Ce gars n'était personne d'autre que son contrat. Sasuke n'avait bien évidemment pas eu le temps d'étudier les habitudes de sa cible, c'était la raison pour laquelle il pensait l'attaquer de nuit. S'il avait su qu'il faisait partie de ces quelques personnes qui prenaient une pause thé en plein milieu de l'après midi, il aurait simplement demandé à ses genin de l'attendre, le temps d'accomplir sa mission.

Il termina son thé et se leva pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Discrètement, il endormit un serveur et le camoufla sous une nappe. Il endossa son tablier et attendit que la commande de sa cible fut prête. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il prit le plateau et s'approcha de la table.

Il servit le thé de manière assez crédible pour qu'on le prenne pour un débutant zélé. Il observa sa cible savourer son thé. Sasuke éprouva une légère exaspération. S'il avait su que ce crétin ne faisait pas goûter ses aliments avant de s'en sustenter, il se serait contenter de l'empoisonner.

"Délicieux!" avait apprécié l'homme, loin de se douter que ce serait une des dernières choses qu'il dirait en ce bas monde.

Sorti de nulle part, un serpent lui sauta au cou et referma ses crocs.

Sans se soucier de l'agitation provoquée par l'apparition du dangereux reptile dans un tel établissement, Sasuke sortit et contempla scrupuleusement jusqu'à la fin l'agonie du criminel qui était pris de convulsion alors qu'un de ses gardes du corps le tenait dans ses bras, impuissant.

Quand il fut certain de sa mort, Sasuke partit rejoindre ses genin. Ils devaient être déjà loin maintenant.

--

Dans un crissement strident, le kunai de Ken'Ichi glissa contre le poignard de Gempachi qui le repoussa avec force.

Il évita le coup de pied de son adversaire qui avait pris sa blessure pour cible et essaya de réfléchir un minimum. Ken'Ichi savait que si le combat continuait de cette manière, il perdrait. Son adversaire était bien plus expérimenté, plus fort aussi. Le seul avantage qu'il avait résidait dans sa vitesse même s'il ne pouvait plus vraiment compter dessus: il était le seul des deux à littéralement se vider de son sang.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, qu'il invente quelque chose pour faire la différence.

Gempachi arriva à nouveau au corps à corps assénant ses coups puissants que le jeune ninja parait tant bien que mal malgré la douleur que lui procurait chacun des chocs. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour repousser son adversaire.

Un coup de genou dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux. Le souffle coupé et le visage déformer par la douleur, il essaya de s'échapper mais ne put empêcher la pointe du poignard de blesser son visage.

Son adversaire était épuisé, même si ca ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Ken'Ichi savait que sa blessure et la douleur qui s'en suivait ne permettait pas à Gempachi d'être aussi rapide et puissant qu'au début du combat. En plus de son bras cassé, il avait également était poignardé trois fois.

"T'es en train de compter mes blessures et tu remarques que j'en ai plus que toi..." constata le guerrier essoufflé."Tu te demandes comment se fait-il que je tiens encore debout alors que toi, tu vascilles."

Ken'Ichi n'en était pas encore à se poser cette question mais il sut qu'elle serait forcément venue perturber son esprit.

"Je sais que tu penses à ça parce que d'autres de mes adversaires l'ont pensé avant toi. Seulement, ils ne sont plus là pour en témoigner."

Il fallait que Ken'Ichi trouve une solution, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire la différence entre lui et ce monstre?

"Tu peux me casser l'autre bras si tu veux, je t'aurai avec mes dents. Tu peux me perforer autant de fois que tu veux avec tes kunai, je te rendrai la pareille avec mon poignard et tu sais combien il fait mal."

Il n'avait aucun moyen de briser le sceau qui le bridait même s'il se fichait éperdument des conséquences maintenant que son futur ne se résumerait qu'à une mort pathétique.

"Pauvre gosse, t'es tellement exsangue que tu rêves debout. Ce sont tes partenaires qui te donnent la volonté de te battre?"

Maître Sasuke lui avait parlé d'ouvrir les portes, choses qu'il faisait instinctivement lorsqu'il enclenchait la fureur du lion. Pourtant quand il avait finalisé sa technique, le coup de poignard l'avait immédiatement ramené à un état normal.

"Ils sont morts."

Ken'Ichi sortit de ses pensées:"Quoi?"

"Tes équipiers, ils étaient loin d'être aussi fort que toi. Je peux déjà t'assurer qu'ils sont mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis désolé."

"C'est impossible!"nia le jeune ninja alors qu'il savait au fond de lui, logiquement, que Kagami et Shinobu n'aurait pas tenu contre ce lancier et cet archer.

"Allez,"la voix du Gempachi s'était considérablement adoucie, c'était un murmure parfaitement audible."je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu ça et je ne voulais pas y croire même si ma logique me disait le contraire."

Ils étaient morts, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne le soient pas. La gorge de Ken'Ichi se serra douloureusement quand il eut leurs visages en tête. Il se fichait éperdument du fait que Gempachi s'approchait.

"Quand j'ai survécu,"continua le guerrier,"je me suis demandé pourquoi. Rien que de me souvenir de leurs visages me donnait envie de pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais un guerrier."

Ken'Ichi baissa la tête, ses pieds lui paraissaient trop flou. Il renifla et s'essuya le nez. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il que des disputes et des prises de têtes qu'il avait eues avec Shinobu et Kagami? Il les avait traité de faibles tellement de fois sans se soucier de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il renifla bruyamment et du revers de ses mains, essuyait ses yeux pour que les larmes ne coulent pas.

"La vie se fiche pas mal que l'on vive ou pas."conclut le guerrier alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois pas du jeune ninja qui ne semblait même plus l'apercevoir.

Le coup porté par Gempachi fut rapide et puissant, il avait visé le cou du jeune ninja car c'était l'endroit le plus facile à trancher dans son état. Pourtant, il ne rencontra que le vide. Il ne put s'étonner qu'un dixième de seconde car un coup de pied au menton le fit littéralement décoller dans les airs.

Le guerrier, malgré qu'il fut sonné, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un idiot ou un désespéré pour tenter deux fois la même technique contre lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à frapper là où le jeune ninja apparaîtrait. D'un geste sec et puissant, il se retourna et frappa. Il frappa dans l'air sans rien toucher alors qu'un puissant coup de genou lui brisait les côtes. Il ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur étouffé par le coude du genin qui lui brisa littéralement le nez. Trop vite pour se remettre, il reçu un coup de talon à l'arrière du crâne, puis ce qui semblait être un uppercut dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle, le tout était administré avec une puissance qu'un gamin ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Gempachi ne ressentit que la douleur alors qu'il était tabassé de toute part sans qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol ni réagir. N'en pouvant plus, il lâcha son poignard. L'avalanche de coup cessa, il tombait enfin. Il allait heurté le sol. Il avait survécu, le gamin avait probablement puisé ses dernières forces dans cet enchaînement grandiose.

Instinctivement, il se retourna dos au sol dans l'espoir de pouvoir chuter correctement. C'est à cet instant là que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Il voyait le genin qui prenait appuis sur une branche, la tête à l'envers. Il sut immédiatement ce qui allait se passer mais il n'avait plus la force de lever le petit doigt pour faire quoique ce soit.

Ken'Ichi se détendit, propulsé par tout le chakra qu'il avait concentré dans la plante de ses pieds et fonça vers l'abdomen de son ennemi comme une torpille.

Gempachi cracha du sang quand le crâne du ninja percuta son torse et il eut l'impression d'être broyé quand il heurta le sol. Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, il sut qu'il n'allait pas survivre à ce combat.

--

Ce fut le plat de la lance qui heurta son épaule mais la douleur était quand même cuisante. Elle voulut se relever mais fut balayée par le manche de l'arme de son ennemi.

"Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es?"demanda Toru le lancier alors qu'elle se remit en position de défense, se concentrant le plus possible pour ne pas se faire humilier une nouvelle fois de la sorte.

Elle évita de justesse le coup d'estoc de son adversaire et parvint à ne pas perdre l'équilibre que le bois de l'arme frappa sa hanche. Grimaçant de douleur, elle bloqua l'arme entre son bras gauche et son corps. D'un mouvement rapide, elle lui lança son kunai, visant sa poitrine. Le lancier tira sa lance d'un coup sec, la libérant ainsi de la prise de Kagami et lui coupant la hanche gauche. Le kunai manqua sa cible.

Elle voulut changer son dernier kunai de main car elle était droitière mais un brusque coup au poignet lui fit lâcher son arme. Toru se tourna sur lui même et lui enfonça dans le ventre l'autre côté de la lance qui n'était renforcé que de métal. Kagami se plia en deux, son adversaire fit un pas en arrière et d'un mouvement sec leva le bout de la lance. La kunoichi reçut le coup en plein menton, sa tête partant violemment en arrière. Elle perdit l'équilibre, impuissante.

Le lancier l'observa alors qu'elle tentait de se relever tant bien que mal, retombant pour se rattraper comme elle pouvait à l'aide de ses genoux et de ses avant bras.

"On n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des coups."se moqua son adversaire en la poussant du pied.

Kagami se retrouva une fois de plus à terre. Son menton lui faisait affreusement mal et c'était par fierté qu'elle ne passait pas la main dessus pour voir l'ampleur de l'hématome occasionné.

Elle se releva et voulut prendre des kunai dans sa sacoche mais la lame de la lance de Toru la perça et l'envoya au loin.

La sacoche attérit une dizaine de mètres plus loin, répandant du fil, quelques kunai, beaucoup de shuriken ainsi que la boite.

Toru lança un sourire à Kagami pour lui faire comprendre que si elle osait bouger, il la tuerait sur le champs.

D'un pas tranquille, sans la quitter des yeux il se dirigea vers la sacoche et ramassa la boite.

"T'as vraiment du cran..."la complimenta-t-il."Ça me plait beaucoup."

Kagami ramassa le kunai qu'elle avait fait tombé quand elle s'était faite désarmée et se mit à nouveau en garde. Le lancier l'observa perplexe puis éclata de rire dans la seconde qui suivit.

"C'est bon, j'ai tout ce que je veux. Je ne te tuerai pas."

La kunoichi resta méfiante même si elle baissait un peu sa garde.

"Je te trouve vraiment courageuse, tu ne te laisses pas faire. C'est vraiment bien!"continua-t-il."Alors, je dirai à mon chef que tu m'as donné cette boite de ton plein gré. Tes amis seront épargnés. Prend ça comme un gage de ma sympathie."

Devant la sincérité de son adversaire, elle se détendit et l'observa, un peu incrédule.

"Donne moi juste ton prénom."demanda-t-il.

"Kagami, je m'appelle Kagami".

"Enchanté, Kagami. On se reverra sûrement dans d'autres circonstances mais là, il faut que je rende ce que contient cette boite à mon chef."expliqua-t-il en secouant la boite en question.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, la kunoichi recula d'un pas. Elle vit Toru lui jeter un regard profondément outré. Brusquement, il ouvrit la boite et la jeta à terre. Elle était vide.

"Tu as essayé de me berner."s'énerva-t-il.

"Non,"se défendit-elle"je ne savais pas que..."

Elle ne put en dire plus. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, la pointe de la lance lui transperça l'épaule et la cloua contre un arbre. Elle voulut se défendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas lancer son kunai dans cette position, ni frapper son assaillant qui était hors de portée.

Brusquement, Toru retira son arme de l'épaule de la kunoichi et lâcha sa lance.

"Tu ne mérites même pas que je te tue avec cette arme."gronda-t-il en attrapant le poignet de la fille et le lui tordant sans ménagement. De petit craquement sourd se firent entendre et Kagami hurla de douleur en lachant son kunai.

Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face à tant de violence. Ce type lui avait tordu le poignet non pas pour la désarmer mais pour le casser. Il voulait qu'elle souffre, elle le sentait.

"Tu n'étais qu'un putain de leurre."cracha-t-il alors qu'il la frappait au visage de l'autre main.

Dans un grognement de rage, il prit sa tête des deux mains et l'abaissa brusquement tout en y portant un puissant coup de genou.

Elle s'écroula, inanimée.

"Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça!"gronda-t-il en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne tenter de se protéger.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais une main la saisit par le col, la soulevant d'une poigne puissante. Elle reçut un uppercut dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Il la laissa tomber par terre alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de respirer mais un autre coup de pied dans les côtes la fit glapir de douleur.

"Ta gueule, ferme ta gueule!"cria le lancier en la plaquant sur le dos. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et voulut la frapper au visage. Sa rage redoubla quand il s'aperçut qu'elle se protégeait de ses bras instinctivement.

Il prit son poignet gauche et le brisa aussi facilement qu'on casse un fin bout de bois en deux. Kagami hurla de douleur. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

"Je t'ai dis de fermer ta gueule!"grogna-t-il alors qu'il prenait son col de l'autre main.

Il tira sauvagement dessus et Kagami entendit ses vêtements se déchirer.

--

Shinobu s'était caché du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le creux d'un arbre mort. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même subissant la plus grande terreur qu'il eut jamais ressentie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était une proie et ce sentiment lui était insoutenable.

Il ne s'expliquait pas sa fuite déraisonnable. Pourquoi son instinct, qui dominait sa raison et sa bravoure, lui dictait de fuir à toutes jambes quitte à abandonner ses équipiers.

Je n'y suis pour rien, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en chuchotant, Kagami s'est probablement cachée aussi.

Il entendit un hurlement et il s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, immobile. Il était seulement dérangé dans son écoute par les battements infernaux de son coeur.

Ce n'était pas Kagami, pensa-t-il dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une prière qu'autre chose.

De toute façon, même si c'était elle, ça voudrait dire qu'elle s'est faite attraper. Il était trop loin pour tenter quoique ce soit et même s'il était assez proche, que pouvait-il faire contre des guerriers de métiers? Il la sentait à des kilomètres, leur sauvagerie qui ne demandait qu'à se dévoiler à la première occasion.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait fuir ainsi. Dans ses rêves, il remportait d'écrasantes victoires sur tout ses opposants alors qu'en réalité, il fuyait son premier vrai combat.

Je ne suis pas prêt, ils sont trop fort, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir un miroir pour savoir quelle vision pathétique il offrait. Celle d'un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même, caché, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, se tenant la tête des deux mains, se berçant lui-même dans une tentative inconsciente de réconfort.

Il entendit la voit d'un homme crier, puis il y eut un second hurlement qui suivit de quelques secondes. Il savait que c'était celui de Kagami.

Il ne méritait pas d'entrer dans cette équipe, il n'était qu'un pauvre lâche. Il se savait redevable à Kagami et Ken'Ichi pour sa réussite à l'examen de genin. Sans eux, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Il s'était senti blessé dans son honneur quand c'était arrivé et il s'était promis de leur rendre la pareille quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Elle lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent mais il l'ignorait tout simplement. Il entendit un autre cri, bien plus douloureux que ceux qui avaient précédé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un cri qui se prolongeait en pleures.

La voix d'un homme hurla à nouveaux, puis plus rien. Le silence était encore plus terrifiant que le raffut qui avait précédé.

Est-ce que son poursuivant avait abandonné sa chasse? Lentement, il sortit la tête de sa cachette. Le contact d'une pointe de fer sur sa gorge lui fit comprendre que l'archer attendait juste qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

"Tu n'es qu'une larve..."murmura le guerrier.

Shinobu n'osait pas bouger, son corps tremblait. Seul ce qui lui restait de fierté l'empêchait d'implorer son adversaire de l'épargner.

"Dis-moi où est la boite!"

Le ninja avala sa salive, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire mais après tout, Kagami était déjà entre leurs mains, non?

"Je sais que le sort de ta camarade t'indiffère."murmura l'archer."De toute façon, c'est comme si elle était déjà morte. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Si tu ne m'as pas dis où elle est, je t'égorge."

Shinobu ferma les yeux et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

"Trois..."

Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

"Deux..."

Pourtant, à quoi bon? Ses deux équipiers étaient probablement vaincus! Allait-il mourir pour une boite?

"Un..."

"C'est Kagami qui l'a."

L'archer l'empoigna et le plaqua contre un arbre en le menaçant d'une voix forte.

"Qui est Kagami? Tu essayes de me leurrer? Tu veux mourir c'est ça?"

"Non,"hurla Shinobu de terreur alors qu'il se protégeait le visage"c'est mon équipière. C'est elle qui a la boite, elle voulait la garder!"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, juste les pleures de Shinobu. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de son vainqueur, un regard qui exprimait le plus profond dégoût.

L'archer le lâcha:"A genoux..."gronda-t-il.

Shinobu s'executa, se protégeant toujours le visage pour ne pas être frapper.

"Regarde ce que tu m'as fait!"claqua la voix du jeune homme en montrant son épaule ensanglantée.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé..."gémit la voix tremblante du ninja.

Un coup de pied au ventre le fit se plier en deux.

"La ferme, tu me dégoûtes! Tu ne mérites même pas que je te tue, ni que je te rende la blessure que tu m'as faite."gronda l'archer.

Il regarda encore le ninja qui n'osait même pas se relever.

"Je vais partir, si jamais un jour je croise ta route à nouveau, je te tue. Sale gamin répugnant! Abandonne le combat, fuis ces camarades que tu as trahi et vit en reclus pour méditer sur l'être méprisable que tu es. Quand les guerriers et les nobles font preuves d'autant de lâcheté, ils s'enfoncent un poignard dans le ventre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive mais toi, tu es trop faible pour ça!"

Chacune de ces phrases brisait Shinobu plus que ne l'aurait fait une flèche ou un coup de kunai.

"Jamais je ne te donnerai mon nom..."conclut l'archer en s'en allant mais Shinobu ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Torturé par cette sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée avant, Shinobu se prostra sur lui-même. Le visage déformé par la peine et le dégoût de lui-même, il se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains. Avec application et force, il se griffa lentement le visage pour le distraire de sa douleur.

--

Dans le but de ne pas s'endormir, comme il avait appris de faire à l'académie lors de blessures graves, Ken'Ichi s'était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre. Gempachi était encore couché, dos à terre; les yeux grand ouvert, il fixait le ciel, un filet de sang s'échappant du coin de sa bouche.

"Pourquoi as-tu sorti une telle technique en dernier recourt?"demanda le guerrier.

"Je viens de l'inventer..."répondit simplement le jeune ninja.

Gempachi essaya de rire mais un frisson de douleur l'en empêcha, il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole:

"Tu tiens le record du guerrier le plus surprenant que je connaisse et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des tas."

"Je ne suis qu'un simple genin."le corrigea Ken'Ichi en toute humilité alors qu'il le voyait sourire à sa phrase.

La poitrine de Gempachi se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

"Je peux vous poser une question?"demanda le genin.

"Tutoie moi, on est intime maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Ce que vous m'avez dit sur mes équipiers, c'est vrai?"

Gempachi tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit:"J'en suis persuadé, tes camarades sont déjà mort."

Ken'Ichi n'avait plus la force de pleurer.

"Mais tu leur as fait honneur, c'est tout ce qui doit te préoccuper. S'il y a un au delà, ils seraient admiratifs."

"Tout le monde aurait fait pareil."démentit le jeune garçon.

"Non, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, tu te trompes. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir."

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du guerrier. Le genin le brisa timidement.

"Pourquoi?"

Ken'Ichi attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas. Il leva la tête et vit que son adversaire ne respirait plus. Il était seul maintenant. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il n'osait pas baisser la tête pour voir si la blessure qu'il avait aux côtes saignait encore de peur de ne pas avoir la force de la relever.

Ça ne va pas être facile, murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'empêchait de bailler.

Il se forçait à penser alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à demi-conscient.

J'espère que maître Sasuke viendra vite...

J'ai mal...

J'espère qu'ils vont bien...

J'ai froid, se plaignit-il alors qu'il tremblait.

J'ai sommeil, pensa-t-il tandis que sa tête tombait en avant.

--

Elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre mû simplement du souffle de la vie, eut-elle l'impression alors que Toru reprenait sa lance.

Elle avait souffert atrocement, ses blessures aux visages et à l'épaule lui paraissaient bien dérisoire par rapport au mal qui rongeait son ventre. Elle était épuisée par la douleur et ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir eu à pleurer silencieusement. Le vent frais caressant son corps presque entièrement découvert ne faisait que rajouter au mal être qu'elle ressentait.

Kagami ne prêta même pas attention quand son tortionnaire prit un de ses propres kunai et s'approcha d'elle dans le but d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Presque tendrement, il pointa la lame à l'endroit où battait son coeur.

"Ça aurait pu se passer autrement."fut la seule excuse qu'il lui présenta.

Pourtant, peu lui importait. Au moins, il mettait un terme à son calvaire.

"Ne la tue pas... Fais lui dire où est la boite."

Elle reconnut la voix de l'archer.

"La boite était vide. Ils ne l'ont pas, ils n'ont servi que de leurres."entendit-elle expliquer.

"Alors épargne la, elle s'est vraiment faite avoir dans tout les sens du terme aujourd'hui..."

"Tu as pitié?"se moqua le lancier.

"Oui, alors laisse-la."

Elle sentit qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

"J'aurais jamais cru que tu ailles à l'encontre des ordres de Gempachi. As-tu tué l'autre au moins?"

"Sa lâcheté le tuera bien assez tôt, au moins il aura le temps de souffrir un peu..."

Kagami entendait tout, elle comprenait tout. Alors elle sut ce que cet archer sous-entendait.

Elle ne les vit même pas partir. De toute manière, elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Ces guerriers lui avaient tout pris.

De son innocence à ses rêves, détruisant au passage son courage et sa volonté, ils lui avaient tout volé.

Sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoique ce soit, un plainte sortit de sa gorge et ses larmes recommençaient à couler comme si elles n'auraient jamais de fin.

Ils l'avaient dépossédée de tout ce qu'elle était.

Elle se fichait de la morve qui coulait de son nez, de la bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche et de la terre qui salissait son visage et ses cheveux. Elle n'était plus que ses pleures, plus que ses plaintes étranglées et brisées qui s'élevaient haut et s'étendaient jusqu'aux oreilles d'un garçon de douze ans, détruisant le peu de candeur qui lui restait.

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

--


	13. Résurrection partie 11

**Pas de rédemption pour les coupables**

Shinobu déambulait dans les ruelles mal éclairées de Suna. Il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital du village, les mains dans les poches, donnant des coups de pieds aux pierres qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin .

Il répugnait d'y aller, il souffrait de voir son équipière dans cet état. Elle avait subi une blessure grave à l'épaule, ses poignets avaient été brisé et son visage n'avait été pendant longtemps qu'un énorme hématome. Une côte cassée et le bassin profondément entaillé n'avait été qu'un détail pour les médecins qui s'étaient occupés d'elle quand elle avait mis les pieds à l'hopital.

Il alla se coucher sur un muret qui bordait une propriété privée et contempla les étoiles comme si elles allaient lui faire part de leurs sagesse. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était revenu à Suna, seul. Quand il était arrivé, maître Sasuke semblait être revenu au village depuis un bon bout de temps, comme s'il n'avait pas eu de trajet à faire.

Son maître l'avait interrogé longuement sur leurs dernière mission. Alors, il avait tout raconté. Ken'Ichi avait voulu se séparer du groupe, Kagami et Shinobu n'avait pas été en mesure de le retenir.

Il revoyait encore maître Sasuke hocher de la tête d'exaspèration à cette nouvelle. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, il en aurait presque ri.

Ensuite, il avait raconté comment ils avaient été poursuivi et comment Kagami s'était faite rattraper sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. La voix tremblante, Shinobu avait conté comment il avait essayé de rejoindre son équipière mais qu'il s'était fait assommé par cet étrange archer.

Maître Sasuke semblait avoir gobé ça. Shinobu serra des dents à cette pensée, il aurait préféré que son maître ait vu son mensonge et l'ait carbonisé sur place comme il l'avait fait fait avec ce Suigetsu. Pourtant, maître Sasuke semblait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que de vérifier la véracité de ses dires mais surtout, et Shinobu préférait crever sur place que de l'admettre, il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Les étoiles ne parvenaient plus à calmer toute cette colère qu'il ressentait envers sa propre personne. D'un mouvement brusque, il se releva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôpital, espérant ne pas y rencontrer son maître qu'il fuyait depuis son retour.

Ses pas étaient trop grand à son goût et son rythme de marche trop rapide. C'est pourquoi il eut l'impression de se retrouver en un clin d'oeil devant l'hopital, l'écriteau de l'établissement l'arrachant de ses sombres pensées dans lesquelles il se complaisait.

Il passa l'entrée et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Kagami au deuxième étage. Ce fut avec un frisson d'appréhension qu'il s'aperçut que maître Sasuke était dos au mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre de son équipière.

D'un mouvement sec de la tête, il le salua et entra, ignorant ce regard si sombre et si neutre qui le suivait.

--

Une main le secouait avec précaution et une voix douce l'appellait par son prénom.

"Shinobu, tu vas bien? Répond!"avait soufflé la voix inquiète de Kagami.

Lentement, il redressa le visage dont il s'était lui même griffé la majeure partie. Il était resté prostrer là, au pied d'un arbre, durant un laps de temps qu'il était incapable d'estimer. Son environnement lui revint: une forêt, un combat, une humiliation et Kagami.

"Tu peux m'aider?"demanda-t-elle en montrant son dessus déchiré qu'elle maintenait comme elle pouvait de ses bras.

Sans le vouloir, Shinobu lui jeta un regard complètement perdu. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux noir et soyeux n'étaient plus que des mèches éparpillées sans aucune précaution, son visage présentait de nombreuses contusions, son oeil droit semblait injecté de sang et ses lèvres étaient craquées et boursouflées.

"Shinobu, tu vas bien?"

Il aurait pu éviter ça s'il n'avait pas été aussi lâche. Ces traces affreuses laissées sur le visage de Kagami, c'était comme s'il en avait été l'auteur.

"Shinobu?"

Sans un mot, il acquiesça et se leva pour aller chercher le sac à dos de son équipière. Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir de nouveaux vêtements qu'il lui tendit d'un geste d'automate.

Il regarda Kagami les prendre et puis disparaître derrière l'un des nombreux arbres de la forêt. Il s'assit précautionneusement par terre et se laissa envahir par le silence. Il ne parvenait plus à ressentir la moindre présence, qu'il s'agisse d'animaux ou d'insectes. Il entendait son équipière s'affairer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, réprimant de temps à autres des gémissements de douleur. Tout était de sa faute.

C'était l'horreur.

Kagami revint et s'assit à côté de lui. Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers elle et le détourna aussitôt. Son visage faisait mal à voir. Il se força à regarder devant lui, s'étouffant dans un silence oppressant. La respiration de Kagami, le bruit qu'elle faisait en avalant sa salive, quand elle frôlait du bout des doigts ses contusions ou sa blessure à l'épaule. Tout ça le dégoûtait.

"Shinobu?"

Il ne répondit pas et ne montra aucun signe de l'avoir entendu. Son instinct lui hurlait de partir très vite. De courir à toutes jambes et de semer ce sentiment de honte qu'il éprouvait.

"Tu pourras garder le secret pour toi?"

Il se prit à espèrer qu'elle prenne son absence de réaction pour une affirmation. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, il n'était même pas capable de soutenir son regard, ni de la vanner sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être quoi que ce soit.

C'était l'horreur...

--

Il essaya de renvoyer le sourire avec lequel Kagami l'acceuillit dans la chambre d'hôpital, mais il ne put qu'esquisser une grimace maladroite. Son visage avait un peu dégonflé et toutes ses blessures étaient pansées.

D'un geste incertain, il lui montra le bentô qu'il venait d'aller chercher au Miyuki, un restaurant dans lequel ils allaient souvent.

"Il va falloir que tu m'aides alors."grimaça-t-elle en montrant ses poignets et ses mains bandées.

La demi heure qui suivit, Shinobu dut essayer de donner à manger à Kagami, il fut contraint de s'y prendre à de nombreuses reprises avant de comprendre comment ne pas mettre de riz partout. Le repas se termina sur un éclat de rire de Kagami.

"Il y en a partout, maintenant."remarqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

"Désolé."s'excusa-t-il en retirant les grains de riz qu'il voyait.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

Shinobu se retint de s'excuser encore. Ce serait ridicule. Le silence commençait à s'installer.

"J'ai du faire une mission aujourd'hui, avec maître Sasuke."raconta-t-il."Enfin, je n'avais pas besoin de lui mais il est venu quand même. Il a dit que quand tu seras rétabli, il nous entraînera."

"Je sais, il me l'a dit aussi, un peu avant que tu arrives."

"Ah bon?"

Kagami acquiesça et ils se turent tout les deux.

Shinobu chercha un sujet à aborder mais tous étaient en rapport avec leurs vies de ninja. Sujet qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder. Il n'avait pas envie que la conversation dévie sur leur équipe, sur eux ou encore sur Ken'Ichi.

"Tu n'y es pour rien."l'interrompit Kagami dans ses mauvaises pensées.

"C'est faux."

Il voulait qu'elle le haïsse, qu'elle le couvre d'injures.

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, même si tu étais venu."

"Mais je ne suis même pas venu..."répliqua-t-il en détournant la visage. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Simplement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses yeux briller.

"Tu aurais voulu finir comme Ichi?"s'énerva-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, reprit son souffle et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta avant de quitter la chambre et se retourna vers Kagami. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla sous le regard inquiet de son équipière.

--

Shinobu s'était assis sur le bord du toit de l'hôpital de Suna, les pieds à l'air et la tête baissée vers le vide. Rien n'aurait pu l'arracher à son absente contemplation à part le main de son maître sur son épaule. Il réprima un sursaut.

En silence, maître Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui accentua le sentiment de malaise de Shinobu. Il ne parvenait même plus à se reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'osait même plus penser, tellement la présence de son maître le plongeait dans la culpabilité. Elle lui rappelait qu'il avait menti à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas respecté le plan, il n'avait pas cherché à sauver son équipe et il avait menti pour se couvrir.

"Maître?"hasarda-t-il alors que le manque de conversation lui pesait de trop.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, signe qu'il avait son attention.

"Vous avez déjà connu la guerre?"

Nouvelle affirmation.

"Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'une partie essaye de détruire l'autre? La paix est bien meilleure, bien plus reposante."

"Dans ton cas, ce sont des guerriers qui en avait après ce que vous transportiez. Vous n'étiez pas assez fort pour qu'il ne cherche pas le conflit avec vous."

Shinobu détourna la tête. Maître Sasuke ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer. Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à répondre à des questions qui n'étaient pas encore formulées? Pourquoi était-il si calme?

"C'est toujours aussi dur d'être Shinobi?"demanda Shinobu en riant sombrement.

"Tu n'as toujours pas été voir Ken'Ichi?"

"On ne deviendra jamais assez fort, n'est-ce pas?"

"Veux-tu que j'y aille avec toi?"

"Laissez moi tranquille avec Ichi!"s'enerva Shinobu avant de se rendre compte que son maître lui proposait de l'aide.

Il jaugea son mentor avec appréhension, craignant d'être allé trop loin. Les épaules de Sasuke se levèrent puis s'abaissairent au rythme d'une respiration lente et profonde.

"Je sais ce que..."fut tout ce qu'il lui suffisait d'entendre de son maître pour rétorquer, l'interrompant au passage.

"Vous ne savez rien! Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens! Vous êtes toujours là, rien ne vous inquiète jamais! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que nous ne sommes pas aussi fort que vous!"cracha-t-il, alors que chacune de ses phrases lui semblaient de trop. Il avait honte et il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Shinobu voulait lui parler de guerre. Pas de celle des ninja, ni de ces guerriers. Il voulait parler de cet orage qui éclatait en lui par moment, lui arrachant presque des larmes de dégoûts. Il voulait parler de ce qu'on ressentait qu'on a l'impression d'être littéralement déchiré en deux. Une partie de lui-même méprisant l'autre et vice versa. Pourtant rien ne sortit de sa gorge.

Il ne voyait que son maître de dos. Il devinait déjà son visage inexpressif et son regard indifférent.

"Comme tu dois t'y attendre, j'ai eu à mener beaucoup de combat."commença Sasuke.

Shinobu avala sa salive. C'était la première fois que son maître parlait de lui.

"Certains étaient justes, d'autres beaucoup moins."continua l'Uchiwa" J'ai eu à faire des choix et même si la plupart étaient bons, j'y ai souvent perdu quelque chose. Un ninja n'est pas sensé ressentir la moindre émotion, on te l'a appris. Je présume que tu sais que personne n'y arrive complètement."

Shinobu hocha de la tête, oubliant que son maître ne le voyait pas.

"Si nous sommes obligé de nous battre, car nous ne savons faire que ça, il y a néanmoins une guerre que nous devons éviter à tout prix."continua Sasuke en se levant.

Le disciple attendait que les paroles sortent de la bouche de son maître. Étrangement, il espérait qu'elles le réconfortent.

"Il s'agit de celle qui déchire notre âme et qui nous transforme en être rongé par la culpabilité. Celle qui menace chaque jour d'éclater au plus profond de nous. Si un jour, tu te sens tirailler à cause de tes actes, n'en ai pas honte. Soit tu changes, soit tu assumes. Dans tout les cas, il faut continuer à vivre sans se laisser détruire par cette guerre là."

Pour Shinobu, ce que lui disait Sasuke tombait comme une sentence.

"Alors, il n'y a aucun moyen d'arranger quoique ce soit?"demanda-t-il en regardant son maître. Il espérait vraiment que Sasuke lui sourit en affirmant que c'était très simple, que rien n'était irréversible.

"Tu sais très bien que non."

Shinobu détourna la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il essaya bravement de reprendre une posture plus neutre tandis que sa vue se brouillait.

Douloureuses et silencieuses, elles glissèrent sur ses joues.

"Alors, il n'y a pas de pardon possible?"demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

Les larmes ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort, les paroles de Sasuke encore moins.

"Non, la rédemption n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un mot, une illusion."

C'était la première fois que Shinobu entendait ce mot. Rédemption. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire mais c'était un mot qu'il trouva tout de suite magnifique et mystérieux. Comme une promesse inaccessible de rachat de soi.

Comme un rêve lointain.

--

Les longs couloirs de l'hôpital rendait toujours les gens mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce dû au nombre de vies qui s'y étaient éteintes, ou bien c'était juste dû au fait que personne ne désirait rester ici trop longtemps. Dans tout les cas, Shinobu ne faisait pas exception et marchait à pas feutrés dans la chambre où Ichi reposait.

Il fallait qu'il voit son équipier et qu'il lui parle. Il voulait aussi se faire pardonner mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour ça. Alors il se contenterait de raconter à Ichi ce qui s'était vraiment passé lors de la mission. Il dirait tout, excepté ce qui concernait Kagami. Il l'avait promis.

Il s'agissait, comme maître Sasuke l'avait expliqué, d'assumer ses actes.

Chambre 262. Shinobu se fit la remarque que la numérotation des chambres étaient étranges. Il n'y avait jamais eu plus de deux cents chambres dans ce couloir et ils n'étaient pas au deuxième étage. Au contraire, il était au sous-sol. Rien ne justifiait ce numéro. C'était pourtant la chambre d'Ichi. Il fallait qu'il entre.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

A son grand étonnement, Ichi était éveillé et l'acceuillit avec un sourire quand il entra.

"Salut Shinobu! La forme?"

"Tu n'es pas sensé être mort?"s'étonna le genin.

Ichi éclata de rire."Tu sais qui je suis, je suis le plus fort. Il y avait vraiment pas moyen que je perde contre ce nul."

Shinobu sourit, rassuré. Ichi était égal à lui-même. Il s'était attendu à pire mais rien avait changé.

"Comment va Kagami?"

"Elle va survivre. Elle n'a pas eu de blessures mortelles. Quasiment que des fractures."

"Et toi, t'as réussi à t'en sortir? Comment t'as fait?"

"Je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai demandé pitié."répondit Shinobu dans un sourire auquel répondit l'éclat de rire son équipier.

"C'est bien qu'on s'en soit tous sorti..." soupira Ichi.

Shinobu ne répondit pas.

"Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis le combat et ils me disaient tous que tu allais bien, alors j'ai cru un moment qu'ils me mentaient, que tu étais peut-être blessé. Ou pire."

Shinobu rit silencieusement.

"Non, je vais bien."

"On va tous bien, c'est ça le plus important."

Shinobu expira longuement avant de hocher de la tête. Il contempla la porte fermée de la chambre de Ken'Ichi. Le couloir était encore sombre alors il vit que l'intérieur de la chambre était éclairé.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, poussa et entra.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un unique lit dans la chambre et une infirmière qui le dépouillait de ses draps. L'infirmière leva les yeux vers lui avant de terminer son ouvrage et s'en aller, laissant Shinobu seul.

Il resta un court moment debout, le regard blasé. Le silence de la pièce était assourdissant alors que dans le couloir, résonnait parfois les pas du personnel, tantôt rapide, tantôt tranquille.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il s'en alla.

--

Shinobu suivit Kagami à travers les bois. Ils s'arrètèrent à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils avaient rencontré les guerriers pour la première fois. Le genin s'étonna intérieurement de la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue et il comprit à quoi était dû son état de fatigue extrême, du moins en partie.

Son équipière fronçait les sourcils pour se concentrer et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se dirigea vers un arbre. Elle s'agenouilla et se mit à creuser la terre avec un kunai. Ses mouvements étaient lents et lourds. Shinobu devinait qu'elle était encore plus épuisée que lui.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Kagami lâcha le kunai et extirpa de la terre un objet ovale, enrobé d'un tissus brun.

"C'est quoi?"l'interrogea Shinobu.

"Ce qu'il y avait dans la boite."

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire quand elle s'aperçut du regard halluciné qu'il lui adressait.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ca?"s'énerva-t-il.

"C'était notre mission."

"Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dis?"

"Parce que je voulais que notre première mission importante soit un succès."

"Tu aurais dû nous le dire!"

"Pourquoi? Ça n'aurait rien changer! Aucun d'entre nous ne l'aurait donné. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter les chances qu'ils ne puissent pas nous le dérober. Au cas où ils seraient assez idiot pour croire que notre équipe était un leurre."

Shinobu voulut lui dire qu'il aurait préféré donner cet objet insignifiant au lieu d'avoir à entendre ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais il n'eut pas le temps. Kagami s'assit brusquement, probablement en proie à un malaise.

"Kagami? Ça ne va pas?"s'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'elle s'étendait sur le dos.

Sa question était idiote, il le savait. Elle avait subi une grave blessure à l'épaule et s'était faite littéralement démolir. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas pour elle.

Arrivé près d'elle, il posa la tête de la kunoichi sur ses genoux.

"Tu raconteras à maître Sasuke le plan d'Ichi. Tu diras que c'était une erreur mais que nous étions pressé par le temps. Nous ne pouvions pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Ensuite, tu devras dire que nous nous sommes fait intercepté et que nous avons été obligé de nous séparer. Je me suis faite battre et toi tu as réussi à éviter le combat et dissimuler l'objet. D'accord?"

Shinobu hocha de la tête.

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je lui dise que je t'ai abandonné? Je sais que tu l'as compris."

Les lèvres de Kagami s'étirèrent en une grimace qu'il interpréta immédiatement comme un sourire.

"Tu étais tellement terrifié et je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Tu étais dans un état de faiblesse, tu n'étais plus toi-même."

Le genin se retint de lui dire qu'il avait justement été lui-même. Que de toutes façons, ça ne changeait absolument rien. Il avait failli dans son rôle d'équipier et il n'en avait pas le droit.

"Maintenant, tu vas prendre cet objet et tu vas filer retrouver Ichi."lui souffla Kagami.

"Et toi?"

"Moi, je suis vivante alors que le cas d'Ichi est peut-être plus désespéré, il faut que tu vérifies. Il y a une boite de soins dans mon sac."

Shinobu lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il avait sa propre boite de premier secours.

"Peux-tu sortir la mienne de mon sac quand même? C'est pour me soigner."sourit-elle.

Se confondant en excuse, il s'executa.

--

Il marchait comme un mort vivant, titubant de temps en temps quand, malgré lui, il pressait un peu trop le pas. C'était la première fois qu'il associait une forêt à une longue succession d'obstacles. Chacun de ses pas lui pesaient. Il se sentait vidé et ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait bien se trouver Ichi. Il ne faisait que suivre ses si flagrantes empreintes laissées sur des branches, des troncs, voire même la terre.

"Ichi!"lança-t-il d'une voix cassée.

C'était à peine si sa voix ne résonnait pas et le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui d'un vent qu'il ne sentait même pas.

Shinobu était arrivé au bout de la piste laissée exprès par Ichi. Il contempla, abasourdi, les traces d'un combat terminé depuis longtemps. Des traces sur les troncs, des branches d'arbres brisées tombées au sol, une hachette profondément enfoncée dans l'écorce d'un chêne.

"Ichi!"tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois mais sa voix ne fit que se perdre dans un souffle.

Il tomba à genoux et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

"Ichi!"réussit-il enfin à crier sans recevoir la moindre réponse.

Il se releva et avança. Guettant le moindre signe de vie.

Soudain, il le vit. Ichi était assis dos à un arbre, la tête appuyé contre le tronc. Shinobu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son équipier était encore vivant. Il avait les yeux ouverts, il les voyait d'ici.

Il se précipita vers lui, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Arrivé à proximité, il se jeta à genoux devant son équipier.

"Ichi, je..."commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Les yeux de son équipier ne se tournèrent pas dans sa direction. Il voulut lui toucher le visage, pour le réveiller. Une trace de sang s'étala sur le visage son benjamin.

Shinobu retourna sa main et vit qu'elle était maculée de sang. Sans vraiment comprendre, il regarda le sol et vit qu'il était littéralement agenouillé dans une mare de sang. Du sang qui provenait de la blessure qu'Ichi avait subie au niveau des côtes.

La tête d'Ichi s'affaissa sur le côté, lentement suivie par son corps.

Shinobu contempla le visage exsangue de son équipier. Ichi avait exactement ce visage quand il refusait d'entendre raison, où quand quelqu'un essayait de lui tenir tête.

Lentement, Shinobu le coucha sur le dos. Ichi était gelé et son corps était raidi.

"Ça aurait du être moi."s'excusa-t-il.

D'un geste mesuré, il posa la main sur le visage de son équipier et lui abaissa les paupières.

"Voilà, tes yeux sont fermés maintenant."expliqua-t-il en essayant de cacher sa peine.

Il était triste. Il se rendait compte de ce que la mort d'Ichi impliquerait dans sa vie. Fini, la tornade au cheveux blancs qui l'assaillait de questions dés l'aube. Il n'aura pas non plus l'opportunité de faire la paix avec lui. Ils n'iraient plus jamais manger ensemble au Miyuki, il n'y aura plus jamais cet éternel débat sur leur maître.

Ce n'était plus de la tristesse. Shinobu avait mal à la poitrine. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit mais il n'y parvint pas. Il inspira longuement et expira aussitôt. Sa respiration sifflait légèrement. Il essaya de recommencer l'exercice afin de se calmer mais un sanglot vint s'étouffer dans sa gorge.

C'en était trop pour lui. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. C'était le même sentiment d'horreur diffus en lui, il avait la même sensation d'impuissance.

Sauf que c'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Ses sanglots en étaient les témoins. C'était la réalité.

--


	14. Epilogue

**Résurrection: épilogue**

Le désert la nuit de pleine lune était sans doute le spectacle le plus original et le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Dire qu'il avait passé toutes ses nuits dans le village sans même savoir qu'une fois par mois, il pouvait venir médité ici.

Ça faisait trois jour qu'Ichi avait été incinéré. La cérémonie avait été discrète, ils n'avaient été que trois à y assister. Maître Sasuke, Kagami et lui.

Kagami avait beaucoup pleuré alors que lui s'était retenu et avait versé quelques larmes plus tard, couché sur son lit.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait maître Sasuke un peu mieux, il comprit qu'il éprouvait aussi de la peine, du moins un tout petit peu. Instinctivement, Shinobu sut que son maître avait ajouté un nouvel élément à la liste déjà longue des erreurs qu'il avait commises.

"Bouh!"fit Kagami sans aucune conviction.

Shinobu sursauta tout de même.

"Je savais que tu serais encore ici."dit simplement son équipière.

Or pâle ou nappe d'argent, Shinobu n'arrivait pas à décider laquelle de ces deux expressions définiraient au mieux ce désert.

"On va avoir un nouvel équipier!"sourit Kagami.

Shinobu ne voyait pas pourquoi elle souriait de cette manière. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir un nouveau partenaire de mission.

"Ça te comble tellement de joie que tu ne sais pas comment réagir, où ca t'as simplement pétrifié sur place."

"Non, je m'en fiche c'est tout. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un crétin dans les pattes."

"Tu ne le connais même pas..."reprocha doucement Kagami.

Shinobu s'en fichait complètement. Il savait juste, même s'il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, que ce nouveau membre de l'équipe sept était un imbécile fini, qui viendrait avec ses grands airs lui casser les oreilles.

"Tu sais de qui il s'agit?"demanda-t-il.

"Oui, il a treize ans et il était avec nous à l'académie, sauf qu'il avait été recalé à son premier test pour devenir aspirant ninja."

"Cool, un perdant..."soupira le genin.

"Ne dis pas ça, il ne fait partie d'aucune famille ninja..."

"Comme toi et moi..."

"... donc le Kazekage ne sait pas trop dans quel groupe le mettre. Étant donné qu'Ichi est mort, il va prendre sa place."

Le matérialisme extrême de Kagami l'étonnera toujours.

"Pourquoi ca te rend si joyeuse?"demanda-t-il un peu agressivement.

Elle lui sourit presque tendrement.

"Je n'en peux plus..."avoua-t-elle."Je veux avancer, j'en ai besoin. Toi aussi, tu en as besoin. Je ne veux plus me morfondre sur cette mission. Ça va faire plus de dix jours."

Shinobu opina du visage. Il aurait tout de même apprécié qu'elle montre un peu plus sa peine quant à la mort de Ken'Ichi.

"A propos, t'as vu nos comptes?"l'interrogea la kunoichi.

Shinobu acquiesça. Son compte affichait beaucoup de zéro sans qu'il n'ait vraiment chercher à savoir pourquoi. En ce qui le concernait, l'argent n'avait jamais été sa préoccupation première.

"J'ai demandé à maître Sasuke et il parait que c'est parce qu'on aurait effectué deux missions de rang A et une mission de rang S."

"Je vois pas comment on aurait fait."

"Bien, déjà il y a celle qu'on a vraiment accomplie, rang A..."se mit à compter Kagami sur ses doigts."...ensuite, il y a l'assassinat de Suigetsu, qui était un criminel de rang S, et l'expulsion d'un certain démon de l'eau d'une certaine île lointaine, quelque part dans Konoha."

Shinobu fronça des sourcils. Cette mission n'avait pas été officiel et en plus, le démon de l'eau et Suigetsu étaient la même personne.

"Je crois que maître Sasuke a un peu magouillé."

Le genin soupira.

"C'est quand qu'il vient, ce troisième membre."demanda-t-il.

"Il ne devrait plus tarder..."

Il sursautèrent tout les deux. C'était la voix de leur maître. Il était derrière eux.

"Pourquoi je suis toujours au courant à la dernière minute?"s'enerva Shinobu.

"Peut-être parce que tu n'es jamais au village!"le réprimanda Sasuke.

"C'est complètement faux! J'y étais toute la journée."

"Maître Sasuke m'a seulement prévenu quand je l'ai croisé cette après midi. Je pensais qu'il allait te mettre au courant..."s'étonna Kagami.

"J'avais autres choses à faire."se justifia Sasuke d'une voix lasse.

"C'est mal, j'ai aucune arme sur moi. Comment je vais le faire ce test?"

Sasuke lui jeta le sac à la figure.

"Je suis passé chez toi et j'ai apporté le nécessaire..."

Shinobu ouvrit le sac et vit que tout son matériel y était. Rangé et ordonné avec méticulosité.

"La porte de mon appartement était ouverte?"demanda-t-il.

"Non..."

"La fenêtre alors?"

Hochement de la tête de son maître.

"Vous êtes entré par effraction?"

"Brillante déduction..."

"Ça ne se fait pas!"

"Shinobu découvre enfin dans quel monde on vit..."commenta Kagami sans prendre la peine de cacher un sourire moqueur à l'égard du genin.

Shinobu allait répondre quelque chose de très violent. Il allait faire taire à la fois Kagami et maître Sasuke. Puis, quand il en aurait fini avec eux, il allait apprendre la vie à ce prétendu nouveau membre de l'équipe sept. Il sourit férocement, ouvrit la bouche et...

"Nouveau membre à la rescousse! Amano Rai! Futur Kazekage! L'élite de l'élite!"hurla en jeune homme en envoyant Shinobu à terre d'un coup de pied.

Le genin releva la tête et vit son assaillant, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, son sourire moqueur.

"T'es... t'es cinglé!"hurla-t-il.

"Ta gueule, sous-fifre, sinon je t'en met une!"rétorqua le nouveau membre." Alors comme ça, vous avez remarqué mon talent et vous me voulez dans votre équipe!"

Shinobu ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

"Tu dois d'abord passer un test pour être ninja de classe inférieur." lui expliqua Kagami.

"Tiens, salut! Tu t'appelles comment..."

"Ça suffit!"siffla la voix de Sasuke.

Ils se turent tout les trois, attendant que leur maître leur explique quoi faire.

"Amano Rai a les capacités physique et mentale pour faire partie de ce groupe. Il faut juste clarifier un petit point."

Sasuke attendit un long moment avant de parler. Comme pour ménager son effet.

"Alors c'est quoi?"le pressa Rai."Demandez moi ce que vous voudrez, c'est déjà fait."

"J'ai déjà dis que je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur toi..."rétorqua Sasuke" Le point le plus important, c'est que les deux autres t'acceptent..."

"Je ne l'accepterai jamais, qu'il retourne dans son académie à la con!"cria Shinobu, à moitié entre rire et colère.

"Toi, tu la fermes! Je savais que je tomberais sur un connard dans ton genre! A te la péter parce que t'as fait des missions de rang A et S."

"Eh ben..."s'étonna Kagami. Ce gamin avait un vocabulaire de charretier.

"T'es trop bruyant, dégage!"rétorqua Shinobu.

"En fait, t'as peur de m'affronter?"

"Quoi?"

"T'as tout de suite compris à qui t'avais à faire! T'as peur que je prenne ta place de leader dans l'équipe."

"D'accord! Je vois c'est quoi ton problème."comprit Shinobu" Si je te bas, là tout de suite, tu la fermeras?"

En guise de réponse, Amano Rai se rua sur Shinobu qui se mit en garde.

--

Contempler le ciel sombre et éclairé par de nombreuses étoiles était tout ce qu'était encore capable de faire l'aspirant genin, Amano Rai, futur Kazekage, élite parmi l'élite.

Il tourna la tête vers le genin qui venait de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Ce dernier ne le regardait même pas.

Une main se posa sur son front.

"Ça va aller?"demanda la kunoichi, un peu inquiète.

"Comme un charme, laisse moi deux secondes et je serai comme neuf."

Elle lui sourit et il se dit que tout compte fait, il était très bien là, dos contre terre à contempler le ciel et le visage de cette kunoichi.

"En ce qui me concerne, tu peux entrer dans l'équipe mais tu devras t'entraîner beaucoup, d'accord?"

L'aspirant genin répondit par l'affirmative malgré le sentiment de honte qui l'envahit soudain.

"Tu es d'accord, Shinobu?"demanda-t-elle.

"Comme tu veux, Kagami."répondit le genin" Après tout, c'est toi le chef d'équipe."ajouta-t-il après avoir lancé un regard moqueur à Rai.

Amano Rai n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

"C'est toi la plus forte du groupe alors?"

Le sourire presque coupable de Kagami lui fit encore manquer un battement de coeur. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait terriblement belle, peut-être le reflet de la lune sur ses longs cheveux noires, ou encore le contraste entre ses yeux sombres et sa peau extrêmement pâle, à moins que ce ne soit toute cette douce chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle.

"C'est quand la prochaine mission?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission..."le corrigea-t-elle.

"Non, crétin!"ajouta Shinobu." C'est le test pour devenir ninja de classe moyenne, alors t'as intérêt à assurer!"

"C'est vrai?"demanda Rai à Kagami.

"Oui, on part pour Konoha dans quinze jours. D'ici là, on s'entraînera avec maître Sasuke mais il faudra aussi faire au minimum huit missions."expliqua-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu dois avoir accompli au moins ça pour être admis à cet examen."

"Alors, ça veut dire que..."

"Ça veut dire, pauvre tâche, que t'as intérêt à assurer cette fois-ci!"railla Shinobu.

Amano Rai soupira longuement puis sourit. L'intensité des prochains jours seraient digne du futur Kazekage qu'il était. Enfin...

--

_Fin_


	15. Mot de fin

Bonjour, je me présente à tout ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je suis l'un des nombreux fanfiqueurs qui hantent la toile. Ça va faire trois ans que j'écris des fanfics de manière plus ou moins régulière.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour me la péter. D'ailleurs, je vais vous avouer que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un écrivain. En fait, je pense même qu'écrivain est un mot qu'on galvaude de trop ces derniers temps. Alors, non. Je n'ai rien d'un écrivain. Un gribouilleur qui a deux trois petites techniques pour tenter de masquer l'illusion tout au plus.

Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Tout ça pour dire que ça fait aussi trois ans que je suis sur le fandom Naruto. Je dois avouer que j'en ai vu beaucoup en ce qui concerne la fanfic. J'ai vu le développement du fandom. Quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic sur fanfic-fr, appréhendant ces fameux commentaires tout en espérant en recevoir, il n'y avait que sept ou huit pages sur le fandom Naruto. Aujourd'hui, il y en a 262. Mon personnage de fanfiqueur est donc né presque en même temps que 'mon' fandom.

Alors j'ai lu de tout, je dois l'avouer. Du bon et du moins bon, voire même du très mauvais. Je me suis déjà fait couvrir d'insultes par des fangirls déchaînées et j'ai aussi eu des discussions houleuses avec des fanfiqueurs qui se considéraient comme l'élite de la fanfiction, voire même de l'écriture.

J'aimerais écrire que j'étais le spectateur attentif de ce petit monde, neutre et béatement contemplatif de l'occasionnelle, enfin pas tant que ça, connerie des fanfiqueurs mais ce serait mentir. J'ai déjà démonté quelques fics par pure plaisir, je m'en suis déjà pris gratuitement à d'autres fanfiqueurs parce qu'ils m'avaient vexé ou indisposé. J'en voulais à ceux qui voulaient bien me lire de ne pas poster de commentaires élogieux sur mes fics et les fangirls, qui me font tellement rire maintenant (dans le bon sens du terme), étaient mes proies favorites quand je crachais mes insultes. J'avais probablement oublié que la fanfic était un amusement et que les fandom étaient un lieu où les gens se retrouvaient pour partager une passion commune.

Heureusement pour moi, je me suis calmé depuis longtemps. J'ai pris du recul, puis je me suis éloigné. Pour finir, je ne suis devenu que le spectateur distrait de ce fandom, haussant des sourcils quand je lisait un U.A, soupirant devant le yaoi et hochant de la tête face aux histoires à l'eau de rose de sakusasuhinanaru34.

A propos, vous devez peut-être vous demander pourquoi j'écris un si long texte, vous devriez si vous avez lu jusqu'ici!

En fait, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont lu et aussi ceux qui m'ont trouvé trop mauvais fanfiqueur pour le faire. Je voulais aussi vous glisser un petit au revoir ou plutôt un grand adieu car j'arrête la fanfic. La raison? Comme le témoigne la grande introduction à la nouvelle, il n'y en a pas.

Là, à ce paragraphe, je suis censé vous dire que je vous aime, que je vous remercie mais j'ai déjà tout dis avant et je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire de plus. Je devrais peut-être citer des noms de fanfiqueurs que j'aime bien... Non, ils se reconnaîtront comme des grands. Bon, tant pis, je crois que le message d'adieu s'arrête là. Du coup, ce n'est pas du tout émouvant, c'est nul. Un gribouilleur, je vous dis...

a+


End file.
